Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Big 4 to Hogwarts
by azndrgn
Summary: Harry's not the only big name heading off to Hogwarts! The famous Big 4 are also coming to Hogwarts! Watch as their adventures change so much. Walls will be broken, barriers shattered, and old traditions crumbling down! Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel set Harry and Hogwarts for a spin! Pairings already decided. Currently on Year 4
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Welcome! I was just browsing through Youtube when I saw a Big 4 parody with Harry Potter. Then, I had a dream, and I wrote it all down. Plot for all 7 years all already potentially thought out and planned, though I will prob end it on year 4 or 5. So TA-DAA! This world, I made the Big 4 more modern and stuff so they could fit the storyline. They are all the same age, so Jack is not older than them all. So watch how these guys influence Hogwarts, and more importantly, influence Harry!**

 **As for pairings... I'm not going to say. I do have planned pairings. They will not be canon for the Harry Potter series. Seriously, I did not like that J.K Rowling paired Hermione with Ron. Even the author admitted her mistake. That doesn't mean this fic will be bashing Ron... much. Some bash on some characters, but not too much. Also, hint hint I do plan on bringing one more major movie into this story, but that won't be until much later.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any of those. Seriously, do I need to do a disclaimer every chapter? I just feel like it's safer.**

 **So Welcome to a world of Magic! Read and Review!**

* * *

It was the end of July. Professor Minerva McGonagall was walking down a street to find a house. A family whose child had been accepted into Hogwarts this coming September of 1991 had some specific questions, and requested her to come. She saw the crossroad _Dreamworks_ and _Disney_ and made a right. There, she saw a beautiful white manor house. She looked down to see she had the correct address before looking back up again. It was artistically built, synchronizing perfectly with the lawn. Behind the manor house was a forest, which leads to an ocean.

She had seen Malfoy's manor house before, and it was completely different. Malfoy's manor house was styled to match with Victorian style, but this one was more with the current styles. McGonagall had to admit, she preferred the manor house she was about to visit much more than Malfoy's house with their peacocks fluttering about. Then again, she never liked any Death Eater's house. Even if Malfoy claimed to be under the Imperius, she knew that he had bribed his way out, just as so many Death Eaters did. She made a tight fist at this. The war had caused her to lose many of her loved ones. Her husband was the first to go due to He-who-must-not-be-Named, and so many after. It was only because of young Harry Potter that the world of magic could breathe again. Still, she didn't like that Dumbledore put Harry at Petunia Dursley's house. She had insisted that Harry be brought somewhere else, but Dumbledore put his foot down, saying it was for his protection as well as following his parents will. Having no basis for argument, McGonagall stepped down.

She shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about Harry Potter, even if he was coming to Hogwarts this September. As she approached the manor house, she could feel magic radiating from it, and yet it was perfectly disguised from Muggles from noticing. She stopped at this. The letter from a child whose parents were Muggles. So why was there the presence of magic in this place? Feeling suspicious, she cautiously walked to the gate. Then she figured out that she had absolutely no idea how to get past the gated doors. She looked all over the place before finally seeing a panel on the side. Then came her second problem. She wasn't sure how to use it. Minerva cursed at this, as she had never had this problem before. Most just needed a knock on the door to get the house owner's attention. She doubted knocking on the gate had the same effect. Deciding for the best, she pressed the big red button. She originally thought to just apparate past the gate or even transform to her cat to get through the gate bars, but it was impolite to do that and the wards around this place would prevent her from doing so. She had no intention of finding out what would happen if she suddenly transformed back to human while trying to squeeze through the bars.

* * *

A large buzzing sound rang from the weird device that Minerva had no idea was an intercom. Soon, a voice could be heard from the intercom.

"Hello there! Who be this?"

Minevra McGonagall was not prepared for a Scottish accent voice to suddenly come out of the box. Still she pressed on.

"I am Deputy Headmistress Minervra McGonagall. I am from Hogwarts, a _special_ school. I was requested to come here to answer some questions the family had."

"Ah, yes. That school. Come on in, lass," replied the voice.

The gated doors opened up, allowing her entry in. As she passed through the gates, she could feel the wards trying to see if she had anything harmful. When she finally arrived at the door, she could feel relief as the wards stopped scrutinizing on her. Before she could knock, the door opened, the Minerva was greeted by a sight she never saw before. Standing before her was a man was size could only be dwarfed by Hagrid, the half-giant. His blonde mustache grew down to his belly, and it was braided. She looked down and saw the man had a peg leg for his right leg and a fake hand on the left. Realizing she was being rude and staring, she quickly looked back to the man's face. The man didn't even seem to notice. Next to him was a slightly obese nursemaid who was also there to greet to her.

"Welcome! Name's Gobber Belch. Come, come, they are all waiting on ya," said Gobber.

"Indeed. Do come in. Would you like a drink?" asked the nursemaid as she introduced herself as Maudie.

As he lead her down the hall, she couldn't help but admire the inside of the mansion. Everything was beautifully decorated and yet not flaunting all the wealth for the world to see. She saw family photos, but what intrigued her was that instead of one small family, there seemed to be 5 male adults, 4 female adults, and four babies. Before she could ask, Gobber knocked on a door.

"Come in," said a female voice. Gobber nodded and opened the door.

Inside was a huge meeting room with a nice-sized table. Gobber quickly pulled a chair for her to sit. Sitting down, she looked up to see the same adults as in the photo. The babies weren't there.

"You must be confused, right?" said a female with long braided brown hair, "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Valka Haddock, and the man you met before is Gobber, a family friend."

"Stoick Haddock,": huge man same size as Gobber with an untamed red beard.

"Arianna Corona,": slender female with brown hair.

"Frederic Corona,": the husband, who was slender just like her.

"Fergus DunBroch,": Scottish man with red hair and a pointed mustache, same size as Gobber.

"Ellinor DunBroch,": Scottish woman with a green dress.

"And I'm Nicholas St. North. Just call me North, though," said the Russian man with a white beard. He was also as big as Gobber.

"We called you here today to discuss a few things," said Valka, "As you might have noticed, there are four families in this manson house. We're all friends, so we decided to live together. I'm a witch while my husband is a muggle. Arianna and Frederic are both muggles. Fergus and Ellinor are both from magical descent, and North is a warlock. And yes, they all know about magic."

"But, the Statue of Secrecy! Mr. and Mrs. Corona shouldn't have been allowed," said Minerva.

"It doesn't matter, as they didn't attempt to spread the secret. And also, their daughter is a witch, which means they are allowed in. We found out after she was born. Also, they were the ones who sent the letter, but we all have requests that need to be made," said North.

Minerva could only nod as they continued to introduce themselves a little more.

Stoick was chief of police at Scotland Yard while Valka was a housewife. The Corona owned a huge transportation company, delivering items everywhere. The DunBorchs were actually famous potion suppliers, something McGonagall knew already, as she had heard of them before. North owned a famous magical toy shop and a famous muggle toy shop.

"We called you here because we wanted to discuss the rules about bringing familiars. All of our children has found a magical one. Your letter of acceptance didn't state anything about it, though," said North.

Minerva felt faint. It was very rare for people to even have familiars, especially magical ones. The only example she knew of was Fawkes with Dumbledore.

"Familiars are allowed, as long as the family makes provisions for that said animal. I will need to see them, of course, to be shown that it is true," replied Minerva.

"Not a problem," grunted Stoick, "Children! Come here!"

Four young children, two males, and two females, entered the room. They introduced themselves as Henry "Hiccup" Haddock, Rapunzel Corona, Merida DunBroch, and Jack Frost. They each went to their parents, except for Jack, who they explained that his parents died when he was a baby and that North, who was his uncle, took him in. They all seemed normal, with varying hair colors. Jack was carrying a staff much bigger than him.

* * *

"Children, this is Deputy Headmistress and Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's come to verify your familiars," explained Arianna.

"Oooh, I'll do mine first!" said Rapunzel, her golden hair bouncing with excitement. McGonagall thought she was adopted, but they explained that she was born with golden hair due to a special blessing. They wouldn't explain further, though.

"This is Pascal!" said Rapunzel, her hands in front of her showing... nothing.

"Miss Corona, I'm afraid I don't see it," said Minerva.

"Pascal is right in front of you," said Rapunzel forcefully. Before Minerva could say anything else, a tongue suddenly came from nowhere on her hand, grabbing a fly in the air before retracting.

"Silly Pascal. Come show yourself," said Rapunzel. The air shimmered for a bit before a small chameleon appeared before her hands.

"Impressive," said Minerva. The chameleon named Pascal grinned before standing up on its hind legs, its forelegs combing its head as if impressing her. Minerva was a bit shocked that the chameleon was able to understand human speech and even mimic motions.

"Pascal is actually a boggart. His intelligence is close to human. We're not sure why, but Rapunzel found him one day when she was three and took him in. He's been Rapunzel's familiar ever since," explained Frederic, "Even though he's supposed to transform into your worst fear, he takes the form of a chameleon because that's what Rapunzel likes. Although when someone threatens her, Pascal will transform into the enemy's worst fear to protect her."

"Guess it's my turn," said Jack, shaking his pure white hair. He merely tapped his shoulder. Suddenly, a small fairy creature with a long beak, it's wings flapping like a hummingbird, flew out from behind his hoodie.

"What is that?" asked Minerva, flabbergasted. This was a species she was not familiar with at all.

"Dunno," replied Jack, "but she's smart. Understands English, and helps me out sometimes. She's usually invisible unless I ask her to show herself. Even then, she can choose which people to see her and which people to not see her. I think her species is called a Blibbering Humdinger, but she prefers to go by Baby Tooth, or Baby in short."

Minerva nodded as she braced herself for the other two children's familiar.

"Umm, we might want to go outside for ours. They were finishing up lunch," said Hiccup, his shaggy brown hair shaking.

Nodding and not seeing the adults grin, they all went to the backyard. Minerva looked out and took some time to admire the backyard. It wasn't as big as the Forbidden Forest back in Hogwarts, but the forest here looked relatively big, and the ocean just beyond looked beautiful. Then, a black blur tackled Hiccup. Looking at it, she gasped.

It was a dragon!

Grabbing her wand, she held it out, ready to cast a Conjuctivis Curse at the eye of the dragon. She wondered why the adults weren't doing anything at all when the dragon opened its mouth... and proceeded to lick the boy.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash off!" shouted Hiccup as he pushed the dragon off, who startled to make a guttural laugh.

"W-what?" squeaked Minerva.

"Meet Toothless. The Night Fury male dragon who became my familiar," said Hiccup as he grabbed a towel he had prepared earlier, trying to get most of the drool off.

"You have a dragon as a familiar!?' shouted Minerva. She didn't have the heart to ask why the dragon's name was Toothless.

"Yep, totally normal," replied Hiccup. Minerva couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"I see," replied Minerva, "And your familiar Miss DunBroch?"

Merida gave a whistle in reply, hair wild untamed red hair slightly moving with the wind. Then, a black horse with an ivory muzzle and fetlocks galloped into view from the forest. Minerva gave a sigh, thinking it was finally a normal one when she remembered the parents telling her they all had a magical familiar.

"This is Angus, me familiar," said Merida with the same Scottish accent as her parents. Then she turned to her parents, "Mum, Dad, can we go riding again? We haven't gone out for a bit," she said, gesturing to the rest of the children.

Ellinor sighed, "Merida, you haven't finished your meeting with Professor McGonagall. It's rude to just go riding out like that without finishin' up."

"Awww," pouted Merida, making Minerva slightly pity her.

"Ah, don't you worry about it. Go ahead, the meetings already almost over," said Fergus. Ellinor gave her husband a glare but sighed as she allowed Merida. The rest of parents nodded in reply.

"Yes! C'mon Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup! Let's go!" said Merida, jumping onto her horse. Rapunzel also got on the horse behind Merida, with Pascal on her shoulder. Hiccup got on Toothless. Jack just spun his staff.

"Wait. Hiccup is riding a dragon. How are they going to catch up?" asked Minerva. She got her answer a second later.

Toothless jumped into the sky, flying away. Angus galloped for a bit before leaping into the air and running on air, following Toothless. Minerva looked at Jack for a bit, wondering why Hiccup didn't offer a ride. She then saw him floating, his face grinning at her shocked face before a sudden gust of wind took him into the air, following Toothless and Angus.

* * *

"Aye, Jack likes to do that sometimes," smiled North, "I forgot to ask about the staff. It's a special gift from some of my good friends and also his parents. He will always carry it with him. It can shorten itself so he can carry it on his back, but he refuses to let it go. With it, he can ride the winds as well as wield a few extra abilities. Permission to allow him to carry it with him always?"

Minerva was a bit torn on this one. Clearly, the staff wasn't normal, but it couldn't be counted as a broomstick nor a wand. First years weren't allowed to have broomsticks. But since it was a keepsake of his parents, she relented before asking about the horse.

"Ah, yes. Angus. Funny how that works," said Fergus, "It was a gift to my daughter when she was born. I bought him when he was still a foal. Thought it was a normal horse. Turns out, that horse is a Spirit Horse, and he became her familiar."

Minerva gasped. Spirit Horses were extremely rare to find. They only showed themselves to the worthy and were even more selective on who could ride them. There were rumors about how it could fly, but now Minerva could confirm that ability.

"Well, that's about it for familiar," said Stoick, "Now, how do we do this? Pascal and Baby Tooth is easy, as they can hide themselves and live with their masters. However, Toothless and Angus are not, and need space to run and fly. From what I hear, you have a forest. Might I suggest that we be allowed to make a shed for both of them near the forest? Henry and Merida know how to take care of them."

"Yes, that could work," said Minerva feeling the shock wearing off and coming back to being the Deputy Headmistress, "Hagrid will be most pleased to see a dragon. He's always wanted one, even though we tell him it's dangerous. I'm afraid that seeing the dragon will convince more to get one."

Valka laughed at this, "As well as it's one of the smaller dragon species, then he'll be fine. Unfortunately, the English dragons are all of the larger variety. He might not be lucky. Most of the small dragons are in hiding. And I know the Night Fury is even rarer than all the dragons known to mankind."

"You seem to know a bit about dragons," said Minerva, slightly smiling.

Valka nodded, "I used to be a dragon specialist. Went out on expeditions with the Lovegood family before. Xenophilius might know me, but I went with his father on a few expeditions. The Dragon reserve in Romania wanted to hire me, but I met my husband to settle down. They were not happy, I can tell you."

"Hagrid would definitely enjoy talking with you," smirked Minerva before standing up again, "Well, if that's all, then I must get going. I have several other meetings with other Muggle-born children and try to help them adjust to the new life. Though I must ask. How did you make Muggle equipment work here with magic? They aren't supposed to work together.

North merely smiled, "That's a secret."

Soon, Minerva was walking out of the manor house. She looked back at it one last time before Disapparating to her next locations. She had a feeling that those four children, along with Harry Potter, would change the magic world as they knew it.

* * *

 **Honest Opinions Please! What do you guys think! Also, if a story like this has been written before, apologies. I didn't see any stories like mine at first glance. A few of them had all four at different locations and if I read it right, times. I'm trying to avoid that. Basically, the Big 4 characters could be considered OC, as they don't come from their original places. If there is a story like this, do please point to me the story title or writer, so I can read it and see if they are heading the same direction as I planned.**

 **North will be part of a special group called the Guardians, but he isn't Santa Claus in this story. Just takes the title of it within the group.**

 **Reviews on what could be improved on!**

 **Also, This will have very slow updates. It's not a high priority on my list, considering I already have my RWBY story swinging. However, if someone wants to do a collaboration writing on this with me, I wouldn't mind.**

 **Not sure what to put this under, so I'm putting its as Harry Potter & Movie X-overs**

 **For pairings, I'll announce what the potential one is next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 The group gathers!

**And here's Chapter 2! Granted, it's taken awhile, but this story is not high on my priority list compared to my other one right now. I come write this story every now and then, bit by bit. Read and Review!**

 **A bit of heads up. This story contains a little bit of Ron bashing and Good but naive Dumbledore. I'll try to smooth Ron out further in the story, but for now, he is a bit tactless.**

 **I had someone guess the couple to be Merricup and Janzel, but no. I did say I was bringing in another movie characters in. Just think of Jack, and who he is commonly paired with. *wink wink* As for romance/relationship, I don't plan to start on that until their fourth year. Everyone will just be friends for now.**

* * *

Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack were all headed to Diagon Alley to finish up shopping for their school supplies. It was August 1st when they went. Valka, Stoick, and North decided to be the chaperones for the day. They were getting their uniforms at Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasion, trying to ignore the pale blonde boy who was sneering at Stoick. It took quite a bit of patience and lots of calming words from Valka to have Stoick not rip him in half. Jack and Merida were complaining about the style and how it hindered them while the other two just giggled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and in came a lonely thin boy with a taped up glasses, messy spiky hair, and a very visible lightning scar.

"Hogwarts, dear?" said Madam Malkin, when the boy started to speak. "Got the lot here. Getting another five being fitted up just now, in fact."

She directed the boy next to the pale boy and Jack. As the boy got on and was getting fitted, Jack decided to make the first move.

"Name's Jack Frost. Are you also going to Hogwarts?"

"Yea," replied the boy.

"Hmph," interrupted the blonde boy with a drawling voice, "Of course he's going to Hogwarts. Only thing is, is he of _proper_ heritage?"

The boy frowned, but Hiccup decided to join the conversation, "Oh yeah. I'm sure you're of proper heritage mister blonde. Got the proper blood while also have a stick up your arse."

"How dare you?" said the blonde boy. "Do you know who I am?"

"Ah who cares who ya are?" said Merida, "If you're going to cry to mummy and daddy, I suggest you be quiet."

The blonde boy blushed and huffed, turning his head away.

"Thanks," murmured the boy to Jack.

"Don't mention it," whispered Jack back, "So.. introduction?"

Before the boy could say anything, Madam Malkin interrupted them, saying all five of them were done. They all hopped off and paid for their uniform while the pale boy was stuck there.

"Wonder why he's taking so long?" said the boy.

"It's probably because he's buying expensive materials for his uniform," said Valka as she joined them, "I don't know why, though. He's just going to grow out of them. Probably wants to show off his wealth."

"Speaking of which," said Rapunzel, "What is your name?"

The boy blushed before replying, "I'm Harry Potter." He slightly shrunk back at the mention of this name, as if expecting some sort of reaction.

"Cool," said Jack, "So you're the one who kicked bald and moldy's butt."

"Eh bald and moldy?" asked Harry.

"He means Voldemort," said Stoick. He always made sure to keep up with both world events, just in case he had to deal with them. He never understood why the magic world feared that name. All it did was breed more fear.

Harry stared before he started to laugh. "That's funny." as he wiped a tear.

"It's nice meeting you Harry," said Rapunzel, "Who's shopping with you?"

"Hagrid is," replied Harry, "Although he's grabbing a pick-me-up. Gringott's ride did not agree with him. I enjoyed it, though."

"Me too!" said Jack. The other three children agreed. The adults merely rolled their eyes.

"In that case, Harry, do you want to finish shopping with us?" asked North, "If you're worried about safety, Stoick here is the chief police of Scotland Yard. So you're with a policeman."

"That would be great!" said Harry, beaming.

"Cool. Cmon, let's grab our wands!" said Rapunzel. Merida and Rapunzel grabbed Jack and Hiccup's hand, who grabbed Harry's and dragged him to Ollivander's wand shop. They were all laughing.

'Is this what friends feel like?' thought Harry with a warm smile.

North looked at Harry with a pitying look. He was an expert at reading children and could tell Harry did not have the happiest childhood.

"Stoick," North whispered to him, "Use your resources and find out where Harry Potter is currently living. Rumors have it Dumbledore placed him in the non-magical world for his safety, but you and I can both tell that that boy hasn't been taken care of very well."

Stoick nodded as he wrote it down in his notes. He would be very interested to see the results.

* * *

Before the children reached the wand shop, Hagrid was calling out for Harry.

"Who's that? He's taller than my dad," said Hiccup.

"That's Hagrid. Gameskeeper of Hogwarts, and the one who helped me," said Harry. Harry shouted and waved Hagrid over.

"Thought I told you to stay put," scolded Hagrid.

"Not the safest if you ask me," grunted Stoick. Hagrid turned around to size the man up. He was impressed and felt like this man could actually give him a fight for his money.

"You left a minor unattended because you felt sick. You should have either waited to get a drink or brought him with you and then get a drink."

"But-t, it's" Hagrid started to sputter, but Stoick held up his hand, "Law dictates that children under 12 shouldn't be left alone."

Hagrid blushed at this. He was never the best at following or remembering the rules.

"I am a police officer of Scotland Yard and could have you arrested. However, I'm willing to let this go. I know how bad those Gringott's ride can be. How about you and I grab a drink while my lovely wife Valka and North takes care of the children," said Stoick.

"Valka?" perked up Hagrid, "Not The Dragon Lady Valka, who's research on dragons has been world famous? That Valka?"

"Should have known you'd pick up on my name," smiled Valka as she walked forward, "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall did warn me you were a dragon fanatic."

Hagrid squealed in delight and asked for an autograph immediately. Valka laughed good-naturedly and signed it. After talking for a bit, it was decided that North would be the chaperone while Valka, Stoick, and Hagrid would grab a table for them to eat. Hagrid especially wanted to talk to Valka more about dragons.

North quickly lead them into the wand shop. Entering a quiet shop, all but North jumped when Ollivander surprised them all. After stating who's parents used what type of wand, Ollivander got down to business.

For Hiccup, he got a cedar and phoenix feather 12-inch flexible wand.

Rapunzel got a hawthorn and unicorn hair 10-inch flexible wand.

Jack was happy with his dogwood and dragon heart string 11-inch rigid wand.

Merida was content with her ebony and unicorn hair 12-inch rigid wand.

When it came to Harry's turn, they were amused to see Ollivander going through cases of wands to find the perfect match for him. Finally, he found the perfect one. It was a holly and phoenix feather 11-inch supple wand. It was chilling when they all heard that its brother was the one who gave him his scar.

They paid for their wands and quickly exited the shop.

"Well, that was exciting," said Hiccup sarcastically, causing Harry to laugh a bit.

They talked for a bit while shopping for all their items. When Harry finally met up with Hagrid, he was surprised to see him carrying a snow white owl.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! Didn't want to forget about your birthday."

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday!" pouted Rapunzel, "We would've gotten you something."

"There's no need," muttered Harry, who was blushing. His current family never thought to get him anything.

"Don't be like that," said North, "Tell you what. I'll get a toy for you from my shops! Anything you want in particular?"

Harry thought about it before remembering that any toy he would get would most likely be taken from him and given to Dudley, especially from such a famous toymaker.

"Nothing.." murmured Harry, "It would just be given to my cousin."

"What do you mean by that?" said Valka sharply, causing Harry to flinch. Valka quickly put on a much gentler tone, "Harry. Does your current family take away your stuff?"

Harry slowly nodded, trying to hold back the tears. He had learned crying only made things worse from the Dursley. Hagrid seemed clueless at what was happening, so he stood in front of Harry protectively.

"Why are you making young Harry cry?"

"Hagrid," said Valka gently, "I think Harry's been abused. Psychologically and maybe physically."

Hagrid blanched, "Impossible! Professor Dumbledore put him there! He said that he put a letter explaining everything, and promised us that he would be happy!"

Stoick came up to Hagrid, chest high, "You mean to say you assisted in kidnapping a child and dumping him somewhere without police notice? Without consent? And did Dumbledore actually meet the parents he was leaving Harry with?"

"N-n-no," stuttered Hagrid, "But he's Dumbledore! He can't lead us wr-"

"CODSWALLOP!" shouted Stoick, "No man is allowed to just dump a child without actually meeting the people he's leaving a child with! Next, you'll be saying you put him on the front step at the middle of the night and didn't bother knocking on the door."

Hagrid sheepishly looked away.

"Hagrid," said North slowly, "Please don't tell me Stoick got it right."

"I assumed that Harry had a warming charm on him," said Hagrid defensively.

"You do realize how easy it would have been for someone to just take him after you left? Or there was the possibility he be shipped off to the orphanage if his guardians didn't want him?" warned Stoick, "Dumbledore is a fool."

"Dumbledore is a great man," replied Hagrid angrily, "He-"

"Left a child alone," finished Valka angrily, "Where were his requested guardians? Surely the Potters left a will on who would take care of Harry. The Potters were a wealthy family, with many friends. Surely one of them would have taken him."

Hagrid mumbled, making Stoick and North demand to speak up, "I dunno. Dumbledore said he knew what he was doing."

Stoick pinched his nose before turning to Harry, "Harry. I'm going to drive you to your home with a few friends of mine. I'm going to inspect it and see if their house is suitable to raise you. If not, then you're coming home with me until we find a real family to take care of you."

Harry could only numbly nod. Hagrid, running out of anything to say, just gave Harry his ticket before walking away. After finding out where Harry lived, Stoick quickly called in his friends and Child Protection Services. Valka quickly took Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel home, as they didn't want them to see it.

* * *

Soon, North, Stoick, Frederic, and Fergus were all at 4 Private Drive, Little Whining, with police cars arriving. Many of the neighbors were intrigued to see this and noticed Harry. Before they could say anything about him, though, they were immediately drawn to North, Stoick, and Frederic and gasped. Each one of them was famous. Stoick, the chief of police at Scotland Yard with a very high arrest rate, said to be a man with no fear. North, the famous toy maker with the highest consumer base in all of Britain and other countries. Frederic, the international exporter of items. What was Harry doing with these big shots?

Harry was still afraid, but with Stoick gently prodding him forward, he rung the doorbell. Out came Vernon Dursley, whose immediate response was, "You're late, boy! You need to cook dinner, and then it's off to bed with you! No food as punishment!"

"Ahem!" coughed Stoick.

Vernon whirled to see three men towering over him, showing that they had muscles whereas Vernon had fat only. Still, he did not lose his bluster and said, "Who the devil are you? Go away, or I'll call bobbies on ya!"

Stoick merely showed his badge, causing Vernon to pale. Vernon recognized Stoick just now and had heard rumors. One of it was when he was just a baby, he popped a bear's head clean off its shoulders. Looking at the flexing muscles that seemed tensed, Vernon could believe it now.

"Based on your speech just now, I can say that this household is NOT suitable for Harry to live in. Grab your stuff, Harry, you're living with us until we get you a real home."

Harry nodded as he went to the cupboard, grabbing a few stuff before coming out.

"Is that it?" asked North, silently getting angrier.

"Yea. Most of my clothes are hand-me-offs from my cousin Dursley," said Harry.

Stoick nodded before asking Fergus to take Harry to the car. Once out of sight, Stoick snapped his fingers for his men.

"Search the house. Look for anything that seems to be Harry."

"You can't do this!" shrieked Petunia. She could see her reputation going down the drain.

"I'll sue you! Do you know who I am!" shouted Vernon.

"The better question is, do you know who I am?" growled Frederic as he stepped forward.

Vernon took a good look at Frederic and paled even further, causing others to think he was a ghost.

"I see you do," smirked Frederic, "I'm sorry to say, but my company will not be helping you export those drills of yours, due to personal reasons."

"You-u can't!" wailed Vernon, "My company would go bankrupt!"

Frederic merely adopted a thinking pose before stating, "Then, perhaps we can take this negotiation inside? Somewhere out of the public's eye?"

Vernon quickly nodded, greeting him in along with North and Stoick. Fergus had taken Harry back to their house.

After an hour, an ashen-faced Vernon said good-bye to them. It had not been pretty. After finding out that they knew Harry was a wizard, he was about to call them a freak when Frederic and Stoick told them that they were non-magical, and to shut his mouth or it would get worse. They demanded all information as to why Harry was placed here, how he was raised, everything. Vernon sighed as he slunk into his couch with a bottle of whiskey next to him.

"What's going to happen to us?" whispered Petunia.

"No idea," grunted Vernon, "But at least the freak's no longer with us."

As the trio of men was departing the house, a man with a long white beard intercepted them. North recognized him as Albus Dumbledore, but kept silent for now, to see what he would do.

"Good evening gentlemen. Can I ask what is happening?" asked Dumbledore.

Stoick grunted, "We're saving a child from this family. Abuse can easily be seen on the child."

Dumbledore looked in contemplation before discreetly drawing out a piece of paper and tapping his wand on it, "Perhaps this will explain everything why this child must stay at this place."

Dumbledore had cast a powerful Confundus charm on it, hoping to make them forget about this. Harry must stay at 4 Private Drive for his safety. If any of Voldemort's supporter found him, then it could spell the end of the wizarding world.

Before Stoick opened it, though, North immediately confiscated it and threw it away. Before Dumbledore could protest, he found himself being lifted into a wall by a snarling man.

"Don't you DARE do that!" snarled North, "Trying to blow this over and have Harry returned to this abusive home? What are you planning, Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore could only gasp as he was painfully slammed into the wall. It drew attention, but Stoick and Frederic quickly drove them away before North dropped an item. It opened and suddenly concealed them from view while making everyone direct their attention elsewhere. Dumbledore looked into the man's eye, hoping to perform Legilimency to see what was wrong when he found himself blue eyes that contained the fury of a cold winter. This man was not joking around, and much more powerful than Dumbledore knew.

"We're going to have a talk, Dumbledore, whether or not you will stay on my nice list or naughty list," warned North, "And don't ever try that on my friends!"

Dumbledore nodded in fear for once and North let him go.

"Come to this address in two weeks. We have much to discuss," said North before leaving. Dumbledore weakly grabbed the paper before disappearing.

* * *

Two weeks had passed then. Dudley was complaining about how he had to do chores or there wasn't enough food, or why Harry wasn't here. Vernon and Petunia placated him but warned him not to ever mention about Harry Potter again. Harry, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He had four new friends to play with, and their family was kind enough to take care of him and buy him new clothes and a room for himself. The triplets from the Dunbroch family also loved to play with Harry, letting him enjoy what it meant to be a brother.

Dumbledore arrived at their house, looking quite confused at how he was to enter. Hiccup and Jack snickered when Dumbledore tried to find some way over the gate until Rapunzel took pity on him and opened it for him.

Dumbledore found himself being stared at a group of adults, all with frosty glares. While the children went out to enjoy themselves, the adults were at a room. To Dumbledore, it felt like he was on trial. On his side was a cup of whiskey.

"So, Dumbledore. Tell us why you decided to abandon a helpless child to an abusive environment where they physically and mentally beat up Harry?" asked Valka, "Were you planning for this to happen? Is there some grand scheme where he looks to you as a kind old grandfather to take him away from his suffering? To mold him to what you want?"

Dumbledore slightly paled at this accusation, "Surely you jest? Lily was the nicest person I ever had the pleasure of meeting with. Her sister wouldn't do that to her own flesh and blood."

"Clearly, you are naive or insane for your age," grunted Stoic as he pulled out a file, "Read this and tell me this is your so called 'loving family.'"

Dumbledore hesitantly opened the file. When he started reading, his blood ran stone cold. Flipping further and further in, he couldn't stop but feel he made a huge mistake. He drew out his wand, hoping to dispel anything on the file that was misleading. It made him feel worse when there wasn't.

"All of this has been verified by a certified doctor," said North, "So don't even think about putting this off as a lie. If needed, we can bring Harry here and have him show you his scars."

"I-I had no idea," said Dumbledore, shaking. He quickly drank the whiskey, feeling it burn down his throat, "I had Arabella Fig watch out for him."

"Clearly, she wasn't doing her job," replied Arianna coldly.

"Even an orphanage would've been better than those... those monsters!" shouted Ellinor.

As the adults ripped Dumbledore a new one, he was trying his best shrinking into his seat, hoping that he would miraculously be swallowed by the chair or floor. When the adults were done, Dumbledore could've resembled a puddle of shame.

"I-I," started Dumbledore weakly, "I have no excuse. I thought the blood wards, powered by Lily's sacrifice, would have given Harry the best protection while also having a normal childhood. If he had stayed with any magical family, he most likely would have had a big head and ego when coming to Hogwarts."

"Good intentions," sighed Arianna, "but even then, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

"Did you know," started Fergus with a snarl, "That when we had Rapunzel's familiar, Pascal, take the form of Harry's worst fear behind his back just to see what it was, it took the form of his uncle, ready to beat him up?"

Dumbledore could only look down in silence.

"This is what we're going to do," said Stoic, "We will keep Harry until Hogwarts start. Once it does, we will try to find him a family where he can live and learn love. If needed, Harry can stay with us. Where he can have friends... no more like brothers and sisters. All of our children view each other as brothers and sisters."

"Aye, and I can see if there is a good family willing to take Harry in," said North.

"Who was Harry's guardian supposed to be anyways?" asked Fergus.

Dumbledore sighed as he raised his cup for a refill. It was immediately done, and he drowned in the drink again, "Sirius Black was supposed to be his guardian. However, he's in Azkaban for life. He was the one who betrayed the Potters and led Voldemort to them."

Valka frowned, "I remember Sirius. Met him once in my travels. He doesn't seem like the one to betray someone so easily. Not with his attitude. Was there a trial for him? I don't remember hearing or reading about one."

Dumbledore was about to answer when he realized he couldn't. During those times, there had been too much chaos and corruption. Death Eaters were bribing judges to walk free, while everyone was trying to sort out paperwork. Dumbledore had nightmares about how much paperwork he had to do. He was all for giving second chances, hoping for people to come back to their senses and leave their wicked ways, but the way they did it just caused a stockpile of paperwork to go through.

"I... can't answer that. I was buried in paperwork during those times. I'm sure he received one, even if it was a private one. Forgive my views, but surely the Ministry wouldn't throw a Pure-blood into Azkaban without trial. Sadly, the Ministry is very pro-blood and tradition."

Stoic raised his eyebrow, "Then you should go grab a copy. Surely there are copies of trials inside the Ministry."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will do that as soon as I can. However, I fail to see why that is important."

"Justice," replied Stoick, "You are the head of Wizengamot. It is your duty to make sure the law is upheld for everyone. Even if Sirius is guilty, then you can put it away. However, if there is even a slight chance that he is innocent, it is your job to correct that."

"Now then," started North, "I believe that's all for today. You should head back, Headmaster. We will allow our children to attend Hogwarts, but do be warned. Do not test us. You are already on bad grounds with us, and the wrong move will just convince us to enroll to another one, with Harry coming with us."

Dumbledore nodded and left. When he got back to his office, he called Minerva in. She walked in to see Dumbledore pulling out fire-whiskey and chugging the bottle directly.

"Albus! What's wrong?" shouted Minerva in shock.

"So many things. I fear I have made the worst mistake of my life. I do not think I can ever be worthy of forgiveness, but I will try. For James and Lily's sake," said Dumbledore sadly as he began to tell what happened.

Twenty minutes later, Minerva stormed out of his office with a huff. Albus could only lean on his chair. On his right cheek was a handprint from Minerva slapping him as hard she could, scolding him. He felt like he deserved it. All the previous headmasters and headmistresses were looking at Dumbledore with pity and/or disgust. Phineas Nigellus Black was actually yelling at Dumbledore that his own blood might have been sent to prison without a trial. Dumbledore could only sigh as he turned to bed early. He would need the sleep for what he needed to do tomorrow.

The next day, a slightly more hopeful Dumbledore entered the Ministry building, heading off to see the trial records. He came back to Hogwarts in horror. They had imprisoned someone without a trial! When he tried to convince Fudge for a trial, he merely scoffed before saying there was no point in wasting his... cough, the Ministry's money on that. Dumbledore could only groan, knowing he had no choice to back off. Especially with Lucious Malfoy whispering into his ears. He could use his Chief Warlock power in Wizengamot, but it would still be difficult to have them all agree. It would mean he had to admit to also making a mistake, and throwing Barty Crouch into the fire. The latter was unwilling to even open the case at all. He would have to try again at a later time, perhaps next summer. Right now, he was too busy preparing for the new students, and not to mention hiding the precious item the Flamels had entrusted him with. He quickly penned a letter to Stoick, saying his hands were tied until next summer.

Stoick received the message and frowned. He hated when justice wasn't done right, and by the sounds of this, the British Ministry of Magic might have just convicted an innocent man to the worst place on Earth for 11 years.

"Better get North in on this," muttered Stoic. North had connections due to his other "job". One that involved protecting hope. That was why he was angry when Albus tried to do the unthinkable.

"Something wrong, dad?"

Stoic looked to see Hiccup walking down the hallway, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks. Stoic merely smiled before saying it was nothing before dismissing him. As he looked to see Hiccup entering a room and playing with the rest of the kids, he gripped his hands. He wouldn't stand for this! Harry was going to get his godfather back for sure, and it was time to involve the British Muggle government. He had contacts within the Queen's court, who all knew about the magic world. It was time to use them.

* * *

 _September 1, 1991_

"Come children! Let's go!" shouted Valka.

Out came five children, all with their trunks ready to go. They all quickly piled into North's magical car, which had space expansion charms all around and other various 'upgrades'. They made their way to King's Cross Station and through the portal to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 with 30 minutes to spare. As each parent was giving their children goodbye hugs, Harry felt lonely. He had nobody to give him a good-bye hug. As he started to walk towards the train, Harry heard his name being called. He looked back to see Valka, Arianna, and Ellinor with their arms open wide.

"Aren't you going to give your aunties a good-bye hug, too?" asked Valka.

Without needing further prompting, Harry gave them all huge hugs. The month long therapy had helped Harry learn to break out. It was still a work in progress, but with his new brothers and sisters, the parents weren't worried about his mentality. North was a bit scared that Jack might go overboard in pranking other people, though.

"Don't forget to write!" yelled Valka.

"And stay out of trouble!" added Arianna.

"If someone messes with you, give them the old one-two!" shouted Fergus.

"Fergus!" scolded Ellinor, but the children were all laughing.

"Let's find a compartment for ourselves, quickly," suggested Merida. They all agreed and found one easily. Harry was a bit uncomfortable, seeing as it would be cramped with five people, and offered to leave. They all scoffed and dragged him in to join them. They were discussing fun stuff that they had done over the past month when Harry decided to ask, "Which house do you think we'll end up?"

Being at a proper house, Harry received a crash course on everything magical while getting his much needed physical check up. After seeing the damage the Dursley had done, he was being prescribed healing and nutrient potions to put him back on a healthy body. His glasses had also been replaced with proper prescription and frames that fit him.

"Eh, doesn't matter," shrugged Jack.

"But what if we're all separated?" asked Harry. He wasn't comfortable being separated from his new brothers and sisters. He read and heard rumors of how houses divided others.

"Nothing will break the bonds we have between us," said Rapunzel gently to Harry.

"Forget about those stuffy traditions," said Hiccup, "Like we're going to throw away 11 years of friendship just because tradition dictates we must."

"With that attitude and personality, you're most likely headed towards Ravenclaw," smirked Merida, "And you're going Gryffindor with your charge forward attitude, and not to mention all that red frizzy hair," teased Jack.

"With that snark, you're going to Slytherin," growled Merida playfully.

"Eh, green doesn't look bad with me," said Jack, "Although I do prefer blue. But I'm not a bookworm."

"And I'll complete the set by heading to Hufflepuff!" cheered Rapunzel, "Not to mention, yellow looks good on me."

"That's because of your hair," remarked Hiccup, "Don't forget to tie it up."

Rapunzel grinned and gave him two thumbs up. Harry was still clueless as for where he should go. Suddenly, the door opened, and a girl with brown bushy hair, brown eyes, and a rather large front teeth stood there.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know this one was occupied," said the girl before starting to close the door. Merida jerked it back open, surprising the girl.

"Don't be shy! We have room! Unless you're sitting with somebody else?"

"Umm no," replied the girl. After dragging her to an open seat, Merida turned to her.

"Well cmon! Introduce yourself to us!" said Merida.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl, "Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-"

"Slow down, Hermione," said Hiccup, causing Hermione to blush slightly, "There's no need to rush. I'm Henry Haddock, but my friends call me Hiccup,"

"Hiccup," asked Hermione with confusion.

"It's a name that got stuck with me, don't ask. I don't mind it, as some of my inventions to tend to have hiccups," smiled Hiccup.

The others quickly introduced themselves. When it came to Harry, Hermione lit up before babbling about all she read about him.

"Hermione!" said Jack, snapping his fingers in front of her. She blinked a few times before understanding she had ranted and perhaps offended Harry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything harsh! I-"

"It's okay," said Harry, "I can tell you really like books. Think you'll be in Ravenclaw?"

"It wouldn't be too bad," said Hermione, "I was hoping for Gryffindor. I heard Dumbledore himself was in it."

"Don't let famous names guide you," warned Rapunzel, "Stick to what you think truly fits you. After all, we're all most likely going to be in different houses because of our personalities."

Hermione felt better, knowing that one of her new friends would be most likely with her. She didn't want to admit it, but she had trouble making friends back in elementary school. She was deemed a know-it-all beaver, and it hurt her. She didn't have any intellectuals that she could talk to. However, here, they all seemed to be nice and smart. Hiccup was by far the smartest one, able to keep up. Harry was also able to give his opinion every now and then.

At 11, the train started to whistle and move. All six children inside the compartment were excited to see their new school of magic. Then, the door opened once more, and a redheaded boy popped his head in.

"You guys got room? Everywhere else is full."

Ron Weasley was on a mission. To make friends with Harry Potter as soon as possible. His brothers weren't likely to help him, and with Harry Potter by his side, he would be set for a good student life. With that in mind, he peeked into random carts until he saw what seemed like Harry Potter.

"Sorry, no room," said Jack, "We're pretty full here."

"Surely you can fit one more?" asked Ron, "Or one of you can leave."

Ron was never the tactful one, and with that statement, Merida turned her gaze at Ron.

"Rude, aren't you," said Merida.

Before Ron could mount a reply, Merida shouted at him, "And pray, why should any of us give up our seat for you! Why are you so interested in sitting here!? There should be plenty of room down the carts!"

"I-uhhh- wanted to sit next to ummm, Harry Potter," said Ron.

"Get out," growled Merida. Seeing that all 6 were glaring at him, Ron left.

"Geez, that idiot doesn't know when to not put his foot in his mouth," commented Jack.

"It's okay," said Hermione, "I can go."

She stood up to leave before being dragged back down to her seat by Rapunzel.

"Nope," said Rapunzel cheerfully, "We need to keep the ratio even. 3 boys to 3 girls. That, and you're much more enjoyable to be with."

Hermione was close to tears now. She could really say she had friends!

Soon, they were all talking, discussing what they could be learning next when a clattering noise outside the corridor could be heard. A smiling, dimpled woman slid the door back and said, "Anything off the carts, dears?"

At once, all six children stomach growled. Hermione looked embarrassed, as she had barely gotten any breakfast in, as she had been so excited to be heading to a magical school.

"Now I think of it, you and Harry haven't had sweets from the magical word, have you?" asked Jack. They both shook their head at this. Jack smiled before asking to have some of everything, giving the woman eleven sickles and seven knuts.

"I can't have too many sweets," blushed Hermione, "My parents are dentists. It might ruin my teeth. Not to mention you paid for it all."

"Ah don't worry about it," said Merida. "Jack usually carries our total allowance, as he's the one most careful with it. Think of it as a toast, to new friendships."

"To new friendships!" cheered Rapunzel, grabbing a pumpkin pasty into the air.

"Hear, hear!" said Jack and Hiccup.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before smiling and joining in the fray. As they continued to eat, the door opened once more. This time, it was the pale boy that all of them except Hermione had seen back in the shop.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh look, it's mister I'll tell my father," yawned Jack.

Draco whirled to see Jack, his face contorted in a bit of anger.

"You, wait till-"

"You're sounding like a broken record, here," sighed Hiccup, "Way too easily baited. Just finish what you were going to say first."

Draco gritted his teeth before turning back to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either."

"If mister blowhard is done, then get out," spat out Merida.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some," smiled Malfoy. Crabbe was about to reach for one of the food when Pascal jumped out from Rapunzel's shoulders and transformed into Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Father?" stuttered Draco in surprise.

"You're no son of mine, you filthy little squib," said the replica, "Get out of my sight!"

At this, Malfoy ran away, with Crabbe and Goyle chasing after him. After seeing him disappear, Pascal transformed back to his lizard form before crawling back onto Rapunzel's lap. She giggled and fed him a cockroach cluster.

"What was that?" asked Hermoine in surprise.

"This is Pascal, my familiar," smiled Rapunzel as she started to pet him. "He's actually a boggart. A shape-shifter, usually taking on the appearance of someone's worst fear. I don't know why, but he came to me as a chameleon instead, and I loved him ever since. He's my little guardian angel."

At this, Pascal preened before sprouting two little white wings, causing them all to laugh. They all got to know each other some more and even helped a pudgy boy named Neville find his toad. Hiccup suggested just to have an older student to just summon it, to which one of the prefects did. They changed into their new robes when the train finally stopped. They all quickly got off and followed Hagrid, who was guiding all the first years. They went down some narrow paths before they all had to climb onto some boats. As Hagrid declared it was four to a boat, Harry and Hermione found themselves to be cut off from Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel. Shrugging, they took another boat. Neville joined them, followed swiftly by Ron. He actually pushed another student out of the way to claim the spot.

"Move, please. I want to be in the front," said Ron. In reality, he was trying to sit next to Harry to get a better chance to know him.

Harry immediately linked arms with Hermione, not willing to let her go. Hermione herself blushed at this but refused Ron's request. He was about to do something when he saw Merida and Jack glaring at him, and decided to stop.

"All right, then! Let's go!" shouted Hagrid. The boats were all pushed into the water by some invisible force and were slowly gliding towards their destination.

"Heads up! Hogwarts just 'round the corner," yelled Hagrid.

The first years were soon greeted with an amazing sight. Hogwarts castle, in its glory.

They soon arrived an underground harbor, dismounting the boats. Harry and Hermione quickly dashed to catch up with Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel, leaving Ron in the dust.

They were all walking up some stairs when they arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Everyone here?" asked Hagrid. When he got no response of saying anyone was missing, he knocked on the castle door three times.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it! Debating about just putting the tags as just Harry Potter, as it all takes places within the Harry Potter universe.**

 **As for North, he is a Guardian, but not like the movie. Rather, he's in a private group, to which I will explain more as the story progresses.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting

**A bit short, but hey, this story isn't high on my priority list. It's whenever I decide to take a break from my RWBY story.**

* * *

The door swung open at once, and Minerva McGonagall stood there. She looked at the crowd, looking at the faces of the new students when she noticed Harry Potter standing with Hiccup, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and surprisingly Hermione. She slightly smiled at this sight. She had been the one to introduce Hermione and her parents to the magical world. As she left, her parents asked her to help their daughter, as she had a hard time making friends due to her rather mature attitude. To see her already with Harry and the others warmed her heart.

She dismissed Hagrid and lead the first years through the castle to where the Great Hall was. She turned around to make an announcement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall She then proceeded to explain the details of the four houses, and that they would be Sorted shortly while explaining the general rules.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," she finished before heading inside the Great Hall. The students started to whisper. They didn't know how it was sorted. Well most of them. Hiccup rolled his eyes and briefly mentioned to his friends about some sort of ritual that was harmless. Hermione's eyes lit up as she also joined in the conversation. Ron, who was behind them, whispered about it being painful or wrestling a troll. When Rapunzel asked where he even got that information, he shrugged and said it was from one of his older brother, who was a third year already.

"I'm pretty sure he was pulling your leg," sighed Jack, rolling his eyes. Ron flushed in embarrassment, knowing his brother Fred was always a prankster, and that he shouldn't have believed him so easily.

A few people gasped when they saw ghosts floating about, but they were nice enough to greet them. Soon enough, McGonagall came back to lead them into the Great Hall, where there were four very long tables. Each table had students wearing the same colors in each row, signifying their houses. They stopped at the very front, where the teachers sat on the staff table. In front of them were a stool and a very patched and frayed pointy wizard's hat.

The new students looked at the hat with confusion until it twitched, Then, a rip near the brim opened up wide like a mouth and began to sing.

* * *

 _(Hogwarts song from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)_

* * *

"I'm going to kill Fred," whispered Ron, "Making me all worried like that."

Harry was still undecided on which house he really wanted. He looked around and saw Malfoy, and instantly made his mind that he wouldn't want to be in a house with him. Ron... was debatable, as he didn't seem as judgmental as Malfoy, just unable to understand being tactful.

Soon, Professor McGonagall was calling out names, last name first in alphabetical order, starting with Abbott, Hannah.

The list went on, and out of Harry's new group of friends, Rapunzel's name was called out first.

Rapunzel quickly sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm, interesting," whispered the Sorting Hat into Rapunzel's mind, "You would do well in Ravenclaw. However, your loyalty to your friends stands out the most. And... oh what's this? Your hair... isn't normal is it?"

"Nope," whispered Rapunzel, "Not going to tell you what it does, though. Only my friends are allowed to know."

"Very well," said the Sorting Hat, "Better be in... HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rapunzel grinned as she returned the hat back to Professor McGonagall before taking a seat next to Susan Bones, introducing herself to her.

A few names later, and Merida's name was called out.

As soon as the hat was placed on it, the Hat grinned. This one was easy. Her courage and will to charge forward for her friends were very like one house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Merida smiled as she passed the hat to sit at any available space, which was next to Fred and George Weasley.

"With hair color like that, one would think," began Fred.

"That you were also a Weasley," finished George.

"And so, it is our honor,"

"To welcome you to our family, even if you aren't one."

"I'm Fred,"

"No I'm Forge, he's Gred,"

"Ignore them," sighed an older red head, "That's Fred and George. I'm Percy Weasley. A prefect."

Merida merely laughed, "I've dealt with them before. I have triplets as my younger brothers. Whatever they do, I'm sure my little brothers have done it before."

"Hear that George?"

"Someone's challenging us,"

"We'll be sure to make your head spin."

Merida laughed before frowning, "You're little brother wouldn't be Ron, would it?"

When they confirmed and asked why Merida sighed before telling them what happened back in the train.

Fred sighed before saying that may have been their fault, teasing Ron a little too much. Not to mention, all he had were hand-me-offs. Even his wand was a hand-me-off. Merida promised to try to be friends with him but turned her attention back to the sorting just in time to see Jack Frost come up to the stool.

"Intriguing," whispered the Sorting Hat, "Definitely talent in here. A nice thirst to prove yourself. And yet, you are so loyal to your friends, willing to defend them when needed. Gryffindor might be a good place for you."

"Na, I'll head to Slytherin, thank you," smirked Jack, "Gotta make it so one of us is at each house. And knowing my other friends, they aren't suited for the cunning lifestyle like I am."

"Indeed, Mr. Frost," laughed the Sorting Hat, "Then it shall be... SLYTHERIN!"

Jack smiled and walked towards the Slytherin table. As he passed by Hiccup, he whispered, "Better complete the set."

"You know it," smirked Hiccup.

Ron, however, was staring at Jack as if he was evil before whispering to Harry and Hermione, "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. Better not trust him."

Hiccup frowned as he heard his comment before slapping Ron on his head, "That's not even true. History shows other people sorted in different houses went bad. It's only because of Voldermort that people think of that."

Ron shivered at the name before huffing, saying that he was right. Then, Hermione's name was called. As she slightly trembled, walking forward, Harry gave a quick pat on her back before whispering, "No worries, Hermione. Whatever house you're in, we'll always be friends."

She smiled and sat down, letting that hat be put on her. A few seconds later, the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!"

She smiled and quickly sat at the Ravenclaw table. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to want to sit next to her, making her feel a bit lonely.

"Better change that," grinned Hiccup when he heard his name called

"Hmm, I can see you love building stuff," said the Sorting Hat, "A huge thirst for knowledge, just like the girl from before. And yet, you're not limited to your books, but rather you'd rather try to see if you can apply it, even it has a tendency to backfire on you. There's only one house for you. RAVENCLAW!"

Hiccup gave that hat back and sat down right next to Hermione. She smiled, knowing that she had at least one friend in her new house.

The names went on by, and Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his hair. He sat next to his two flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, before glaring at Jack Frost, who was sitting next to Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. He seemed to be able to ease into a conversation with the two girls easily.

Names went on by, until they finally hit the P section, where McGonagall called out for Harry Potter. The students all whispered in excitement at such a famous person coming up for the sorting, each student in each house hoping to have the Boy-Who-Lived join them. As the hat was placed on his head, the hat hummed for a bit, thinking.

"Difficult. Very Difficult," hummed the hat, "Not sure where to place you, Mr. Potter."

"Not Slytherin," said Harry.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" asked the Sorting Hat, "Are you sure? Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness."

"I don't think I can handle being in the same house as Malfoy," sighed Harry, "We'd be cursing each other after day one.

"Honesty at its best," laughed the hat, "I can see you have the courage to confront your fears head on. Plenty of that. Loyal to your friends, too. And a nice thirst to prove yourself. And the desire to be in the same house as your parents. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The students clapped in politeness, but the Gryffindor table was cheering, happy they had gotten Harry Potter. Harry sat down across from Merida, flashing a grin at her before turning to his other friends located at the other tables, smiling at them.

The other names went by fast, and Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat had laughed when he saw that he was sorting another Weasley, and easily put him with his brothers. Ron sat next to Harry, hoping to make a better impression.

* * *

As the Sorting finished, Dumbledore stood up to give a small speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Harry stared at Dumbledore, wondering if he was mad before shrugging and turned his attention to the food. Merida looked at Ron in disgust, seeing his atrocious table manners while stuffing as much food into his mouth. She looked at the other brothers to see they didn't have the same behavior, although they did eat rather fast.

"Close your mouth when you're chewing, Weasley," scolded Merida.

Ron looked at her and was about to talk with his mouth full of food when Harry stopped him.

"Also, swallow before you talk. It's rude and disgusting," chided Harry.

Ron glared at them but followed orders.

"I don't believe it," said Fred.

"Hard to believe," said Geroge.

"Our ickle Ronnickens,"

"Actually listening to others about"

"His atrocious,"

"Food behavior."

"It's a miracle," they both finished, laughing.

At Hufflepuff table, Rapunzel was talking with her new friends, Susan Bones and Hannah Abott. She saw Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley as rather pompous boys. When her familiar Pascal popped out, the girls squealed in delight how cute he was. Pascal preened under all the attention.

At Ravenclaw table, Hermione was learning to get along with Padma Patil and Sue Li. Hiccup was talking with Terry Boot. Hermione, however, would keep glancing over back at Harry.

"Got a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived?" teased Padma, causing Hermione to blush.

"You and every other girl," commented Sue.

"No," said Hermione, "It's just... He's one of my first friends here. And he promised that he would be friends with me no matter what houses we landed in."

"Awww," replied the girls.

Hiccup, who heard the conversation, rolled his eyes going back to eat. Terry Boot was a pleasant fellow to talk with, but biased in his opinion.

At Slytherin table, Jack was talking with his two new friends, Daphne and Tracy.

"Your uncle's the famous toy maker?" asked Tracy, "Think you can get us something good?"

"Tracy!" scolded Daphne.

"No problem. Just gotta wait for Christmas," replied Jack without missing a beat.

"Already throwing your money around, Frost?" sneered Malfoy.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I have no problems making friends with my personality, Malfoy. You, however, seem to have the need to be surrounded by two rather dimwitted male figures while wearing an expensive robe that you'll just grow out of. Of course, if you swing that way... then I'll retract my first statement."

Draco immediately flushed while the Slytherins who heard him snickered.

"Wati till my father hears about this," growled Malfoy.

"Geez, Daddy, daddy I need help!" groaned Frost, "Hiccup was right, you are way too easy to bait. For once, learn to come with a better comeback or just don't talk."

At that, Jack turned back to his food. Malfoy sneered as he took his goblet and took a swig. The goblet suddenly tilted up, causing all the pumpkin juice to spill all over his robes.

"I'll get you for this, Frost!" yelled Malfoy.

"I haven't even done anything," said Jack before winking at Daphne and Tracy.

He had sent Baby to fly near Malfoy, and strike at the opportune moment, which was when he was about to drink.

Dumbledore sat at the staff table, looking at the crowd of children. So many innocent lives, waiting to explore the real world. He looked at Harry, who seemed to be enjoying himself. He mentally slapped himself for his biggest failure yet. Had he allowed Harry to keep returning back to the Dursley, there was a chance he would become jaded and full of vengeance. He could turn into the next Dark Lord. And Dumbledore would have had a hand in raising two of them. He looked at his Deputy Headmistress, who ignored him. She was right, about the Dursleys. He should've listened. But so many years of having to become self-reliant made his ego grow bigger than he thought.

Soon, everybody was full from the feast. Harry was taking the chance to see the staff, and recognized Hagrid and Dumbledore from the Chocolate Frog cards. As he continued down the row, he saw Quirrell talking with a greasy haired hook-nosed professor. A sharp, hot pain shot across his forehead suddenly, right on his scar.

Merida saw Harry wince and quickly asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," replied Harry, as the pain had quickly faded just as it had come. He turned to Percy, asking who the man talking to Quirrell was, and found out his name to be Professor Snape of Potions, but he desperately wanted the D.O.D.A job.

Soon enough, Dumbledore stood up to give his usual start-of-term notices.

* * *

" _Same speech in book"_

* * *

They were all quickly dismissed to their new dorms. Harry, Merida, Hermione, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack met up at the end of the hall, right before they started to go their separate ways.

"So it begins," grinned Jack.

"Just remember, don't be strangers just because we're in different houses now!" smiled Rapunzel.

"No rule about sitting at other tables for breakfast, lunch, or dinner," commented Hiccup, "So we can still eat together."

"Aye, who cares about 'tradition'. No way we're letting it split us up," remarked Merida.

Harry and Hermione felt left out, seeing these four friends bond so strongly. Then, they all turned to them.

"You'll be joining us, yes?" asked Merida.

At this, the two smiled and nodded. This was a group of friends they could definitely be glad to be in. They all split off towards their dorms. Hufflepuff went to the basement, Slytherin to the dungeons, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to different towers. This would be the beginning of everything.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 First month of Hogwarts

**Damn my muse for this story is pretty low. Not because of how many people are viewing, this, but rather I don't wanna write the first year anymore. The exciting parts are all at the 4th year, and I really wanna just skip to there. Still, I'll try my best on this story. I'll prob accelerate the first 3 years a bit. Pairings will fully be revealed on th 4th year.**

* * *

It was a brand new day for them all. They would be receiving their schedule during breakfast. As the sun rose, so did the students. Harry would be meeting with his new friends at the entrance to the Great Hall. He quickly walked down when it came breakfast time to see Hermione, Hiccup, and Rapunzel already up and waiting.

"Figures Merida and Jack would be the last ones," yawned Hiccup, "They were always late sleepers."

A few minutes later, the two missing students came charging towards them.

"Sorry," apologized Merida. Jack looked unrepentant, as they still had time.

They each went to their own tables, as they needed their Head of House to pass them their schedules first. As it was the first day of the new school year, first-year students were given the day off class to familiarize themselves with Hogwarts. Prefects would be excused for the day to give them a tour of where all their classes were. For Harry, it was rather a pain to go through the tour, as people would keep on trying to see him and his scar from all ages.

At lunch was when they decided to eat together.

"So, which table?" asked Rapunzel.

"Toss a coin for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, since there are two each in both houses in our group?" suggested Hermione.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," nodded Harry.

Jack shrugged, taking out a Sickle before flipping it, "Goblin head for Gryffindor, Dragon head for Ravenclaw."

It landed for Gryffindor.

"Well, let's start breaking tradition," grinned Hiccup. He had read and noticed that the houses stayed at their own tables, rarely mingling with others. He supposed that the "tradition" that your own house was your family was ingrained into each student year, and the Head of the House never encouraged mingling.

The group of them proceeded to enter the Great Hall, walking down the table before finding seats for all of them and sitting down, 3 on each side. The boys sat together on the left side, while the girls sat together on the right side. At this point, many of the students were now gaping at them from all houses. It had been an unwritten rule that Slytherin and Gryffindor would never get along with each other, and yet Jack Frost, a Slytherin, was sitting right at his 'enemy's' table without a care. Not only that, but there were two Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff students sitting with them. It was rare for other houses to sit at other tables, but the thing that caught their attention was Jack sitting at the Gryffindor table without a care.

"What are you doing here!?"

They turned around to see Ron Weasley again. He had tried to find a seat next to Harry when he noticed Jack sitting with them.

"I'm sitting here to eat and chat with my friends, Weasley," explained Jack.

"You're a Slytherin! You can't be friends with Gryffindors! You'll corrupt Harry Potter!" shouted Ron.

At this, all six of them rolled their eyes before looking around the crowd. Apparently, half of the population seemed to agree with his statement.

"Wow, tough crowd," whistled Hiccup, causing them all to snicker.

"You two bookworms should head back to your table and stick to reading," threatened Ron before turning to Rapunzel, about to make another mean comment. Rapunzel had enough, though.

"Pascal? Sic'em," smiled Rapunzel.

Her familiar nodded and leaped into the air before transforming into a giant spider. Ron screamed in fear and ran away from them and out of the Great Hall, although he grabbed whatever food he could. Unfortunately, this also scared quite a few others into running away.

"Whoops," said Hiccup sarcastically, "You went too far."

At the staff table, the teachers had whipped out their staff, ready to fire at the spider when it transformed back into a chameleon and jumped back to Rapunzel, who was petting him and praising him.

Malfoy was about to do the same as Ron Weasley when he saw the giant spider and decided that he could do it next time. But he kept his eyes at Jack Frost. He was someone that didn't deserve to be in Slytherin. Perhaps back in the common room, he would be punished for sitting with the Gryffindors.

Soon, the next day rolled by, allowing the first years to finally experience what it was to be a student at Hogwarts. The six of them continued to rotate eating at different tables. The Slytherin house was surprised to see Harry eating with at their table. Most of them stayed away, especially Malfoy. However, Daphne and Tracy decided to befriend them, increasing their group. Out of the first year Gryffindors, Neville, and Parvati were the ones more accepting of having friends in other houses. In Ravenclaw, Sue Li and Padma, and in Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were the ones to accept new friendships around Hogwarts, but they were still nervous about eating at other tables. The six of them couldn't blame them.

Ron was still trying to weasel his way in but found it shut tight. He managed to befriend Seamus and Dean, but still, he had to try.

* * *

As Friday was approaching, they were discussing the teachers. History of Magic was easily the most boring they had. The other teachers were fine, although Hiccup, Hermione, and Rapunzel didn't have anything positive to say about Professor Snape. The man was critical about everything, docking points off for no reasons.

As luck would have it, Gryffindors had double potions at 9:45 AM with Slytherin, while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had Defense.

As they headed to the potions class, Merida was walking with Harry and Jack, talking. Jack had invited Daphe and Tracy along with them. Ron was about to give an outburst on why Slytherins were with them, but Merida halted him with a cold glare. Soon enough, they were inside a wide dungeon with potion ingredients.

As they sat in rows, Professor Snape entered in his cape billowing without any wind. At this, Merida and Jack had to raise their eyebrows. Jack had seen Snape in his common room the first day, giving his little speech. It was basically if you do something and get away with it, do it. Not something Jack was sure he liked. Sure, he loved to prank others and get away it, but from Snape's tone, he felt it was darker. As if sabotage and other crimes were allowed as long as it couldn't be traced to you.

As Snape was going through the roll call, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah. Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity."

As half of the Slytherin seemed to snigger, the other students frowned. Snape continued down the roll call before giving his little speech about potions before insulting them all. Merida, Harry, and Ron exchanged looks at this.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked stumped at this and looked at Jack and Merida, who shrugged. Merida was familiar with asphodel, but not wormwood.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape mocked him for a bit before asking another question.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

At this, Harry tried to think about it. He remembered this one from Merida's parents telling him about it in the passing.

"I don't know, but bezoars are commonly used against most poisons, so most likely in a hospital."

Snape raised an eyebrow at this, thinking Potter wouldn't know what a bezoar was, but continued on to his next question.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this point, Merida decided to answer, tired of Snape picking on Harry.

"They're the same thing, also known as aconite."

Snape slowly turned to stare at Merida icily, "Did I ask you, DunBroch?"

"No, but I figured I might as well answer the question, as for some reason you seem eager to always asking Harry," snapped Merida.

Snape stared at her for a bit before turning around. As he sat down and told them to write down notes, he added, "A points will be taken from Gryffindor, for DunBroch's sheer cheek."

Merida merely glared at him, not backing down. As the lesson continued, they were split into pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. Ron somehow managed to get paired up with Harry, Merida with Neville, and Jack with Malfoy. The lesson went off without too much trouble, as Merida was quite talented in Potions thanks to her parents, and managed to prevent Neville from adding porcupine quills while the cauldron was still on the fire.

"You're going to get it, Frost," whispered Malfoy as he was adding the last ingredients into the potion.

"For what," replied Jack.

"For being a blood traitor," answered Malfoy.

At this, Jack merely yawned before replying, "You really should be friends with Ron. Both of you bluster too much."

Malfoy looked insulted, but Jack continued, "I have no intention of separating my friendships in the other houses. I barely know any of you guys, and you all expect me to become best buddies within. Plus, I get great contacts within the group."

Malfoy would've replied back when he felt something bite his hand. He looked down to see nothing, but his hands now had bite marks. He clenched his hand in anger as he knew Jack had something to do with it.

* * *

As the day passed, it was break time for the first years. The six of them were at the Great Hall studying when Hiccup saw an owl coming towards him with a letter. He quickly opened it, reading through it before smiling.

"Cmon Merida! Our familiars are here!"

At this, Merida jumped from her seat and ran towards the fields, with Harry, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hermione quickly following.

The students at the Great Hall were wondering what was going on when they heard a high pitched whistling noise. They looked to each other in fear before their curiosity got the better of them and ran off to find the source of the noise.

As the six of them ran towards Hagrid's hut, they saw Valka, Fergus, and North talking with Hagrid.

"There's my little girl!" shouted Fergus as he swept Merida off his feet.

"Dadd!" squealed Merida, enjoying the hug before Fergus placed her back on the ground, "Is Angus and Toothless here?"

Back at the crowd, they were whispering to themselves.

"Look! Isn't that?"

"I can't believe she's here! Dragon Master Valka!"

"North, the famous toy maker is here! Wonder if I can't have Jack get me something."

"I didn't think Merida was the daughter of Fergus DunBroch, the famous ingredients exporter."

"Professor Snape may have just bitten off more than he could chew."

Suddenly, they heard a high pitch noise, causing them all to shriek in fear. The staff had also come out to investigate when they heard the unholy noise, shivering in fear. Only Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were able to recover faster, one already knowing what it was and the other ready for anything. They all looked to the skies to see a black blur flying down right towards Hiccup.

"Haddock!" shouted Terry Boot, but it was too late. The black blur smashed into a turning Hiccup, tumbling together until the black blur was on top of Hiccup. Everyone then got a good look that it was a dragon! Hannah Abbot screamed in fear while other girls fainted. Some of the older classmates had already wet their pants. Draco may have taken the third option of relieving his bowels, only with a few others.

The dragon looked down at Hiccup, growling for a second, before taking its tongue and... started to lick Hiccup like a dog.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash off!" shouted Hiccup in disgust, pushing his Night Fury off. Valka chuckled before drawing her wand and vanishing the drool. Hiccup quickly thanked her before grabbing a fish from inside his robes and feeding it to Toothless, who ate it happily.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Flitwick out loud. He had his wand out, ready to save his own when he saw Toothless licking him.

"Either I was in my greenhouse too much, or I'm seeing the same thing," said Sprout as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It seems that this ….. dragon is Mr. Haddack's pet. However, the fact he brought it here when the letter clearly states that only certain animals are allowed here. I'm afraid I will either have to confiscate that dragon and give him detention." said a greasy man. He was already imagining cutting the dragon up for prime ingredients while just giving an excuse that the dragon attacked him and that he had no choice.

"You will not do that!" exploded McGonogall, "That dragon is Mr. Haddock's familiar! I have already verified earlier in the summer. If you touch one scale of that dragon, consider your position terminated!"

At this, everyone sucked in their breath. Killing a familiar on purpose just wasn't done unless you were evil. It was almost the same as killing the owner of the familiar.

Snape frowned, "I see. I will not touch that dragon." He didn't bother apologizing for his earlier actions.

A second later, everyone was treated to another sight. Angus started to descend from the skies, galloping down. Some of the older students were gasping again.

"That's a Spirit Horse!"

"Those are so rare! They only let those who they deem worthy to even touch them!"

"Whose familiar is that?"

Angus stopped in front of Merida, who immediately began to pat his nose.

"I missed you too, Angus. We'll go riding again soon!"

At this, Dumbledore decided to have everyone except the staff to clear back into the hall. He then walked to where Valka, North, and Fergus was. Hagrid was too busy drooling over Toothless.

"It's good to see you all," greeted Dumbledore, "Is everything already set up for them?"

As the trio nodded, Dumbledore continued, "Good. I will have to set some base rules for these familiars. They are not allowed to disrupt class in any way. Especially that whistling noise. It frightens the students and most likely half our owls in the Owlery. The students are not allowed past curfew. They have to take care of the familiars."

"Sounds fair," nodded Jack, patting Toothless as Hagrid was busy admiring the retractable teeth from Toothless, "I don't think I'll have to worry about anyone abusing my dragon. Hagrid seems to have taken a liking to him."

"That he does," chuckled Dumbledore, "I remember him saying he wished to raise a dragon himself. Having one this close to him will certainly help. Maybe it'll stop him from trying something foolish, like raising dragon baby himself."

"If he does do that, then he should get a Terrible Terror," laughed Valka, "Those dragons aren't big even when fully grown, and are quite easy to take care of. With Hagrid's size, he could easily handle it."

"Really? Then can I get one?" pleaded Hagrid, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Now Hagrid," warned McGonagall, "Dragon eggs are Class A Non-Tradeable Materials. You can't just get one just because-"

"I'll think about it," chuckled Valka, interrupting McGonagall, "If you show you can take care of these two for Hiccup and Merida, then maybe I can try to reach out and get one for you."

"Yaaa!" shouted Hagrid with glee. The other staff members could only shake their head at Hagrid's child like behavior.

As they had the familiars settle down and their new stables built for them, Fergus quickly called Merida over.

"Snuck this out while your mom wasn't looking. I know you'd want it with you."

He took out a bow and arrows, to which Merida shrieked in glee before hugging her father and taking the bow. Hiccup had helped create it, but the bow was just special to her. She loved archery, and her mother forbade her from bringing it with her, she pouted.

"We have some time know. Let's go for a ride!" suggested Jack.

At this, Merida hopped on Angus. Rapunzel had Pascal shift into a giant hawk, capable of flying for short periods of time. Hiccup got on Toothless. Jack prepped his staff.

As Harry and Hermione stared in wonder, they saw Hiccup and Merida offering their hands to them.

"You two coming?" smiled Hiccup.

The two smiled and quickly ran to them. Harry went with Hiccup, while Hermione went with Merida. All six of them were launched into the air, enjoying the sense of freedom. Hermione was afraid at first, but as Merida persuaded her to open her eyes, she gasped in amazement at the view. Angus going at a smooth trot also helped out.

* * *

As the weeks passed on, Harry found out that it there would be flying lessons on Thursday for first years. As fate would have it, Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. Harry groaned at meeting Malfoy again, as he was really starting to hate him. Ron was slowly improving, although his lack of tact proved to be an annoyance as he was bragging about his accomplishments with the broom. Then again, almost all the first years were bragging about something with the broom.

Harry and Merida stood at the end with Neville, while across from them were Jack, Daphne, and Tracy was across from them, also ready for the flying lesson, although Jack felt it was a waste of time. He had his staff for flying, after all. Soon, Madam Hooch was there to instruct them all how to fly. Soon enough, they were all mounted on their broomsticks when Neville's broom started to malfunction. He started to rise into the air, unable to control his broom and went flying all over the place.

"Come back, boy!" shouted Madam Hooch in vain. Soon enough, Neville found himself stuck on a spear on a statue. As everyone looked in shock, they heard Neville's robes starting to rip. He fell down as soon it ripped, getting stuck on a lantern. He felt his robes slip off and was about to crash into the ground when he felt someone snatch him the ground. He looked up to see Jack Frost on his staff, hovering in the air.

"You alright?"

"Yea," stuttered Neville, "Thanks for the save."

"JACK FROST!"

Madam Hooch looked pale as she saw another student she had not given permission to fly hovering in the air, even if he had saved Neville from a broken wrist. Then she noticed that Jack wasn't using the school broom at all. But how was he flying at all then?

"If you're wondering, my staff allows me to 'ride' the wind," explained Jack.

Madam Hooch could only nod before grabbing another broom for Neville, making sure this one wasn't malfunctioning like the previous one. The lesson went without much problem, although McGonogall, who had taken a time to glance out the window saw Harry whooping with happiness as he took the school broom to new heights that she hadn't thought was possible.

"Perhaps next year, we can have him join the Quidditch team," mused McGonagall, "Goodness knows we could use a good seeker now."

Jack was at the Slytherin common room working on his essay with Daphne and Tracy when he noticed Malfoy standing in front of him with his two bodyguards.

"Can I help you?" asked Jack as he stopped writing, looking up.

"You can," smiled Malfoy, "By giving that staff to someone who's more worthy to use it. And also, break up your friendship with those... blood traitors and Mudblood."

Jack slowly capped the pen he had been using. He did not like using the quill to write as re-inking the quill every sentence annoyed him. Instead, his study group all used pens as a substitute, something they all agreed.

"No," replied Jack, his eyes shadowed.

"You-!" started Malfoy when Jack looked up. He froze when he saw Jack's blue eyes glowing.

"I will not listen to either order. This staff is a gift from my parents and friends and is the only thing I have to remember my parents by. As for my friends, I live with 3 of them at the same house and have known them my whole life. I will not bend to your selfish whim."

Malfoy hesitated for a second before looking confident again.

"A Wizard's Duel then. I win, and you obey me. You win, and I won't say demand anything from you for the rest of the year."

"Not falling for that either," replied Jack, "The conditions are completely in your favor. Either you give up something more or reduce mine."

Malfoy struggled for a bit before coming with a compromise, "Fine. Loser obeys the order of the winner until Christmas break."

"And no asking for personal items," added Daphne, making Malfoy glare at her.

"Deal," replied Jack.

* * *

 **Will Malfoy show up for the duel? Or will he set him up like he did with Harry? Find out next time! Should be in a month. Prob 2-3 more chapters and I'll be done with first year, considering Im trying to speed it up.**


	5. Chapter 5 September-January Year 1

**Been since I updated this. Thanks for the support on this story! As noted, I'm going at an accelerated pace on this story. That, and I'll use some canon materials, but I won't follow it too much. Some may ponder, why isn't Harry on the Quidditch team? Well because of Jack, Harry never did that stunt. Therefore, cause and effect.**

* * *

"He challenged you to a duel!?"

They were all sitting outside on the grass near the lake. It was a beautiful day, and they decided it would better to eat outside. However, when Jack told them about the duel, Hermione almost lost it.

"Relax," said Jack, "I doubt Malfoy will be able to do anything. He chose Crabbe as his second. I mean, cmon! His chose stooge number two when both stooges aren't exactly the brightest and are barely passing their classes."

"Who are you choosing as a second?" asked Harry.

"Merida," said Jack, jerking his thumb to her, "Out of all of us, she's the most combat orientated."

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah," replied Hiccup, "When we were younger, Merida liked to play rough. Not to mention she loves firing that bow of hers to the point she's almost as good as professionals."

Merida blushed and bowed as the others clapped in recognition.

'That, and if it comes to a fist brawl, Merida's the first you want to go to!" chirped Rapunzel.

"Yea, well I make a decent second," replied Hiccup, flexing his 'muscles'. They all laughed good at this while Hiccup bowed.

They studied at the library for a bit, catching up on any homework they might have missed. Hermione was already reading ahead, as was Hiccup, while Merida and Harry were catching up on their Potions essay.

"Duel time at midnight, in the trophy room."

Malfoy had walked passed Jack and hissed the location of where they were to duel.

"Are you stupid?" asked Jack, causing Malfoy to freeze up before turning around to glare, with Crabbe and Goyle backing him up, "That's after curfew."

"What's wrong? Scared?" taunted Malfoy.

"No, but it's very easy to see that you're trying to make him fall for your trap," commented Hiccup, not even looking up, "Plus, why all the secrecy. I thought you wanted to do this in public. Unless you're not confident enough."

"Shut up, birdbrain," growled Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles in a threatening manner.

"That's a bad habit," lectured Rapunzel to Crabbe and Goyle, who looked momentarily confused, "Although it's proven that hand cracking doesn't cause arthritis, there's a chance it may cause decreased grip strength. Not to mention, it'll it's very improper to do so as it may illicit annoyance."

Crabbe and Goyle just stared stupidly as they had no idea what Rapunzel said, causing her to sigh, "I mean, it'll annoy people, and lower your hand strength."

"Anyways, the duel," said Jack, bringing back to the original subject, "Why not after dinner, in the Great Hall? I'm sure the professors and students would love a show. Why... even Professor Quirrel could perhaps teach everyone while we duel. As for the judge, why not Professor Flitwick. He's a dueling champion."

Malfoy's grip tightened as Jack made his suggestion. He wanted to lure Jack into the trophy room, where he would tip off Filch. Then, he would laugh as Jack was punished, and if Jack said he was challenged, Malfoy would deny it. Afterall, who would believe him?

"C'mon, Malfoy," said Jack, "After dinner."

"No," replied Malfoy, "Midnight, at the Trophy room. Be there, or suffer being a coward."

With that, he left the library.

"You're not going to go are you?" asked Hermione, "You could get into trouble."

"Course not," huffed Jack, "That'd be stupid. Plus, he challenged me to the duel and with wands as our weapons. I get to choose the location and time, according to the rules. So Malfoy's going to get his humiliation right after dinner. He just doesn't know it. And I did tell him already where it was going to happen, so he can't blame me."

"Nice," grinned Merida, "I see your cunning is already out in play."

"But of course," grinned Jack.

* * *

The day passed until it was dinner time. Malfoy was about to leave when Jack cleared his throat.

"Why Malfoy, where are you going?" announced Jack in a very loud voice. Everyone stopped to see what was going on.

"To the dorms, where else?" replied Malfoy.

"Why, have you forgotten our **duel**?" asked Jack, causing everyone in the table to start talking again.

"Silence!" announced Dumbledore, causing everyone to obey, "Mr. Frost. What are you talking about?"

"Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy house, challenged me to a duel with wands, as witnessed by Crabbe, Goyle, Tracy, and Daphne in the Slytherin common room," replied Jack, "I accepted, and as per the rules, I am allowed to set the time and place. I chose after dinner in the Great Hall and have already told him that."

Snape glared at Malfoy, who had his eyes opened wide in shock. A quick glance through Malfoy's mind told him everything. Malfoy never intended to honor the dual, but he had been cunningly outplayed by one who truly used his mind.

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

Malfoy could only sweat, his hand clambering before stammering, "Umm.. Well... Yes. I challenged him. But the time was supposed to be different!"

"Oh, like I was supposed to follow the time you wanted?" huffed Jack, "You really need to brush up on your dueling etiquette. Anyways, can we have Professor Flitwick as the judge? This could serve as an educational moment. Learning to duel, and with all the staff here, you all can make sure it's safe."

Snape tightened his lips, unable to intervene. If it was Potter, he might be able to intervene as Head of the House. However, this duel was from both students of Slytherin. He could dismiss as a childish squabble, but that would lead to Malfoy being more humiliated.

"Hmm, maybe," mused Dumbledore.

"I think it's an excellent opportunity," announced McGonogall, "Students, when you are done with your dinner, please move to the walls. I will have seating available for you as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Frost gather at the middle, along with their seconds."

In a flash, all the students were eagerly waiting for the duel. Fred and George were going around, collecting bets, acting as bookkeepers. The middle of the hall had a dueling arena erected, with Flitwick giving Malfoy and Jack the basic rules, I.E. no curses that could easily cause death. Winner was by disarming or unable to fight.

"Call your seconds," announced Flitwick.

Goyle walked, trying to act tough. The real shocker was when Merida stepped up behind Jack. Was a Gryffindor helping a Slytherin?

"Weasley, say anything right now and you'll wake up with spiders on your bed," snarled Merida as Ron opened his mouth. He quickly closed them before glaring at Merida, as if she was betraying the Gyrffindor house.

As McGonagall passed by Fred and George, she slipped them 5 Galleons before muttering, "Place it on Jack Frost winning."

Fred and George wrote it down without even a blink.

"All right, I want a clean duel," squeaked Flitwick, "No spells until the count of three! One... Two..."

Malfoy panicked and fired a spell right at two, forfeiting his loss, but Jack didn't care. He was going to win and humiliate Malfoy. He dodged the stinging hex, and right after Flitwick said three, sent a tripping spell at Malfoy's feet. He failed to dodged and fell flat on his face. Not yet finished, Jack sent a bludgeoning hex right into Malfoy's face, breaking his nose and forcing Malfoy to let go of his wand as he clutched his nose.

"Winner by forfeit and disarming, Jack Frost!" announced Flitwick, causing many to clap. Then Goyle, being the rather unbright man, rushed forward to try to punch Jack. He had no confidence in his spells, but he was sure his fist would crack Jack's nose as punishment for Malfoy.

Before Flitwick could fire off a spell to stop him, Merida stepped forward. Goyle changed targets as he saw Merida running up to him and fired his fist. Everyone gasped at this, though Hiccup and Rapunzel weren't worried. The reason became apparent very fast.

Merida dodged the attack while launching a right straight into Goyle face. He reeled back from the impact, but Merida wasn't done. She then landed a left hook into Goyle's liver, followed by a grab on Goyle's head for a knee. She finished it off with a spin and elbow into Goyle's nose, knocking him out.

"Oh my," said Flitwick, quite impressed on how Merida finished it. Many of the girls were impressed at this display, and many of the boys noted not to piss Merida off. That, or make sure to maintain distance when fighting.

McGonagall grinned like a Cheshire cat. She had always disliked the Malfoy, and seeing him put down today was satisfying. Add to the fact that Jack and Merida were displaying inter-house unity was also a bonus. And finally, it was gratifying to see one of her cubs put down a Slytherin with her bare hands.

Snape frowned as he conjured some stretchers and had some students take Malfoy and Goyle to the Hospital Wing. As much as he didn't want to admit, Merida showed some fine moves. It was scary as her lively and fiery behavior reminded him... of Lily.

* * *

The days passed into October, nearing Halloween. The six of them were very popular after that duel, and their circle of friends seemed to expand to even the upperclassmen. Still, it was always the six of them that would hang out. Malfoy was used as their servant for a while, and he had no right to refuse.

On Halloween morning, the first years were excited. After watching the duel, they were eager to learn some spells, even if some of them already knew how to. They would be learning the Levitation Charm at Charms class!

Gryffindors had Charms with Ravenclaw, and through some sort of convoluted series of luck, that or the author wanted it to happen this way, Harry was sitting next to Seamus and Hiccup. Merida was next to Hiccup. And in front of them, Ron was sitting next to Hermione. As the young eager students began swish and flick, Ron Weasley was intimidating a windmill. Hermione couldn't help it anymore.

"Stop, stop, stop," snapped Hermione, "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." "

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," snarled Ron.

"Ron, she's just trying to help," said Hiccup, leaning over, "And Hermione, keep your tone down a little. It does sound a little condescending."

Hermione apologized, but Ron brushed it off while demanding Hermione to do it.

"You sure you wanna go that way?" whispered Merida to Ron, "You're about to be shown as a fool."

Ron ignored it, leaving Hermione no choice but to prove to him what she could do. With a swish and flick, while enunciating the word, she levitated the feather up.

"Well done!" cried out Flitwick, happy to see a Ravenclaw pull it off first. As he praised Hermione, Seamus, who was still trying to do it, blew up his feather.

Everyone packed up as the bell rang, with Ron talking to Seamus and Dean

"Honestly, she's a nightmare," he told them, "It's a miracle she even has friends. Even then, I bet they're pretending."

Harry tried to grab Hermione's arm, but she shook it off, running away crying. Merida looked ready to snap Ron's neck, but both Harry and Hiccup stopped her.

"Go. Find Rapunzel and comfort Hermione. We'll handle this," said Hiccup.

Merida nodded and ran off to chase after Hermione. Harry grabbed Ron by his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"Harry!" said Ron expectantly, "Come to hang out with us?"

"Shut it, Weasley," snarled Harry, causing Ron to frown, "I can't believe you'd insult her when all she did was try to help you."

"Oh c'mon," said Ron, trying to play it off, "She's just a birdbrain. We should talk about Quidditch! We're best mates, right?"

"I will never be your best mate," snarled Harry, "Not after what you said. Hermione's my friend, and I hate when people bully them. So shove off! If I here you hurting my friends again... Just don't."

Ron looked scared when he saw Harry's eyes glowing, as if staring into two Killing Curses. He nodded in fear, and Harry let go before walking away with Hiccup.

* * *

It was the Halloween feast, so they had to separate into different tables. Hermione, however, hadn't come back yet, as she was still crying in the girls' bathroom. Merida and Rapunzel decided to stay with her and try to convince her to come out.

'She needs to realize, she really does have friends,' thought Harry as he helped himself to some mashed potatoes. Suddenly, the doors slammed open, with Quirell running down the hall, screaming about a troll in the dungeon, before just fainting, causing the students to panick. Dumbledore quickly restored order before telling them all to quickly retreat to their dormitories while the staff took care of the troll. Just as they reached the hall, the trio of boys realized their trio of girls weren't aware of the danger.

"They don't know!" shouted all three before rushing off to the girls' bathroom.

They were running until they had to stop to hide from someone. They saw Snape look a suspicious manner before heading to the third floor. They put that in the back of their mind as they continued to try to find their friends. Then, they heard a high pitch screen.

"I think we found them!" shouted Hiccup as all three of them rushed towards the source.

Hermione had finally been coaxed out of the bathroom. Merida and Rapunzel gave her a hug before promising her that they were truly her friend. They quickly washed up and was ready to leave when they smelled something horrible, along with a rather loud footstep. They looked down at the source to see a huge foot. They slowly looked up to see a mountain troll staring stupidly at them.

"Oh BLOODY HELL!" shouted Merida.

"Language!" replied Hermoine and Rapunzel automatically.

"Screw that Run!" shouted Merida before ducking a swing from the troll. The three girls screamed in fright and were into a corner as the troll swung, busting up sinks, letting water spill all over. Merida was standing bravely in front of Hermione and Rapunzel, trying her best to protect them.

"Oh! Pea Brain!"

The boys had arrived and started throwing random objects at the troll. Rather annoyed, the troll turned around and went after them.

"Oh crap, not good!" shouted Hiccup.

At the stables near the ranch, both Toothless and Angus woke up. They could feel their masters in trouble and ran out of the stable. Hagrid wasn't there, as he had been called to help deal with the troll.

The boys kept dodging until Harry managed to reach the girls and tried to pull Hermione out of danger. She was scared stiff. Merida was busy with Rapunzel.

"Close your eyes!" shouted Hiccup as he reached into his bag and pulled out two orb looking items. He threw them into the air, and suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, blinding the Troll. Jack took this chance as he saw there was plenty of water on the floor. He pulled out his staff and slammed it onto the water.

"Glacius!" shouted Jack, freezing the water while morphing it a little to form spikes. The troll slipped on the ice and fell on it's back, feeling the little pricks on its back.

"Ok, we're leaving now!" suggested Rapunzel. Nobody disagreed and ran for it.

The troll got back up, and with a roar, started to follow the 6 of them.

"There's got to be a professor nearby!" shouted Harry. With all the noise they were making, someone had to notice.

Dumbledore and his staff had stopped when they heard the loud pitched scream and paled. They all ran to the source of the sound just. They had arrived to see Harry cursing as the troll was almost upon them. Dumbledore raised his wand when two black blurs rushed past him.

As the troll was about to swing, he heard a scream that frightened him, followed by a fireball smacking into his arm, forcing him to let go. He looked up to see Toothless in his protective mode, eyes in slit as he roared at the troll. A second later, the troll got a horse kick into the face by Angus, who whinnied as he stood next to Toothless. Taking this chance, Pascal jumped from Rapunzel's shoulder and transformed into a sun. The troll moved back in fear before heading into the bathroom to hide from the sun, where it slipped once more and knocked itself out.

"What... what happened here?" asked an unnerved McGonagall, "Why weren't you back at the dormitories?"

The three girls explained how they had been in the bathroom and didn't hear the announcement. The three boys told the staff how they had been worried about them and ran to try to warn them before bringing them to the nearest common room when the troll intervened.

"Nevertheless, that was stupid boys," said McGonagall sternly, "You could've been killed! You should have informed the staff immediately. One of us could have gone and fetched them."

"We didn't think we had time," said Harry with his head down.

"None the less, your actions helped save three girls," said Dumbledore, "There will be no punishment. Head back to your dormitories, as there will be food there. Oh, and boys? 5 points for each of you for your concerns to your friends."

The six of them bowed in respect before leaving. Toothless huffed and walked back to the stable, along with Angus.

* * *

November came through quickly without much incident, except for the fact the six of them found out there was a three-headed dog on the third floor. Jack had sent Baby to take a peek and came back frightened before finally telling him what was in there. The girls treated Jack with a cold shoulder for sending Baby on such a dangerous mission for a week. The first Quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Gryffindor had an excellent team but sadly lacked a good Seeker. Oliver Wood had chosen McLaggen as he showed up with a decent broom and some skill but was dearly regretting it, and McLaggen often tried to tell others what to do, trying to act as though he was the captain. He finally shut up when George smacked a bludger into his face. Without a decent seeker, the game ended 210-40, with Slytherin winning. The Slytherin seeker kept easily baiting McLaggen into his own teammates.

"Thanks for taking care of our familiars," said Hiccuppatted petted Toothless. They were all near Hagrid's cottage after the match.

"Aww I should be thanking you," replied Hagrid, "I get to play with a dragon! And I get proper training on how to take care of one if I ever do raise one."

"Why don't you head to one of the dragon reserves?" asked Rapunzel, "You clearly love them."

"Well, for one, I don't have the credits," grunted Hagrid sadly, "And two, Dumbledore needs me here. Especially to take care of Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" asked Merida.

"Yea, the three headed dog at the third floor," answered Hagrid absentmindedly before realizing what he just gave away.

"I should not have told you that. Forget what you just heard!"

"Hagrid, does this have to do with the item that you withdrew back at Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"Enough," commanded Hagrid, "Forget about the dog, forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Hagrid, you really shouldn't play poker," sighed Hiccup, "You clearly do not have a poker face. You just gave up another key information."

Hagrid could only look sheepish and furious at himself.

* * *

December and the holidays arrived. For once in his life, Harry was looking forward to Christmas. He would be spending it with Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel, along with their family. They had pretty much adopted Harry into their life. In the past, he remembered how he would remain locked up in his cupboard, freezing, while the Dursleys gorged themselves on food and gifts, lighting a fire to keep themselves warm.

As they rode the train back to King's Station, Merida invited Hermione over for Christmas. She said she would ask, but was pleased to be invited. Her Christmas usually revolved with only her family, and sometimes she was forced to go to a family dinner with cousins that would bully her. After playing some Exploding Snap, they arrived at the station.

"Mom! Dad!"

Hermione found her parents and quickly ran over to them to give them a hug. Moments later, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida did the same thing. Harry looked at them with slight jealousy in his heart. Valka and the others had accepted him, but he dearly wished that he could've hugged his real parents. Jack put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know. I miss my parents too. But we have new family members. You're part of it now, too."

Emma and Dan Granger were busy hugging their daughter when they were approached by North and Frederic, inviting them to their mansion for Christmas.

"Wait. Are you North, the famous toymaker, and Frederic, the shipping tycoon?" asked Dan.

"Yep," grinned North, "My son and his friends have takin' a liking to your daughter, and so we are extending the invitation to your family."

"Can we? Please?" begged Hermione.

"Well... Alright, alright, sweety we'll go," said Emma as Hermione began to give them the puppy eyes.

"Yes!" shouted Hermione before running over to Harry and them.

"Is there another reason why?" asked Frederic slyly to Dan.

"I really don't want to meet my sister-in-law," whispered Dan, "Thank heavens Emma isn't like her, but Angie and her daughter Brenda is completely stuck up. Us going to your place gives us a reason to miss her little party."

"I won't tell," snickered Frederic.

In the end, the Grangers were at there house for perhaps a week before heading to the Big 4 Mansion, where they immensely enjoyed their time there. Dan got along with Stoic and the other males well, playing golf with them, while Emma enjoyed cooking with the wives. The Grangers had called in some other dentists to fill their spot at the clinic. They took the children to go shopping for gifts.

Soon enough, Christmas had arrived. Gifts were exchanged amongst the whole group. As Harry was opening his presents, he noticed an extra parcel. Inside was a fluid and silvery gray cloak.

"Wonder what this is?" said Harry out loud before putting it on. He heard several of them gasp.

"Harry, is that... an invisibility cloak?" asked Jack in awe.

"Wait, what?" replied Harry.

"Harry, you're invisible from the neck down," replied Rapunzel.

"I am!?" shouted a confused Harry, looking down to see indeed, he had no body. He was just a floating head.

"Harry, can I see that cloak?" asked North. Harry nodded and took it off, giving it to North, who went over it in detail. Then, he noticed a note on it, detaching it and giving it to Harry to read.

"It was my father's," said Harry as he read it, "But there's no signature saying who its from."

"Intriguing," murmured North, "This is no ordinary Invisibility Cloak."

"What do you mean?" asked Valka.

"Regular ones can turn opaque or just run out on it's enchantment. Yet, if what Harry says is right, this cloak is very old. And yet, it's still working," replied North.

"Are... you going to take it?" asked Harry nervously.

North shook his head before returning it to Harry, "It's yours. It's not my right to take what's yours. I'm merely interested in how it was made."

The rest of the day was filled with fun activities, such as playing in the snow. At the end of the night, Harry put the cloak in his trunk, so he would always have a piece of his father with him.

While they were there, Jack asked North about Nicholas Flamel.

"Him? Yea I know him," replied North, "What about it?"

"Well, Hagrid accidentally revealed to us that something valuable of his is at Hogwarts for safekeeping," said Hiccup.

"Something valuable," murmured North, "There's only one thing I can think of. I won't tell you, but I want to check it out."

The children begged, but North refused to budge. They soon learned to give up and went back outside to play. North chuckled before entering another room. Stoick and Fergus were there, looking over some files.

"How's the research going?" asked North seriously.

"Major miscarriage of crime," replied Stoick angrily, "The evidence doesn't match up. Sirius Black did not murder those 13 muggles, nor do I believe he betrayed the Potters. And yet, the magical government is content in throwing people they dislike while letting those who truly deserve prison time free with money. I'm having my contacts in the Queen's court looking at this case, and it is not favorable for the Ministry of Magic right now."

"I'm having some of the lawyers looking over this case and trying to free Sirius Black," said Fergus, "But if Fudge doesn't budge, then the Queen's court will be doing something... drastic."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," sighed North, "My group might even have to move in."

* * *

New Years flew by, and soon, they were back at Hogwarts. Harry took this chance to go explore the castle at night, where he found the Mirror of Erised in a room and saw his blood family all behind him. And yet, among them, was his new family now, all waiving. He touched the mirror, feeling sad, but yet at the same time, at peace. He remembered Jack's words.

"Thank you," said Harry as tears flowed from his eyes as he looked at the image of James and Lily Potter, "For protecting me. I wished you could've lived with me, but you saved me. My life wasn't easy at first from the Dursley, but I found people who want me. To protect and love me."

He knew it was foolish, but he told the mirror about his past, about some of his... punishments. He soon left, saying farewell before closing the door.

There was a shimmer of light, and Albus Dumbledore stood in the room, his face with tears on it. To hear from the child's mouth about his childhood that he was responsible... he felt extremely shameful. Why couldn't he have listened, had gone back to make sure he was alright?

"Forgive me. I failed again," said Dumbledore sadly as he looked into the mirror to see an image of Ariana, Aberforth, and himself spending Christmas together, where Ariana was giving him woolly socks. A family chance he ruined. And he had ruined another one.

Harry didn't visit the mirror again. He told his friends about it, and they scolded him for so foolishly going out after curfew... without them. They laughed, studied, and played through the school year. One day, while they were at the library studying, Hermione appeared with a rather sizable book.

"I remember know! I checked this book out for some light reading!" whispered Hermione excitedly.

"That's light?" said Jack to Hiccup, who shrugged.

Hermione flicked through the pages before finally finding it, "Nicholas Flamel... is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

All of them gasped except Harry, who tilted his head in confusion, "Errr Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Honestly, don't you read? Look – read that, there," sighed Hermione.

Harry read through it, impressed at the properties of the stone. It could make any metal into gold, and produce the Elixir of Life.

"Whoa," said Harry, "No wonder Dumbledore had Hagrid transfer from Gringotts. He said Hogwarts was the safest place."

"Yea, who'd try to get past a three headed dog?" joked Jack.

"Wait," frowned Hiccup, "Wasn't Snape headed to the third floor on Halloween?"

"You don't think..." gasped Rapunzel.

Hermione frowned, "But he's a professor! He wouldn't do that."

"Well, he is a potions master," said Merida thoughtfully, "He might want it to study and try to replicate it for himself."

Any discussions were halted as Madam Prince walked over and told them to be quiet.

* * *

 **From my initial estimate, I should be closing the 1st year within the next 2 chapters. Thanks for reading, and review!**

 **Also, read a lot of HP fics that have the Potter family being an ancient and noble family, etc etc etc. I will not be doing that. I'm more focused on the school life, though I will have to dive into the political side later on.**


	6. Chapter 6 January-June Year 1

**Going through this fast. AFter this, the first year will be done! Read and Enjoy! Review after, it's much appreciated.**

* * *

The year continued, and exams were ten weeks away. Hermione started to panic once more until Hiccup and Harry managed to calm her down. They had been going over their own notes already, allowing Hermione to breath easily. They were at the library when they noticed Hagrid looking over some books and looking nervously. They called him out to talk, but he walked out quite fast with a book in his hand. Intrigued, Merida went to find out what he checked out.

"Dragons," summarized Merida, "Hagrid's been looking up some stuff about dragons. Especially on how to take care of a hatching and raising one."

"Why would he need one?" asked Rapunzel, "He could just ask Hiccup."

"Maybe he just wants to be ready to raise one?" answered Jack.  
"He did say he wanted one," replied Harry.

"I think we should check it out. Plus, we haven't haven't gone flying for a while," stated Hiccup.

Hermione was all for staying and studying, but she was outvoted and then convinced that taking a break would be beneficial. They made their way down to Hagrid's hut, feeding and petting Toothless and Angus before noticing that Hagrid wasn't outside at all. Looking around, they decided to visit him.

"Hagrid! Are you in there?" shouted Harry as he knocked on the door. After 4 more knocks, Hagrid finally opened the door.

"'Ello kids. Come in, quickly."

They entered in to in the house to find out it was hot as hell.

"Geez Hagrid, why is this room so hot?" complained Hiccup, "Crack open a window."

"Can't, Hiccup," said Hagrid hastily, "Sorry."

"Hagrid, what's that?" asked Hermione, peering into a cauldron with a blazing fire lit under it.

"Hagrid... is that what I think it is?" said Merida in a rather flat voice.

"And how did you get it?" asked Rapunzel.

For inside the cauldron... was a huge, black egg.

"Won it," said Hagrid, pleased with himself, "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger."

"Hagrid, no offense, but remember when I said you had no poker face?" said Hiccup flatly, "It's very hard to imagine you winning against someone who bet something as valuable as this."

"Well, to be honest, I think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest," muttered Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you know you can't keep this dragon," said Hiccup sternly, "You live in a **wooden** house, and you're trying to raise a Norwedgian Ridgeback that can grow up much taller than your hose."

"I can take care of it," said Hagrid, huffing in slight anger.

"Hagrid, who has a Night Fury, which is a type of dragon, as a familiar?" asked Jack sweetly.

"Hiccup does," replied Hagrid.

"And who has a mom that is a known dragon tamer?"

"Hiccup."

Then why are you ignoring the advice of someone who has been raised to know dragons while considering yourself to be an 'expert' by just reading?"

"But..."

"Hagrid, my mom already promised you a dragon that you could easily take care of if you showed responsibility. Does raising one illegally that you have no real experience show that?" finished Hiccup.

"No..." said Hagrid, looking a bit shameful.

"Here's what we're going to do," sighed Merida, "We get Hiccup's mom here to take the dragon egg. She'll send it to the reserves, where it'll be taken care of. Being honest, how does a stranger come across a dragon egg in the first place? They're Class A Non-tradeable items."

Hagrid shrugged, "Iuno. I was too busy droolin' over the egg."

"What did the stranger look like?" asked Hermione.

"Couldn't say. He had a hood covering his face."

"Did you tell him anything?" asked Rapunzel.

"Mmmm, nothing important," replied Hagrid, "Mebbe about Fluffy and how music makes it fall asleep."

The six students slapped their forehead as Hagrid realized he let out another secret again.

"Again. I reiterate," said Hiccup, "You really shouldn't play poker, as you can't hide your own thoughts."

Valka came to Hogwarts, both amused and not amused at Hagrid. She took the dragon egg, promising him that she would take it to the Romanian dragon reserve. She scolded him for even attempting to raise a dragon with just books before promising him a trip to the dragon reserves in the summer so he could learn actual dragon taming skills. Hagrid squealed like a child being given the best gift and hugged Valka, who chuckled in amusement before patting Hagrid's back.

* * *

The days passed by without much incident, except there were rumors of unicorns being killed. One night, Angus decided to talk a run in the Forbidden Forest. He had encountered some cloaked being trying to drink the unicorn's blood, and so he intervened with a nice kick to the hooded figure's chest. The kick launched the figure away into some trees, wheezing to catch its breath. The hooded figure raised its hand, as if to attack when it heard a shrill scream, causing it to freeze. It dodged left just in time as a blue plasma bolt slammed where he had been standing. It looked up to see Toothless glaring at it. It decided to run.

" _What should we do?"_ warbled Toothless to Angus, _"We can't leave this unicorn to die like this."_

" _Get Rapunzel,"_ snorted Angus, _"Fire a bolt into the sky. That should get Baby or Pascal's attention, which will get our master's attention."_

Toothless nodded and fired a bolt into the sky.

Harry and the group were outside walking from the library when they heard and saw the bolt. Many other students and the staff also wondered what was going on when Baby and Pascal appeared and started to drag them towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Whoa whoa. You know we're not allowed in there," said Jack.

Pascal frowned before transforming into McGonagall.

"Get a staff member with us? Brilliant!" gushed Rapunzel, causing Pascal to transform back to his usual form and preen himself.

"Mr. Haddock!"

"Well perfect timing," snorted Hiccup as they all turned around to see McGonagall and Dumbledore heading towards them.

"Was that your dragon?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes Professor," replied Hiccup, "I think he wants us to come to him. He usually doesn't do this unless its an emergency."

"Mr. Haddock, it seems your familiar is in the Forbidden Forest. Any reason why?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dunno, but we should head over there now," advised Merida,

"You can't enter the Forbidden Forest at night," scolded McGonagall, "There's a-"

"Enough, Minerva," said Dumbledore calmly, "We will accompany you to the area. With the both of us, I doubt there is anyone in the forest that will attack us."

"Very well," sighed McGonagall, "But stay close children."

The six of them and two staff members quickly went into the forest. Hagrid had seen them and accompanied them. They saw another bolt go off, letting them know where Toothless was. When they arrived, they all gasped.

* * *

Centaurs were surrounding Toothless, Angus, and the dying unicorn. Some of the Centaurs seemed wary to approach Toothless.

"Leave! Leave you spawn of lightning and Death!" shouted one of the brawnier Centaur, brandishing his crossbow.

"Bane! Keep him distracted while I lead the majestic Spirit Horse from here," shouted another Centaur.

Lastly, another Centaur that seemed to be struggling against a few others was yelling, "Bane! Ronan! Can you not see that this dragon is trying to help the unicorn!?"

"Shut your mouth, Firenze," replied Bane, "Clearly, this dragon was the cause for injuring the unicorn, and the Spirit Horse tried to stop him."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Dumbledore, gathering the attention of everyone. The Centaurs fell silent as they saw Dumbledore. Even Bane, the most anti-human of them, respected Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked to Merida and Hiccup and nodded. The two of them rushed to their familiars, calming them down.

"I don't believe it," gaped a centaur, "The boy tamed a Night Fury?"

Bane, however, was not pleased to see a meager human taming a noble Spirit Horse, and marched right towards Merida.

"How dare you!? HOW DARE YOU ENSLAVE SUCH A NOBLE CREATURE! RELEASE HIM FROM YOUR GRIP YOU VILE WITCH! OTHERWISE-"

Bane didn't get to say anything else as the crossbow he had been brandishing suddenly exploded into ashes by Toothless firing a bolt, growling at him.

Dumbledore stepped in to intervene from anything else harsh from happening, "Now Mr. Bane. Angus, the Spirit Horse, chose Merida as her familiar when she was young. She did not trick it nor enslave it. Please do not accuse my students of any dark magic. **Especially** in my presence when you have no proof."

At this, he flared his magical power to make sure Bane understood. Bane shivered and took a step back before nodding in reply. He thought the old man was powerful but naive and thought he could exploit it. However, this flare of power reminded Bane he was still powerful.

"Headmaster!" shouted Hagrid as he saw the unicorn on the brink of death, "This injury. I can't stop it."

"Wait. You're telling me that the centaurs, who arrived her first, didn't try anything to save...," paused Hiccup, looking at Hagrid.

"Him," answered Hagrid.

"Right. Him?"

"It is not our job to do so," replied Ronan solemnly, "We let nature takes its path and read the stars."

As one, they all looked up gazing at the stars.

"Seriously?" scoffed Jack, "An injured animal, and none of you do anything?"

When there was no answer, Jack repeated his question again.

"Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright."

"Bloody centaurs and their ruddy star-gazin'," muttered Hagrid, "Headmaster. Is there anythin' you can do?"

Dumbledore took a look at the unicorn and frowned. The slashes on the unicorn's flank reeked of dark magic.

"There is little I can do, Hagrid," said Dumbledore solemnly, "I do not have enough time to fetch Professor Snape, have him mix a potion, and heal the unicorn."

"Well, I can."

The staff snapped their heads towards Rapunzel, who had started to unbraid her hair. As one, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack walked over to help her. Harry and Hermione were confused at what she was doing. Soon, Rapunzel's hair was unfurled, letting them all see it was quite long. With it braided, at was down to her waist. Now, they could all see it dragging on the ground. Rapunzel was about 148 cm tall, but her hair obviously much longer than that, possible 180 cm. Rapunzel, with the help of her friends, put her hair on the bleeding unicorn, making sure the wound was covered by her hair.

"Miss Corona, I don't think that is wise to do that," said McGonagall as she knelt down, but Merida stopped her.

"Just watch," grinned Merida, "You're in for a treat."

Rapunzel took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before she start to sing. The song immediately caught the attention of all the centaurs.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_

At once, Rapunzel's blonde hair started to glow gold, starting from the skull. It was as if the light of a warm sun started to appear in the middle of the dark Forbidden Forest. The golden light slowly traveled along her hair.

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione were awestruck at the sight, but had no idea what was happening. All the centaurs were gazing at the golden hair.

 _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fates' design_

The golden light had reached the hair that was covering the unicorn's wounds. The unicorn's breathing seemed to get stronger.

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_

Finally, the glow ended. The unicorn blinked a few times before taking a slow step up, letting the hair fall off. Everyone gasped as the injury caused by dark magic had completely disappeared. There wasn't even a scar on it. Rapunzel seemed tired afterwards, as she slumped against Hagrid, drained.

"Amazing," said Dumbledore, never witnessing such magic before. The magic seemed... almost holy, and very warm. McGonagall remembered what the Corona family had told her, how Rapunzel's hair was special. However, Bane seemed to have another opinion, as did the majority of the centaurs.

"Kill her!" shouted Ronan, who seemed to be very nervous.

"What?" shouted Harry.

"No!" shouted Firenze, "You can't harm foals!"

Pascal reacted immediately, jumping into the sky and transforming into an image of two planets, Pluto and Mars, drawing in a certain angle, causing the centaurs to freeze. For that specific formation signified imminent death.

"It's just a trick!" stammered Bane, "Get the fate changer! She cannot be allowed such power!"

Dumbledore raised his wand, ready to defend the children. McGonagall raised her wand, ready to punish those who would hurt the children. Hagrid quickly grabbed all the children, putting them behind him, ready to take any arrows that would come this way. Angus and Toothless readied to fight to protect their masters.

And yet, before the first move was struck, the unicorn whinnied out loud before stomping the ground, attracting all their attention. The unicorn moved to defend the children, snorting loudly in disapproval at what the centaurs were doing.

"But-" stuttered Bane, but the unicorn glared at him. Bane felt very small now.

The unicorn cried out once more into the sky. Soon, it was joined by other unicorns, both male and female. An intricately carved stick was brought out from one of the unicorns. The eldest looking unicorn stepped forth, looking at the humans and the centaurs. When the one injured walked over, it snorted and communicated with the elder. The elder closed its eyes, seemingly debating something before opening them and letting out a snort. The unicorn carrying the stick tossed it into the air towards the elder, who, with a flick of its neck, slashed the stick in half.

The centaurs all paled at this sight, while the students were confused at this act. Only Hagrid and Dumbledore knew what it meant. The unicorns all walked away, except for the elder and the injured one. They stopped in front of Hagrid before shaking his head, asking Hagrid to move. Hagrid remained protective, but Rapunzel walked forward, ducking underneath Hagrid's arm.

"Did you want something? Is your wound okay?" asked Rapunzel. The unicorn that Rapunzel had healed let off a small neigh before putting his nose on Rapunzel's forehead. Rapunzel cautiously raised her arm up to pet him, and the unicorn didn't mind. Lastly he trotted around her before using his horn to touch the blood that was still on her hair. The blood seemed to glow brightly at contact before it seemingly dissolved into Rapunzel's hair.

"Blood of the Unicorn, given freely," gasped Dumbledore.

With this act done, the two unicorns left, but not before pausing at Firenze. They stared at Firenze who remained still before the previously injured one said something to the elder. The elder nodded and lowered his unicorn onto Firenze's chest, drawing two lines on his chest. Blood flowed a little, but Firenze remained still. The elder was finished before giving Firenze a satisfied grunt and left.

"Professors? What was all that about?" asked Hermione.

"It mean..." said Dumbledore coldly, "The centaurs have some explaining to do. Especially to me. The centaurs were allowed a free reign here as long as they protected any light creatures that resided here, especially the unicorns. The centaurs gave the unicorns that stick as a present, to state that they would protect them. Clearly, they have not honored such agreement. The cutting of the stick states that the unicorns no longer trusts any of the centaurs to defend them."

"Wait, they were hired to protect?" asked Merida, "A bloody fine job they did. They didn't even try to help the injured unicorn. I bet they looked up to the stars and said 'Oh look, one of them is going to die. We should not do anything as it has been foretold.'"

The students all snickered while the Centaurs bristled at this, although Firenze sadly nodded, as if acknowledging her words.

"Silence, human!" snarled Bane, "Do not speak what you do not understand."

"Ah go boil your head in a cauldron," responded Merida.

"I will not be spoken like that," snapped Bane, grabbing a bow and arrow in rage. Suddenly, an arrow flew by, striking the tree next to him. Bane looked back to see Merida suddenly holding a bow, with the string vibrating from releasing a shot. She had the collapsible version of her bow and arrows hidden with her at all times.

"You know what? Let's make a deal," grinned Merida, "I propose... an archery contest. I win, you apologize for all the things you said and never hurt my friends. I lose, I apologize to you."

Bane looked liked he wanted to shout another part of a deal, perhaps something dealing with Angus, but Dumbledore stopped the talks.

"Minevra. Could you take these children and their familiars back to the castle? I have... something to discuss with the centaurs here as well as possible... relocation," said Dumbledore as he gazed at the centaurs, who moved their hooves in discomfort.

"Come along, students," urged McGonagall, "The headmaster and Hagrid will handle things here."

The children nodded and followed her out. They looked back to see the centaurs cringing as Dumbledore stepped forth.

* * *

"Wonder what happened to the centaurs?"

It was two days after that incident. The group was in the library studying up for the exams, and had all opted to stay at Hogwarts for the Easter holiday to study. Harry suspected Snape of trying to steal the stone. Merida was in agreement with him there. Hermione and Rapunzel didn't believe a staff member would try to steal the stone. Jack just knew it was someone, but didn't voice his opinion yet. Hiccup just shrugged.

"When we were cleaning Angus, Angus told Merida he kicked something in the chest. Just look for someone with chest injuries, and we should be able to find it," stated Hiccup.

They observed and saw no obvious chest injuries, although Snape was limping as if something tried to bit his leg off.

Dumbledore soon summoned the six of them McGonagall's office.

"Students," he began, "I'm sorry you had to see that. However, I'm also glad as it allowed me to be more aware of what's happening. As for you, Miss Corona, I hope you know how valuable the gift the unicorn has given you. Speaking of which, how did you heal the unicorn?"

"My hair... is special," replied Rapunzel, "I'd rather not talk about it here."

Dumbledore gazed at her before nodding in respect. He would just ask the parents later.

"As for you, Miss DunBroch, Bane has called you out on the archery challenge. I insisted I set the course so no party has the advantage. It consists of two challenges. The first one is accuracy. Both will be standing at the same distance to a target and have 3 arrows to shoot at 3 targets. The second one is a course. Both of you will be running and shooting at the same time. Points are based on accuracy and how fast you finish it. Since Bane is a centaur and has the advantage in speed, I managed to convince him to allow you to ride Angus, although Angus will be forbidden from running into the sky."

"No problem," grinned Merida, "I accept."

* * *

The next day was a busy one. The challenge had spread amongst the castle, and all the students and staff were outside. Even the centaurs were out observing the challenge. Merida and Bane were standing next to each other, glaring. Lee Jordan had volunteered to be the announcer. Both bows and arrows had been examined by a choosing of both parties to ensure cheating was not a problem.

"And the first one to go is Bane, tribal head of the centaur herd!" announced Lee, "Let's see if the legends of Sagittarius continues on within Bane!"

Bets were quickly made, and most were favoring Bane. Afterall, centaurs were known to be good with bows. Jack, however, placed their whole allowance on Merida winning. Harry added 10 Galleons to that, and Hermione, as a show of faith, added 5 more Galleons. A surprise bet was from Firenze, who bet a jug of Centaurian ale. That was worth 10 Galleons.

Bane snorted before drawing his arrow. The distance was 40 yards. Only the most proficient of his race could aim accurately and hit the target, and he was one of them.

 _Twang. Twang. Twang._

Bane shot his 3 arrows at his target. They all hit the golden area in the middle of the target. 1 of them was at the 3rd outer ring. The other two were at the inner ring, near the bullseye.

"Beat that, human," snorted Bane as the centaurs cheered on their chieftain.

Merida didn't reply as she slowly drew her arrow back. It was then that Bane noticed. The robes and the lack of light covered her build when they had met at night. But now that he could see her clearly and while she wasn't wearing the robes, he could see defined muscles on her back and arms.

 _Twang_

Merida fired her first shot at her target.

Right in the bullseye.

The crowd was silent at this shot. Merida didn't pay attention as she drew her next shot and fired it once more. It hit just below the first arrow, showing them all it wasn't an accident. She drew her last arrow, to which Bane noticed that the tip of this arrow was steel and the shaft was some material he wasn't sure what it was. It had passed inspection though. The other two arrows were iron and wood. Merida closed her eyes for a second, exhaling before drawing the bow even further back. She let go of the arrow and fired. The arrow flew true, going straight into the first arrow that had hit the bullseye, splitting it in half as it continued its deadly path. It struck through the target, hitting the back wooden support.

"I think I win this one," grinned Merida as Bane gaped at the target.

"Hmm, could be a potential reserve chaser if we needed," observed Wood, noting her accuracy.

The next challenge, Bane went at it with even more ferocity and concentration. Both had been told 20 targets there was and given a map of how the obstacle course would go and where the targets were. They were given 5 minutes to look over the course. Bane completed it within 3 minutes, hitting 18 targets. He had to admit some of them were tricky and forced him to slow down. There were even some that didn't appear until he passed the area before looking back to see them appear. To make it fair, Merida didn't watch how Bane did. She spent the rest of the time inside a tent studying the map.

Merida got on Angus, ready to go.

"And we get to see if Miss DunBroch can match Bane or do better! Will she show us how skilled she is?"

As soon as the timer started, Angus dashed off at the same speed of Bane to make it even. Merida fired without hesitation, striking the target perfectly. Bane was watching the girl without his usual disdain. Merida drew out her next arrow, putting the shaft in her mouth before taking another one and fired it, hitting the target. She quickly spat out the one in her mouth and fired the arrow again, hitting another target. As she continued striking targets with unerring accuracy, the more Bane grew impressed and begrudgingly respected the girl.

The one that caught his attention the most was when the horse jumped over the log. Merida had armed the bow and fired at the peak of the leap, hitting the target. Even he himself waited until he landed before firing. Then Merida twisted her body so she was looking backwards and fired, hitting the another target that just appeared.

When she finished, she had missed one shot but with a time of 2 minutes and 45 seconds, making her the clear winner. As Jack collected his winnings, Bane walked up to Merida, glaring at her for a second. Then, in everyone's shock, he kneeled to her.

"Lady Sagittarius, I bow and accept my defeat. I apologize for my behavior to both you and all your friends. But grant me this request. May I know why the one named Rapunzel... has such power?" whispered Bane at the very last part.

Merida looked at Rapunzel, who nodded back. Merida walked up to Bane, whispering into his ears. His eyes widened in shock before standing back up.

"I understand. I will tell my tribe this, and they will leaver her alone. You have my word."

And with that, Bane left.

* * *

Exams dates were approaching, and everyone was studying hard. Even Ron, who liked to slack off a bit, knew when it was time to hit the books. Harry and the group had formed an even larger study group, mixed with students from all four houses. Some of the seventh year Slytherins sneered at this, but messing with a boy who had a dragon as his familiar was enough to deter most of them. Malfoy proclaimed loudly how he would do better than them all. He was largely ignored.

Within the six of them, it was easy to see who excelled in what. Merida had a good understanding of Herbology and Potions. Rapunzel with Astrology and History. Hiccup with Transfiguration and History. Jack with Charms and Transfiguration. Harry with D.O.D.A. Hermione was well-rounded in everything, and could assist in any subjects.

Soon, the Exams were upon them. Harry felt confident, along with his friend, about taking the exams. Even the potions exam seemed a bit easier after getting tutored by Merida and Hermione extensively.

Soon, they were done with the exams, and were free to rest for a week until exam results came back out. Hermione was going over test questions and panicking again until Merida had to lightly slap her to snap her out of it.

They were passing by the 3rd floor when someone grabbed Hermione. She squeaked in surprise, causing all 5 of them to turn around to see... Professor Quirrell with his wand pointed at Hermione's head?

"Professor?" said all the students in shock.

"Don't... move," hissed Quirrell, clearly not stuttering, "I failed to retrieve the stone for my master, but I will not be caught. Perhaps all it's needed is... a hostage."

Hermione couldn't move. She was scared stiff. Harry grew angrier at this. This was one of his friends! And the professor, who could barely teach, was holding his friend hostage.

"Let her go! Take me instead," shouted Harry

"Hmm, an interesting proposition," grinned Quirrell.

" **Take... him..."** said a creepy voice that seemed to come from the back of Quirrell's head.

"Very well, master. Potter! Come here slowly!" shouted Quirrell. Harry obeyed, but Hermione shook her head.

"Don't. Please, Harry it's not worth it. Find a professor!"

"Don't worry," smiled Harry, "It'll be alright. I promise."

Harry got close enough that Quirrell pushed Hermione away and went to grab Harry. Just as he did, Jack yelled, "NOW!"

Baby, who had been invisible the entire time, flew and bit Quirrell's right hand, forcing him to drop his wand in surprise and pain. Harry clenched his fist and launched a right straight into Quirrel's chest, just as Merida taught him. He would've aimed for the face, except Qiurrell was a bit too tall for that, so he aimed for the next best thing. Quirrell doubled over, letting Harry grab his face. Unknown to them all, Harry had just hit the injured part where Angus had slammed his hoof in. His scar exploded in pain as he let go.

Quirrell, however, wasn't fine. His face was burning from skin contact from Harry.

"What is this, master?" cried out Quirrell.

" **Fool! Use your wand!"** shouted the voice.

Merida wasn't going to let him, so she drew out her wand and casted a _Incendio_ on the wand, catching it one fir. Hiccup followed up with a severing charm to the wand.

"No. Noo!" shouted Quirrel before using his hands and grabbed Harry, trying to choke him. He felt his hands burn, but he held on, hoping to kill him before anything else. Harry struggled before putting his hands on Quirrell's face, causing blisters to appear once more. Jack grabbed a bottle of water he had been keeping in his bag before opening it and tossing it in the air. He took his staff and channeled his magic into it. He made the water form into ice and fired them at Quirrell.

Surprised, he let go of Harry to dodge. Several of them cut into his turbans, letting the cloth become loose to reveal... a face behind his head. Quirrell had been forced to turn when some of it impacted him.

Hermione and Rapunzel screamed in fear while the others froze.

" **Harry... Potter..."** rasped the voice, **"See what you... have made me become?"**

"You did that on your own."

The face turned around to see Dumbledore standing there, wand at the ready.

" **Dumbledore!"** hissed the face, **"I thought you were gone!"**

"I was," replied Dumbledore, "But I had a bad feeling, so I came back."

" **No matter,"** wheezed the face, **"I may not have been able to retrieve the stone, but know that I, Lord Voldemort, will never die!"**

And with that, Voldemort turned into a shade, abandoning Quirrell's crumpling body. He flew right through the roof and disappeared.

"Was that... Voldemort?" stuttered Harry.

"It seems I have some explaining to do," sighed Dumbledore, "But first. Hospital Wing, all of you. I will contact your parents on what happened."

And with that, he left to secure the school.

* * *

 **And first year is almost done! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. It's a bit rushed, but like I said. I wanna hit the 4th year, where all the action is. Plus, not too much importance within these years. Review if you can!**

 **On a side note, I have a poll that I'll be putting up on what my next story should be. Visit my profile for more details, and vote! 4 different choices!**


	7. Chapter 7 End of First year and Summer

**Thus ends the first year! Heading over to the summer and second! Review if you can, much appreciated. Spread word of this story!... Somehow.**

* * *

The six of them were gathered at the Hospital Wing, trying to get over the shock. Hermione was hugging Harry in her legendary crushing hug and not letting go anytime soon. Rapunzel had wrapped her hair around Harry's neck and healed the hand marks. Soon, Dumbledore walked through the door, along with all the magical parents, who quickly clamored over them all to make sure they were all right. The Muggle repelling wards prevented the non-magicals from entering unless given special permission from both the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. Obviously, there was no time for that, and the Ministry of Magic tended to snub on muggles. That and the Muggle parents had jobs to attend to. Soon, the adults were all convened at Dumbledore's office.

"So, Dumbledore," hissed North, "When were you going to tell the parents you had the Sorcerer's stone hidden inside a castle full of children?"

"How did you-?" stuttered McGonagall, who just walked in with Snape sneering.

"Wasn't hard," replied Valka, "Our children asked who Nicholas Flamel was. We could piece it from there easily. That and Hagrid doesn't seem to keep secrets that easily."

"Hagrid has my trust," said Dumbledore a bit heatedly.

"I said keep, not reveal," sighed Valka, "Hagrid a good man, but terrible at keeping his mouth shut."

"She is right," murmured McGonagall, "Hagrid does tend to have trouble with that."

Dumbledore merely put his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"So, tell me," boomed Fergus, "Did you know someone was going to try to steal it?"

"This doesn't concern you at all," snarled Snape, "What we do is our business."

"And when our children suffer for it, it becomes ours!" snapped North.

Dumbledore raised his hand, preventing Snape from retaliating with another outburst before conjuring a few chairs for them all to sit.

"Nicholas, one of my mentors, reached out to me," admitted Dumbledore, "He told me there had been signs of someone attempting to steal it. So we tried to play a trick. The stone here is a fake, while the real one is hidden away from the castle."

"So a bait," acknowledged Valka.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, "We did not know who it was, but we figured that if the stone was inside the castle and 'publicly' announced to stay away from the third floor, it would lure the thief out. They were supposed to face Hogwarts wards, which is one of the strongest ones in the country, before even reaching the children. However, it was only after the year started did Severus bring it up that Quirrell was acting suspiciously. Indeed, it became more apparent after Halloween that Quirrell was the one. So I decided to lay more traps, using the Mirror of Erised."

"That mirror?" asked North, "Were you planning on trying to trap Quirrell in a state of desire and be frozen long enough to get him?"

"The mirror has another function," sighed Dumbledore, "While capturing the person's attention, there is a chance that any spirit, any parasite, attached to the said person, will be trapped in the mirror itself, freeing the man."

"So you were hoping to free Quirrell from Voldemort in hopes of saving him while defeating Voldemort," deduced Fergus.

Dumbledore nodded, "But as you can see, it did not work. Perhaps the spirit was too strong, or that not all of it was there. Maybe Quirrell truly wanted Voldemort with him, therefore not releasing his grasp on him. If the said person welcomes the spirit, then the mirror cannot easily trap it."

"Well, can't say I'm happy about it, but I guess we can get over it," sighed Fergus, "Provided that this sort of thing doesn't happen again. And about Voldemort?"

"I prefer to let fewer people know about this," sighed Dumbledore, "Especially since most of his men are still free."

"Fine," grunted North, "But I'm having some of my people looking into this discreetly."

Dumbledore agreed on that statement. And with that, the parents left.

"Why did you tell them?" asked Snape.

"Because they deserved to know," replied Dumbledore tiredly, "It was their children that were affected. It was lucky that Harry's protection from his mother allowed him to fight off Quirrell long enough."

"That brat," sneered Snape, "He was probably heading towards the third floor to see what he could do and gain more fame."

"Severus!" snapped McGonagall, "How dare you accuse my lions of such a thing!?"

"Then why were they there?" drawled Snape, "Potter's just like his father, always-"

"Enough!" commanded Dumbledore, "Severus, I need to talk to you privately. Minerva, please attend to the castle. I believe the exams still needs to be graded."

McGonagall huffed and was about to leave when she turned around, "And the boy's living conditions?"

"Harry will continue to live with Hiccup and the rest of them," replied Dumbledore, "I have checked and approved that he will be safe there."

"Good," replied McGonagall, "See to it that you do not do the same mistake again."

She slammed the door shut, leaving Snape with Dumbledore.

"Does he?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord does not know I am still your agent," murmured Snape.

"Good," sighed Dumbledore, "And Severus? Please stop judging Harry as his father."

Snape bristled, "He's exactly like him. Arrogant, Egotistic, obviously with a spoiled upbringing-"

Snape suddenly became silent when he felt a wave of power wash over him. Dumbledore was now glaring at him in clear cold anger.

"Harry," breathed Dumbledore heavily, "Is not who you think he is. You have allowed your grudge for James Potter and his friends to carry over to the next generation. There is a saying that I was told before. The sins of the father are not the child's fault, for they cannot control that."

Dumbledore stood up, signifying this meeting was over. As Snape was about to leave, Dumbledore stopped him before passing him a thick folder.

"Read this, and see if you can continue your judgment."

Snape scoffed when he saw Harry's name on it, but took it.

* * *

A week passed, and the grades came out. Hermione received the top overall score out of all the first years. Harry was in the top 25%, along with Merida and the rest of them. Even Neville managed to pull a passing grade on potions, although his Herbology was very well on the top. Ron was in the middle/lower half, while Malfoy was in the 25%, just below Harry. That made him mad. His cronies Crabbe and Goyle made up the lowest half, just passing.

"See? And you were so worried."

Hermione had been panicking once again, saying she failed everything. This time, Harry hugged her to calm her down. Jack and the others were already making schemes on how to make their friend go for each other when they saw Harry react like this.

Soon, it was the End-of-the-Year Feast. Ravenclaw had won the House Cup while Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. Between Hermione and Hiccup, they earned at least a quarter of the points in their house. Draco looked angry that a Muggle-born and Halfblood had been the reason for Ravenclaw to win the cup. Snape looked sour as he passed the House Cup to a grinning Flitwick, already making up in his mind to find ways to dock Ravenclaw points. It was harder than it seemed, as Ravenclaw usually didn't do stupid stuff. At least he got to keep the Quidditch Cup in his office.

They were on the train, heading home.

"You have to come visit us at our house," said Merida to Hermione, "Jack's uncle got the manor set up so we can actually do magic without being caught."

"Wait. I thought we're forbidden to do magic over the summer break," frowned Hermione.

"Eh, true," admitted Hiccup, "And apparently, they put this Trace on us when we get on this train."

"Wait, what?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. It's the reason why we leave from Hogwarts back to King's station. It automatically puts a Trace on us so they can detect if we're doing underage magic," explained Hiccup, "But I think the whole rule about forbidding underage magic is bull. It's obviously a law selected to target people like Hermione, who have no magical parents. Go to any 'pure-blood' house, and you'll see kids practicing magic. The Trace doesn't kick off a warning in the Ministry as most likely the area they live in is saturated with magic, making it undetectable. Avoidance through sheer magic."

"That means!" exclaimed Hermione."

"Yep," sighed Merida, "They want pure-blood children to have an advantage over others. One of the more backward things in our society. Thank heavens most jobs aren't biased on what your parentage/heritage is like. No pure nepotism in it. Only a select few are like that, and that's just because there are biased bosses. Otherwise, it would be a waste of time and effort learning for any Muggle-born."

Hermione seemed scandalized that some people like Draco would have the advantage over the summer, but seemed mollified after confirming that her future wasn't in jeopardy.

"Does that mean I can show my parents what I've learned if I bring them to your manor?" asked Hermione.

"Of course," exclaimed Rapunzel, "It's kinda why we want you over. So you can show your parents what you've learned as well as hang out with us!"

"I'd like that," grinned Hermione.

Soon, they arrived at King's Cross, where they met up with their family. Hermione's parents were delighted to be invited over to the manor so they could witness all that their daughter learned.

"I'll see you all in the summer again," waived Hermione as she went with her parents.

"Ready to go home?" asked Valka to the children.

Harry smiled at this. Home was finally somewhere he could be comfortable with his life. No more being called freak or doing an unreasonable amount of chores.

"Yea. Let's go home."

* * *

Snape was in his dungeon, going over some of his projects.

"Good. Now to add some stewed newt eyes," murmured Snape as he put some into the cauldron. After seeing it change to the correct colors, he put on the auto stirrer. The next step was to let it stew for the next 2 hours, so he locked the door and went to his room. He sat on the chair and had a houself bring him some dinner and a drink. While he relaxed, his hand touched the file with Harry's name on it.

"Why do I even keep this?" grunted Snape as he noticed it again. It was most likely filled with every little boo boos that Harry had, probably some papercuts. And yet, Dumbledore insisted on him reading it.

"Might as well get it over with so Dumbledore doesn't nag," sighed Snape, picking up the file. With a swig of pumpkin juice he got to reading.

An hour later, the pumpkin juice had switched into firewhisky as Snape put down the file. He looked into the fireplace in his office, his eyes haunted at what he had read. He didn't believe it at first. But he was well aware of Muggle doctors and the official documents. He had hoped it was a lie. Sadly, he saw that all the injuries listed was true.

"Have I truly been blind?" asked Snape to himself.

He closed his eyes as he reviewed the year. Harry was basically a carbon clone of his father... and yet when Harry first arrived, he was shorter and skinnier than most boy his age, unlike his father. And the eyes. They were Lily's eyes. However, it hurt him so much when he saw those eyes. The pain of losing someone he dearly loved, to someone he hated. As he contemplated about it, he reached a decision. He did turn a blind eye on obvious injuries, but he would continue to protect the boy, in memory of Lily. And he would try to curb his hatred on a dead man and putting it on his son. It was Lily's boy, afterall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Azkaban, Sirius Black was in the high security prison, with Dementors constantly patrolling the area. He closed his eyes, focusing on the one true thing the Dementors could not take. Harry was safe. And as long as he was safe, Sirius was fine with suffering like this. He had failed his duty to his best friend when he allowed the cowardly Peter Pettigrew to betray them. His tears flowed a little, only for it to freeze due to the Dementors influence. Suddenly, the Dementors were driven away, and the jailer came by.

"Get up, Black," spat the jailer, "There's someone who wants to see you. Don't know why, though, freaking murderer."

Black slowly got up, unable to comprehend what was going on. One moment, he was in his cell, the next moment, he was in a room with some water and food not of Azkaban quality. That was to say, actually edible food and clean water.

"Wonder if this is my supposed last meal," grunted Sirius, "Still, would prefer something better than this if it was."

"Relax, this isn't your last meal."  
Black turned around to see 3 lawyers entering in the room. Black flinched at the sudden sight of suits and briefcase, trying to see what they wanted. Having been trained in the First Wizarding War, he was always suspicious.

"Relax, Black," chuckled one of the lawyers, "We are here to see justice be brought to justice. We are from the firm DLA Piper LLP."

"Sorry, never heard of that wizarding lawyer firm," said Sirius, his eyes narrowing.

"Of course not. But perhaps you have heard of our alternate name for the wizarding firm, DnD?"

Sirius's eyes widened at this. DnD was the number one firm that opened 5 years after the fall of Voldemort, and shot up in popularity. They won many cases against other known wizarding firms who looked down on them. It was said when they were on the case and were after you, you better pray they don't find your skeleton closet. Most of the time, they did, and even if they didn't, they found other ways.

"So, did you come to push for a death sentence?" asked Sirius.

To his surprise, all three lawyers laughed at that before the lead one responded, "Oh no. Quite the opposite. We're here to pursue justice, as we said. That means getting you that trial you deserved instead of being thrown in here without any real charges."

Sirius's heart leaped at this. Was this his chance? But what were these people playing at? Perhaps someone with money hired them so they could have him thrown in jail properly and lose the title of being Lord Black of the Ancient and Noble House? He could imagine the Malfoy family doing such a thing. With him gone, then the title would fall to Narcissa's child. That was certainly something he didn't want.

"As I was continuing," said the lawyer, "We're going to push for a trial, and we're here to represent you and get you out of this."

Sirius's jaw dropped at that before responding, "What do you want from me? Who sent you?"

"I think we already stated our first reason," said another lawyer dryly, "As for the second one.. Well it's certainly not someone who wants you dead. Our client wants us to represent you on a gut feeling... and usually his gut feeling are pretty accurate."

The lead lawyer took a seat directly in front of Sirius, taking off his glasses before staring Sirius right in the eye.

"Before we do choose to represent you, I need to know one thing before we accept our client's case. Are you, both past, present, and future, a Death Eater, and/or do you side with Voldemort?"

* * *

Fergus was sitting at his study, looking over some shipping details when an owl came to his window. He looked at the letter and saw it was from the DLA Piper LLP. He chuckled as he remembered the alternate name they had, DnD. Dungeons and Dragons. They chose that name because the person who started the wizarding firm was a Half-Blood who liked the games the non-magic world had. He thought it would be ironic for the best wizarding firm to be named after a non-magical game. And lo and behold, they were the top firm, and the Pure-blood had no idea about the name. DnD managed to become contracted under DLA Piper LLP later on. The owner of DnD was quite surprised that a non-magical law firm also had contacts into the magical world, but that was because they had a special section used to help represent the Queen's Court if needed. DLA decided to take in DnD because they thought it was the best one.

Fergus opened the letter and frowned. Soon, it became a scowl as he finished the letter. He got up to a telephone and dialed a few buttons. A few seconds later, he announced that all parents to come to the main study room while the kids were busy outside.

"What's this about?" asked Stoick when they were all gathered.

"Just got word from my lawyers," grunted Fergus, "Sirius Black is apparently innocent. He never betrayed the Potters. Heck, he was never a Death Eater."

"Then why was he thrown in jail?" asked Arianna.

"Apparently, when he cornered Peter Pettigrew, who is the true traitor, he was tricked. Peter was faster than he expected and casted _Bombarda Maxima_ , killing 12 innocent non-magical people. Sirius Black was too much in shock apparently when the Aurors grabbed him. He kept saying 'I killed them', and the Aurors, being the usual bigoted force they sometimes are, took that as a confession instead of exploring more on what he meant," sighed Fergus, "The Potters were under the _Fidelius_ _Charm_ , but to play a trick, they made everyone think Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper when Peter Pettigrew was the real one. He sold the secret to Voldemort, and lo and behold, we have an innocent man in jail. Reason for no trial might be because of Bartemius Crouch Senior. Rumors says that not only does he hate Death Eaters, but he had a real grudge against the Black family. He dealt with two birds with one stone in his mind when he threw Black to Azkaban with no trial."

"That's barbaric!" gasped Valka.

"We're going to go with plan A," stated Fergus, "If we can get a trial and show that he's innocent, then he'll be free to go, and Harry will have a godfather back."

"Godfather?" asked Frederic.

"Yea, he's supposed to be his godfather," replied Fergus.

"Make sure they use Veriterserum to verify his words before we represent him," warned North, "Don't want him to be lying and having it fired back on our face."

"Of course," replied Fergus.

"Hope this works," grunted Stoick, "If not, then plan B will be put into action. And it won't be pretty."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Summer passed through rather quickly. Hermione went to their manor with her parents and was able to show off what she had learned, much to her parent's delight. North managed to ward her house with some basic protections before finally managing to get her house connected with the Floo Network. That way, Hermione was free to come and go when she wanted to.

The lawyers were working up the case for Sirius Black. Everything was looking good until they hit several roadblocks. Fudge, the Minister of Magic, scoffed at the attempt of the trial and said there was no need for it. The sight of Lucius Malfoy with Fudge made it suspicious to them, though. They appealed to the DMLE, and Amelia Bones seemed especially interested in the case. She was horrified hear that her predecessor had thrown someone to Azkaban without a trial. But from their point, there was something... more.

One day, Hermione decided to ask once more about Rapunzel's hair.

"How did it heal that unicorn?"

Rapunzel sighed as she brushed her hair, closing her eyes for a bit.

"When I was still in my mother's womb, she fell ill," explained Rapunzel, "Doctors had diagnosed that she wouldn't be able to live before I was even born. Still, my father would not give up. They had met with Merida's parents and the others, but even magic had no cure. Then, one day, Jack's parents stumbled across a magical golden flower, said to have healing powers unrivaled. They took it and quickly returned to my mother, where they grinded the flower into powder and sprinkled it into some water. My mother drank it, and became healthy again. When I was born, they were all surprised to see me with golden hair instead of brown hair, like them. But North managed to explain what had happened, and they were happy."

"Did they know about your healing power?" asked Harry.

"No, they didn't," answered Merida for Rapunzel, "Nobody knew until that dreadful night. Apparently, there was an old lady who knew of the healing flower, but hoarded its healing power for herself. She tried to take a lock of her hair just to find out that if you cut Rapunzel's hair, it loses the effect, both the lock and the hair that you cut. So she kidnapped her instead."

"My uncle went into a rage," continued Jack, "He hates when people kidnaps children. And it's very rare for him to get mad. He and his special group searched for her when all other failed, and found Rapunzel locked away. It was then they found out that Rapunzel's hair had magical healing properties, same as the flower. There was a song that needed to be sung, just like the one you heard back in the forest. The woman who kidnapped her was, to be lightly described, put on North's naughty list."

"That's why her hair is so long," finished Hiccup, "Rapunzel decided that she wanted to keep her hair to help others, even though her parents were all for cutting it when she grew older. Cutting all of it will make her lose that power."

"That was until after the forest," added Rapunzel.

Everyone looked at her in shock when she lifted her hair to show that the brown streak of hair she had from cutting had turned back to match the rest of her blonde hair.

"When the unicorn blessed the blood on my hair, it gave this strand of hair its power back."

"Whoa, so does that mean any hair that is cut keeps its power?" asked Hiccup.

Rapunzel shook her head, "I tried it. If it's cut from my hair, the detached part turns brown. But the hair still connected to my head remains blonde and still has its power."

"That means we can finally get you that haircut!" cheered Merida.

"No more brushing your hair forever," added Jack.

"That sounds good," grinned Rapunzel, "But I still like my hair going down to at least my feet."

* * *

In the latter half of the summer, something was going on. Harry's letters kept disappearing. He had sent a few to the Weasley, keeping in contact with the twins and Neville. But yet, he didn't receive a reply. When Hiccup sent it, they got a reply saying they never received any mail from Harry, and that they were asking why he didn't respond to theirs. Finally, during a dinner, they got an unexpected guest.

 _ **BOING**_

North raised his eyebrow at this sound. Somebody had just tried to apparate or teleport into their manor. He had this placed warded heavily thanks to his 'secondary' job. The first part was suppose to block any possible apparating or portkeys in. If anyone somehow manged to do so, the second part would kick in and redirect whoever was trying to come in to a room, and not let them out unless he gave them permission.

"I'll be right back," sighed North as he left.

"What do you think that noise was?" asked Harry curiously.

"That's his redirection ward," replied Jack, "Anyone trying to get in via apparating and manages to break through the first ward gets hit by the second one. And nobody leaves the special room unless given permission. And trust me, that room is very secure."

North opened the door leading into the special room to see a house elf, looking quite nervous.

"Ooohhh this is bad. Dobby has no idea how he got here, and Dobby can't get out."

"Dobby, is it?" asked North, surprising Dobby, "What is a house elf doing here?"

"Dobby can not say," replied Dobby, "Dobby will be punished by his master if he does not get their tea in time. Please let Dobby go."

"Huh. That tells me a lot," rumbled North, "You're doing this without the consent of your master."

Dobby froze before trying to ram his head into the wall. North caught him by his pillow case clothes before Dobby could punish himself.

"Whoa there," chuckled North, "I'm very used to your kind's behavior. Got a few of them in my factory myself, along with your cousin species. Funny little guys, but not very bright. Now, tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby cannot say. Dobby merely wants to protect the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Harry?"

Dobby realized what he said and tried to punish himself. He tried to punch himself in the head, but North stopped him.

"Why do you want to protect him? My manor has enough protection, as you can see. Now tell me."

When Dobby shook his head, North sighed before taking on his serious face.

"Look at me Dobby, and tell me what you see."

Dobby took a look into his eyes and gasped.

"You...You is... a Guardian!?" gasped Dobby, "Dobby is not wo-"

"Enough," commanded North, "Now. I'm going to repeat myself. Why are you here?"

"Dobby is here to warn Harry Potter that he must not go back to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Dobby, "Harry Potter will be in mortal danger if he goes. Dobby had hoped Harry Potter would not want to return to Hogwarts if he didn't get his letters."

"Can you tell me more?" asked North. Dobby shook his head, and North knew any more information would be pointless to try to pry. It would most likely reveal the family he was serving.

"Fine. I'll take your warning to the boy. But Harry will most likely want to return to Hogwarts. It's where his friends are besides the ones living here, and we want him to get an education. I will, however, take heed of your warning. Give me his letters, and I'll let you leave, Dobby."

Dobby nodded his head, and with a snap, apparated away. The letters stayed in the room

"Well, this should be interesting," grumbled North as he walked away, grabbing the letters.

* * *

 **And thus, year one ends and we get through most of the summer.**

 **Still got a poll going on, be sure to vote on it if you can! Review if you can!**


	8. Chapter 8 Start of the Second Year!

**Welcome to a new chapter! It's a bit short, so I'm going to do a double release!**

 **This is 1 of 2 chapters**

* * *

"Someone is trying to stop me from going to Hogwarts?"

Harry with Hiccup and the rest of them when North gave him the news. The five of them retreated to their playroom to discuss more of it.

"Think it's anyone we know?" asked Merida conspiratorially.

"Malfoy," spat out Harry, "He's always hated me. I think it may have gotten higher when he found out I placed higher than him in the exams."

"Well, he's rich enough to own one," muttered Hiccup, "But I don't think that's reason enough. If anything, he would be sending it to Hermione to block her from coming. She is the highest ranked, and add the fact she's a muggle-born, he should be hating her more."

"It's Malfoy," snickered Jack, "He's not the smartest on planning revenge stuff. Remember the duel?"

Everyone laughed at that reminder before turning their attention back to finishing their homework. They would be going out flying soon. On Harry's birthday, the parents had gotten together and bought Harry a Nimbus 2000 broomstick so he could fly along with the others. Rapunzel preferred to ride with Angus or have Pascal form wings for her. The others preferred their personal familiars or item to fly. None of them were really considering trying out for the Quidditch team. Harry just wanted to fly. The book list soon came by.

Fergus and the other frowned when they saw the book titles. 7 of them belonged to Gilderoy Lockhart, and they would be very expensive.

"Why would you need all seven fictional stories?" murmured North.

"Fiction?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, fiction," sighed Ellinor, "I've read through them, and although he does have a talent for story telling, some of these things couldn't have happened. Some of these events he mentions overlap with others. And we've met the pompous peacock before. Tried to woo Valka."

"It was the funniest thing I saw in my life," chuckled Gobber as he walked in, "Stoick stood behind him looking all threatening when Valka told him to turn around and meet his husband. I swear the peacock's face went from the 'charming' smile to a terrified face. His bloody pants became burdened with his-"

"Gobber!" lectured Arianna harshly, "Not in front of the kids."

"Aye, alright," grumbled Gobber, "But you can't deny that it wasn't funny."

"Nobody said it wasn't," grinned Fergus.

"Well, I guess the new DADA teacher is a fan," grunted Stoick. He had a gut feeling this man was a huge fraud, but nobody caught him and exposed him... yet.

"I don't think we need to buy 4 copies of the 7 books," suggested Hiccup. Just get a copy, maybe 2 at most of each, and we can all just share. Save us a lot of money."

"That it would. Good thinking, Hiccup," smiled Valka as she gave her son a loving rub to the head.

"All right, let's meet up with Hermione before we go shopping, then," suggested Harry.

Everyone agreed, and North went to the phone to call them and to set a date.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet him!"

Hermione was excited when they went to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies for the school year.

"I've read all he's done! He's amazing, to be able to do so much! I've already read his works!" gabbed Hermione.

Harry frowned when he saw her fawning over Lockhart, and a stab of jealousy went through him. However, he didn't know why and filed that for later. Later, they were at Flourish and Blotts, getting their books. It was crowded as Lockhart himself would be signing books today. Hermione wanted to get in line, but the other didn't want to. Valka decided to stay with Hermione just so she had company.

Then, came the pouncy peacock himself. Everyone mobbed forward to get a closer look, and somehow Harry ended up in the front, separated from the others. A flash of light and smoke went off in front of Harry, causing him to cough. Lockhart had looked to the camera and his eyes lit up when he saw Harry.

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When the photos were done, Harry tried to get over to Jack and the others, but Lockhart threw his arms over him, no letting him go.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart announced loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge. He had no idea, that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart for free. Harry finally slipped away from him, getting back to Rapunzel and the others.

"Pouncy git," said Hiccup, "No wonder dad doesn't like him. Well, least we save a fortune now."

"Always thinking about money," teased Merida.

"Hey, he's the one that's making it mandatory to buy all his stupid books for his class," argued Hiccup, "He probably did that so he can make a fortune off it."

Meanwhile, Hermione had finally gotten in front of Lockhart and gotten her signature. Lockhart looked up and saw Valka.

"Why Lady Valka!" exclaimed Lockhart, grabbing her hand to kiss, "A pleasure to see you again."

"It's nice to meet you again," smiled Valka quite falsely, "I hope you're doing well?"

"Of course," replied Lockhart, "But... perhaps we could catch up sometime. Perhaps dinner? Without your husband."

"I don't think he would like that," answered Valka.

"Bah, what he doesn't know can't hurt him. He's just a muggle," waved off Lockhart.

"That depends," replied Valka tersely, "He's right behind you. Again."

Lockhart froze and slowly turned around to see Stoick was once again cracking his knuckles behind him. He had managed to sneak up behind him while everybody else was busy trying to get in front of him. Lockhart gave a slow laugh before sitting back down, trying to ignore the fact he just pissed himself. Luckily, he had charmed underwear that would banish it away.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to be so forward."

Valka ignored him and walked away, with Hermione looking at the scene with interest. Stoick glared at Lockhart, who was quite adamant in not returning his gaze before leaving.

"Go dad," chuckled Hiccup when Stoick arrived back with them.

"Uncle knows how to intimidate," grinned Rapunzel.

"Wonder how come he's not pissing his pants?" wondered Merida.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he came with adult diapers today," laughed Jack, "Given this behavior, he must've learned that there are men who would rip him apart if he did something wrong."

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" drawled a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer. "Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Jealous, Malfoy?" coughed Hiccup, "Did you want to be in the front page? Just go hug Lockhart. I'm sure it would hit at least the second page."

Draco turned to snarl at Hiccup when Merida interrupted him, "Let me guess. Wait till my father hears about this."

"You really need to stop being predictable," sighed Jack as Malfoy blushed pink, "You're sorted into the house of cunning, but being predictable is the worst thing that can happen for the cunning."

Suddenly, there was a scuffle going on behind Malfoy. They all looked to see Lucius Malfoy getting into a fist fight with Arthur Weasley. The twins George and Fred had introduced their family before the summer break at King's Cross and were cheering for their dad.

"Give him a right hook!" shouted Merida, "Then go for the stomach!"

"Merida!" said Ellinor, a bit scandalized, "Don't fan the flames."

"Aim the nose!" shouted Fergus, "It'll make him flinch!"

"Fergus! You too!" scolded Ellinor.

Finally, Hagrid and Stoick separated the two, though Lucius looked offended being touched by Stoick. Lucius made a show of getting some of Ginny's book and scoffed at them before putting it into her cauldron in front of the children before leaving.

"Nice hook," Fergus complimented Arthur, "And great use of a book as a weapon."

Molly looked scandalized while Ellinor just groaned.

* * *

Soon enough, they were all ready to head to Hogwarts. They arrived at King's station an hour early before departure so they could get some seats.

"Harry, you go first," instructed North.

A bit confused, Harry did so. As he ran towards the wall that would lead him to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, something happened. He ran straight into a solid wall.

"What the?" stumbled Harry. Hedwig squawked in her cage before glaring at Harry.

"Is the gate sealed?" gasped Hermione, "But why? The train doesn't leave until an hour later."

"I have a feeling I know who did it," sighed North before tapping the wall a few times. It remained solid.

"Come, I have another way we can get in."

"Uncle, you're going to use... that?" asked Jack.

"Might as well let them experience it once," chuckled North before leading them all into an alley way. Fergus and Valka whipped out their wands and summoned transfigured some trash cans into a brick wall to block the view. North grabbed a snow globe from his pocket, shook it, and chucked it into the wall. The glowing snow globe cracked into pieces before opening a portal for them all.

"Whoa..." gazed Hermione and Harry.

"Cmon. This'll take us to the train," gestured Rapunzel.

They said goodbye to their parents and left.

"So, how's that trial coming along?" asked North as the portal disappeared.

"Not good," sighed Fergus, "The Ministry won't open up the case, no matter how much Amelia Bones pushes for it. My bet's on Malfoy bribing the Minister. The lawyers have been following some money trails on Fudge, and he's not exactly careful about it. Not to mention the goblins have been willing to help."

"I guess plan B is needed then?" asked Stoick carefully.

North closed his eyes for a bit before nodding, "I want Sirius Black back to his rightful place. Next to Harry. That's our Christmas gift to him. Another family member."

"All right. I'll send word to the Queen's court and notify them about the deep corruption inside the Ministry," replied Stoick.

"Why is Malfoy so interested in keeping Black in jail?" asked Arianna.

"Our lawyers found out that Lucius Malfoy wedded a Narcissica Black," replied Ellinor, "If Sirius Black dies, which might be hastened due to being in Azkaban, then the Black fortune will go to the nearest relative. The only 'remaining' member would be her and her son Draco Malfoy, who will take both the Malfoy and Black family. This would give them immense political power and wealth, as the Blacks are wealthy."

"Guess they're about to find out the hard way, then," sighed Valka.

* * *

"That was weird."

They were all on the train and had found a compartment for them all quite easily. They were just relaxing for the while. Hermione was reading ahead again, and Hiccup was reading some magazine about a flight suit. Harry was playing Exploding Snap with Jack and Merida, while Rapunzel was busy playing with both Baby and Pascal when Harry said that.

"I know," grunted Jack as he flipped the card and saw it was a matching pair. Before he could do anything, Harry already responded and snatched the card.

"Dangit. You have the fastest reflex time out of all of us."

"Think it has to do with the house elf Dobby?" asked Merida.

"Maybe. I just hope the other students got in," said Hermione a bit worried.

"I'm sure they all got in," said Hiccup as he turned to the next page. He saw something interesting and quickly jotted it down in his notes, "There are other ways to get to the station."

The door opened to reveal a young blonde hair pale girl with a newspaper named _The Quibbler_ under her arms. She was wearing glasses that made her look like a demented, multi-colored owl.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Luna, "I thought this was... is that a Blibbering Hummdinger!?"

Everyone looked at the intruder before looking at Baby, surprised that she could see her.

"Baby, aren't you in invisible mode?" asked Jack. Baby nodded, squeaking in surprise someone could see her. So far, Jack had only let Harry and Hermione on the secret during the summer.

"Can … I touch her?" asked the girl.

"Only if you introduce yourself first," replied Merida.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Lovegood? My mom mentioned about going on trips with your grandfather I think. She was Valka Jorgenson before she married my father and became Valka Haddock."

"Ooh, my father mentioned that name to me once," replied Luna as she lifted her free hand to Baby.

Jack nodded, and Baby fluttered over her hands before landing.

"Oooh she's soo cute," giggled Luna, "My father writes all about them, and I swear I see them every now and then, but nobody believes me. How come you guys can see her?"

"Baby is my familiar," explained Jack, "I'm more curious how you can see her. She doesn't show herself to anyone except those I trust and know."

"I've always been able to see things most people couldn't," replied Luna softly after petting Baby for a bit.

"Hmmm, interesting," murmured Hermione, "Is this your first year?"

"Yes," replied Luna brightly, "I've always wanted to come here to explore. I hear Nargles and Wrackspurts are abundant at Hogwarts."

The six of them looked at each other before shrugging. If Luna could see Baby in invisible mode, who's to say what the things she said didn't exist. Luna continued to explain about them and how her glasses could help see them. Hiccup and Rapunzel listened with good nature while the others felt confused.

"So where do you live?" asked Rapunzel. They had managed to shift a bit to allow Luna to sit with them.

"I live near the Weasley's at Ottery St. Catchpole," replied Luna before standing up, "I forgot I was going to sit with Ginerva and Ronald Weasley. It was nice meeting you all."

And with a bow, she left.

"She was... interesting," commented Merida.

"She seems nice," added Harry.

"Well, whatever house she goes to, we can befriend her," stated Hermione, though she was still a bit iffy about Luna. After getting to know her, she was the opposite of herself.

They soon got off the train and rode the horseless carriages up to the castle. They all left towards their respective House tables and waited for the 1st years to arrive.

The doors opened, and the 1st years were herded towards the front. Harry couldn't help but smile. It was like watching himself go up for the first time. The Sorting Hat opened its mouth and sung a different song from his sorting. Soon, the sorting itself went underway.

Luna Lovegood went into Ravenclaw, and when she went to find a seat, Hiccup waved her to come sit with him and Hermione. Unknownst to them, Ron was watching Luna sitting next to them. The last one to be sorted was Ginny, who went to Gryffindor like the rest of her family. Soon, they were all feasting, with Merida having to lecture Ron again.

"Now that we have been watered and fed," began Dumbledore as everyone clamored down, "Please allow me to introduce our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Lockhart stood up and waived while most of the females clapped enthusiastically while the males clapped politely.

"Thank you, thank you," greeted Lockhart, "I'm pleased to be here. I, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award, am happy to be here to teach you all about how to protect yourselves from the dark creatures are there. For more information, read my books!"

"Geez, that guy's a windbag," grumbled Jack to Daphne, whom he was glad to see she wasn't as taken as some of the other students. Tracy, however, was a different story as she stared at him dreamingly.

"The professor has a lot of Wrackaspurts over his head," commented Luna lightly. Hiccup grinned before agreeing with her, still not knowing what they were. But he figured it was a form of insult.

Soon, they were all sent to their dormitories to rest up for a new day.

* * *

 **A bit short, but there's a reason why I ended it here.**

 **Review if you can! It helps a lot if I see some reviews on this story.**


	9. Chapter 9 September Year 2 Quidditch!

**This is 2 of 2 chapters. Review if you can please! Even a good job short review motivates me. Seriously debating on just plugging this at the Harry Potter section instead of Harry Potter and X-overs, as the whole world does primarily take place in the HP world.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP world or any other, just plot.**

* * *

Harry was on the Quidditch field, ready for the tryouts. Wood had been desperate to find a new Seeker after last year's matches. McLaggen was still strutting, believing he was the best, and that McGonagall would finally see the light and give him the Quidditch Captain badge. Wood had spent the next hour banging on his head in hopes for a miracle when McLaggen told him he had strategies that he would like to 'advise' Wood. Hermione and the others were sitting in the stands, wishing Harry luck.

"Alright! Let's go with a basic flying aptitude test!" shouted Wood to the candidates. He scanned the crowd and frowned before looking to the stands, where he saw Merida. He didn't mind if Jack was there and a Slytherin, as Jack was one of the few that had treated him with respect. That, and Jack didn't really care about the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Merida! Why aren't you trying out!? With those powerful muscles and aim of yours, along with having some experience in the air, you'd be a great Chaser! Maybe not good enough to knock off the girls on the team, but a good reserve!"

Merida contemplated a bit before shaking his head, " 'Preciate da offer, but not this year. I want to see if I can get an archery club out. If not, maybe practice with the Centaurs. Perhaps I'll join next year."

Wood frowned but turned back to the crowd. He was crazy about Quidditch, but he wasn't one to force people to play. Maybe beg, but never force.

His three chasers, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, all made it easily. His two beaters, the Weasley twins, were also in. Wood breathed easily as he knew he would have his old and best team back. However, his nervousness was due to the Seeker position. Right now, there were only two contenders. McLaggen and Potter. Wood saw how Harry flew, and desperately wished it would be him. At least Harry would listen and do his job, where McLaggen would jabber on with his mouth.

"Alright. I want a nice fair match," lectured Wood. Harry listened and nodded while McLaggen sneered, bragging that he would get it, "It'll be best three out of five. Now get in the air."

The two mounted and their brooms and flew up. Wood had already released the practice Snitch, and now the two of them were looking for it. The practice Snitch allowed repetitive use, as a real one had to be replaced every time it was caught due to the flesh memories. That allowed the referees to know who was the first one to catch it when there was a time when both Seekers seemingly grabbed it at the same time.

* * *

"Think Harry will make it?" asked Hermione, a bit nervous.

"Should be able to. He's got the quickest reactions out of all of us," commented Jack.

"He'll lose the first one," shrugged Hiccup, causing all his friends to look at him in disbelief, "I told him to do that so he could observe McLaggen and how he flies. Once he gets the gist of it, then he'll shred him."

"Oh," they all replied before looking back to the field.

* * *

Harry had seen the Snitch twice already but decided to follow Hiccup's advice. Getting tired, Harry finally went for the Snitch, letting McLaggen follow him. Once McLaggen saw it, Harry deliberately made a wide turn, letting McLaggen snatch the Snitch.

"Ha! You might as well give up, Potter! That position is mine, and I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends!"

Harry shrugged and went back to his position while McLaggen let go of the Snitch. They waited 30 seconds before going off again. Wood was praying for Harry to win.

"Ha. Bet McLaggen going to win," sneered one of his friends in the stands.

"Wanna bet?" grinned Jack.

"Jack," scolded Rapunzel.

"5 galleons says McLaggen wins and Potter goes home crying."

"You're one!"

This time, when Harry found the Snitch, he went straight for it. McLaggen didn't have a chance as Harry did a Spiral Dive towards the ground and caught it.

"You got lucky," sneered McLaggen as Harry let it go.

Another 30 seconds later, and they were off. This time it took 2 minutes before Harry finally saw it again with McLaggen. They both chased after it, elbowing each other. McLaggen, being bigger, managed to gain the advantage for a bit when the Snitch went up. Both of them urged their brooms up, with McLaggen ahead. McLaggen's hand went out to grab the Snitch when it took a 90-degree turn and went behind their head. Here, Harry decided to do it.

Making sure his right hand gripped his broom, he threw his whole body out, his left hand grabbing the Snitch. Everybody gasped when they saw Harry doing the Twister drop. Harry was free falling towards the ground when he managed to get his broomstick back under his crotch and regain flight path.

Wood was seriously debating just taking Potter as the Seeker now and forget the rest, but he had to play fair and stick to the rules he set.

Harry let go of the Snitch and got back into position. McLaggen glared at him as they began the search. Once again, they both saw it, but this time, McLaggen played dirty. As they were neck and neck, McLaggen punched Harry in the nose. As if that wasn't enough, once Harry flinched, he grabbed his broomstick and forced it downwards. As Harry was left to recover with a bleeding nose, McLaggen caught the Snitch. Harry was forced to descend and try to pinch off the bleeding nose while Wood flew towards McLaggen.

"McLaggen!" roared Wood.

"I caught it," replied McLaggen coldly, "It counts as my point. You never said we couldn't do that."

"I said a FAIR MATCH!" roared Wood, "I should disqualify you!"

"I'll complain to McGonagall and my parents if you do," sneered McLaggen, "You're a poor Quidditch Captain. How you are it and not me escapes me."

Fred and George were ready to practice their swinging strength with McLaggen's head when the Chasers stopped them.

"Get out!" shouted Wood, "You're off the team. I don't care what your parents say. McGonagall will back me up."

"Let him play."

They looked back to see Harry shaking off the injury. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore.

"You heard him," sneered McLaggen, "The match continues."

Wood looked at Harry, who nodded, before reluctantly telling them to get back into the air.

"Hope you're sure about this," whispered Wood.

"Don't worry. I got this," grinned Harry.

As the two of them were back in the air, Harry looked at Ron, who had also been watching the tryouts. He had run towards Harry in worry when he saw him bleeding, which greatly confused Harry. The two talked a little, and an idea came forth. Harry thanked Ron for the idea before calling to Wood to continue.

They were flying in the air for a minute after the Snitch had been released, going higher and higher when Harry suddenly dived towards the ground. McLaggen cursed and chased after him. As Harry dove towards the ground, his hand was reaching forward. McLaggen urged his broomstick faster, hoping to intercept Harry. He couldn't what was in front of Harry, but he was sure the Snitch was being blocked from his view. McLaggen was so concentrated on trying pass Harry that he didn't notice they were getting closer to the ground.

"Wait, he can't be?" startled Wood.

It was too late. Harry suddenly put his right hand back on the broomstick and pulled up, skimming the ground with his toes before going back up into the air. McLaggen didn't even react as he plowed right into the ground.

"Did he just pull a bloody Wronski Feint on McLaggen?" gasped Katie.

"Bloody hell he did!" cheered Fred and George.

Harry grinned as he remembered his conversation with Ron.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

"You ok, Harry?" asked Ron as he grabbed some tissues given to him by Luna.

"Yea, just a bloody nose. I've had worse," groaned Harry as he took the tissues.

"Harry, I got an idea that'll kick McLaggen off his high horse."

"Why are you telling me this? We aren't really friends, and I thought you hated me after last year."

"Yea well, during the summer, Fred and George beat me up a little about my attitude. But Luna was the one who helped me the most. I spent most of my summer out of my house and met up with Luna. We got into talking. She's a really good listener. Not once did she interrupt me when I went on a rant until I finished before she hit me with a few questions that made me question myself. I owe her a bit. I was going to ask Hermione and Hiccup to look after her."

Harry stared at Ron for a bit, making him blush.

"Alright, fine, I also have another reason. I hate McLaggen. He thinks he's all good, but Gryffindor Quidditch team lost because of him. I want a real bloody seeker on the team that'll win the House Cup, and you're a much better choice. Emphasis on the much."

Harry chuckled, causing Ron to chuckle before continuing, "Listen, I know I got off on the wrong foot. I'm hoping that at the least, we'll be a little more than acquaintances and be friends."

"That sounds nice," grinned Harry, sticking his hand out to shake Ron's hand. Ron quickly told him his plan before Harry got back into the air.

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Haha! Boo ya! Eat that, McFlat!" shouted Jack.

McLaggen's friends were in shock at seeing him being flattened into the ground, and not even getting up. Harry easily nabbed the Snitch, causing his friends to cheer. Wood was freaking ecstatic at this golden find and that McLaggen wouldn't be returning.

"Umm, Wood?" said Angelina, "I think we need to get McLaggen to the hospital wing. He's not moving."

Wood turned to see Fred and George prodding the still body. McLaggen's head was buried in the sand, up to the neck.

"Do we have to?" groaned Wood. Seeing his chasers' united glare, he went and fetched Madam Hooch. She came to the field, staring and blinking at the upright prone body. She quickly managed to get his head out of the sand and levitated him to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione and the others had come down to congratulate Harry, but Hermione hugged him, almost cracking some ribs before checking his body for any injuries.

"What were you thinking!?" shouted Hermione, "You could've injured yourself badly. Why did you do that? No, don't even bother answering that question."

Harry could only grin ruefully while Merida and the others chuckled. He saw Ron leaving when he had an idea and called Ron over before dragging him to Wood.

"Wood, do you think we need a team strategist? I know you as the captain design all the strategies, but having someone to help you might help. Especially if since he can help see things you might miss by standing in the stands while the game is going off."

Wood put his hand on his chin, contemplating about it. Having an assistant strategist could help him a lot. Not to mention let him have some more time to study for his own classes. And Harry did have a point about having another view being able to see something he might miss. Plus, he had heard that Ron was an expert wizarding chess player. Something that definitely required strategy and reading your opponents. But would that carry over to Quidditch?

"That's not a bad idea," popped in Fred.

"Ron's a great strategist and a whiz in Quidditch," added George.

"Even if he does,"

"Support the Chudley Cannons."

"Quiz him on any rule or play"

"And he'll answer it right."

"Alright, alright," said Wood, annoyed at the twin speak before turning to Ron. He quizzed him on several Quidditch plays and rules and was impressed that Ron didn't fall for the trick questions.

"How about we talk more about this after lunch?" said Wood, "I could use the help. Especially against the Slytherin team."

Ron eagerly nodded and followed Wood, looking to him as his new idol.

"Nice one," whispered Hiccup.

"Well, he did suggest the Wronski Feint and told me what I needed to do to make it look convincing," chuckled Harry.

"He's the one who suggested that bloody tactic? I'll beat him to death!" shrilled Hermione, almost launching towards Ron.

"Easy there," said Merida as she grabbed Hermione.

"Harry's ok. No problem that needs fixing," added Rapunzel, trying to calm Hermione down.

"Oooh, alright," sighed Hermione, "I promise I won't... do anything much. But I'm not happy still."

"I can tell. You still have nail marks on your cheeks when you were grabbing your face when you saw Harry get punched, and you were biting your nails when you saw Harry diving towards the ground," teased Hiccup.

Hermione blushed before turning to walk away without responding.

* * *

The days went by with nothing much happening, except for a first year Gryffindor named Colin kept trying to take photos of Harry. Merida got tired of it and slightly threatened Colin to back off with the photos. Soon, the Gryffindors had their first D.A.D.A lesson with Ravenclaw. Rapunzel and Jack refused to dignify an answer to what to expect. Harry, Merida, and Hiccup soon found out why.

"Are you serious?" breathed Merida under her breath while looking at the pop quiz Lockhart passed out. It was all questions about him. She wrote down random answers in response. Hiccup didn't even bother trying. However, Hermione managed to answer all the questions correctly and seemed pleased when Lockhart complimented her. Harry had another stab of jealously through his heart and still couldn't figure out the reason why when Lockhart began his lecture.

"Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Hiccup and Harry looked at each other before looking back to Lockhart. He seemed to be able to easily draw the attention of the students by the sound of his speech. Now they wanted to witness what he could do. Lockhart pulled out a cage with a cover over it.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover to reveal...Cornish pixies. Seamus couldn't help but laugh at this. Lockhart felt his eyebrow twitch before deciding to take a more hands-on approach.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!"

And with a flourish, he opened the cage, creating pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Harry grabbed Hermione to duck while Merida and Hiccup ducked under the table. Neville was unfortunate to have two of them grab him and lift him into the air. The rest just wrecked the classroom.

Lockhart showed how useful he was... compared to a useless sock. His spell, _Peskipiksi Pesternomi,_ proved useless as one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out the window. Neville fell down from the chandelier he was hanging on as the bell rang. All the students immediately rushed out the exit. Lockhart nobly saw the chance and ran away too.

"That bloody fake!" raged Merida.

"Seriously. Let's look at his spell. _Peskipiksi Pesternomi._ Let's split that apart. Pesky pixie pester no me. Meaning Pesky Pixie don't annoy me. I don't even think that's a spell." scowled Hiccup.

"But he's done so much in the books," defended Hermione.

"Hermione. You memorized the books. Look at the events and timeline. Tell me somethings not wrong with it," exasperated Hiccup before adding, "Go to the library. Read his books. Make a timeline. Then talk."

Hermione huffed away, heading towards the library to prove Hiccup wrong.

"Rought day?" asked Jack as he and Rapunzel went over to sit with them. It was Gryffindor table today.

"Professor Retard decided a hand-on approach was needed," snorted Harry, "And unleashed the the Cornish Pixies on us."

"Lucky us," smirked Jack, "I don't think Lockhart had those caught yet when we had them. But did you notice that Snape doesn't seem to be as harsh on you like last year?"

Harry thought about the past Potions lessons and agreed. Snape was still favoring the Slytherin, but he didn't got out of the way to cause misery for Harry, unlike the past year.

"Wonder what made him change?" though Harry loudly.

"Dunno, but I prefer to keep it that way," said Merida.

They finished their lunch and went down the hall to their next class.

"Loony Loony Lovegood! Loony! No wonder you got no friends!"

They turned around to see Luna being teased by 5 4th year Ravenclaw students.

"You're dad writes those loser articles on the Quibbler. You're just as weird as him!"

"Nargles? Wrackaspurts? Blibbering Humdingers? Ha! Who told you those existed?"

"It's time we show you what's the real world like."

"Hey! Leave her alone."

The Ravenclaw students looked to see Ron Weasley charging in.

"Oh look. A Weasley. The seventh and stupidest son of all of them."

"Ha. Weasley and Lovegood. They match. Stupid and weird. No wonder they're attracted to each other."

"Shut up!"

Everyone looked shocked when they saw Luna had been the one to shout out.

"Make fun of me, but never make fun of my friends!"

Before the Ravenclaw could do anything, Harry and the others decided to intervene.

"That's enough," snarled Merida, whipping her wand out. The others did the same.

"Think you can match us?" taunted the 4th year Ravenclaws as they drew their wands, "Don't get so cocky that you defeated a snot nose first year. We're older and more experience with magic."

"Ah, but are you just as creative?"

They whirled around to see the Weasley twins with their wands out.

"The thing is," started Fred.

"We may make fun of Ron," continued George

"But we still love him."

"And he knows we're just kidding."

"But nobody is allowed to insult our family," they stated together, glaring at the bullies.

The Ravenclaw bullies started to look nervous. Sure, Harry Potter was with the group of 2nd years, along with Merida and Jack, who they witnessed were capable of fighting. But they felt like they had the advantage. Now, with the terrifying Weasley twins, they weren't so sure. All the Ravenclaws had to admit that the Weasley twins were truly intelligent students who merely deployed a false face for others. And their pranks and stunts were ones they had a hard time replicating.

"... We're leaving," huffed the bullies before walking away.

"You alright, Luna?" asked Rapunzel, "Did they take anything from you?"

"...nothing," replied Luna.

"Luna. They took something from you," said Ron sternly.

"... a photo of my mom," said Luna sadly.

Ron gripped his hands tightly before turning to the twins.

"George. Fred. I-"

"Say no more, little brother," grinned Fred.

"Just look forward to tomorrow's dinner," finished George.

With that, they both left.

* * *

"So, what you find?"

They were all at their Astronomy class, one of the few classes that had all four houses together.

"...," Hermione didn't answer.

"Really?" exasperated Merida.

"... The publisher could've made some mistake," said Hermione in a tiny voice, "Or maybe he just got the dates wrong."

Harry felt another twinge of jealousy before pushing through, "Come off it. You're the smartest one out of all of us. Don't tell us you believe him even though the proof is right in front of you?"

Hermione didn't say anything and just continued to look through her telescope. Exasperated, they let it go. They would prove it to her somehow. Hiccup had already sent a letter back home to Stoick and North about Lockhart.

Harry found himself being roused up early in the morning by Wood, who wanted to get the first practice in the school year. Ron was also woken up to join them for a tactics session. Unlike Harry, Ron was excited to be part of them team and wide awake while Harry was still sleepy, as was the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They spent the next hour having Wood and Ron discussing tactics and plays before actually heading out to the field. Hermione, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack were outside in time to see Harry coming out.

"You guys haven't started?" asked Rapunzel in surprise.

"Been having a strategy meeting," yawned Harry.

"Here. I brought you some toast and marmalade, along with a banana," offered Hermione.

Harry gratefully took it and ate it before getting into the air, enjoying the breeze. They had barely gotten into practice before Wood noticed Colin snapping photos. He was afraid that it was the Slytherin was taking photos as a spy. He forgot about Jack, as he showed little interest, and not to mention he was friends with Harry. However, he forgot about Colin as soon as George told them that the Slytherin Quidditch team had just arrived.

"I booked the field today!" hissed Wood in outrage, descending down to meet them. The rest of the Quidditch team followed. Hermione and the others looked worried and also walked towards the confrontation to see what was happening.

"Clear off, Flint!" bellowed Wood, "I booked this field today, and it's our practice time!"

Flint smirked before replying, "Plenty of room for us to practice. Plus, I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'_ "

"You guys got a new Seeker?" asked Wood in slight interest, "Whom? Oh well, too bad. We also have a new Seeker we need to practice with, so clear off!"

While Flint and Wood were glaring at each other, the new Seeker of the Slytherin team made himself known.

"Malfoy? You're the new Seeker?" spat Ron.

"Careful, Weasley," snapped Malfoy, "You should be more respectful. And I heard you're the assistant Strategist? Trying to earn some more money?"

Ron was tempted to jump him, but Wood stuck his hand out to stop him. Even in anger, Wood knew how to keep his temper.

"Lucius Malfoy's son?" clarified Fred in dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

As one, they all held out shiny new broomsticks. They were all _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_.

"Latest model, just came out last month," bragged Flint before eyeing the Gryffindor's broom. Only Harry's was within the same league, just below it.

"Least nobody had to buy their way in," scoffed Hermione, " _They_ got in on pure talent."

Malfoy's smug face turned into anger for a second before going back and sneered, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

At once, chaos erupted. The Slytherin team had to try to protect Malfoy from the Gryffindor team, especially George and Fred. However, Merida scoffed.

"Really? You're going there? Well, then how about I return the favor?"

From there, both Slytherin and Gryffindor team winced at Merida continued to verbally shred Malfoy into pieces. Malfoy could only reply with 'My father,' or 'Blood traitor,' which Merida blew right past and continued her tirade. By the time she finished, Malfoy looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'll show you!" sobbed Malfoy, drawing his wand to curse Merida. Merida responded by slapping his wand arm away, causing his curse to go wild. Then, she slithered behind Malfoy and grabbed him by the waist with both her hands, linking them up.

"Ooh, here it comes," commented Hiccup when he saw what was going to happen.

"A galleon says Malfoy pisses himself," added Jack.

"No deal," snorted Rapunzel, "It's obvious what will happen."

"No way," gasped Katie, recognizing what was about to happen.

"Let go of me!" shouted Malfoy before Merida lifted him up into the air.

She then bent her back, taking Malfoy with her before performing the perfect German Suplex.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," announced Hiccup with a chuckle. The rest of the Gryffindors and others laughed while Malfoy had no idea what was happening.

"My... father..." murmured Malfoy before collapsing on the ground.

The Slytherin team had no choice but to take Malfoy to the hospital wing, giving up the field. If they complained, then they would be asked what they were doing on the field when it was booked. Even Snape's letter was just a bluff.

"Merlin, that was impressive," said Wood, shaking Merida's hand, "You sure I can't convince you to join the team as a reserve? With that strength and aim, you could either play chaser or beater, depending on which on you want."

"Appreciate it, but no," smiled Merida, "Maybe next year."

"Tis a shame," said Wood sadly, "But alright. We got a new seeker to train, and an assistant strategist to help us."

And with that, they Gryffindor team flew up into the air to practice while Ron sat at the bench with binoculars, looking and trying to see what could be improved on. Luna appeared suddenly and sat next to him, to which he merely smiled.

"Thanks for the advice," murmured Ron to Luna, "Things are looking up."

"You merely needed to find your niche, Ronald," replied Luna, "There are good people in all houses. You just need to find them."

Ron nodded, looking at Jack as they left to go study. He wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

At dinner time, everybody was enjoying themselves when one of the previous bullies suddenly grew donkey ears. She shouted in horror just to find herself braying like a donkey. Her friends snickered until they found themselves also growing donkey ears and braying. Everybody laughed at them, forcing them to run out in humilation. As they reached the end, the Weasley twins were there, nonchalently tossing a vial full of liquid.

"Here's the deal," started Fred.

"You give back Luna's stuff," said George.

"We give you the cure."

"You continue to bully Ron's friend,"

"We make sure you feel the burn."

"You can try to tell the teacher,"

"But we don't think it's in,

"Your best interest."

"They might find out,"

"Just what you've been doing.

"And you'll get into worse trouble than us." finished both twins.

"Fine!" cried one of the bullies, "We'll give Loony's-"

At the mention of that name, Fred 'dropped' one of the vials on the floor.

"Whoops, my hand slipped," said Fred sarcastically.

"Wanna try that again?" asked George.

"She means, we'll give Luna Lovegood's stuff back and won't bully her," said another quickly, braying like a donkey again.

Fred and George continued to stare at them for a bit before tossing 5 vials to them. They quickly drank it and was relieved to see the ears gone.

"Remember, we expect everything," warned the twins, "Fail to do so, and you'll find this humiliation to be child's play."

And with that warning, they left. A few hours later, Luna was ecstatic to see all her personal belongings back, along with the photo of her mother, and a few Galleons as an apology.

* * *

The week continued with nothing much happening, so Harry and the rest were going to head over to visit their familiars. And speaking of familiars, Hedwig had bonded with Harry and became his familiar. As they were walking towards the familiar pen, they saw Lockhart brandishing his wand towards Toothless, who was ignoring the professor and snoozing.

"Haha! Glad you know you are no match for me! And now, dragon, I shall kill you to defend the students here! I'll even have a new story for this achievement!"  
Toothless raised his head, gazing at Lockhart who froze. Then, with a huff, Toothless shot a small fireball at his feet, sending him shrieking and running back to Hogwarts.

"Help! Help! There's a bloody dragon! We must kill it!"

Hiccup and the rest of them were laughing except Hermione, who merely frowned.

"Good job, Toothless," said Hiccup as he gave him an extra fish. Toothless happily gobbled it before purring.

Merida was combing Angus's mane when she heard something in the forest. She whirled around to see Firenze.

"Greetings, Lady Sagittarius."

Merida rolled her eyes at that name but greeted him politely. Almost all the centaurs called her that due to her skill in archery now. Firenze, though, was someone she could tolerate a bit more as he didn't always just look up at the stars and do nothing.

"I come with a warning," continued Firenze, "The stars show signs that something dangerous is coming to Hogwarts. I hope this warning is enough to prevent it, and if not possible, end it as soon as possible."

"Thanks for the warning," replied Merida, "I'll be sure to tell my friends."

"Stay by them," advised Firenze, "For you will be all part of the great change that is needed."

And with that, he left. Merida shrugged and decided to tell them after they went flying.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Hermione was somehow convinced to ride with Harry on his Nimbus 2000.

"Of course!" grinned Harry before looking at the others. They winked and went downwards.

"Harry, don't you DAREEEEEEEEE!" shouted Hermione before Harry dived after them. She latched onto his chest, making Harry grin wider before taking it a bit easier. So far, this month had gone well.

* * *

 **Hmm, Year 2 is going by a bit more slowly. Huh, didn't think I could do that. Well, I expect year 2 to be done around chapter 12. Year 3 might be accelerated even faster from what I've plotted out. Might even be one chapter. Year 4, however, is where I expect to take it slower and finally focus on some romance stuff.**

 **If you haven't already, go take a look at my profile and vote for the next story that I should write!**


	10. Chapter 10 Year 2 OctoberNovember

**New chapter! Yay! Read and Review! Time for stuff to go down!**

* * *

October had come, and it was time for the usual Wizengamot meeting of the month.

"Order. Order," said Dumbledore, being the Chief Warlock of the meetings. He was considering forfeiting the title of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards to somebody else but hadn't found a successor. He was leaning towards one, but he needed to make sure the successor would do his job right. Dumbledore had to admit, juggling three jobs in his age was tiring, and he wasn't able to see the all the details of the big picture.

Dumbledore went through the usual agendas, role call, etc. They debated about Weasley's Muggle Protection Act, the general ideas of where the Quidditch World Cup was to be held, security details, budgets, etc.

"Is there anything else that needs to be gone over?" asked Dumbledore after Bones' request for a bigger budget for the Auror department was denied again by Fudge and his lackeys. Fudge claimed there was no need for such thing, and that the extra money needed to be funneled into somewhere else important. That 'important' thing was his own pockets, supplied by Malfoy and his 'advice'.

"Yes. I wish to have Sirius Black be removed from Azkaban so he can be brought here to Wizengamot to actually receive a trial," declared Amelia Bones.

This caused mass whispers within the court before Amelia continued, "I have learned that Black was thrown into Azkaban **without** a trial. If this can happen to any one of our pure-blood members of our society, then who's to say it won't happen again."

The whispers grew louder until Dumbledore called for order once more.

"Is there anyone who's opposed to this?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do," said Fudge furiously, "I've told you before, giving that man a trial is a waste of money and time. He's guilty without a doubt."

"If there's a chance that he's actually innocent, then we have sentenced a man to Azkaban for no reason," replied Amelia, "We aren't a society that throws anyone in jails just based on suspicion. We do it on facts!"

"Facts!" scoffed Crouch, standing up, "He bragged that he was the Secret Keeper. And the next thing we know, You-Know-Who shows up and kills them. There was no need for a trial. It's plain as day he's guilty."

"He was James Potter's best friend," shouted Amelia, "You all know this. Why would he just suddenly betray his almost brother in all but blood?"

"Obviously to get in a better position with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" shouted another member.

Another shouting match went off until order was restored once more. Then, Lucius Malfoy stood up to talk. He had been invited to the meeting by Fudge.

"Esteemed members of Wizengamot." drawled Malfoy, "I have a different proposal. It's true that Black has been in Azkaban for many years now. But because of this, the Black seat has remained empty. I propose that we have Black kissed by the Dementor and removed from Azkaban so his seat may go to the next of kin."

"That sounds marvelous," stated Fudge, jumping on the idea, "We could save money from feeding the traitor."

"About time," muttered Crouch, "Never trust a Black. Hopefully, the next one will be trustworthy."

"That would be my son," smiled Malfoy, "And I can assure you, We will use it to bring it back to glory."

"Jolly good!" smiled Fudge, already thinking of all the wealth that would be coming into his pocket.

"If you do so, then we have to give Black a trial before anything can be made," stated Dumbledore, "That still means that Sirius Black will need to come here."

"I vote we bypass that," said Crouch.

"Seconded!" joined Fudge.

"Rejected!" shouted Augustus Longbottom, "We can't just have someone kissed just because you say so!"

Wizengamot went up in an uproar. It was easy to see Malfoy had already paid/blackmailed a few people in supporting his cause with promises of more.

"We would be laughed at!" shouted another, "Killing without a trial."

"Bah who cares? We're showing the world what we do to those who betray others!"

"What if he's innocent!?"

"I doubt it."

Soon, Dumbledore had to raise his wand to fire some noise cracking spell to get everyone to quiet down.

"Well, then let me prove you wrong," snorted Amelia as the noise died down. She waved in three people who had been sitting in the viewing area since the beginning of the meeting.

"And who are they?" sneered Senior Undersecretary Umbridge, a rather short and frog looking woman wearing bright pink clothes.

"We are lawyers from DnD," said the lead lawyer putting his case down with a bang on a table. Everyone slightly jumped at this. They all knew this wizarding firm.

"And what are the famous DnD lawyers doing here?" asked Fudge with a practiced grin. Inside, he was sweating buckets.

"We heard about the lack of a trial for Sirius Black and decided to do our own investigation. Did you know that the Aurors who took Black in failed to even use the Reverse Spell to check what Black even used to 'blow up' the streets?" asked the lead lawyer.

"Not only that," continued another one, "The Investigation Department never bothered to check what really happened."

"And finally, we have Bartemius Crouch who threw Black in jail without trial and proof, while he so 'generously' gave others who were or suspected to be Death Eaters," finished the last one, "Even Bellatrix Lestrange, a clear supporter of Voldemort (Here, most of them shuddered) was given a trial, though I suspect because his son was there that they were given one. Could it be that he did so because he held a grudge against the Black family and abused his power?"

Most people looked at Crouch, who was turning red in rage.

"I followed the rules!" shouted Crouch, "I made sure the people were safe!"

"And yet, you easily broke it when it came to Black," said the lead lawyer coolly.

"Get them out of here!" shouted Crouch, "They shouldn't even be in this meeting!"

"We are here since you're insisting on throwing our client to being kissed by the Dementors without a trial again."

Shouting was raised all over the place before Fudge stated, "I declare that Black be Kissed as soon as possible! No more of this nonsense! Amelia, you and I are going to have a talk whether you are going to be even able to keep your job after this nonsense!"

"Cornelius, you cannot do this! I advise you not to," warned Dumbledore.

"I am the Minister of Magic! It is my duty to do what is right, and that is to have a Black representative back to help us, instead of rotting in jail and wasting our people's money!"

"Is that your final answer?"

Everyone paused as they heard the lead lawyer said it quite loudly and coldly.

Fudge hesitated, but when he saw Umbridge and Malfoy nod, he stated, "Yes. Now get out! Aurors! Arrest them and throw them out!"

The lead lawyer sighed, taking his glasses off.

"Very well. Then by the power vested in me by the Queen herself, I hereby declare the power Wizengamot of Great Britain to be SUSPENDED!"

At once, the control of the wards was all stripped away from Fudge and Dumbledore. They shouted in surprise, feeling the wards disappear.

Outside the Ministry of Magic and the entrances, the Queen's soldiers had been ready. Their magic division, AKA, MI0, British Magical Intelligence Section 0, charged in first. They secured the entrances and made sure nobody would make it through. The other soldiers went on ahead to secure a direct path for the Queen herself to come.

While Wizengamot was wondering what was going on, one of the more... prone to side with Voldemort whipped out his wand and fired a spell that the lead lawyer, only to see it fizzle.

"What...?" He didn't get to say anything else before the lawyer fired a spell to stun him.

Suddenly, the doors opened up to reveal Queen Elizabeth II herself, followed by Stoick and North among others as part of her honor guard.

"I... have heard quite a bit," said the queen slowly and harshly, causing many to flinch, "And I and my court are not pleased with what we've heard."

"What's a Muggle doing here!?" sneered an unintelligent man.

The queen slowly turned her head to stare at the man. Said man felt his bladder relieve itself.

"We have a lot to discuss, including you're the latest attempt of handing a death sentence without a trial or representation at all!"

Fudge whimpered.

* * *

"Extra, Extra! Ministry under Reformation! Fudge found guilty of embezzlement!"

"Whoa. There's a picture of your dad, Hiccup."

The Daily Prophet came out with a special edition of the Ministry being reformed. The lawyers spilled all the money trails Fudge had left carelessly. Umbridge wasn't safe either. The lawyers did their work and what they had been rumored to do and found many 'skeletons' within Umbridge's closet. Malfoy barely escaped from being chucked into prison because he knew how to cover himself, but his usual wealth had decreased due to all this reform. Several Ministry workers found themselves fired, but the majority held on after renegotiating a new contract. The Non-magical Prime Minister would meet the new Minister for the Ministry of Magic every 4 months to get and update on what was going on, and not when the Minister felt like doing on a whim. The picture in his office was switched from a snotty photo into a more respectable picture in both person and behavior. Said photo was burned to ashes, serving as firewood.

"Guess our future is looking a bit brighter," joked Hiccup.

"HADDOCK!"

They looked to see Malfoy storming to him.

"What's up, bad faith," greeted Hiccup.

"You're filthy no good muggle father will pay for this!" snarled Malfoy, "Don't think the Dark Lord will take this lying down."

"Malfoy, I though you already learned your lesson," sighed Hiccup, "Keep talking like that, and you're going to go in way deeper than you can chew."

"Shut it!" hissed Malfoy, "I'm calling you out on an honor duel!"

"On what honor?" mused Hiccup, "That my father managed to get in contact with the Queen's court and found corruption within the Ministry of Magic?"

"Your father smeared the name of the Malfoy!" shouted Malfoy.

"What's this? A duel?"

"Oh no," groaned Jack as they saw Lockhart standing behind them.

"Excellent. I've been meaning to find more ways to teach, and with this, I can create a dueling club! Now, no dueling, but when I get the chance, I'll be sure to call up you two as volunteers."

"Great job, Malfoy," groaned Hiccup as Lockhart left, "Now you got blowhard on our tail."

"Whatever," snarled Malfoy, "I challenge you to a duel right now!"

"Declined," replied Hiccup, causing Malfoy to look confused, "There's no 'honor' be threatened here. There's no point as Lockhart's going to call us to fight later on. And it's a waste of time that I could be using for myself."

Malfoy couldn't respond fast enough as Hiccup left with the others. Jack looked back to make sure Malfoy wouldn't do anything and tapped his nose to let him remember what happened the first time.

Halloween was upon them in a flash. Harry, along with his friends, went out to the lake in the morning to have a small mourning for his parents. Everyone seemed to just forget that who had died on that fateful day, and merely recalled him, the boy who lived. Hagrid saw it and went to pay his respects to James and Lily Potter. Some of the staff also noticed it from their windows and took a moment of silence to remember them. Harry had two small boats with copies of his parent's faces on each before letting them float down the lake.

Hermione saw that Harry slowly let down a tear and hugged him, telling him it would be alright, that they loved him even though they were gone. As they left, Dumbledore slowly walked to the place where they had set the boat. With a flourish of his wand, he transfigured the boats into something more majestic and bowed his head in sadness, as if to join the mourning.

"Afternoon, Severus," said Dumbledore, not looking up, "Come to pay your respects?"

"Only for one," sneered Severus before taking a red lily, the same shade as Lily Potter nee Evans. He tossed it into the lake, watching it float away.

"Come, Severus," said Dumbledore, "We have a Halloween feast."

* * *

Harry was walking through the corridors alone, stating he wanted some time alone, when he heard something.

" _. . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ."_

"Who's there!" shouted Harry, drawing his wand. But yet, nobody showed up.

The whispers slowly faded away, making Harry sweat a little. He remembered Merida telling them something would happen, and though this might be it. He decided to back up and quickly find the nearest populated area.

Soon, the Halloween feast was underway. Harry sat with Merida, Neville, and Ron, eating and enjoying some small talk. Luna sat with Hermione and Hiccup. Rapunzel was with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, along with Cedric Diggory, who's father was considering running for Minister of Magic. Jack was laughing with Daphne and Tracy. Ron noticed that his sister came in a bit later, though, but didn't question it. He thought she was doing some girl stuff and didn't want to ask.

After everyone was done, they were all walking back to their dorms when the students in the front stopped and gasped. Others pushed to see what was happening and gasped. For on the wall, in blood red, was words written foot high, between two torches.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

And to emphasize it, on a torch bracket, was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She was hanging by her tail, not moving at all and eyes opened wide. On the floor was a large puddle of water that most people had no idea how it got there.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" shouted Draco Malfoy with a smug grin, his cold eyes alive. Then, he howled in pain as he felt something stab him in the butt. Jack had motioned Baby to do so whenever he uttered the word Mudblood. And of course, Draco had no idea who was doing it.

Dumbledore arrived with the staff, quickly clearing the students away while Filch was bemoaning about his cat. The students quickly hurried to their dormitories for safety.

"Whoa. Guess Firenze was right," whispered Merida towards Harry as they approached their dorms, "Something did happen."

Harry nodded before wondering about the sound that he had heard. He didn't know whether to tell them or not. They all went to sleep, slightly scared for tomorrow.

The next few days passed in slight fear, though Malfoy seemed to be strutting down the hall fearlessly as if he owned the castle. During the History of Magic class, Hermione even asked Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets. It made for an interesting lecture for about 20 minutes before he decided to go back to droning about goblin wars.

"Huh. Wonder if that's actually true," commented Hiccup when they were back in the library.

"What do you mean? Binns said so himself!" raged Hermione.

"Binns is a ghost that drones about Goblin wars," said Hiccup placatingly, "Plus, you know history can be skewed easily throughout time. Plus, Jack's in Slytherin, and he's nowhere like Salazar, just the cunning part. Plus, I doubt Slytherin was all about blood purity. Otherwise, the other founders wouldn't have invited him."

"Why divide our friendship?" frowned Merida, "We've been breaking traditions ever since we got here."

Everyone laughed and continued on with their studies. They didn't notice the trail of spiders leaving the castle.

* * *

Soon, the first Quidditch match of the season was upon them, Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Harry was anxious to beat them and rub it in their face that those with money wasn't always the winner, as were the rest of the Gryffindor team. Lucius Malfoy had decided to attend to support his son, sitting next to Snape. On another side, Valka and North had come to show their support for Harry.

The game started off with the Slythering leading off due to their brooms, leading them 30-0. After another Quaffle made it through, Ron quickly shouted for a timeout. They gathered around him, and Ron began making drawings of what he had observed and the weaknesses.

"I'm glad Harry got you to become Gryffindor's Strategist," grinned Wood, "Perhaps a few more years and some practice, you'll be leading Gryffindor Quidditch team as Captain."

Ron blanked out for a second before shaking his head and grinning. They scattered back into the air.

"What the!"

"Oh cmon!"

"No fair!"

Slytherin team's comment started to complain as Gryffindor began to systematically dismantle their strategies. Even changing some new plays were ineffective as Ron had already predicted them. Soon, the score became 50-30. Then, it went wrong when it started to rain. Harry was searching for the Snitch, ignoring Malfoy's taunt for the moment, debating on whether or not the Wronski Feint would work on him when a Bludger came pelting towards him. Harry dodged it narrowly, the iron ball ruffling his hair. George came by and swung it towards one of the Slytherin chasers when it suddenly stopped in midair and went back for Harry.

"What the?" gasped George before narrowing his eyes, going towards it and slamming it towards Malfoy. It ended with the same result, stopping and aiming for Harry. Harry quickly began to fly as fast as he could away from the Bludger. It kept chasing him, going far faster then what it normally should go. All the while, the rain started to get heavier. He ducked right as Fred swung his club, trying to dissuade the Bludger, but it was no use.

"We need a time out!" shouted Fred to Wood.

Luckily Wood managed to hear it and called for a time out. At that moment, the rogue Bludger paused, waiting for Harry.

"What's happening? George, Fred, where were you guys when the Bludger hit Angelina? It's 70-40!"

"Trying to make sure a Bludger wasn't trying to take Harry's head off," snarled Fred, "One of the Bludger's been tampered with!"

"Maybe we should ask for an inquiry," suggested Alicia, not keen on letting Harry being chased by a rogue Blduger.

"If we do that, then we forfeit the match!" groaned Wood, not wanting to lose to those who bought their way to win.

"If we can prove that it's tampered with, then the game will have to be halted," reminded Ron, who had gone through the latest rule books in preparation, "We just need to convince the Slytherin and Madam Hooch to agree."

"Fat luck that'll do us," sighed Fred, "They'd never agree to that."

"Of course, they wouldn't agree if it didn't affect them," pointed Ron, "However... I have a plan that'll demolish their formation and make them agree. The downside is that it puts Harry in danger."

"What's the plan?" asked Harry before anyone could disagree with it.

"Fred and George, you two leave Harry alone and focus on the other Bludger. Harry, try your best and keep flying, and fly right through Slytherin formations. This should keep them scattered nicely. They'll have to agree. Wood, make sure you notify Madam Hooch of possible tampering to make her watch and agree."

"That's crazy!" shouted Angelina.

"It'll work," said Harry, already agreeing to the plan. Wood nodded to his team and flew back into position.

"North, that Bludger doesn't look normal, does it?" asked Valka in the stands with North and the kids. Hermione had her hands up to her face again in worry.

"Hmm, it doesn't" murmured North, "But they're still playing. I wonder..."

Hiccup frowned and passed a small vial to Merida, who automatically took it and put it as one of her arrowheads.

The game started once more, and Harry was dealing with the rogue Bludger. Taking Ron's advice, he flew through the Slytherin formation. They kept being scattered due to the Bludger not caring who was in its ways and almost slammed into one of the Chaser's head. The score became a bit more even, going at 80-60

"Scarhead, what do you think you're doing!" shouted a frustrated Malfoy, "Practicing for ballet?"

Harry had managed to drive the Bludger into the wall and was staring at Malfoy when he noticed the Snitch hovering right behind Malfoy's ear. It was a moment too long. The Bludger came back with a vengeance and slammed Harry's right side. He felt his right arm break and ribs possibly fractured as he spun, but Harry didn't give up. Using his left hand, he managed to get himself out of spinning and pushed his broomstick forward, going right for Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes widened in fear and got out of the way just in time to see Harry nab the Snitch.

With only his legs on the broom, Harry fell down onto the field. Luckily, he wasn't too high up when he impacted into the ground, but he did land on his right side, causing him to almost black out in pain.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" shouted Lee Jordan.

"Inquiry! The Bludger's been tampered with! I demand this game to be voided!" shouted Flint.

"You should've done that earlier, then," scolded Hooch, "But the game has officially ended, and your inquiry has become void."

Harry was slowly blinking, trying to get up when he heard someone shout "Harry, look out!"

Harry saw the Bludger still coming for him and aiming right for his head! He rolled left to dodge it, letting it impact on the ground. However, it flew back up into the air and towards Harry's head once more, as if trying to kill him. Merida took out her bow and arrow with the vial and fired it right into the Bludger, the rain not even affecting her aim. The vial contained some of Toothless's flammable drool that would explode upon contact with air. The vial shattered and blew up the Bludger into pieces, saving Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione worriedly as she was the first one to arrive. Harry could see she had been digging her nails into her face again in worry.

"Not really," groaned Harry, "My arm's broken, and I think my ribs are also."

"Just lay still for now," lectured Hermione sternly, "Rapunzel should be able to heal them easily."

Without noticing, Harry's head was somehow on Hermione's lap as she used it to elevate his head to a more comfortable position. The rest of Harry's friends and the team arrived to see if he was alright. However, Lockhart also arrived.

"Not to worry, I'll fix that arm and rib straight away."

"No, not you," said Harry, trying to escape. He was scooting back as far back as possible, bumping his head on Hermione's stomach. She slightly blushed at this action.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," stated Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors and friends pressing around them. He saw Valka approaching and wanted to impress her. "Not to worry, Harry. This won't hurt a bit."

He twirled his wand and pointed it right at Harry's ribs before uttering a spell. However North had arrived, and noticing what Lockhart was about to do and hearing his choice of spell, his eyes opened widely and quickly grabbed Galleon in his pocket and threw it right into Lockhart's wand arm. Lockhart's aim veered from Harry's ribs to his right arm before the spell was cast.

"Who did that?" said Lockhart loudly, "Well, I suppose I could start with the arm first."

Harry looked down at his right arm and shuddered. He couldn't feel anything in them at all! Lockhart grabbed it to show everyone how it flopped like rubber.

"Yes, well that can happen, but the important part is that you don't feel pain anymore," smiled Lockhart.

Harry almost fainted as he saw Lockhart demonstrating the fact he had no bones in his right arm by bending it in an impossible way.

"You bloody removed his bones!?" screeched Merida.

"Idiot," groaned Jack.

Before Lockhart could respond, he found himself being lifted into the air and staring into North's eyes. He gulped as he swore he saw the raging blizzard within those blue eyes.

"You... were about to remove his rib cage," growled North.

"Well, yes. To make the pain go away," stuttered Lockhart.

Hermione paled at the implication of no rib cage. Without it, Harry wouldn't be able to breathe and suffocate to death. Lockhart had almost killed Harry! With that, any worship for Lockhart disappeared in her eyes and heart.

"Do... you know what happens if there is no ribcage?" snarled North.

When Lockhart shook his head, North almost lost to the temptation of bashing his head into the ground. Instead, he let go and quickly scooped Harry up.

"Hospital Wing. Now. Direct me."

Jack nodded and lead North to the Hospital Wing. Harry's friends quickly went to give chase. As Lockhart dusted himself, he noticed Valka passing by.

"Ah, Valka! How are-"

He didn't get to finish as Valka slammed her leg into his groin, causing him to go down in pain. Everyone who saw that winced, even Dumbledore. He would have to get more details of why such a violent reaction.

* * *

"You should've gone straight to me!" raged Madam Pomfrey, "I can mend bones in a second — but growing them back... It'll be a painful process. You'll have to stay the night."

"Rapunzel. Can your hair... you know, make bones grow back without the pain process?" whispered Hermione.

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders, "Haven't tried it before. Might be able to now, thanks to the unicorn blood, but because everyone saw the idiot remove his bones, they all know Harry's in the Hospital Wing. I don't want my hair power to be known too easily."

"Then can you sneak in later at night and accelerate the process?"

"Not a good idea," murmured Hiccup, who saw Pomfrey grabbing a bottle of Skele-Gro, "We have no idea what'll happen if it does restore his bones while he's on Skele-Gro. He might grow too many bones."

"So no choice then," frowned Hermione.

"Sadly, no," sighed Jack, "Uncle is furious with Lockhart and is launching a complaint already. Wonder how's that going?"

* * *

OH ALL THE!"

North started to rant at Lockhart, who seemed to grow smaller. Dumbledore had been summoned to hear the rant and was quite surprised to suddenly hear North spout off in Russian. None the less, he got the message. Lockhart had almost killed Harry with his foolish choice of spell. Valka had opted not to show as she had business with Hagrid, and that if she saw Lockhart again, she said she would make sure to rupture the other nut.

North finally stopped to take a breath. Lockhart tried to explain when North went off again. He had just paused to take a breath.

"I think we get it," said Dumbledore dryly after North seemed like he finally finished.

"You better," growled North, "You know I hate when children are hurt by the stupidity of others, especially elders."

Dumbledore winced at this, knowing this was also a jab at him too.

"Now, see-" started Lockhart, but shut up when both Dumbledore and North turned to glare at him.

"Control your staff, or I will be forced to take action," snarled North, "I will be staying the night to make sure Harry is fine. Evidently, the Bludger today was tampered with."

"I will send a House Elf to show you the guest room, then," nodded Dumbledore, snapping his finger for one to appear, "Twinkle here will guide you."

"Twinkle will show you the way," bowed the House Elf.

"Just take me to the Hospital Wing and I'll just borrow a bed there," replied North tersely, "I need to make sure Harry will be safe." He walked out the office with Twinkle and slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was that," chuckled Lockhart.

"No, it was not," said Dumbledore gravely as he turned to Lockhart, "He had his rant. Now it's my turn."

Lockhart whimpered and released his bowels, letting his diaper do its work.

* * *

At Hagrid's, he was squealing in joy. Valka had come through and brought a Terrible Terror dragon egg for him, instructing him on what to do. He had gone to the dragon reserve in Romania last summer and had been taught the basics.

"I'm so happy!" squealed Hagrid. Valka laughed, seeing Hagrid was an eternal child at heart. Then, she noticed a trail of spiders leading to the forest.

"Hagrid?" asked Valka, "Do spiders follow this pattern?"

Hagrid looked and frowned, "Dunno. I think the last time I saw this was 50 years ago.

* * *

Harry woke up hours later in the middle of the night in pain, feeling splinters in his right arm. Then, he felt someone sponging off his forehead.

"Get off!" yelled Harry before noticing a tiny creature with large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.

"Dobby only wants to help the great Harry Potter," said Dobby, introducing himself to Harry for the first time, "Dobby thought that when Harry Potter missed the train, he would go home. But never Dobby think Harry Potter would still get on it."  
"Wait. You're the reason why the barrier sealed shut?" asked Harry, getting angrier.

"Dobby did it so Harry Potter would be safe!" wailed Dobby, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to-"

"Your Bludger!" snarled Harry, "That Bludger almost killed me! Is that what you call saving?"

"No, never kill," said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby just wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better to go home injured than dead! Dobby-"

He didn't get to say anything more as two new House Elves suddenly tackled Dobby out of Harry's bed, along with a peculiar looking elf wearing red and green all over his body with bells on his hat. The other House Elves wore something similar but more respectable. It was night and day comparing Dobby's pillowcase clothes.

"Dobby. It is you again," said North, getting up from his bed. Dobby squeaked in fright, not noticing North had been lying next to Harry's bed the whole time.

"What do you want us to do with this one?" asked the neatly dressed House Elf. Harry noticed that their speech was much better than Dobby's. Both House Elves grabbed each of Dobby's arm while the last elf... gnawed on Dobby's leg.

"For now... nothing," commanded North before poking the small elf to stop gnawing, "Dobby. Why are you so set on trying to 'save' Harry's life?"

"Dobby cannot let Harry stay here now history is repeating itself," said Dobby in a panic, "Now that the Chamber of Secrets has opened once more."

"Once more?" asked Harry. Dobby tried to punish himself, but the other two House Elves wouldn't let him.

"Please, don't ask Dobby," cried Dobby, "Dobby only wants to make sure Harry Potter is safe when danger strikes again."

"Dobby. Two of my best friends are muggle-born. They'll be first in line if the Chamber really opened." said Harry.

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not —"

Dobby froze all of a sudden. They all heard people walking towards the Hospital Wing.

"Dobby must go!" whispered Dobby trying to free himself. With a nod from North, the two House Elves let go of Dobby and disappeared, taking the small one with them. Dobby himself snapped his fingers to disappear. Harry laid back on his bed to relax while North stood up to see what was going on.

Dobby himself snapped his fingers to disappear. Harry laid back on his bed to relax while North stood up to see what was going on.

Dumbledore opened the door to let Professor Babbling and Vector set down a stretcher carrying a boy with a camera to his face. McGonagall was next to them, looking in a panic.

"What happened?" asked North, walking forward. McGonagall almost screamed, forgetting North had been here.

"There has been another attack. A boy has been found petrified," said Dumbledore gravely before putting a silencing bubble around them.

North looked and frowned at the stiff body. Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly. Dumbledore didn't answer and opened the back of the camera to have a jet of steam hiss out of it. The insides of the camera had been completely melted as the acrid smell of burnt plastic filled the air.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

"It's opened before?" questioned North.

"Once, when I was still a Transfiguration teacher 50 years ago," sighed Dumbledore, "Headmaster Amando Dippet almost had to shut down the school because someone died. Suddenly one classmate turned in another, saying he was the Heir. The boy was expelled from Hogwarts, and the attacks suddenly stopped. But I never believed it."

"Why?" asked North.

"Because that same boy has been with us for 50 years as our groundskeeper. That man is an eternal child at heart, and would never hut or kill anyone. I believe Hagrid was framed."

"By whom?" asked North.

"I do not know. There was no proof of who else did it, and Hagrid was used as a scapegoat because of his peculiar eccentricities towards some exotic animals and his heritage."

"Heritage?"

"Hagrid is a half-giant."

"Huh. Explains why he's bigger than me and Stoick."

"You... do not care?" asked McGonagall.

"I do not judge anyone base on their blood or who their parents."

"A view that I wish many people would accept," sighed Dumbledore.

"What will you do, then?" grunted North.

"Contact the Board of Directors and see if they will allow Aurors and other experts to come in," replied Dumbledore, "It may be hard, though. They are a rather stubborn and pro-blood group, although the reforms in the Ministry may make it easier."

"You do that. I'll start researching on what animal causes this."

"You've already narrowed it down to animals?" questioned Pomfrey.

"I doubt it was a student," said North, "I'm going to visit a friend. He's more knowledgeable about this. You have Mandrakes?"

"We are growing some," said Dumbledore, "But they won't mature near the end of May. We would try to buy some from other places, but it is rare. Mandrakes must be used immediately into the potions to keep the freshness for it to be most effective. Not to mention it's a seasonal plant."

"I can get some from my friend," answered North, "He has several greenhouses with different temperatures for each place. We don't want the boy to miss most of his Hogwarts education."

"That would be most grateful," smiled Pomfrey.

"Until then," said North as Dumbledore took him to the nearest fireplace to use the Floo network.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it. Guess who's going to show up? Also, enjoy my little elf! MI0 was something I'd imagine would fit the bill for the MI series. Would've done MI7, but that's actually a real department, though it was shut down.**


	11. Chapter 11 Year 2 November-January

**New chapter! Though I wish people would review more often on this story. Every single one helps!**

* * *

After the news of Colin's petrified state, students began to get scared and grouped together. Malfoy was still strutting around like he owned the place, calling some other muggle-born mudbloods and that they would be next. He later found himself hanging, wrapped in rope, from the ceiling of a classroom with no idea how he got there. George and Fred patted each other on the back for a prank well executed, as Jack had given them the best possible location of where to ambush Malfoy. Of course, there was no proof as they did this manually with a set of pullies and levers, thanks to Hiccup. Once they got Malfoy up in the ceiling, they quickly had Toothless incinerate the evidence.

After a few weeks, the Board of Directors finally relented and allowed only 4 Aurors inside, stating that it was just a waste of time, though. They hired the lowest ranked Aurors to 'protect' the students and investigate. They really didn't do their job.

North was traveling to an undisclosed area in Australia, where one of his fellow Guardians lived at. He arrived at a stone boulder and tapped it 4 times in 3 different locations. After waiting five seconds, the boulder rolled away to reveal an entrance.

"Here we go," sighed North as he walked into the entrance and dropped right down a tunnel. The boulder quickly moved back to cover the entrance.

After sliding down a few tunnels, he landed into where his friend would call, The Warren.

"What brings you here, mate?"

North turned to see a tall Australian man with long bunny ears on the top of his head. The man had gotten into a potion accident that gave him this mutation, but he didn't mind it at all. His friends all told him how he was like one, and so he never bothered to find a cure, as it didn't affect his work as a Guardian.

"Need your expertise, Bunnymund," waved North, "And some ingredients. Got any fresh Mandrakes that can be used?"

"Mandrakes? Yea, I got me some, though they're still growing. Still, I am the earliest one you'll find, as the other growers won't have them ready till late May. Why do you need them for? Kinda a rare plant in this time of season," replied Bunnymund, "How's the little brat and the other children, by the way?"

"Jack's doing fine, and so are the others," chuckled North before adopting a serious face, "But I need your help. A student has been petrified right in Hogwarts, and I don't want him to stay petrified while he misses out his whole schooling year. Also, a cat is in the same state."

"Hogwarts? The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Scotland? How'd a small kid get petrified? And can't you reverse the spell with a wand?"

"The petrification isn't normal. Certainly not from a spell. From what I've learned, it has to deal with some sort of Slytherin monster, and it had happened 50 years ago. I'm thinking of a snake, but I don't know any snakes that can do that. You're better with exotic animal knowledge."

"Hmmm a petrification that's not caused by a spell, and requires a Mandrake to cure it. Not exactly pulling an image off this. The victims, was there anything unusual about them?"

"Not that I can see. They looked normal for a cat and a young boy, eager to be a wizard."

"Anything on them at all? Books, glasses, magical items?"

North thought about it before snapping his finger, "The boy! He was carrying a magical camera, you know, the ones that let you take wizarding photos. When he was petrified, he had his camera up, as if snapping a photo. However, there was no photo as somehow the inside of the camera was completely melted."

"Any bite marks? Entry points? Consuming anything before?" pressed Bunnymund.

"Nothing visible," replied North, "Same with the cat. The school nurse examined the whole body and found no bite marks or anything similar. They checked his stomach and found nothing that would've caused a full body petrification, and perhaps freezing the mind, too."

"Hmmm... You said snake, right? Why a snake?"

"Because that's what Slytherin is known for. Their emblem is a snake. I doubt it would be anything else."

"Well, it does eliminate a bit of animals," murmured Bunnymund, "Putting that together... Full petrification, most likely never made full eye contact...no sign of bites... oh boy."

"What?" asked North, not liking Bunnymund's face.

"I think... you have a Basilisk problem on your hand."

"WHAT!?" shouted North.

"It's the only animal I can think of," explained Bunnymund, "There's no other snake that could do that kind of damage."

"I thought a Basilisk can kill with just a stare?"

"Yes, but all the victims weren't looking at the Basilisk directly. The boy had his camera up, and so it acted as a filter from the murderous glare, but the magic was still potent enough to petrify him. Though I don't know about the cat. Is the cat magical, or was it staring through like a mirror?"

"Not sure," replied North, "I need to ask about the details of that one."

"Right, so here's what you need to do," said Bunnymund, "My Mandrakes won't be ready until late December. I'll make the potion for ya to take. I'm not a hundred percent sure it is a Basilisk. One way to make sure? See if there are spiders fleeing the castle. Spiders hate Basilisks, as its their mortal enemy. Easy to see why, as spiders usually have eight freakin' eyes. One eye catches the Basilisk glance, and they're screwed."

"And if there is?"

"Then I suggest getting British Ministry's department on animals and getting rid of it. But from what I've heard, they're a bit of stubborn people. I'm guessing the poor kid has no-maj parents?"

North nodded, making Bunnymund scoff, "Figures. They're bloody all about blood. Though I've heard you and Stoick made some huge waves in their Ministry."

"That's one way of putting it," replied North, "We wanted to bring justice to a poor man who was imprisoned for no reason at all. He was at Azkaban without a trial."

"Ouch," replied Bunnymund, "Well, just in case the British government drags it feet, I suggest the students to get mirrors to peak in corners. As for killing it... besides the usual blow it or stab it to bits, get the magical Nimble Mongoose. You can get some in Africa. Make sure you don't lose it, tough. Those guys wreck ecosystems if they're released to somewhere they don't belong."

"Why a mongoose?" asked North.

"They're natural predators of snakes. Fast, love eating snakes, and can fight off almost any venomous snakes. The Nimble Mongoose can actually take a bite from a Basilisk poison and shrug it off for a bit. It'll still die, but it has the means to make sure it gets the kill or have someone give it the cure. And they're dam fast so the gaze won't hit them easily. Though now I think of it, you said this incident happened 50 years ago, right?"

"Yep. Also, from what I've asked, the Chamber of Secrets is where it was born and lived in. And that was built about 1000 years ago."

"Oh dear. We're dealing with a thousand-year old Basilisk, then. A Nimble Mongoose might not be enough, then."

"Wait, Basilisks can live that long?"

"Ohh yea. They can hibernate for a very long time if needed. Okay, forget a Nimble Mongoose, get, like, 10 of them, and make sure to keep track of them. Put a Tracking charm on collars or something, or even explosives if you're cruel. They breed like crazy, so no worries about extinction. The size of the Basilisk might be something to worry about, too. If it's huge, the mongoose will have trouble biting through the skin. Especially if it's enchanted. On second thought, load the mongoose up with lots of explosives to kill it. "

"Any other way that doesn't involve lots of bloodshed?" asked North politely.

"Find a giant mirror and somehow make it look at it. The reflection may petrify or, if you're lucky, kill it. Most likely petrify, though. Once it's petrified, stab it in the brain or blow it up. Make sure your eyes are closed or you're wearing super enchanted glasses to block out the stare. Even when petrified, the Basilisk's magical glare can still kill someone."

"Got it. Thanks, Bunnymund," said North as he took out a crystal orb. He couldn't enter The Warren with it as Bunnymund had enchanted it to block any forms of magical transportation in, forcing North to walk to his home. Going out, as long as Bunnymund gave permission, was possible.

"No problem, mate. If you need me, just toss one of your crystal orbs. I'm going to give you permission to portal in as the situation is pretty dire."

North nodded as he threw it to the floor, opening a portal to Africa. He had some Nimble Mongooses to purchase in case of an emergency.

"Oh, and don't try out the whole rooster crow!" shouted Bunnymund, "Some people actually believe it kills a Basilisk, which I find hilarious! How's a bit of crowing suppose to kill a magical snake that can stare things to death? I bet the guy who wrote that out was high on weed and loaded with firewhisky!"

North nodded and entered into his portal, disappearing from sight.

* * *

It was late November at Hogwarts when the six of them saw people gathering at the notice board posted near the entrance to the Great Hall. Curious, they walked towards the crowd.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

Seamus, one of the people who had been there already, turned around to reply, "They're starting a Dueling Club! First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days. . . ."

"A Dueling Club? Sounds interesting," commented Ron, who was walking by, "Could be useful. Want to come with me, Luna?"

"Sure," replied Luna, "Let me see if Ginevra wants to come, too."

"Think we should go?" asked Harry to Hermione and the others.

"Couldn't hurt to check it out," replied Hermione. The others nodded in agreement.

At eight o'clock that evening, they were at the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd.

"Maybe Professor Flitwick?" suggested Rapunzel, "He did proctor for Jack's duel last year. That, and he was a dueling champion when he was younger, according to some of the older students.

"As long as it's not... oh dangit!" cursed Hiccup as he saw the poncy peacock Gilderoy Lockhart walking forward, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works."

"I doubt you even did those," muttered Jack heavily.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"I think it's the other way around," joked Merida.

Snape himself was getting annoyed and was looking forward to putting this idiot in his place. Heck, even McGonagall, Sprout, and Pomfrey gave him her blessing on beating Lockhart. The first one because of one of her cub was almost killed due to him, Sprout because Lockhart annoyed him, and Pomfrey because Lockhart's choice of spell to 'heal' Harry's ribs.

As Lockhart continued to explain the rules of dueling, Snape was looking around the crowd of students. He spotted Potter and the others, all looking a bit bored. When Harry caught his gaze, he nudged the others. They all spoke to each other a bit before looking back at Snape, and with one unified voice, they mouthed, "Kick his arrogant butt."

Snape looked amused to see Potter actually cheering for him, but given the circumstances, he couldn't blame him. He nodded once before getting ready to 'duel' Lockhart. This wasn't going to take long. It didn't.

By the time Lockhart finished the countdown, Snape sent a Disarming Charm right at Lockhart, disarming Lockhart and ending the duel in the span of 2 seconds. Lockhart himself was lifted off his feet into the wall before slumping down due to the amount of power Snape loaded into his spell.

Lockhart shook the cobwebs off his head before tottering back to the platform, bragging about how obvious what Snape had planned and that he could've blocked it if he didn't feel like showing the students what the Disarming Charm did.

Snape looked quite murderous and was tempted to ask for another duel and change his spell to a more humiliating variant. Lockhart managed to catch the look on Snape's face and decided that there would be no need for any more demonstrations between teachers.

"Let's get some students up for a demonstration instead. Let's see... Ah perfect. Draco Malfoy and Henry Haddock! Why don't you two come up?"

Hiccup muttered a few choice words before walking towards one end of the platform while Malfoy looked like he was skipping, eager to humiliate Hiccup.

"No worries," said Lockhart to Harry and the others, "If any of the students get injured, I can heal them."

They paled as they remembered Lockhart's attempt to heal Harry. Pascal and Baby growled, ready to intervene when necessary.

"When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to _disarm_ them. We don't want any accidents," instructed Lockhart as Malfoy and Hiccup raised their wands.

"Scared, Haddock," sneered Malfoy.  
"Oh yea, I'm quivering in my shoes," replied Hiccup sarcastically. They both whipped it back down, took 5 steps away from each other, and faced each other once more, their wands ready.

"Ready? One... Two," started Lockhart.

At the count of two, Malfoy shouted, " _Everte Statum!_ ", firing a spell prematurely. Luckily, Hiccup had already expected this and dodged it.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Haven't learned to count past two? Or is your premature spells a sign of something that's also premature," taunted Hiccup, causing the majority of students to laugh. Malfoy tried to cast a spell again, but Snape grabbed hold of his wand hand.

"Do not make a fool out of yourself," whispered Snape angrily, "You were publicly humiliated last year for not only losing by loss of wand, but also by default. Wait until AFTER three, or you will be in detention with Filch."

Malfoy growled but lowered his arm down.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy just got a bit too excited," said Lockhart jovially, "Let's try that again, shall we? And remember, after three. One... Two... Three!"

" _Pungo!"_ shouted Malfoy, sending a Stinging Hex. Hiccup this time spun while ducking, letting it fly over his head and shouted _"Rictusempra!"_

To many, it looked really cool as Malfoy was hit by the Tickling charm. To dodge in a cool way while firing back. As Malfoy was laughing, he managed to cast another spell.

" _Serpensortia!"_

A long black snake shout out from Malfoy's wand, landing on the floor between them, hissing at anybody near it. The crowd quickly backed away.

"Don't move, I'll take of this," said Snape quite lazily as he removed the charm off Malfoy.

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart, brandishing his wand, " _Alarte Ascendare!"_

"Are you stupid?" asked Hiccup as Lockhart send the snake up into the air and landing back on the ground near Hermione, "All you did was piss it off and not kill it!"

The snake hissed in agreement and anger, and seeing Hermione was the closest target, raised itself up, fangs exposed, and ready to strike. Hermione shrieked in fear when Harry stepped in front of it.

" _ **Stop! Don't even dare!"**_ hissed Harry, not knowing he was now hissing for everybody to hear. The crowd was shocked as the snake also stopped and stared at Harry curiously. Hermione looked at Harry curiously.

Finally, Snape decided to move and vanish the snake before looking at Harry curiously. Seeing as the crowd started to mutter some ominous whispers, Jack quickly grabbed Harry away while the others followed, including Hiccup from the podium and Ron and Luna.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselemouth?" asked Ron.

"A what?" replied Harry.

"A person that can talk to snakes," answered Luna dreamily.

"Oh. I've known since I talked a boa constrictor.," replied Harry, "He told me he never saw Brazil before I accidentally set it free, back before I got my Hogwarts letter."

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"So?" replied Harry, "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No," answered Luna, "It's a very rare gift. And not very popular in Britain."

"Why?"

"Because Salazar Slytherin could, too," said Hermione in a hushed voice, "That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry gaped for a second before shaking his head, "So people are going to assume I'm... a dark wizard? The Heir of Slytherin? That's ridiculous! All I did was tell the snake to stop and not to even try biting Hermione!"

"Yea figured as much," shrugged Jack, "But with the petrification going on and that writing, people are going to assume."

"All I heard was you hissing," said Ron, "But considering it was Hermione, I guess it could be easy to see you were defending her."

"But people aren't going to see it that way," commented Luna sadly, "They'll be more focused on the fact that Harry Potter is a Parselmouth."

"This is stupid," said Meridas disgustedly, "Who cares if Harry is one?"

"Yea. He's a good guy and our friend," grinned Rapunzel.

"Plus, it's rare here, but it's more common in India," added Hiccup, "That's why there are so many 'snake charmers'. "

Ron didn't look convinced, but Luna pinched him in the arm to get him to nod his head.

"Thanks for protecting me," whispered Hermione as they were all leaving and gave him a hug before kissing him on the cheek as a reward. She blushed bright red before walking away. Harry stood there dazed, touching his cheek where Hermione had kissed.

* * *

However, most people didn't follow their mindset. As Luna predicted, they were all focused on the fact Harry was a Parselmouth. Harry was at the library one day, checking out a few books for source materials for his essay when he heard Ernie Macmillian talking with another group of Hufflepuff about how Potter was the 'Heir'. It ticked him off when Ernie was telling how he suggested one of his friends to hide as he was a muggle-born. Another girl, Hannah Abbott, replied that Harry seemed nice and that he was the one who made Voldemort disappear. Ernie swiftly replied that only a powerful dark Wizard could've protected himself from Voldemort, and that it was most likely the reason why Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby. To stop another potential Dark Lord to compete and maybe overthrow him.

"Enough," whispered Susan Bones, who had been listening in, "Rapunzel says that Harry's not a bad person, and I trust her."

"She could be under his spell," hissed Ernie, "You can't trust someone who hangs out with Potter."

"If you haven't noticed, Harry has two muggle-borns as his friends!" replied Susan, "I can't believe you'd even think that. Plus, it's obvious that Harry told the snake to stop."

"You don't know that," replied Ernie, "He could've been egging it."

"To attack his best friend? One that he stepped forward to block?" shot back Susan, "You're not even focused on the right thing. Harry Potter stopped the snake from attacking Hermione. The Heir of Slytherin wouldn't do that."

With a huff, she walked away. Ernie glowered at her before whispering to the others, trying to convince them about his theory. It was at this point that Harry coughed to grab their attention.

Ernie paled before gabbling, "In case you're getting ideas I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so —"

"Shut up," replied Harry, "I don't care. I am not this stupid heir, and I would never hurt my friends. End of story!"

Harry stood up and left. As he walked out the library, he saw a few people glaring at him, being suspicious. Suddenly, Parvati and Padma Patil stood up in front of Harry.

"We believe you," said both simultaneously, "Just being a Parselmouth doesn't make you a dark wizard. Our uncle is one, too, and it's more common back in our homeland at India."

"Thanks," smiled Harry, "Hiccup told me that there might be."

"Wonder how he knows?" asked Padma.

"Probably his mother and/or North," thought Parvati out loud, "They seem like people that travel to places."

Harry parted with them on good terms. He met with Hagrid and talked with him for a bit before walking around a corner when he tripped on something, falling down. He put his hand forward to stop his face from kissing the floor and turned around to see what he tripped on. He paled when he saw Justin Finch-Fletchley on the floor, rigid and cold, with a look of shock. Next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.

Harry stared at the petrified body, unable to comprehend or know what to do. Peeves popped out, thinking of making fun of Harry when he stopped to see both bodies. He screamed, alerting everybody of the attack. Ernie was eager to point out it was Harry, but Susan slapped his head. The Aurors showed up, ready to arrest Harry when McGonagall stopped them. McGonagall, unfortunately, had to bring Harry to Dumbledore for some questioning. Harry was introduced to Fawkes, and after a few basic questions, was allowed to leave. Of course, Hagrid had burst in to be a voice of Harry's innocence, and blushed when he found out there was no need.

* * *

The winter vacation arrived upon them, and almost everybody was heading back home. Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, were staying at Hogwarts. Malfoy didn't want to tell anyone, but his home was going through a bit of trouble thanks to the reforms of the Ministry. So it was decided he would be safer at Hogwarts. He was a pureblood, and thus 'safe' from attack. Ron and the other Weasley brothers had debated among themselves before making a decision. They would all be going to Egypt to visit their brother Bill. What influenced them was Luna, who said she wished she could spend time with her mother, who passed away. It made them a bit uncomfortable being admitting that they should spend time with family, and voted go home. Percy was all for staying at Hogwarts to help out the school through its troubled times as a prefect until Luna pointed out that there would be only 3 students who was staying, and since they were in Slytherin, he had no real power over them. Percy decided to head over to Egypt after that.

As the Hogwarts train was pulling to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Harry looked relieved to be out of the castle and away from the student populace, who seemed more and more convinced that Harry was the person behind the attacks.

"Harry. Who's that person standing next to Hiccup and the other family carrying a giant piece of paper with your name?" asked Hermione, peering out the window.

They all all looked see neatly dressed man with long black hair that was tied behind him like a rat tail, who looked quite excited. They got off the train to greet their families who was here to pick them up. North couldn't make it as he had business while the Rapunzel's father and mother had a business meeting.

"Harry. There's someone very special that wants to meet you," said Valka, bringing Harry over to the man, "This... is Sirius Black. Your godfather who was wrongly imprisoned for twelve years in Azkaban until recently. He will be staying at our place for the time being until he can clean up his house."

"Harry," said Sirius, kneeling down to him, "I am... soo.. sorry that I left you. I thought you would be safe with Dumbledore. Your father was my best friend, my brother in all but blood. And even then, we were related distantly. But I would never... ever.. hurt you or betray your family.

Harry stood there, stunned for a bit. He had a godfather? One that promised to raise him if his parents ever died?

"Where... were you then?" asked Harry quietly.

"I wanted revenge, I wanted to put down the man I though was our friend. I was so angry at the loss of my best friend and his wife that I forgot about my priority. About you. Please... can you ever forgive this foolish man? Can you forgive me for not being there for you? Forgive your uncle Padfoot?"

This name struck a chord inside Harry. Suddenly, a fleeting memory popped out in his head. He was only just a year old. His birthday had come. The images were fuzzy, but the words rang through his head.

 _"Harry, say hi to your uncles!"_

 _"Uncle Padfoot is here!_ Say _Sirius!"_

 _"Get away from my son, Padfoot! Harry's first word is going to be me, daddy!"_

 _"James Charles Potter! Sirius Orion Black! Stop fighting over what his first word is going to be! Plus, it's going to be_ mom _, isn't that right?"_

Harry blinked again as the memory went away and found himself staring in the eyes of Sirius Black, who was silently praying that Harry would accept him.

"Uncle Paddy?" said Harry slowly.

Sirius almost burst into tears at that. It was the nickname that Harry had given him after 13 months of repeating Padfoot to him. He nodded in reply.

Harry quickly hugged his uncle, shocking Sirius a bit before returning it eagerly.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Sirius as he hugged him, "I promise, I won't leave you ever again."

As the two were reunited, Hermione had to wipe a tear from her eyes to see a family reunited like this again. After a bit of waterworks, they were all eager to return home. Luna came up with her father.

"Stubby Boardman! It's so good to see you again! I hope you and the Hobgoblins will be giving a return concert after your unjust imprisonment!" said Xenophilius Lovegood, shaking Sirius's confused hand. The others snickered at this.

Luna Lovegood came next with Ron beside her, still pushing his cart.

"I hope you'll write during the Winter Break," said Luna airily, giving Harry a hug while Ron nodded in agreement.

Sirius was smiling when his eyes locked on the rat, still in its cage on Ron's cart and snoozing. It was impossible not for him to recognize it.

"Black? What's wrong?" asked Stoick, noticing the change in Sirius's attitude.

"That's the rat!" snarled Sirius, "That rat is Peter Pettigrew!"

He almost lunged for it, but Stoick held him back.

"Calm down. If you act rash now, you might give him the chance to escape!"

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded, letting Stoick take the lead on this. He quickly prodded his wife, who nodded after he whispered into her ears.

"Ron. Can I see your pet rat?" asked Valka kindly, "And get your father over here."

"Scabbers? Sure. Bit useless right now," said Ron, handing her the cage. Valka discreetly put an Unbreakable Charm on the cage while Arthur Weasley came forth.

"Did you need me?"

"Can you get some Aurors here?" asked Valka, "Sirius Black believes that this rat is Peter Pettigrew."

Arthur paled and did Percy and the rest of the family. Arthur quickly called for some Aurors over.

"What's going on here?"

Amelia Bones showed up after hearing the need of Aurors. She stopped when she saw Sirius Black, her breath being taken away. He looked so healthy now, and his years in Azkaban hadn't detracted his handsome rugged looks.

"Sirius Black."

"Amy, it's been a long time," grinned Sirius, "I'd love to catch up with you, but I have a traitor to strangle."

Scabbers had woken up from all the commotion to see Sirius looking right at him. Scabbers screamed and tried to get out of the cage, gnawing in futility.

"Nowhere to run, now, Wormtail!" snarled Sirius. As soon as the Aurors arrived, Valka tossed Scabbers into the air out of his cage, and Sirius fired the Animagus Reversal Spell from his new wand. Up in the air was the rat, down came a pudgy mousy man of Petter Pettigrew. The Aurors quickly tackled him and cuffed him with Anti-magic handcuffs.

"No, this is a mistake! Sirius Black was the one who-" howled Pettigrew until a Silencing Charm hit him. Sirius kneeled down, glaring at his ex-friend.

"You betrayed Prongs, Wormtail," growled Sirius, "You have no right to call yourself as one of the Marauders. I can't believe after all James had done for you, you would sell him out. Don't even bother making excuses, I can't handle being in the same area with you without choking you. Get him out of here!"

Pettigrew was dragged away while Amelia was clearing everyone away.

"I'll see you sometime during the break, Amy?" asked Sirius.

"You better," blushed Amelia, "I never believed you could betray anyone. You owe me that date you left me 12 years ago."

"I'll be sure to pay it all with interest," grinned Sirius.

Susan and Harry looked at each other and gagged a bit before they all went their separate ways.

"Sorry about that, Ron," apologized Sirius, "I'll get you a replacement pet for taking yours away."

Ron could only numbly nod in agreement, trying to comprehend that his pet was a wanted man and had been sleeping with him since Hogwarts. Percy looked like he had it the worst.

"And Arthur?" added Amelia, "Don't worry, your family won't be implicated."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief at this and quickly hurried his family away.

The winter break went through fast. Harry had added Ron and Luna into his Christmas list, and enjoyed spending time with his godfather. Pettigrew had been sent to Azkaban after a quick trial. One day, another man showed up at the gate, begging to see Sirius Black. It was Remus Lupin.

"I'm... so sorry," sobbed Lupin as he hugged Black, "I should've believed in you. I knew that you couldn't have betrayed Prongs, but the evidence was so overwhelming. I thought I lost all my friends."

"It's alright, Moony," whispered Black, "Truth be told, we were afraid you were the traitor when Dumbledore said there was a potential leak. James wouldn't believe any of his friends would be, but Wormtail managed to prod us in the wrong direction."

The two remaining Marauders hugged each other before dragging Harry to introduce him to his other honorary uncle.

At the Weasley's in Egypt, Bill noticed something seemed off with Ginny. He couldn't tell, but it seemed like there a big of Dark magic leaking from her. However, as the days passed, it went away. Confused, he put it off, but whispered to Fred and George to look after her. He knew Percy was a bit pompous and wouldn't do his job well, and Ron was too young. That, and Fred and George always placed family first, even before pranks.

* * *

 **Yep. Bunnymund's in this chapter! I felt like his Warren would be like the perfect place for him to grow potion ingrediants. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one!**

 **BTW, the poll will be ending soon. Vote now to see what story you want me to write up next!**


	12. Chapter 12 Year 2 January-June

**New chapter! Though I wish people would review more often on this story. Every single one helps! It's a mass release on all my stories, celeberating Labor Day! Yaaa!**

* * *

They were back at Hogwarts before they even knew it. During the month of January, North had received the potions and told Dumbledore the news. Dumbledore quickly announced the revival of the petrified students to everybody during lunch, causing much excitement.

"I tell, it's Potter," whispered Ernie, "I'm surprised he's still here after that announcement."

"Shut up," groaned Rapunzel, "Harry wouldn't do that. And stop with your stupid theory about Potter being the new Dark Lord. It's ridiculous." She used her mirror to check the corner briefly. Their parents were insistent on this for now and didn't know why.

As they were walking to their class, they turned around a corner and stopped. And screamed. For on the floor was a petrified Hermione and Hiccup, both with a mirror on their hand. And on the wall was a blood red message.

 _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

The students were quickly rallied into the Great Hall, along with the petrified bodies. A quick headcount was done to see who was missing. When they discovered Ginny Weasley was gone, Ron gave a roar and tried to run out of the hall, only to be tackled by Head Boy. The others Weasley members also had to be tackled down. Even prefect Percy had to be taken down, and it took three 7th year students to actually hold him back, and two more to actually pin him down while he railed and struggled to go out and find his sister, crying that it was his fault, that he should've been watching over her.

Harry was standing next to Hermione, completely numb. He held her hands in shock while praying, hoping for her to wake up. It was a nightmare for him. Besides him, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack were crying for Hiccup.

"A pity," bragged Lockhart, "If I was there, then I could've stopped it. I-"

"Then do it," growled McGonagall, "You've been bragging about how you know where it is. Then go and save one of my CUBS!"

Lockhart gulped and looked around for help, only for Dumbledore to nod and ask Lockhart to bring Ginny back. He left, pale faced.

The door opened up once more to reveal Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic, along with several Aurors. The Board of Directors had come, looking a bit nervous, along with the 4 Aurors that were supposed to 'protect' the students.

"Where's the culprit!?" shouted Rufus, "Is it Hagrid? Arrest him!"

The Aurors started to move when a sound of a gun went off behind them. Rufus whirled around to see North and Stoick, looking pissed with several wizards from the Queen's court.

"What's a muggle doing here?" sneered Malfoy. When Stoick ignored him, Malfoy started to taunt even louder until he heard a growl behind him. He looked behind to see Toothless with his mouth open wide, the fire growing inside his mouth. Malfoy instead released his bowels and fainted from the sight. Toothless huffed before walking over to Hiccup frowning, trying to nudge Hiccup awake. Stoick was kneeling beside his son, twitching in anger.

North was whispering into Dumbledore's ears, who frowned before paling at what the monster was. North walked away before administering the Mandrake Restorative Draught. For Nicholas Flamel, it was a simple of spraying some on him. As the students revived, Hiccup woke up and whispered, "Ginny's being controlled and there's a giant snake!"

"We know," replied Stoick, "It's a basilisk."

Hermione woke up in such a fright and hugged the nearest person for comfort. That being Harry. He felt his ribs being crushed and possibly fractured as Hermione hugged him, although he had to admit, he didn't mind.

When he was told of the Basilisk, he gasped as he finally understood the sounds he had been hearing in the walls.

"But we don't know where the entrance is," frowned North as Dumbledore came.

"Perhaps we should ask the last victim 50 years ago," said Dumbledore, "Her ghost still lives here, haunting the girl's bathroom on the second floor of Hogwarts. In fact, it's where we found her. Mytrle Warren."

"You mean Moaning Myrtle?" groaned Merida, "She constantly floods the bathroom there. Nobody goes there anymore because of her."

"It's a cause for investigation," said Stoick.

After making sure ALL the students were to stay in the Main Hall, guarded by several COMPETENT Aurors, Rufus and a few of his Aurors, Dumbledore, Stoick, North, and Harry went off to the second floor. Harry had to come as he was the only Parselmouth available on the moment, and that he would be useful. None of the adults were exactly comfortable with this, but they had no choice. They stopped by Lockhart just to see him trying to flee, and was taken down, courtesy of Stoick. He took pleasure in making sure that Lockhart wouldn't resist. They soon arrived at the girl's bathroom.

"Miss Myrtle, if you would be so kind?" asked Dumbledore as he entered the girl's bathroom. She appeared in front of them, looking like her usual self. That is, miserable and moaning.

"Hello, Headmaster. What do you want?" she asked sulkily, "And why so many males here?"

North decided to talk first, "Miss Myrtle, we wish to ask you a rather personal question, if you don't mind?" When she saw her nod, he asked, "How... did you die?"

Myrtle's whole aspect seemed to change at once, as she had never been asked this question. She described how she had been crying in the bathroom, in the very stall that she haunted when she heard voices. She heard a boy speaking, or rather hissing. She went out to confront the boy only to see a pair of great, big, yellow eyes before her body seized up and died. She pointed at the sink, telling them that's where she saw it. Then, she started to float away once more, sulking away.

"So that confirms it," sighed North, "We're dealing with a bloody Basilisk."

Everyone shivered at that thought before the Aurors started to examine the sink.

"I see a picture of a snake on the taps," shouted an Auror, "I'd say blast the sink open, but this sink seems to be enchanted."

As the others began to discuss what to do, Harry looked at the snake, imagining it being able to move.

" _Open,"_ hissed Harry.

At once, the sinks all started to shift. One of them sank into the floor to allow entrance to a large pipe for anyone to slide down. The Aurors gulped but took positions as they all went down the pipe, ready for action. Rufus was asked to stay behind with a guard as he was an important figure. He huffed but agreed.

Special magical glasses heavily enchanted to try to block out the Basilisk's killing glare were passed out, although North suggested never to look at the Basilisk's face if they could avoid it. As they continued forward, they paled when the saw the snake's shedded skin, going at least twenty feet in length. Soon, they were another door with figures of snakes on it.

"Let's plan this out first," grunted Stoick, "Soon as Harry opens the door, I'm tossing in flash bangs. If the Basilisk is in there, then with luck, it'll be blinded. Once I've done so, go in and fire any spells and kill it. They have very resistant magical hides, so don't be afraid to overload your spells. North, you release those animals on it. Dumbledore, stay back. If there is somebody else, we'll need you for an element of surprise. Harry, stay back once you open it, and don't come in. Don't argue with me, this is our job, not yours."

Harry pouted but agreed after a glare from Stoick and North.

* * *

The shade of Tom Marvolo Riddle stood in the room, basking in his glory. Sure, the sudden news of the draught was surprising, but it didn't matter. It merely accelerated his own plans. He looked down to the pale Ginny Weasley as he was slowly soaking her life force into his. Such a foolish girl. It would take longer than he thought to fully absorb her life force, but he would be reborn once more. He, Lord Voldemort, would rise again. He heard the door open, and sneered, expecting the noble Harry Potter, here and alone. He had already summoned the Basilisk to protect him. If it was in the month of May, then perhaps he wouldn't had done so, as by then, the rate of extracting Ginny's life force would've been much faster.

What he got were several objects clattering down the hall. The Basilisk and Tom looked down at it in interest and confusion. Suddenly, their vision turned white.

"Ah, my eyes!"

"Idiot told you not to look inside until I said so!"

"GOGOGO!"

"Merlin's beard, that's a large Basilisk."

"Make it dead one now!"

Tom could hear spells being fired, a large banging noise, the snarl of several animals, and a crow of a rooster for some reason.

"What? The rooster doesn't affect it?'

"Of course not! How the hell does a bit of crowing kill something that large?"

"...I blame my textbooks."

When Tom could finally see, he looked to see his precious Basilisk, the great Slytherin guardian, dead.

Its eyes had been shot out by North and Stoick with pistols, it's body damaged by countless spells being rained upon, and the Nimble Mongoose snarling and biting into the Basilisk and tearing parts of its flesh.

"No! How dare you, blood traitors!" snarled Tom as he grabbed Ginny's wand, "I, Lord Voldemort, will destroy you!"

"How far you've fallen, Tom," sighed Dumbledore as he entered in.

Tom paled for a second before snarling, "I am not Tom! I have ascended past mortality. I-"

"am using this diary," mused North as he was inspecting Ginny's body while Tom was busy ranting. He noticed the diary and how Dark Magic leaked from it.

Tom whirled around and snarled, firing a spell at North. North merely shift his body to dodge it. One of the Aurors fired a spell at Tom, but it went right through him.

"You're too late," spat Tom, "Soon, I will be alive, and the girl will be dead. There's nothing you could possibly do to stop it!"

"Would destroying the diary work?" shouted Harry back from the entrance. Tom paled at this suggestion.

"Worth a shot," replied North, "But I have something better. Luckily, one of my friends is an expert in soul and mind magic, and I have just the thing."

From his pocket, he pulled out a bottle of …. glowing mystical sand? He dumped it on the diary, much to everybody's confusion.

"Ha, what could..." started Tom before he felt tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, but soon enough, he fell asleep and disappeared.

Ginny suddenly woke up and screamed. She looked around to see Dumbledore bending down to see if she was alright.

"Headmaster! I'm so sorry, Tom just took control! I-"

She started to babble on before crying, terrified she would be expelled. Dumbledore patted her on the back, saying that she would not be expelled, as more experienced and older people had fallen prey to Tom's charms before.

"Dumbledore, I suspect you know what this is exactly?" asked North, holding the diary.

"I have my suspicions, but I could never confirm it. I prefer not to let this knowledge go out to the pubic," whispered Dumbledore.

"Agreed. I don't know what this is, but my friend might and could help us."

"Then if I can, I would like to discuss it with him."

"Sure. Let's get out of here first though."

With a whistle, all the Nimble Mongoose were summoned back to their cages as they left.

* * *

The Arthur and Molly Weasley had been summoned to Hogwarts, where they were crying for Ginny when the group returned with Ginny in hand. The whole Weasley family barreled over anyone in their way to hug Ginny. Not even Hagrid seemed to be able to stop them.

"Oh, Ginny. Thank Merlin you're all right!" screamed Molly as she hugged her. Arther went around and also hugged her, along with the rest of her family. Ginny had tears in her eyes as she remembered her family would be there for her. Even Percy was apologizing for failing his duty as the eldest brother in Hogwarts.

Dumbledore cleared h is throat before declaring the threat to be over, that the Basilisk was dead. Snape coughed once, and Dumbledore nodded, agreeing to let him go down and harvest the basilisk, allowing to keep a few for his own potions before selling the rest to help fund Hogwarts. Some of the Board looked greedy, but a cough and knuckles crackling from Stoick made them look away. They had heard how Stoick was the one who spearheaded this whole thing and didn't want him on their hides.

"So. Do you know what this is?" asked North as he placed the diary on Dumbledore's desk.

It had been a busy week, dealing with Lockhart and finding out that everything he did, he stole from other works. His book sales did tank down, but they had to admit, Lockhart had a talent for spinning stories. So instead, he was fired from Hogwarts, where he went off to create fictional stories.

"I believe this is a Hocrux," said Dumbledore somberly, "I had my suspicions about this, but I couldn't be sure. It would explain how Tom managed to survive after all these years."

"And what is that?" asked North.

"A piece of Tom's soul currently resides in the book," sighed Dumbledore, "Obviously enchanted and made to reopen the Chamber of Secrets as he did 50 years ago."

"I'll be taking note of that and asking the lawyers of DnD to get a case for Hagrid," noted North, "Do you know how to destroy it? Obviously, regular means won't work."

"I have read through a few texts, and I believe Basilisk poison and Fiendfyre will destroy it. Luckily, Snape will be procuring a jar of Basilisk poison for us to use."

"Is this the only one?"

"I cannot say. Some texts say you can split your soul more than once, and I'm afraid to see Tom most likely did so. It would explain his appearance after all these years."

"Alright, I'm going to bring this to my friend, Sanderson Mansnoozie. He's the one who gave me that dust and told me how it affects mind and soul and makes them sleep. Right now, this Hocrux is asleep, but it'll wake up and try to take control again. If anyone knows more about this, it'll be him."

"Mansnoozie?" gasped Dumbledore, "The one who is said to be the leading researcher in how magic works in our body and how our mind and soul are connected with it?"

"Aye, that's the one," grinned North, "He's part of the group."

"Then I have no qualms about leaving the book with you," said Dumbledore, "But could you explain more about this group? You seemed to be so well connected, and I hold three different positions, two of them within our magical government."

North chuckled before grabbing crystal orb and tossing it for a bit, "I can't give you the whole detail, but I suppose a little name wouldn't hurt. I... our group... We... are the Guardians."

With that, North smashed the orb on a floor, creating a portal. Dumbledore gaped at the portal as North walked through and disappeared from sight. Portkeys and Apparation weren't supposed to work in Hogwarts unless given permission by the current Headmaster, and yet North had just teleported somewhere else.

"The Guardians..." mumbled Dumbledore, "Could it be?"

* * *

The rest of the year went by easily. The students were more relaxed as the threat was over. The four Aurors were forced to teach DADA as punishment for allowing the attack to happen, suspended from pay. As usual, Hermione scored top in the second year group. Ron's rank went upwards, scoring in the top half of the second year students, thanks to Hermione tutoring him every now and then, and Luna pushing him from behind. At the end of the year, Ravenclaw once more won the House cup, but Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Snape had to force a smile as he passed it over to McGonagall.

"So, electives next year," stated Jack as they were sitting near the lake under the trees. It was an excellent day to relax and to let the winds blow on their faces. They weren't alone, however. Ron, Neville, Patil twins, Lavender, Susan, Hannah, Sue Li, Daphne, and Tracy had joined them to debate on what electives they wanted. Ron had specially gone to Wood for advice.

"Still tempted to go for Divination," muttered Ron, "Charlie told me that was an easy OWL."

"Would it help you at all?" asked Rapunzel.

"Most likely bloody not," sighed Ron, "Plus, Wood says the teacher is a bit off. He suggested I actually take two electives and try to sit next to Lee Jordan during Quidditch matches and also learn to be an announcer. That way, I have some fallback plans. That or join the Announcement Club here."

What Wood didn't say was that with a bird's eye view, Ron could watch other team's strategy and bring it back with him.

"Well, I'm going to take everything!" stated Hermione.

"Bloody hell, are you crazy?" asked Ron, receiving a smack to the head.

"Ron's right, you don't need Muggle Studies," frowned Hiccup.

"But it would be interesting from a wizard's point of view!" said Hermione eagerly.

"Just ask one of the wizards here," said Jack dully, "They can give you one. If needed, ask Malfoy and he'll probably give you the whole pureblood point of view."

They all laughed while Hermione's cheek turned pink. After much persuasion, Hermione dropped Muggle Studies from her Electives.

"Hmm, don't know if I'll like Arithmancy, sounds difficult," mused Harry.

"That's a subject for Hiccup," grinned Merida, to which he shrugged and agreed, "I think I might take Divination to check it out."

"Why?" asked Susan in confusion. Merida seemed like a more outgoing action girl than reading tea leaves.

"My family. We've had some weird fortune thingy going on before," explained Merida, "Though if I don't like the Professor, I'm dropping out. I'm going for Care of Magical Creatures for sure, though. And Ancient Runes. I want to inscribe some on my bow!"

"It would be useful to do it to my saddle on Toothless," nodded Hiccup.

After much discussion, they had all made their choices.

Harry was taking CoMC and Ancient Runes, as did the rest of his group. Ron actually decided to join in, as he was interested in Runes as it could be used to make his own broomstick.

Hermione, Hiccup, and Rapunzel were planning to add Arithmancy in, too. Merida and Jack opted to add Divination as their 3rd choice, just to check it out. Hermione wanted to add Divination, but they pointed out she would have no time to study and her grades might slip. That scared her enough to not take Divination. Soon, they all made their decisions and turned them in.

* * *

North was at a special island unknown to many. It was Sanderson's, aka Sandy, own island, where he conducted his experiments in peace. He stopped in front of a rather tall looking house.

"Sandy! I've come for your advice," shouted North.

Out came a rather shot man with clownish golden hair from the front door. He waved at North before drawing a question mark with his wand. Sandy had lost the power of speech in one of his experiments, but that didn't stop him from proceeding on with other experiments.

"It's about soul magic. Or rather, a dark branch of it."

North gave him the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sandy examined it and frowned before throwing it on the floor, wand ready to destroy it.

"Whoa, whoa, there," said North, stopping Sandy for a bit, "We'll get to destroying it, but I was wondering if you got something that can, I dunno, detect this person's soul. There's a chance the person may have created more than one, and I'd rather we be able to find them."

Sandy pouted before examining the diary once more. After running a few more tests, Sandy gave it back to North.

"So, can you?"

Sandy nodded before drawing two people shaking hands.

"You need a partner? Whom?"

Sandy frowned before drawing an image of a person with a cloak and two dark looking horses next to him.

"Him? Why do you need him for?"

Sandy merely tilted his head, staring at North.

"Yea, ok, he was your ex-partner, but he kind of went off the edge when he experimented on the darker side, like nightmares."

Sandy nodded before pointing the figure again.

"You mean he's able to help you create the detector faster? Fine, but I won't like this."

North grabbed an orb and tossed it to the floor, opening a portal once more. This time, both of them walked through before it disappeared.

* * *

They were now walking through Venice, Italy, slowly walking to the darker side of the city. The stopped at a creepy looking house before North took a deep breath and knocking on the door. It creaked open slowly, and the two of them went in. The door shut behind them, and a trap door opened beneath them.

"Not again," groaned North while Sandy just rolled his eyes as the two of them dropped directly down. They landed on a pile of black pillows.

"Well, well, well... What brings the Guardians here?"

A man wearing black robes with glossy black hair and somewhat pale-gray skin revealed himself from the shadows.

"We're here because we need your expertise, Pitch," grunted North, "Or rather, Sandy insists that you can help us out."

"Why would I help you guys out?" sneered Pitch, "I've not broken any laws, and so far, I'm content with what I have."

"You used to be a Guardian, too," sighed North, "You still care about the children, even if it's just a little. But this time, we need your help regarding soul magic."

North took out the diary and tossed it on the floor in front of Pitch. Pitch picked it up in interest, examining it before frowning. He hissed dropped it on the floor, ready to destroy it.

"Hold on," shouted North.

"Why wait?" snarled Pitch, "Do you know what this is? Do you know what the cost is to create these abominations?!"

"Because the person who created that might've made more!" shouted North, causing Pitch to freeze.

"You better not be joking," hissed Pitch.

"We have suspicions, and I wanted Sandy to make a detector to find any of these... Hocruxes?" replied North.

"Feh. Hocruxes. I call them soul jars," scoffed Pitch before getting back to the subject, "Sandy could make the detector, but it would be faster if we worked together. I'll help out this time, as I hate anyone who makes these abominations."

"How are they made?" asked North while Sandy looked curious, "What made you so angry?"

"There's a ritual and a spell, which I'm not going to explain," answered Pitch, "But the final ingredient is to commit the act of supreme evil. The act of murdering someone in cold blood. But you can't just murder anyone. Otherwise, that would be too easy, as you could just kill any prisoners who deserve to be on death row. No, you must kill an innocent person, but that doesn't mean a good person. Even a good person has some sin in them. It has to be someone of pure innocence. Someone who hasn't been exposed to the world too much. A baby."

North growled in anger, whipping up cold winds around him while Sandy clenched his fist, sands flowing out his sleeves.

"Calm down. I don't want to clean up after you," sighed Pitch as the two Guardians reigned in their temper, "So who's soul jar is this?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, who also goes by Lord Voldemort," replied North.

"The crazy wizard who's name means 'Flight of Death'?" said Pitch, staring at the diary, "Well I suppose he was crazy and evil enough to do such a thing. Weren't you guys ordered to take him out right before the whole Harry Potter thing happened? Whatever c'mon Sandy, let's head over to your place. It has better equipment for this sort of stuff, but I'll be bringing some of mine."

Sandy nodded and pulled on North's sleeve as he grabbed another orb from his pocket while Pitch started to stuff a few items into his bag. They quickly arrived back to Sandy's island. As North was about to leave, Pitch called him over once more.

"I've heard rumors that you're taking care of a young Harry Potter at your house? Yes? Good. Bring him over here when you get the time."

"Eh? Why?" asked North, confused. Sandy looked up before widening his eyes, catching on to what Pitch was saying.

"Harry Potter was just a baby when Voldemort was blasted into piece somehow. I would bet that he wanted to make a soul jar with Harry's death. Not too sure what happened, but if Voldemort did set up the ritual and spell, and he blew up, there's a chance he split his soul in that area. I might theorize that the splitting of that soul may have gone for the nearest... living being."

"Harry could be one?" gasped North, "Does that mean he has to... die to get rid of the soul piece?"

"Goodness, no," laughed Pitch, "Both Sandy and I are able to extract the soul out of anything, whether living or not. Once we've extracted it... Well, not too sure what we should do. I'd say destroy, but that's too good for him."

Sandy pondered and then gestured once more, creating the moon.

"Send the souls to your boss? That's an excellent idea," grinned Pitch, "Ah sometimes, I miss your wicked sense of humor, Sandy. But first, let's put the fear into this soul piece."

"You have your fun. I need to get back to my shop," grunted North as he tossed an orb to open a portal back home.

"You're going to miss the show?" asked Pitch as he turned around, just to see North disappear, "Feh, no sense of humor. Well, then, Sandy. Shall we start?"

Sandy grinned and smacked his right fist into his left hand, ready to fight. They quickly created a circle full of runes painted on the floor before tossing the diary in the middle. With a nod, Sandy flicked a bit of sand into the diary to awaken it. Soon, a shade of Tom appeared once more.

"You will never defeat me! I am-"

Tom didn't finish as a sand whip wrapped around his arm and lifted him up before slamming him into the floor. This was repeated ten times before Sandy was prompted by Pitch, who formed three more whips and wrapped them around all of Tom's limbs. As Tom tried to figure out what was happening, Pitch walked over with his 'scary' face on.

"Tell me. Are you afraid?"

"Lord Voldemort fears nothing!" sneered Tom.

"Are you sure?" grinned Pitch as darkness overtook the two of them, "Maybe you fear... death?"

"What are you?" gasped Tom as darkness crept in. He had never felt this before during his time at Hogwarts!

"Are you afraid... of the Boogie man?"

Tom screamed as darkness took over.

* * *

Before the end of the school year, North decided to help out Dobby. Sirius Black was all too glad to help out if it meant humiliating Lucius Malfoy. Black went to the Malfoy Manor, stating he had to address some 'Black family business'. Narcissa was a Black, and so had to let him in to talk. Half an hour later, Black came out whistling with Dobby on his side, purchasing him at a very discounted price. He couldn't really trust Kreacher, the old house elf residing at 12 Grimmauld Place. So he was set on buying a house near Hermione's home. That way, Hermione didn't need to always go to their manor to perform magic, but just head next door once he had finished enchanting the place.

The Hogwarts Express was transporting the students all back to King's Cross. Families were reunited and ready to head home.

"Well then, Harry. Ready to spend a summer with your uncle Padfoot and Moony?" grinned Sirius as he hugged Harry, with Remus on the side.

Harry nodded in excitement before making them promise that he would be able to see Hiccup and them during the summer, to which he easily agreed.

"Excuse us."

Sirius and Remus turned to see the Weasley twins with stars for eyes.

"Did you just,"

"Say Padfoot and Moony?"

"Possibly part of,"

"The Marauders?"

"So, you guys are the next generation of pranksters, carrying the torch?" chuckled Sirius.

"We are not worthy!" shouted the twins as they mock bowed, causing Sirius to crack up even more.

"So, how do you know about the Marauders?" asked Lupin in curiosity.

"Your map," replied Fred.

"The Marauder's map? I thought we lost that thanks to …. our old friend," said Sirius, pausing a bit, "Stupid git managed to get it confiscated while trying to get to the kitchen."

"Well, we noticed it in Filch's drawer and swiped it when he wasn't looking," grinned George.

"And thus, we return you your property," said both twins as they held out a piece of paper.

"This brings back memories," smiled Lupin, gazing at the parchment, "Though I think it's time for the new Marauders to learn how to make their own map."

Fred and George looked like they could faint in excitement at this. They babbled and hugged their idols.

"Whoa, whoa," chuckled Lupin, "First, let's see what subjects you guys are taking. Making this map wasn't easy, as we all contributed."

"If you two are Padfoot and Moony, then who are Prongs and Wormtail?" asked Fred.

"Prongs... was my best friend. My brother in all but blood," reminisced Sirius, "In fact, he is Harry's father."

"Your father was a marauder!?" George asked Harry, who shrugged and nodded.

"Wormtail... was an old friend that died," finished Sirius. He hated Pettigrew, but in the end, they had all been friends before graduating Hogwarts. Sirius didn't know why or how he changed, but he wanted to remember him as his old self, not the sniveling coward he is now.

Sensing that it was a taboo subject, Fred and George switched back to saying what they were taking.

"Good, you took Ancient Runes. That's important, especially for us pranksters," mused Lupin, "I'd say in your spare time, go study a bit of Arithmancy. You don't need to go in too deep, like getting an OWL, but it is useful, especially when making some prank spells," suggested Remus.

Fred and George were quickly writing all of this down.

"Boys! It's time to go!" shouted Molly, wondering where the twins went.

As they were all going their separate ways, Hermione went up to Harry.

"If you can, you have to join my family on our trip! We're going to France! Hiccup and the others said they would come!"

"Of course," smiled Sirius, patting Harry's head, "I could use some sun after being in Azkaban all those years. Just give us the day your family is going, and we'll come with."

Hermione and Harry cheered in happiness, hugging each other for a bit before letting go, a slight blush on both their faces.

They said their goodbyes and left King's Cross.

* * *

 **And year two done! Seriously, I did debate on whether or not to have a whole epic battle against the Basilisk with Harry and others, but the reality is, who lets kids do those stuff? Especially when there are competent adults in the story, hahaha! But no worries, Harry and the others will become the focus once more. I have year 3 planned out, and I'm probably going to stuff it into one chapter, as I want to hit year 4, where everything I have detailed plans comes out.**

 **Yes, I put Pitch in there. I liked him.**

 **Also, I'm looking for anyone to help pitch ideas about the Trwizard tournaments tasks. Should I keep them the same? Or make it different? Ideas are appreciated. It's going to be a... team event. Not saying more, otherwise I'd spoil it.**

 **Lastly, I released another story! Come check it out! It's about Fairy Tail and the Grand Magic Games!**


	13. Chapter 13 Year 3

**Sweet, I'm slowly crawling up on the fav list! Welp, enjoy this new chapter! It basically covers year 3 in one go, but no worries! Year 4 I will slow it down immensely.**

* * *

It was two weeks after the school semester ended, and Dumbledore was at the front gates of Hogwarts, waiting for North. North had sent a message to him, stating that somebody would be taking him.

"I hope they can deal with this," sighed Dumbledore, feeling responsible for this whole mess. If he had seen the signs earlier from Tom. And now, he had confirmation that Voldemort made Horcruxes. This made him fear that Harry could possibly be one and that Harry would be forced to sacrifice his own life to free Britain from the Voldemort.

"You look tired."

Dumbledore almost screamed as someone suddenly seemingly popped out of nowhere. Even if he had been deep in thought, he always made sure to keep aware of his surroundings. That somehow, somebody had suddenly popped out of nowhere without even a sound and was standing right next to him, looking him in the face, was horrifying to him. Not to mention, he was still within the bounds of Hogwarts, so apparation or portkeys couldn't work near him. So how on earth did this person somehow get near him without his notice?

As Dumbledore regained his bearings, he looked to see a lady with violet eyes, black hair with streaks of green and purple in the front of her hair, hanging from the bangs. She was quite beautiful, in a sense.

"Hi, I'm Toothania," greeted the lady, "North told me to pick you up. Mind you, he did seem grumpy, so there's that. Oh, and I do advise you cut back on the sweets. Even though we have magic to help make teeth seem nice and clean, build up can still happen between the gums. Magic can't reach those areas, and most wizards and witches don't seem to understand the importance of flossing!"

"Hello," replied Dumbledore, a bit dazed from this sudden intro.

"Well, then, let's get going!"

Before Dumbledore knew what was happening, Toothania grew wings and lifted Dumbledore up into the air. Toothania fired an orb into the air, opening a portal for the two of them to disappear into.

The portal opened to another place, where the two of them flew out. Dumbledore blink, unused to the sensation before looking around to see in some sort of office, with lots of toys.

"So, you made it. How was the trip?"

Dumbledore looked to see North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Pitch, all there and judging him. Toothania joined them later.

"It was... unique," replied Dumbledore.

"Good. Twas my idea" grinned North before frowning once more, "Now. Tell us all you know about Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he calls himself, Lord Voldemort."

"What about the Horcrux?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's in a secure location" replied Pitch. Dumbledore looked at him and couldn't help but shiver.

"Sandy and I have already created the _soul jar_ detector," continued Pitch, "And soul jar is the correct, not Horcruxes. So far, we've matched Tom's soul wavelength with the detector and have found seven pieces of Tom's soul in total."

"So he did make more than one," groaned Dumbledore, "Tom, you fool."

"Aye, but first thing's first," said Bunny glaring at Dumbledore, "We need to get this question out of you. Were you planning to mold Harry into a weapon of your choice to kill Voldemort so you could reap the rewards?"

"What!?" exclaimed Dumbledore, "No. NEVER! I have made mistakes, and I admit them. But never have I wanted to make Harry into a weapon. I wanted him to enjoy his childhood and if possible, never have to worry about Voldemort."

The group looked at Dumbledore while he still, barely able to comprehend that someone would think that he would be so diabolical in planning so.

Sandy created a thumbs up sign, and the others slightly relaxed.

"Sorry, but we had to be sure," explained Toothania as she hovered behind Dumbledore and patted his back.

"Yes, well now that's out, I want to know. I've heard of Guardians before, but there's so little information about you. I am to presume you are all Guardians?" asked Dumbledore.

"Most of us," said North, "Pitch was one, but he quit. Yet he is still very fond of us."

"Ha ha," said Pitch sarcastically, "I'm only here to make sure these soul pieces are gathered before we send them to your boss to perform the ultimate judgment."

"Boss?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sorry. You're not in the group, so that information is classified," said North, "I can give you an overview of our job. We... are the protectors of hope. Created after the first Dark Wizard, Herpo the Foul. We work from the shadows, pushing those who need to be punished towards traps for others to finish. Each one of us has been a successor from another. Our group expanded further after the very first World War. And you were one of the candidates... until some decisions you made in life disqualified you."

"Such as?"

"Your friendship and willingness to work with Gellert Grindelwald," replied Pitch, causing Dumbledore to pale slightly, "And your obsession with the 'Deathly Hallows'. And we know the wand you carry right now is the famous Elder Wand."

"How?" gasped Dumbledore.

"We know a lot of things, Dumbledore," sighed North, "We have an expansive information network. Toothania here is very good in gathering information, as you've seen from her stealth. And we have many connections to others who also work with us, all oath-bound to never reveal our secret."

"Speaking of which," reminded Bunnymund, "We're going to need your oath to never reveal anything about us. An Unbreakable Vow, if you would."

"Is this necessary?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. Otherwise, we're to obliviate you. And you're Occumlancy is strong, but nowhere strong enough to handle Sandy's power. He already got through your defenses when you weren't paying attention," said Pitch, "It's how he knew you weren't lying."

Seeing no choice, Dumbledore agreed to it. It wasn't too strict, just never mention the Guardians to people who don't know about them.

"Alright, now we have that out of the way, Harry's scar was a Horcrux, but we got rid of that," said North.

Dumbledore stumbled onto a chair, his hand covering his eyes. A few seconds later, a teardrop hit the floor. Dumbledore was crying. He was putting out tears of joy.

"Thank Merlin," rasped Dumbledore, "I had my suspicions, but I had no idea how to deal with it. My only hope was that Harry was to be hit with the Killing Curse from Voldemort himself without any resistance and hope that he might live."

"A risky one," growled Pitch, "It might work, but the after effects could hurt Harry more than you realize."

"Let's just skip that and get to the main point. Give us everything you know about Tom Marvelo Riddle. And don't hold anything back."

Dumbledore gave them everything he knew, including the prophecy. One that North said not to worry about, as they had dealt with wizards with prophecies stating that only a certain someone could kill them. Didn't stop them from weakening them until the 'chosen' one dealt the final blow. Not to mention, the prophecy said 'by his hand', which could be interpreted literally or by 'hiring' someone to take Tom out. That, or it could have been possibly fulfilled back when Harry deflected Voldemort's spell. That gave Dumbledore pause for a bit before facepalming himself.

* * *

Summer passed by fast for the students. Harry, now Horcrux free, had his scar healing slowly but surely. They all went to France, where they enjoyed the beach. Sirius laid out in the sun, enjoying the sun. He enjoyed it even more when he had managed to convince Amelia Bones to come with her niece Susan. It wasn't hard to see a romance blooming between the two.

"Wonder how Beauxbatons is like?" pondered Rapunzel as she made a sand castle. She had a real talent for painting and sculpting, as Pascal was enjoying his new castle for the moment.

"You could probably fit in," replied Hiccup, "Not sure about Merida, though. They tend to be more... feminine."

"Bah, wouldn't care," said Merida, rolling her eyes, "I prefer to keep my current skill set."

"It would be interesting to see how they work!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Maybe we'll get that the chance to see it," suggested Harry.

Amelia Bones was enjoying herself in the arms of her new/old boyfriend. They had dated and had planned to become serious (pun intended) when the whole Potter incident happened. Now, she was enjoying the time they had missed. Then, an owl came swooping in and dropping a letter.

"Who's that from?" asked Sirius.

"The Ministry," muttered Amelia, tearing open the letter, "I told them not to... OH MERLIN!"

"What?" replied everyone. That being all the families.

"Pettigrew managed to escape Azkaban," announced Amelia, dropping the news to them all, "Apparently, the Undersecretary Delores Umbridge thought that it was improper how Pettigrew was being treated and put him in the prison with lighter Dementor influence. Pettigrew transformed while being escorted away and escaped. Umbridge is now being tried for treason."

Sirius growled in anger before storming away to lose some steam. Amelia quickly followed, hoping he wouldn't do something drastic.

"Well, that just put a damper on our holidays," remarked Hiccup.

Soon, they were all heading back to Hogwarts. Sirius got news that Remus was the new DADA professor for this year and cheered, sending Remus some money to buy some good clothes. When Remus tried to refuse, Sirius went ahead and bought the clothes himself and insisted heavily. Unable to refuse, Remus accepted.

However, this wasn't all the news. To ensure that Hogwarts was safe, and in turn, Harry Potter, Rufus had Dementors escorting the Hogwarts Express. He wanted some stationed on Hogwarts, but Dumbledore put his foot firmly down, telling the Ministry to not even consider putting them near children. The best Rufus could get was escorting the Express. Amelia decided to put a certain Metamorphmagus and a few Aurors in the train to help out.

"So, excited for a new year?" asked Merida as the six of them were riding in a compartment to Hogwarts. It was raining heavily.

"Hopefully it won't be as exciting as last year," said Hermione. She was petting her new pet that she got when they had been shopping for supplies at Diagon Ally. It was a half-kneazle named Crookshanks that had a rather flat face.

"With Harry? Probably will be," joked Jack, causing them all to laugh.

"I'm excited about our new classes!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

Suddenly, the train halted and the lights flickered.

"What's happening?" asked Harry, "We can't be at Hogwarts yet."

"Look at the windows!" exclaimed Hiccup. They saw it slowly frosting over. They looked at Jack, who shook his head, saying it wasn't him. The water beside him started to freeze. The air itself started to feel colder. Then, a gnarled creepy hand grabbed the compartment door and slowly opened it. They all leaned back to see a Dementor, looking in.

The Dementor knew its order. Don't harm the children. Don't even enter the compartments. But it was just too tempting. So much happiness all around. It couldn't hurt to sate its hunger, and maybe accidentally consume a soul.

All six of them started to feel cold and relive their worst memories.

* * *

 _Hiccup_

He was just six years old. He had been bullied by his older cousin Simon Jorgenson, aka Snotlout. This time, Snotlout had managed to lure Hiccup into a forest and abandoned him there. Hiccup spent hours trying to find his way home, all while Snotlout's words kept playing through his mind.

"You're weak," sneered Snotloud, "I'm surprised Stoick didn't drown you when you were a kid. You'll never amount to anything."

Hiccup cried as he got injuries tripping, trying to go through bushes and having the branches cut him. He was losing hope.

* * *

 _Jack_

Jack was waking up in a hospital. He was four years old.

"I'm sorry," said a doctor, looking at Jack, "There was a terrible accident with the ship. You were the only survivor."

Jack, his parents, and his sister were all on a cruise ship when it sunk. Somehow, it had run afoul against some magical beasts and crashed into an iceberg. Jack saw his parents desperately trying to protect them. But nature's power was too much for them and was swept away. Jack then performed accidental magic, protecting himself and his sister, but it wasn't enough. They were stuck on a platform for days before rescue finally arrived. Jack originally had brown hair, but after the incident, his hair and skin turned white. His sister didn't make it, though.

Jack spent his time at the hospital, crying for his family.

* * *

 _Rapunzel_

She had no idea what was happening. One moment, she was in her baby bed, slowly falling asleep, the next moment, she was being taken away.

"Soon, you'll be all mine, my precious flower," grinned an old lady, "That's what you get for taking my flower."

She was being stolen from her parents. And there was nothing she could do.

* * *

 _Merida_

Merida was three years old and having fun. Then, she started to follow blue hovering lights, which were wisps. Suddenly, a vicious bear roared. Merida shrieked in fear, only for her father to tackle the bear. He fought with his bare hands and won, but not before receiving life-threatening injuries. And they were too far away from getting real medical attention.

Merida cried for help, hoping for someone to come.

* * *

 _Hermione_

"Bookworm!"

"Beaverface!"

"Weirdo!"

Hermione cried as she had no friend in her elementary school. She was considered too smart, and none of the kids like her. She spent many times at the library, just reading to herself, hoping to get lost in the world of books. Yet, the students wouldn't leave her alone. They threw milk at her once, causing her parents to storm in and demand an apology. The other parents 'apologized' but passed it off.

She felt so lonely.

* * *

 _Harry_

He was one year old. His mother was whispering to her, that it would be alright. Then, the doors broke open. He heard her mother begging. Then, a cruel voice was heard, and his mother screamed. Her last words were his name.

Harry was witnessing the murder of his mother.

* * *

The Dementor kept eating their happiness. It gorged itself. It leaned closer and closer to Harry, who had been sitting nearest to the door. It couldn't hurt to take his soul. This would be it's very first soul.

 _ _Flower, gleam and glow__

 _ _Let your power shine__

The Dementor stopped, pondering what was happening. Rapunzel's hair started to glow, and this holy energy shined through. It did not like it. It started to hurt it. It was like facing the sun.

Pascal had been shivering, but seeing what was happening, slapped Rapunzel to get her back to reality. Rapunzel snapped out of the nightmare to realize the Dementor was getting awfully close to Harry. And it was so cold. There was only one thing she could do to drive this cold away. She sang her song.

 _ _Make the clock reverse__

 _ _Bring back what once was mine__

Jack was the next to snap out of it as Baby bit his hand to snap him out of it. He saw the Dementor stumbling back from the bright light Rapunzel was giving off. It was trying to grab Harry. Jack grew angry and snapped his staff out and pointed it at the Dementor, his eyes shining.

"You want frost! I'll give you FROST!"

Jack fired blue light from his staff, smashing the spell into the Dementor and sending it back into the corridor and on the train wall. It shook its head and tried to move when it found out, to its own horror, that its own body was slowly icing up. It had no idea how it could even be possible.

 _ _Heal what has been hurt__

 _ _Change the Fates' design__

 _ _Save what has been lost__

 _ _Bring back what once was mine__

 _ _What once was mine__

The rest of them besides Harry managed to wake up. Harry was still convalescing a bit, having been the primary victim. Hiccup quickly grabbed a vial of Toothless's drool and tossed it to Merida, who threw it as hard as she could right at the Dementor.

* * *

Nymphorada Tonks, otherwise preferring Tonks only or suffer the consequences, cursed as the train stopped just to hear the Dementors boarding on it, insisting that they were just 'checking'. Tonks and the others managed to drive out a few out when they saw something glow. They paled when they saw a Dementor clearly inside a compartment, violating its order. Before they could do anything, they heard someone shout inside, and the Dementor was slammed back out, freezing from the blast. They blinked in shock before someone yelled once more, and a girl's voice could be heard.

"Get the BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!"

A vial was thrown into the frozen Dementor, and a brilliant explosion blinded them. As Tonks and the others got their vision back, they were treated with a blown open wall, with the Dementor no longer in sight.

"Did... students just kill a Dementor?" asked an Auror.

"Isn't that... impossible?"

"You tell me. I don't think that Dementor lived. Somehow it got frozen before something hit it and blew it up. There are a few frozen pieces of cloth everywhere. I think they shattered it."

"Let's get that wall fixed before..," started Tonks just to suddenly feel the chill again. Dementors had gathered outside the open wall, eager to come in again.

"Patronuses!" shouted Tonks as everyone began to cast it.

They began to try to push the Dementors out when they heard a high pitch noise and froze. The Dementors also froze at this noise. It was one they couldn't forget. Why that one was called the spawn of Lightning and Death.

Toothless had been lazily flying above the clouds, making his way to Hogwarts when he felt his master suddenly freeze. Unable to ignore it, he dove down towards Hiccup to see what was wrong. Angus was galloping behind him, also sensing something wrong. Toothless's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw Dementors trying to go in the train right where Hiccup was. He folded his wings in and dove down, producing the whistling noise that he was famous for. He wasn't going to let them get off easily. He fired a plasma bolt into one of them, instantly destroying the Dementor and frying it into a crisp.

"What the?" said Tonks, startled as something fired a fireball and slammed it into a Dementor, instantly killing it. The other Dementors scattered, going away as far as possible from the threat. Interestingly, there were 6 white orbs floating where the destroyed Dementor was. It floated into the skies and disappeared.

"I think... those were the souls that the Dementor consumed," gasped an Auror.

"Forget that, what was that thing that destroyed it!?" said another.

"That... would be my dragon Toothless."

They turned around to see Hiccup standing up and handing chocolate to his group before offering some to the Aurors. They gratefully accepted it, feeling the warmth coming through their body.

"Thanks," said Tonks, "Did the Dementor try to do anything?" The other Aurors got to work repairing the wall.

"Tried to take Harry's soul," muttered Jack. Hermione was hugging Harry, trying to get his body heat up. He was breathing, but he looked so cold.

The Aurors paled at this. The Dementors had been placed to protect Harry, only to have it try to give Harry the Dementor's kiss. The paparazzi would be having a field day.

"We'll get the train started as soon as possible," stated Tonks, using her Metamorphagus abilities to try to have blood circulate her face so she didn't look pale, "I can assure you, after this, the Dementors won't go anywhere near the Express after this."

"It better not!" shrieked Hermione, "Harry's all stiff and cold."

The Aurors acknowledged and left. Soon, the train was up and running once more.

"Hey, Scarhead! Heard you fainted!" taunted Malfoy, trying to get a one up on Harry before the Sorting.

"Better than you. I heard you pissed your pants just having one pass by," replied Harry dully.

Malfoy's face grew pink at that accusation, but before he could say anything else, the Sorting had was a patient and kind man. He understood what it meant to make mistakes, having done so himself. He had great tolerance for them. Unfortunately for the Ministry, it had gone right past it. He stormed into Rufus's office after the evening feast and basically shouted at the now shrinking man why he didn't want Dementors near children at all. One of the souls that it tried to take was Harry, the one they were supposed to protect. Dumbledore had only gone halfway through his rant for Sirius to charge in and join in the game 'Shout at the Minister for his stupid idea!'. He was later joined in by North and the others.

* * *

Dumbledore was a patient and kind man. He understood what it meant to make mistakes, having done so himself. He had great tolerance for them. Unfortunately for the Ministry, it had gone right past it. He stormed into Rufus's office after the evening feast and basically shouted at the now shrinking man why he didn't want Dementors near children at all. One of the souls that it tried to take was Harry, the one they were supposed to protect. Dumbledore had only gone halfway through his rant for Sirius to charge in and join in the game 'Shout at the Minister for his stupid idea!'. He was later joined in by North and the others.

* * *

For once, Hogwarts was quite peaceful. Besides the usual Quidditch accidents or spell accidents, Harry and the others managed to experience what a typical school year was like. They went to Hogsmeade together whenever they could, enjoying Butterbeer every now and then. Not only that, but Remus was a peaceful professor that didn't try to kill Harry, unlike the past two years. Jack and Merida dropped Divination after a few lessons, stating Trewlaney was a fraud. Ron had trouble trying to understand Runes, but with the help of Hermione and others, he managed to passable grade for it. Not to mention, he had finally gotten his own wand due to his family winning the lottery. Neville looked at Ron, a bit glum and jealous when they pestered him what was wrong. When they found out Neville wasn't using his own wand, but rather his father's on orders from his grandmother, Jack immediately wrote to North. North then came and took Neville to get his own wand, promising to pay for it, and wouldn't hear anything from Neville. He did, however, write a letter to Augustus Longbottom, stating his displeasure when Ollivander told him that the wand Neville had been using had been inhibiting him from his true potential. Augustus had the decency to blush at her mistake.

The only real incident was when Hagrid, who had begun to start teaching, went with Hippogriffs. Malfoy insulted one after Harry had ridden Buckbeak, and was almost slashed Malfoy's arm. The only reason Buckbeak didn't was because Toothless and Angus were there. With one grunt and snort, Buckbeak reluctantly backed down. Before Malfoy could insult the beast further, Toothless spat a small fireball at Malfoy, warning him to back away. He did so quite fast.

Another event was that Ron wouldn't be the Gryffindor assistant strategist, as he would be assisting Lee, learning from him to be an announcer. It would give Ron a good view of all the team plays, and because of that, was disqualified to be the a strategist. Wood was a bit reluctant to let him go, but he didn't want to hold back Ron's own future, so he allowed it.

On side note, was that Harry and Hermione seemed to be getting closer. The two of them would go out on walks with just each other, learning more and more about each other. They danced upon each others feelings, unable to ascertain where each other placed themselves at. Jack and the others had a hilarious time sticking them into awkward situations alone.

* * *

October 31st happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend, and the two found themselves together and alone.

"Where are they?" asked Harry, trying to look around for Hiccup and Jack.

"I don't know," shrugged Hermione, looking for Merida and Rapunzel, "Shall we just go together?"

Harry pushed down a blush and nodded, and the two went to Hogsmeade alone.

The two of them enjoyed shopping at the various shops, from Tomes and Scrolls, where they spent the most time perusing some new books, to The Three Broomsticks, grabbing lunch for themselves. They decided to wander towards the Shrieking Shack, interested at the lore of how people thought it was haunted. As they looked at the building, they felt the air getting colder. Thinking it was just getting late, the two of them huddled together when they noticed frost creeping upon them. They quickly turned to the source to see a Dementor coming upon them. This Dementor had managed to escape the round up and was hungry for emotions and souls. The two of them shrieked and quickly ran away, calling for help.

Dumbledore was in his office finalizing some paperwork that would allow him to relinquish the seat of Supreme Mugwump and his seat in the International Confederation of Wizards. Babajide Akinbade was voted next to be the Supreme Mugwump, something he was glad of. He was a man that could be trusted to not easily be corrupted. The new representative for Great Britain had already been decided, so the succession would go smoothly. It would be a muggle-born witch from MI0 who had a fine hand in politics. With these titles relinquished, Dumbledore would have more time to focus on the school and Ministry. Suddenly, one of the silver trinkets on his shelf began to ring. He looked to see it was the one linked up to the intruder wards around Hogsmeade.

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore shouted.

Fawkes immediately went to Dumbledore, though curiously carrying the Sorting Hat with him. With a clap, the two of them were gone in a flash of fire.

Harry and Hermione were fleeing from the Dementor, who gave chase, when Hermione tripped and fell. Instantly, the Dementor swooped down, intent on taking Hermione. Harry turned around, and with the bravery of Gryffindor, tackled the Dementor away from her.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione in fear, drawing her wand. But she had no idea what spell to even cast. Not only that, but the Dementor had picked Harry up by his throat with its rotting slimy hand and conveniently placed him in front of Hermione, blocking any attempts from her. Harry began to twitch as the Dementor drew closer, eating all the happiness when a ball of fire appeared between them.

It was Fawkes! With a screech, Fawkes began to peck at the Dementor, who was trying to stop it. Dumbledore was merely a few feet away, quickly attending to Hermione for a moment before turning towards Harry.

As Harry landed on his feet, he saw the Sorting Hat floating down. From inside the depths of the hat, he saw the handle of a sword. Reacting to instinct, Harry plunged his hand into the hat and grabbed the handle. With a roar and a spin, Harry drew a sword out from the hat and sliced the Dementor's hand. It roared in pain, but before it could do anything, the wrath of Albus Dumbledore descended. With a quick cast, he sent a phoenix Patronus right at the Dementor. The Dementor was driven away, burning from Dumbledore's spell and from Harry's attack. Dumbledore quickly sent a message to the Ministry to round up the last one, and if possible, exterminate it.

"Are you two alright?" asked Dumbledore worriedly.

"Fine, Headmaster," said Harry as he tried to gulp fresh air in as well as shivering.

Hermione immediately hugged him to give him warmth physically and mentally trying to comfort him. She knew how bad the Dementor's influence was on Harry. When she looked down, she gasped as she observed the sword. Beautiful in design, but what was eye-catching was the name Godric Gryffindor etched upon it.

"Harry! That's the sword of Gryffindor! How did you get it!?"

Harry looked down and blinked before answering, "From the Sorting Hat, apparently."

"Most impressive, Mr. Potter," complimented Dumbledore, "Most of Hogwart's relics have gone missing for many years now. And you've found Gryffindor's sword. Truly you are Gryffindor, as it had been said that the blade will appear when a true Gryffindor is in need, the sword will let itself be pulled from where it is lost."

"When you tackled the Dementor to save me," whispered Hermione before turning to Harry, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! How could you do such a STUPID thing, tackling it!?"

"Sorry, sorry!" apologized Harry as Hermione began to childishly pound his head, "It was the only thing I could think to save you."

Dumbledore chuckled as he watched the two future lovebirds and reminded himself to place a bet in the betting pool that the two would probably start dating in the fourth year. He quickly reminded them to head back to the castle and to see Madam Pomfrey, though not before taking the sword to put in the office, rewarding Harry 60 points for his bravery. As they left, Dumbledore noticed the sword glowing, giving off wisps of cold air. Gazing at it, Dumbeldore gasped as he reached the conclusion that the sword had absorbed some of the Dementor's properties and could possibly kill Hocruxes. He quickly had the item sent to the Guardians.

Hiccup and the others were horrified to hear what had happened. From that day, all six of them learned how to cast a Patronus from Remus during the school year.

* * *

All too soon, the third year ended for them. Remus wouldn't be returning, much to the student's displeasure, as he had somehow struck a relationship with Tonks. It was more funny as Tonks was the one who chased him.

"So, how goes the hunt?"

North was back in his office, with Pitch and Sandy inside.

"Excellent. Thanks to Dumbledore's clues about Tom's past, we've managed to significantly narrow down where they were. Not to mention Dobby the house elf helped us out. So far, we've found a locket, a cup, a diadem, and a ring. Surprisingly, they all have something to do with someone famous. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and a Deathly Hallow artifact, though I don't think Tom knew that. We've already purified them all and sent them to the Moon boss."

"Good. Now we just need Toothania to find his whereabouts. It might be harder if he has managed to keep himself under the Fidelius Charm."

"Dumbledore will be pleased to see all four Hogwarts artifacts returned to Hogwarts... after making sure they are secured safely for public display. Probably won't give them until two years from now, just to be sure."

"Good. We can only hope next year will be safe. With the Triwizard Tournament coming up, who knows what will happen." _  
_

* * *

 **Next up, Triwizard Tournament! Dunno when I'll update, been busy with Destiny 2.**


	14. Chapter 14 Summer to Year 4 October

**New chapter Yaa! Read and Review please, it helps out.**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was miserable. He thought that siding with Voldemort, he would get all his heart's desires, only to have it blow up on his face. All because of miserable Harry Potter.

"Wormtail..." rasped a voice from a heavy chair

"Yes master?" replied Peter, now dubbed Wormtail by his master.

They were at the Riddle House, hiding for now. Wormtail had come to Voldemort after escaping Azkaban, as he had nowhere else to run.

"I will be... needing feeding for the night," rasped Voldemort.

"Yes master," bowed Wormtail.

Voldemort had heard about the new Ministry take over and spat in disgust. Muggles. They needed to be shown just where they belonged. Under the wizards feet, serving them. While the magical world bowed under his. So when Wormtail and a surprising servant he thought long dead appeared, a plan was struck. Quickly having his loyal servant cast a Fidelius Charm at Riddle Manor with the servant as the Secret Keeper, it became the perfect spot to hide for awhile. Then, their plans went further when they found Bertha Jorkins, where they tortured her for all the information before killing her.

"Soon... Harry Potter... will be mine," whispered Voldemort as the view changed to reveal an ugly looking baby. His most loyal servant would be heading to Hogwarts to secure that Harry would be given to him.

'And all my dreams will come true,' thought Wormtail.

A thousand miles away, Harry laid asleep, unaware of these plans.

* * *

Harry was relaxing at his new house with Sirius. They had managed to buy one next to Hermione's house and moved in promptly after Dobby helped organize the house. Now, he could easily see Hermione every day, and they could floo over to DD manor to hang out with Hiccup and the others or have them come over. Speaking of which, the two of them were getting closer and closer. Harry finally discovered that the feelings he experienced back in their second year was jealousy, and the feeling in the third year was longing. Having Sirius giving him 'the Talk' didn't help much either.

"So when do I confess?" moaned Harry, talking to his confidante, his familiar, Hedwig. Hedwig merely shrugged and hooted, as if telling him to just get it over with.

"It's not that easy. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

Back at the Granger's house, Hermione was having the same discussion with her cat Crookshanks.

"Harry! Come on down, it's almost time for us to go! The Quidditch World Cup awaits no one!" shouted Sirius.

"Coming!" shouted Harry back, quickly jumping down the stairs. Sirius had gotten tickets for the World Cup for him and all his friends, and managed to reserve a private box right next to the Minister's Box, the best seats. North and the others were invited to come with, as well as the Granger parents. Unfortunately, only Valka, Fergus, Ellinor, and Maudie were able to come. The others had jobs that they couldn't put off. Especially since they would be arriving four days early. Remus would come at the night of the Cup, as it was a full moon 2 days before. He would arrive with Tonks. They had to leave their familiars back home, though.

Hermione arrived at their house, and with a whisk of a portkey Sirius managed to nab due to Amelia, they were off. They arrived roughly around the same time as Jack and the others did and were guided to their camping site. Susan Bones was with her friend Hannah Abbott, even though Sirius tried to invite her with them. They passed by many camps, all having their camping sets out. Although they were supposed to remain inconspicuous, many felt like showing off. One of them had several live peacocks at their entrance. Another even had a purple fire in front of their tents.

"Gee, way to hide under the radar," said Hiccup sarcastically.

"Wonder if ours is like that?" asked Rapunzel.

Sirius snorted, "And make my girlfriend mad at me? It's a nightmare for her right now, always having to make sure security is up. Don't worry, we have our living quarters set up. Took some time, but Remus, Stoick, and I managed to whip something that even Stoick admits it's hard to be suspicious.

They arrived to see to two RV parked around a fire pit.

"Urr, will this fit us?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione, who also shrugged.

"Harry, Harry," grinned Sirius, "I forgot you've not been wizard camping. Let me show you just what magic can do."

They entered in to see a luxurious room far bigger than what it should've been. Complete with furniture, oven, and all the necessities and luxury.

"I love magic," grinned Harry.

The RV was split between genders, and with the early arrival, allowed Harry and the others to wander around a bit. The triplets, Merida's little brothers, were being taken care by Maudie. He met Oliver Wood, who quickly introduced him to his family and said excitedly that he had been signed to Puddlemere United reserve team. And he had overheard that some of the scouts were possibly interested in Harry himself when he graduated.

"Huh. Guess the Firebolt Sirius bought me recently will pay off," mused Harry, which made Oliver gibber for a bit before begging Harry to let him see it sometime.

They continued to wander for a bit, seeing more familiar faces and some new ones.

"Harry! Merida! Over here!"

They had wandered into the Weasley's camp, where Ron was calling them over. The whole Weasley family besides Molly had come and had brought Luna as their plus one.

Soon enough, the game was about to start! They had brought their souvenirs and quickly rushed over to Sirius, where they would be heading towards the stadium.

* * *

"This.. looks... awesome!" shouted Jack as they were in the top seat. The Weasley family were seated at Minister's Box, as Arthur Weasley had done a favor for Ludo Bagman. The Malfoy family had managed to snag a seat just under them, leaving the Malfoys to glare at them a bit.

Soon, the mascots for the Bulgarians come out to entertain the crowds. Veela glided onto the stadium floor, dancing for the crowd. Most of the males froze, staring at the beautiful women out on the field. None of the boys or men above 12, married with true love, or able to throw off the enchantment thanks to Occulmancy or other means, were immune and thus unable to stop staring. That meant Harry, Hiccup, and Jack were hypnotized.

Hermione frowned before feeling a stab of jealousy through her heart. She grabbed Harry's hand and was about to squeeze it to wake him up when Harry himself shook it off upon Hermione's skin contact.

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking confused. Hermione didn't have the heart to follow through her act, and merely smiled kept her hand on his. Jack and Hiccup quickly snapped out of it thanks to Merida and Rapunzel elbowing them in the ribs. Sirus snickered when he saw Lucius Malfoy had to be shaken out of it via stomp to his foot by his cousin, Narcissa.

"Pretty ones, those Veela," whispered Sirius, "But looks aren't everything."

Harry and the others nodded before snapping their attention to the game. Ron had told them that the Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum was someone they should watch.

 _Insert game, not going to talk about it_

The game ended with Ireland winning 170-160, even though Krum had caught the Snitch. Harry had to admit, Krum was good. He made it seem like he was barely trying to steer the Firebolt to wherever he wanted. He was tempted to get on his Firebolt and fly around like him.

"That was a fun game!" cheered Fergus.

"Quite, though a bit rowdy. Those Veela certainly made a mess of things," added Ellinor.

"I'm glad nobody got hurt too bad," said Valka.

Sirius was busy making out with Amelia after casting a strong Notice-Me-Not Charm around them.

The children were eagerly discussing the match. Hermione seemed more interested in reading her textbook, though Harry tried to include her in more often. Then, it was time for bed, leaving the adults to sit around the campfire.

"It's so nice to be with you once more," sighed Amelia as she sat in front of the firepit, leaning on Sirius's shoulders.

"Yea. I'm sorry I lost my temper and lost all those time we could've been together," replied Sirius.

"I'm sorry for not getting you out in the first place."

"Hey, I admit, I don't have the best track record," joked Sirius before changing subjects, "How's Susan dealing with the fact she might get a new Uncle?"

"She seems wary but happy that I'm finally dating."

"Mmm, and why don't we make it... me?"

"Sirius?" questioned Amelia, not understanding the question.

"I'm very serious," grinned Sirius before pulling out a very familiar box and going down a very traditional posture, "Amelia Susan Bones. Will you allow this old dog a happy life and marry me?"

Amelia gasped and was about to answer when something exploded in the distance, followed by screams of panic.

"Dammit!" cursed Sirius, putting the box away, "C'mon, why now? Damn you karma!"

"I have to go," stated Amelia, quickly standing up, "Have to do my job. Oh, and the answer's yes."

"Sweet!" laughed Sirius, "But hold up. I'm coming with you to help. Fergus! Drive the RV outta here. Valka knows hows to drive the other one."

And with that, the two of them quickly left to help out. Remus and Tonks quickly joined them after appearing behind some trees.

"Valka?" asked Fergus, "How strong are these RV?"

"Very," replied Valka, "Besides being made are the strongest and safest materials, the whole thing's enchanted to be able to take some damage. Fergus? I don't like that look."

"I hope you're not planning what I think you are thinking, dear," said Ellinor, looking at her husband.

"A bunch of people are all panicking, and the security force is going to have a hard time getting there," explained Fergus, "We're going to get everyone in the other RV, and you'll drive it to safety Valka. I'll take the other one to help the others."

Seeing her husband wasn't going to change his mind, Ellinor sighed and quickly gathered the triplets back into the safe van.

"You're lucky Hiccup and the others fell asleep in the female van at the guest rooms," mumbled Valka as she started the other RV and drove it down the pathway that they had made sure to allow the RV to get out.

Fergus quickly got into the other RV, started the engine, and drove towards the commotion. As he was driving, he shouted, "Boys. Girls. Come out now."

Out from the closet came out spilled out Harry, Hermione, Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida.

"Ehehehe," laughed Harry and Hermione nervously.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" asked Merida.

"Sweety, you're my daughter. I know you too well that you want to see the action," laughed Fergus, "Just don't tell your mother I knew that you were hiding in this RV. Buckle your seatbelts!"

"Now we have out of the way, let's see how the magical Britain reacts to being hit by an RV," chuckled Jack.

"Somehow, I don't think they'll know to dodge out of the way," said Hiccup sarcastically.

* * *

Sirius and the others were trying to get through, directing the fleeing wizards away from the panic.

"Somehow, I would imagine this would be easier if all these wizards would just turn around and fire a damn stunning spell all at once at the attackers. No way the attackers could block it all," grumbled Sirius.

"Most of them don't want to risk their life," reminded Amelia, "We're all a bit selfish. Voldemort preyed on that thought process. It's why we have Aurors, and thankfully the budget for the department has gone up with Fudge gone."

They managed to finally get to commotion to see several masked wizards with hooded cloaks.

"Death Eaters," hissed Amelia, immediately firing a Bone-cracking Hex. The Death Eater retaliated by firing Killing Curses at her. Sirius responded by conjuring several marble statues to block the spells.

"This won't..." started Remus when he heard honking noises. So did everybody else. They then witnessed an RV coming out with epic music being blared out. The Death Eaters stared in shock as a 270 kg object was descending towards them before they shouted and panicked. They fired some spells, only to have it fruitlessly crash into the vehicle without slowing it down. It clipped two of the Death Eaters, who screamed in pain, and one of them was unfortunate to be directly in front and trapped onto the front bumper while Fergus kept driving.

"Oh look. Say hi to the Death Eater," said Fergus, pointing the poor man stuck. When the Death Eater tried to cast a spell, Fergus slammed the brakes and sent the body flying into the woods, crashing through several trees.

Everyone blinked in surprise before suddenly, the Dark Mark was cast into the sky. The Death Eaters panicked and Apparated away. The very injured body vanished as the portkey on his chest activated.

"Dammit!" shouted Amelia, "We didn't get to grab them."

"Forget that, you see how cool that was?" shouted Sirius.

"I admit, that was... impressive, if not reckless," frowned Remus.

"Ah just admit you liked the epic entrance, wolfy," said Tonks.

Fergus walked out of the RV before announcing, "Well? Did you enjoy that?"

* * *

"FERGUS DUNBROCH!"

Ellinor was shouting at her husband for recklessly allowing Harry and the others to accompany him. It didn't matter that he "didn't" know that they had snuck on. He should've stopped and made them get off or just turn the RV around.

Meanwhile, the children were scolded about risking their lives for something stupid. While the mothers lectured, Stoick, Frederic, and North winked at them before adopting a stern visage. They were all grounded for the remainder of the holidays, not allowed to fly out into the ocean that they usually liked to do.

The time passed, and the children were all headed back to Hogwarts once more. They found themselves a compartment in the Hogwarts Express, chatting with each other.

"Geez, I thought we'd never get out of being grounded," grumbled Jack.

"You have to admit, we were reckless," blushed Hermione. This had to be the first time she was ever grounded. She had never even gotten detention before.

"Well, I say it was worth watching dad run over one of them," laughed Merida.

The compartment opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, looking quite angry. His father had been the one to bear the brunt of the RV, being driven right into some trees. He couldn't seek out St. Mungo's, otherwise he would've been asked how he got the injuries. Instead, Narcissa, his mother, was busy treating his injuries.

"Greetings, Scarhead, mudbloods, and blood traitors," sneered Malfoy, filter fully off.

"Hello albino ignoramous," replied Rapunzel cheerfully.

Malfoy had to blink on that one before continuing on with his rant, "Are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"My God, you don't know?" said Malfoy gleefully, "Father was told years ago about this. I'm surprised your godfather doesn't know. Then again, he's still a raving madman, and they probably don't tell him these things."

"You kind of have to be specific there, Malfoy," sighed Hiccup, not even looking up, "You just said do it. That can be taken in so many wrong ways. One of them involving offering your butt."

The others roared in laughter while Malfoy's face was tinged in pink.

"Fine. I tried to tell you, but I won't now!"

"No problem. Oh, and is your father doing well?" asked Merida. They all had their suspicions that it was Lucius Malfoy Fergus had hit, considering they saw the same white blonde hair when he was pinned.

Malfoy growled and slammed the door shut, having Crabbe and Goyle following him.

"Does he always have to come find us every time?" asked Hermione, "Seems like a waste of time every single time. It's like he's bored and has nothing else to do."

"Well, we are all beating him in grades," chirped Harry, "Probably jealous. Especially against you, Hermione, as you're what he calls 'unworthy'."

"Well, let's just get through this year," sighed Jack, "I heard other schools are visiting for some tournament. Uncle North wouldn't say anything except to expect visitors."

"Ooh! Are other students coming from other schools? That sounds exciting!" said Hermione, eager to meet international students. The rest of the conversation was about other schools and their reputation.

The Sorting had passed, and the students had been well fed and watered and waited for Dumbledore to pass his usual opening speech. When he announced that there would be no Inter-House Quidditch Cup, all the Quidditch players were shocked. Ron was especially hit hard, as he had wanted to try out for Keeper this year, too.

Dumbledore continued to explain over the mutinous mutterings, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts —"

At this point, the door opened to reveal a greatly scarred man with a wooden leg walking in. The most shocking thing was his eyes, or more specifically, his right eye. It was a large eye that was vivid, electric blue, moving all around the place, scanning everywhere, even rolling to the back of his eyes. A good chunk of his nose was missing.

As the man approached Dumbledore, an exchange of words and a handshake was done before he walked to the empty seat at the teacher's table.

As the man sat down and sniffed the sausage, Dumbledore introduced him: ""May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" gasped Ron while other students were quietly muttering to each other.

"Mad-Eye?" asked Harry.

"Must be. Just look at that eye," whispered Merida.

"He's an Auror," explained Ron, "Half of Azkaban prisoners are there thanks to him. He's good, but quite mad, as he thinks everyone's out to get him."

"Well, he's made quite a bit of enemies, so it's reasonable he's like that," muttered Merida.

At the Slytherin table, Jack was frowning. Something about this professor didn't feel right. But he just couldn't place why.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. There will be also other activities that we have planned, but not yet completely finalized."

From there, he gave a quick overview of the tournament, and how Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be visiting. From there, he explained that the Ministry had decided it was time to revive the tournament once more even though it had been discontinued many years ago due to the mounting death toll. He promised that departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports, along with the staff, had worked hard to ensure all safety precautions were placed, and that the champion would not find themselves in mortal danger.

The chosen students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving 2 weeks before the selection process, which would be held on Halloween. The original plan was for a day before the selection, but the more intelligent workers a the new Ministry pointed out that there would be barely any time for students to mingle. They also increased it so students who wanted to come but were not of age could come, and just take some Hogwarts courses to subsidize as their own.

And finally, there would be an age limit upon entrance. Only seventeen years or older, otherwise known as becoming an adult in the wizarding world, would be allowed to enter. This, of course, caused many students to become outraged, as the vast majority was underage.

"That's not fair," hissed Terry Boots at Ravenclaw.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea," whispered Hiccup, "Think. Do we have the education to even compete? And most likely the other schools will have chosen their strongest and oldest students. Do you really want to go against a seventh year?"

Some of the Ravenclaws who heard this thought about it before nodding in agreement. However, many still wanted to compete, as Dumbledore had just announced the prize was eternal glory and a thousand Galleons.

Dumbledore announced that he himself would be ensuring no underage students would be hoodwinking the impartial judge. That still didn't stop many from thinking of ways to get in.

The next morning, Harry and the group were eating at Ravenclaw's table when Hermione noticed Harry seemed a bit down, pushing his food around.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," replied Harry, "But for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this tournament. It's being held on Halloween. That day isn't for me. Each year, it's been something bad. My first birthday, Voldemort comes and murders my parents. Age 2-10, I spent my time in the cupboard with injuries due to my old 'family'. First year of Hogwarts, troll attack. The second year, Basilisk attack. Third year, Dementor attack. Now, I feel like I might get suckered into this tournament when I don't even want to."

"Hmm, that is concerning," piped Luna, scaring them all. She was busy creating art with her food. Ron was sitting next to her, trying to mingle with other houses. He refused to sit in the same table as Malfoy, though.

"Don't worry," said Hiccup, "Professor Dumbledore said he was going to ensure there was no underage participants."

"Still, we should hold an event," grinned Jack, "Find ways to bypass the so-called judge. That'll force them to fix any holes they made, thus sealing the chance that you'll be somehow entered."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," cheered Rapunzel as she fed Pascal.

"Aye, we always look out for each other," stated Merida, "That's what friends and family do."

Harry felt some of his worries go away with that statement before digging into his breakfast, feeling his appetite returning.

* * *

They went their halcyon days, just worrying only about their school work for the while. Hagrid had them a bit worried when they had to deal with Blast-Ended Skrewts. The Terrible Terror was on Hagrid's shoulder snoozing, keeping Hagrid quite happy. He had named it Happy, as it made him happy that he had a dragon. Malfoy tried to state it was illegal, but Hagrid had all the forms filled out and the necessary training to take care of him.

"Umm, Hagrid?" asked Hiccup while trying to feed the Skrewts, "I don't think they have mouths."

"Course they do!" said Hagrid, "How else are they suppose to eat and live?"

"I think by other means," replied Jack, poking one with a stick. It promptly blasted off from the side Jack had been poking with, burning his stick.

"Hagrid, where did you get these?" asked Rapunzel, "And why?"

"Got them legally, if that's what you're asking," snapped Hagrid, "And for why... that'll be next lesson."

After getting done with the lesson, they left, feeling a bit worried.

Of course, Malfoy decided to taunt Ron with the news about how his father was made a fool of, trying to help Mad-Eye Moody, written by Rita Skeeter. Ron curled his hands in anger, but once again, Luna, acting as his conscience, helped him calm down.

"You know," said Luna airily, "At least his father is respected, unlike yours. Is he doing fine still? I heard he was suffering injuries from some sort of... Muggle accident. Shame Ron's father wasn't there to help him."

That left Malfoy flushed with embarrassment and anger as Luna and Ron left.

"I'll show you!"  
"Watch out!" shouted Harry.

Ron grabbed Luna and ducked just as a spell went whizzing past his hair. Ron pulled out his wand, ready to cast a spell when he heard another loud BANG, along with a roar that echoed the halls.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

They all turned to the source of the voice to see Professor Moody limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle.

"You all right, Weasley?" asked Moody.

"Yea, his spell missed," replied Ron.

"LEAVE IT!" shouted Moody suddenly, his right eyeball looking backward.

"What?" asked Ron, flabbergasted.

"He means Crabbe," replied Luna, noticing Crabbe had gone down to pick up the white ferret. Crabbe froze when he had been called out.

Moody began to limp over to them when the ferret gave a terrified squeak and took off towards the dungeon, hoping to find safety there.

The crowd was then treated to the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, courtesy of Moody and Malfoy, causing much laughter. It only ended after McGonagall put a stop to it after Moody had shoved the ferret down Crabbe's pants for fun.

The next two days passed without much, although the students noticed Snape was a bit more vindictive than usual. They all came to the conclusion it had something to do with Moody. This year's class was a bit more unusual. Apparently, Moody had requested that he take all the 1st years together and etc, stating that with so many different professors each year, he needed to get a general feel for them all and to see what he needed to teach or catch up on. Unable to refute this, Harry and the others ended up being in the same class on Friday for double DADA. They heard rumors of how awesome Moody's teachings were, and so they took the front row seats. Unsurprisingly, Malfoy took the back row, sitting as far away as possible. They were in one of the bigger classrooms for this.

Most of the students arrived early, eager for the lesson from the famous ex-Auror. The said Auror was sitting in the front of the class, his eyes closed as if napping. When the bell rung and Theodore Nott, a Slytherin, walked in a second late, Moody fired a Stunning spell right into his face. Nott slumped onto the floor.

"I expect everyone to be on time for my class," said Moody without even seeming sorry as he revived Nott and pointed him to the nearest seat. Nott grumbled in anger before taking his seat.

"Right, then!" started Moody, "I've got a pretty good idea about how your class is now. From what I can tell, Professor Lupin was pretty much the only professor that could teach, and he did a fine job making sure you were all caught up. But you're all behind on curses. So it's up to me to get you all caught up within one year."

"You're not staying?" asked Ron.

Moody's eye swiveled to Ron, facing him with his scarred face. Ron looked nervous until Moody gave him what seemed to be his version of a friendly smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. . . . Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

"Now then, straight to curses!" announced Moody before giving a quick overview. While he was talking he caught Seamus putting gum under his table and Lavender showing her horoscope chart to Parvati, all while still writing on the blackboard without turning around.

"Old codger can see through the back of his head," muttered Seamus before taking a chalk to a forehead.

"And hear across classrooms!" shouted Moody before going back to the blackboard, getting another chalk and continuing his lecture.

He stopped when he got to the Unforgivable Curses, where he had students volunteer to give them one. Using spiders as examples and enlarging them for a better view, he performed the all three Unforgivables. It left most of the students awed, but a few were shaken. Neville had been especially affected by the Cruciatus curse, but nobody really knew why. Harry had been shaken by the Killing Curse, as now he knew how his parents died. By a bright flash of green light.

"You all right?" asked Hermione in concern.

"Yea, no worries. Just... I now know how my parents died," replied Harry.

"You're not the only one shaken," said Rapunzel comfortingly, "Neville looks quite shaken, too."

They all looked to see Neville staring out the window.

"You know what's worse?" asked Jack, "The fact that Moody seemed to enjoy it."

They all frowned at that revelation.

"Guess it comes with the job," sighed Hiccup, "My guess is he never went to see a psychiatrist during his job. I know my dad keeps one and visits him every two months to make sure he doesn't crack."

"I don't know," said Jack uneasily, "Somehow, I've been getting a bad feeling about Moody. I don't know why. It might just be that he seem's so... twitchy."

"Yea, I saw that he doesn't drink from any goblet, only from his own personal stash. From what I've asked, it's because he doesn't trust anyone to potion or poison him," popped Merida.

"Harsh," commented Hermione.

"Let's just get to studying," finished Harry, "The other schools will be arriving soon, and we'll be busy when they come."

They all agreed and went to the library.

* * *

The days passed and October 17th arrived, just one day before the international students would arrive when Moody announced in their class today that they would be put under the Imperius curse just to experiment and see if anyone could throw it off. Hermione and Rapunzel balked against this for a bit, but both didn't want to miss an important lesson. Each student was put under the curse and did feats they would usually be unable to do or not want to do. Moody seemed to relish putting Malfoy under one and making him act like a ferret once more before humping a table. Nobody seemed to be able to throw it off, though a few did seem like they struggled.

Soon, it was the six of them left. Hermione went next and was forced to imitate a beaver. When Moody finally stopped her, she was gnawing on a table leg, much to her embarrassment.

Hiccup stepped up next, saying "Might as well get it over with."

Moody cast it and made Hiccup act like a sheep, and was unable to resist it. Merida stepped up next, ready for action. Moody cast it once more, making her sing and dance. However, twenty seconds later, when Moody ordered her to jump on the table, she jumped and tried to dropkick Moody instead. Moody banished her away, but grinned like a maniac.

"Excellent!" roared Moody, "5 points to Gryffindor for creativity. Make it seem like you're under it, but wait for the right time to strike! I felt you breaking it after 15 seconds, but I wasn't sure."

"Still acted like a fool," muttered Merida, picking herself up gingerly.

Harry went next, but this time, instead of complying like the others, he managed to deny half the order. He was ordered to jump, but he told himself not to. Instead, he ended up doing both and smash his head into the desk. That pleased Moody, awarding another 5 points and wanted to do it again until Harry could throw it off entirely, but he was running out of time and two more students to test.

Rapunzel went next, but something went wrong there. When Moody cast it, Rapunzel blinked and tilted her head in confusion. Moody also looked in confusion and cast it two more times, just to find it ineffective. Though Rapunzel did notice her hair flash a bit every time he cast it.

"Well, I guess you're just naturally immune, Miss Corona," said Moody, completely baffled by this turn of events. There had never been someone that was just naturally immune. Even most people had to concentrate a bit to throw it off, or at least show signs of brushing it off.

Jack was the last one to go. When Moody cast it, Jack showed signs of following it. When Moody told Jack to bow, he did so and the water spilled out from this side pocket. Moody ignored it as an accident and was about to tell him to lick the water clean when Jack quickly touched the water with his wand, freezing it under Moody's foot. Moody's eyes opened wide as he felt himself slip. Jack was quick to try to disarm him, but Moody twisted his body to dodge and disarmed Jack instead.

"Cunning," complimented Moody, "You were never completely under the spell, were you? You just obeyed until you got into a good position before breaking it. And you tricked me into thinking the water was an accident to set up for making me trip."

"Yea," replied Jack as he picked up his wand. It would've been better if he used his staff for this, as he had better control of ice with it.

"Five points to Slytherin for great use of cunning," nodded Moody, "Now, I want everyone to read about resisting the Imperius curse for homework."

And with that, he dismissed the class.

* * *

The next afternoon, everybody was excited to welcome the new students. The professors seemed stressed out a bit, making sure everything was proper. Even the castle armors had all been cleaned and polished. The floors were glistening, and the portrait frames polished. And, of course, they were all to be lined up in their respective houses. However, for the welcoming feast for the introducing Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, they were allowed to mingle. They had all decided to eat at Gryffindor table. The boys sat on one side while the girls sat on the other, in their usual order. Jack, Harry, and Hiccup on one side and Merida, Hermione, and Rapunzel on the other, outside, the new arrivals were coming

A gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, was soaring towards Hogwarts, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. Hagrid was directing them to the landing zone and had to dodge out of the way as the carriage nearly clipped his head. Beauxbatons had arrived

At the Black Lake, a small boat with a single person could be seen sailing towards them. This proved to be an illusion as the boat was actually the crow's nest for a much bigger ship that suddenly rose from the depths. Durmstrang had arrived.

As the Hogwarts students eagerly waited, Ron was moaning about he was getting hungry, only to be shushed by Luna.

 _Outside the entrance halls_

Beauxbatons had gathered in one corner, while Durmstrang had gathered in the other. Both were preparing to enter the halls.

"C'mon, sis! I'm sure you'll find someone!" said a 4th year with red braids and fair skin.

"Anna! I'm not here to find a fling!" said the older sister, a 7th year with platinum blonde hair in a french braid.

"Not with zat attitude, Elsa," teased another 7th year female with silvery blonde hair

"Not you too Fleur!" shouted Elsa.

"Hey, talking about me?" grinned another 6th year slender but muscular male with brown hair.

"No, not you Euge-" started Anna, but the man interrupted her.

"Flynn!" hissed the man stubbornly, "I go by Flynn, remember?"

"Aww but Eugene was such a cute name," teased Elsa, causing him to just groan.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Anna?" asked Fleur, "Your ex-boyfriend Hans is here, also trying to compete."

"You brought your little sister," replied Anna, rolling her eyes, "Hans won't do anything to me. Headmistress Maxime has her eyes on him. Plus, I'm excited to see other students. What if I meet... the one!?"

While they were talking in the Beauxbatons group, the other students actually gave them a wide berth. Afterall, Elsa and Fleur were dubbed as the most beautiful in the school, but their nicknames were Snow Queen and Fire Mistress, due to their... rather unpleasant ways to drive annoying boys away. Flynn approached them as he wasn't afraid to get burned or frozen, but stated that although beautiful, they didn't match his type.

At the Durmstrang group, a rather tomboyish but pretty 4th year was talking to her cousin.

"Viktor, stop being stubborn and just take the tissue!" scolded the female.

"Fine," groaned Krum as he took the tissue and blew his nose. He had been suffering a slight head cold, but was still glad his cousin came, "Are you happy now, Astrid? Vat vas the point?"

"To make sure you look like a proper champion of Durmstrang," replied Astrid, a bit angry. Krum couldn't really put it against her. Snotlout, aka Simon the 6th year, had come and had been hitting on her the whole time. The latest one ended up with Astrid punching Snotlout in the face, but it didn't seem to deter him still. Of course, he knew not to flirt with Astrid while Krum was watching.

"Snotlout at it again?" asked a blonde man who was a 6th year, and great friends with Krum and Astrid.

"He just doesn't get it," hissed Astrid, "Nothing gets through his thick skull, Kristoff!"

"How about an axe next time?" joked Kristoff, but frowned when he saw Astrid actually contemplating on it, "No Astrid. I was joking."

"But!"

"Ve don't want you to commit murder on foreign soil," grunted Krum, "Even if it vas doing the vorld a favor."

"Fine."

After Dumbledore got the message from Filch that the students were ready, he stood up. The student immediately quieted down.

"Now then, I'm sure we're all eager to meet our new friends," announced Dumbledore, "So please join me in first welcoming... the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! And their Headmistress Madame Maxime"

At once, the doors opened to reveal students wearing blue uniforms. Most of them were females, with a few male students, but all looked beautiful/handsome. A group of females walked in first, charming many of the male population of Hogwarts as well as a few females. They began to run forward, making many male gaze towards their posterior. Then, with a great collective sigh, butterflies sprouted forth from their clothes. They gathered together up into the air to form two crossing wands with three stars coming out from each one. Then, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy came out, being guided by Elsa's group. Many gaped at the tall woman, who could be even taller than Hagrid, although that was because she was wearing high heels. Without them, she would be the same height as him, perhaps a bit shorter.

Jack's eyes, however, was glued to Elsa. To him, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And something in her just... clicked with him.

Elsa had noticed someone staring at her, and was about to brush it off when he saw a white haired student with pale skin was looking at her. Something about him made her heart beat faster. She ignored it as she had a role to play as one of the 'perfect' students. But she kept him in her mind for later.

The crowd clapped, welcoming the students of Beauxbatons. Dumbledore kissed Maxime's hand, welcoming her to Hogwarts before directing her to the teacher's table to sit. Hagrid budged over, hoping to convince her to sit next to him.

The rest of the Beauxbatons student was left to find seats for themselves. They split off, most of them taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Urg, can we not sit there?" asked Anna when she saw Hans sitting at the Ravenclaw table, flirting with some girls from Ravenclaw.

"How about over there, near the white hair boy?" asked Flynn, "I saw Elsa giving googly eyes to him."

"I did not!" hissed Elsa.

"Oh la la," smirked Fleur, "Zen who are we to defy what could be fate?"

"Really?" gasped Anna, "Then we must sit over there!"

"No we don't," said Elsa, gritting her teeth in embarrassment, but Anna was already pulling her towards Harry and them.

"May we sit here?" asked Anna after arriving their destination.

"Of course!" said Merida, a bit surprised. Ana and Elsa sat on Merida's left side.

"Mind if I join?" asked Flynn, arriving at the male side.

"Go for it," shrugged Hiccup. Flynn sat down next to Hiccup and was about to introduce himself when he saw Rapunzel and completely froze. The smooth talker was unable to speak at the sight of beauty in front of him. He thought he was attracted to brunettes, as though Elsa and Fleur were beautiful blondes, he felt nothing towards them. But Rapunzel... her hair was like the sun, bright and warm.

"May we sit here?" asked Fleur, gesturing next to Rapunzel. She quickly nodded her yes, letting Fleur and her little sister Gabrielle sit.

"So, Flynn," grinned Fleur, "What's ze matter? Something caught your tongue?"

"No! No, nothing wrong, I'm totally fine, how about you, I'm just curious," babbled Flynn, causing them all to laugh. They settled down as to wait for the Durmstrang students.

"And now.. for our friends from the North. Please greet the students of Durmstrang, and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!"

At once, the doors opened once more to see more serious looking students walking in, slamming their staffs onto the ground in beat, creating sparks. Jack looked in interest before finding out the staffs were just regular metal staffs used for fighting close quarters. The students spun the staffs before putting them on the floor and ran forward.

"Oh, dangit, I forgot about Durmstrang," groaned Hiccup as they ran by.

"What's wrong?" whispered Harry.

"Nothing, just... someone I don't want to see," replied Hiccup.

"Oohh, whom? An ex-girlfriend?" asked Flynn.

Hiccup just glared at Flynn in response.

Some of the students did a few acrobatic tricks and fighting poses while Igor Karkoff came walking in with his Krum, Astrid, and Kristoff behind him.

"Blimey, it's Krum!" gasped Ron, as did a few others.

Three of the students in the front took out their wands and blew out air, creating flames that morphed into a moose, eagle, and wolf, all howling before combing into the Durmstrang crest.

"Albus," said Karkaroff cheerfully while Dumbledore merely nodded and gave him a slight hug before directing him towards the other end of the table, near Snape.

"Why, if it isn't little puny Hiccup!"

Hiccup groaned as he felt an arm on top of his head before replying dully, "Guys. This is my older cousin Simon, aka Snotlout, from my mother's side."

"Haha. The little one knows when he's being called!" snorted Snotlout before looking at the ladies in front of him, "You know, if you're tired of watching little boys, then us Durmstrang students can show you what a real man is like." He began flexing and posing.

"We'll tell you when we see one," called out Flynn.

Snotlout nodded before the finally perceived the insult, "Hey! You want fight?"

Before Snotlout could do anything else, a staff slammed into his head, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Stop trying to pick fights on the first day!" shouted Astrid as she had been the one to kick the staff.

"Aww babe.." started Snotlout before getting another fist to the face by Astrid.

"Igor?" asked Dumbledore, a bit confused how none of the Durmstrang students seemed to be stopping Astrid.

"Ignore it," sighed Kakroff, "This has being going on ever since day one when Astrid came to Durmstrang. Snotlout tries to hit on her figuratively, and Astrid hits back literally. Boy is a strong wizard, but he just can't get it through his head Astrid's no means literally no or she kicks you in the balls. Snotlout had to wear a enchanted cup to protect his manhood, so Astrid now aims everywhere else. You get used to it after 4 years straight."

Dumbledore and the other male teaching staff winced at this thought before taking control and asking the Durmstrang students to sit.

"While Snotlout is trying to fix his nose, mind if we sit here?" asked Kristoff, suddenly appearing next to Astrid, "Anyone who doesn't like Snotlout is a friend of ours."

"Sure. Still got some room here," motioned Jack.

"I'll sit at the girl side," said Astrid, "Give me a boost, Victor."

Krum nodded and with a grunt, tossed Astrid over the other side so she could sit with the girls. The crowd was impressed at Astrid's athleticism as she landed perfectly before taking a seat next to Anna while Kristoff and Krum took a seat to Jack's right. Ron was gabbling as Krum sat right next to him and almost embarrassed himself if it wasn't for Luna kicking him in the shin to prevent that.

"Now that we've all been seated," declared Dumbledore, "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

At once, the food appeared before them all, this time bringing a variety of dishes than the regular Hogwarts food.

* * *

"So," started Flynn, "You guys are all 4th years?"

"Yea," replied Hiccup, "Most of you guys are here for the tournament, right? Though I see that you guys brought some students not of age for the tournament."

"Well, I need to be here to support my sister," smiled Anna, "What about you, Astrid, Kristoff?"

"Same thing," replied Astrid, "Supporting my older cousin Viktor Krum."

"Eh, I came to try my luck at the tournament," shrugged Kristoff, "Wanted to see something new. Wished Snotlout would've stayed back, but he is one of our stronger students."

"How did the name Hiccup stick wiv you?" asked Krum curiously, "I mean, we call Simon Snotlout because of his attitude."

"My real name is Henry," replied Hiccup, "But close friends call me Hiccup due to the fact I like to invent stuff, but they all tend to have problems during the process, thus having a bunch of 'hiccups'. That's how my name got to be."

"I'm sovvy," said Krum, "I did not mean to be so personal. Would you prefer Henry?"

"Na, Hiccup's fine for you guys," shrugged Hiccup, "Long as I know you're not insulting me, I'm good."

"And you may call me Viktor or Krum," smiled Krum, "I go by either."

Ron was unable to hold it in anymore and begged Krum for an autograph, much to his amusement. He had seen Ron holding himself back, and was impressed on how far he held on. Of course, the blonde girl next to him could be a reason why.

"That's Ron," popped in Harry, "He's the Gryffindor's Quidditch team Strategist. A lot of our wins come from him."

Ron mumbled and blushed while Krum raised an eyebrow in interest before signing a piece of paper Luna had on her already. She was very prepared that Ron wanted an autograph.

"Oh, never got to ask all of your names, how rude of us!" said Elsa suddenly. The group went around introducing themselves.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" asked Anna in amazement while Gabrielle began to babble in French. Only Hermione could understand what she was saying in the Hogwarts group.

"She's asking if you still have the scar," clarified Flynn.

Harry lifted his bangs to reveal a fading scar, "Recently, I got this checked out at a private hospital. They recently developed a salve that helps treat cursed scars. Although I don't think it'll completely heal."

"Impressive," said Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, you seem to enjoy physical activity, based off of how you punched Snotlout," piped Rapunzel, "Merida here is our 'amazon' here."

"I prefer to shoot arrows," replied Merida.

"Huh. I prefer my axe," answered Astrid.

"And she's really accurate with it," added Kristoff.

"Hmm, I'd say we should to a contest, but the difference of weapon is too big," mused Merida.

"Vat about daggers?" asked Krum, "I know Astrid practices with those."

"Merida does too," piped Hermione.

"Then it's settled," grinned Anna, "We get to see who's a better knife thrower between the two of you!"

Merida and Astrid looked at each other, sizing each other up.

"Think you're up for the challenge?" asked Astrid,

"I could say the same," shot back Merida.

And with that, the two girls shook hands, agreeing to the competition that would be held a few days after the new students got used to the place.

When the time came for deserts, Rapunzel had coaxed Pascal out to eat, while Jack passed some food under the table to Baby.

"Who is this? It's so cute!" said Anna as she saw Pascal in chameleon form.

"You know what's cuter? Me!"

Snotlout once again arrived, this time taking the girl's side of the table.

"So about it? You girls wanna take a ride on the Simon express?"

Rapunzel this time was getting annoyed.

"Pascal? Do it."

Pascal nodded and jumped into the air to morph into medium size dragon, flying in the air before roaring at Snotlout. Snotlout screamed and ran out of the entrance hall, crying for his parents.

"Albus?" questioned Kakroff.

"That would be Miss Corona's familiar," replied Dumbledore, "Somehow, she managed to tame a boggart. From what I know, his name is Pascal, and he takes the usual form of a chameleon, although he'll transform to whatever the person is afraid of to protect her. The standard Boggart-Banishing Spell doesn't work either, though Miss Corona has a firm control over Pascal."

"That's... something," admitted Kakroff.

"Albus?" asked Maxime, "Who iz zat boy with white hair?"

"Jack Frost. An excellent student of ours," replied Dumbledore, "His uncle is Nicholas St. North, the famous toy maker."

"I'm more interested in how he seems... familiar with one of my student. Miss Arendelle, the older sister. Something about those two seem to match."

"Well, Mr. Frost has something of a special talent," nodded Dumbledore, "I won't go into detail, but let's just see how it plays it."

Maxime frowned a bit before nodding in agreement.

"What was that?" asked Flynn.

"Pascal. My favorite little boggart familiar," replied Rapunzel, stroking Pascal's head. He was back in his chameleon form.

"That... was awesome!" grinned Astrid.

"Very," added Krum.

"Good to see him crying, but I don't know why he's so terrified of dragons. I mean besides the usual fact that they could squash us, and it takes like 5 wizards to tackle one." commented Kristoff.

"That's probably because of my familiar," answered Hiccup.

"Your familiar iz a dragon?" asked Fleur, her eyebrow raised.

"He's a Night Fury. And his name is Toothless."

"Toothless? Why that?" asked Elsa.

"Because he had retractable teeth. I thought he was toothless, hence the name until I found out his teeth retracts. But he likes the name, so yea."

"You have very interesting things here," commented Flynn. He looked down to see Pascal looking at him before gesturing with his fingers that he was looking at him before pounding his little fists. Pascal sensed that Flynn was interested in Rapunzel, and wanted to make sure Flynn wouldn't do anything stupid. Flynn just raised his hand in defense.

* * *

"Now that we have eaten our fill," announced Dumbledore as the food disappeared into the stomachs of hungry students, "allow me to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The two heads had managed to keep their jobs as they had clean records compared to some of the other heads. The audience politely clapped as the two stood up to be recognized. Dumbledore went on to say that the two of them would be joining the judging panel for the tournament, as well as how there would be three tasks.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. This time, however, we will be doing this a bit differently. Instead of one, two champions from each school will be chosen. The champions will work together to bring glory to their school. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

With a flourish, the blanket that had been covering something during the feast flew off to reveal a chest. Dumbledore opened it to reveal the prize money and Triwizard Cup before taking out a wooden goblet with blueish white fire inside it. McGonagall quickly took a stand out and allowed Dumbledore to place the goblet on it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have two weeks in which to put their names forward. On Halloween at the strike of 8 pm, the goblet will return the names of the six it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

Dumbledore stopped to pause for a second before continuing his message, this tone being a bit darker, "Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once the champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all. And I will have more announcements tomorrow morning."

At once, the students all stood up and started to leave. While the Weasley twins were planning to use Aging potions, other students were contemplating on who would become champions.

"No worries, Harry," whispered Jack as they were about to go their separate paths, "We'll find loopholes and force them to cover it so you won't have to compete. If needed, I'll get my uncle here."

"Thanks," murmured Harry before they all split off into their sleeping quarters.

* * *

 **And done! Well this chapter's longer than all my previous chapters. I'm going to go much slower for year 4. And Ta Daaa! I brough Frozen into the story! Now the pairings might be more obvious now. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15 Year 4 Oct Choosing Champions

**New chapter! This one is about the incoming tournament. If you noticed, I've slowed down the fourth year compared to all the other years. Frozen is in this, as is the other characters! Now the pairing should be much more obvious now besides the label.**

* * *

Everyone woke up early the next morning to see who would be the eager participants. Some of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws had already entered in their name. Luckily, since Durmstrang and Beuxbatons arrived on Saturday, Sunday a relaxing day that most students could just watch and stay at the Great Hall to see who would enter.

George and Fred entered the hall, claiming to have taken some Aging Drops to bypass the the Age Line. They were eager to step in, but Jack stopped them before whispering his plans. The twins looked at each other before agreeing to his plan.

Soon, lunch was upon them all. The perfect opportunity had come. All students from all schools were gathered in the Great Hall for lunch.

Jack stood up in the front, coughing to get everyone's attention. Seeing as he wasn't getting everyone's, he took out a blowhorn and used it.

 **HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKK**

"Now that I have everyone's attention," announced Jack as the people tried to recover from the sudden noise, "We're going to do a little... entertainment today."

"Mr. Frost, may I ask what will you be doing?" asked Dumbledore, a bit curious.

"To see if your defense can really stop underage competitors," replied Jack shamelessly before whispering to Dumbledore, "One of your students is worried that he'll be suckered into the competition without a choice. I think you know who already."

Dumbledore thought about it and nodded in agreement. It would be better to have all these loopholes closed out before something disastrous did happen.

"No! I will not let you!" shouted Crouch in anger.

"C'mon Barty," replied Bagman, "It's all good fun. Plus, if there is any problem, we can get it covered."

"The rules have been placed," growled Crouch, "The Ministry has put the proper security protocols on them. There is no way for underage competitors to get in. It's a waste of time."

"Well, then you won't mind if we test them to see if they work," chirped Jack, "After all, it would look bad on the British Ministry if someone was to somehow get in."

Crouch looked angry and was about to choke Jack while Moody looked... displeased.

"I think it's a good idea," vouched McGonagall, "I'd hate for one of the students underage to get in. It would be disgraceful!"

Karkaroff and Maxime both agreed to let Jack go ahead with it.

"Well, Mr. Frost. The show is yours," said Dumbledore, "In case some names do get through, then we will reset the Goblet."

"All right, but just to be clear, you only did the Age Line, Headmaster? "

"That is correct. I was not allowed to touch the Goblet of Fire, as I am the Headmaster of one of the competitors. It was feared that I may hoodwink the cup itself if I was allowed to touch the cup, either physically or magically. The only precautionary measure I was allowed to put was the Age Line."

"Alright, then. Fred, George, ready to see if your tricks work?"

"You know it," replied both of them as they had taken the Aging Drops.

With a dramatic pause, the twins jumped passed the Age Line. They stood there for a few seconds before cheering, thinking they had outwitted the great Dumbledore. Dumbledore merely smiled and held his hands out, as if counting down. When he put his last finger down, there was a loud sizzling noise, and both twins were catapulted away from the Goblet, landing painfully on the stone cold floor. To add insult to injury, they both popped identical white beards at the same time as they landed.

The Entrance Hall rang with laughter as the twins got a good luck at each other before joining in the laughter. Seeing as they weren't in any danger, they decided to sit and watch who else would attempt to bypass the Age Line.

"Well then, give it up for the Weasley Twins for their attempt for bypassing the Age Line with Aging Potions. Obviously, it didn't work, but it's a good shot," announced Jack, "Next up... Hiccup, get over here!"

Hiccup had been eating when Jack suddenly called him out. He coughed a bit, causing Harry to slap him on the back to clear his airway.

"Really? Me?"

"I know you already have two to three ideas already, buddy."

"Fine, I do have some."

Then, Snotlout interrupted their banter, "Ha. You know who's going to be a champion? Me! I bet I can think of ways you can't."

Hiccup rolled his eyes before he thought of an idea.

"You know what, Simon. You're right!"

"I am? I mean, of course I am!"

"Yea, now, have you put your name in the cup?"

"No, I was going to."

"Why don't you put it in now? Oh, and I have Elsa's signature here. She wants to do it, but since you're going up there, you might as well do her a favor and do it for her."

With that, Hiccup winked at Elsa, who giggled and nodded her head.

"Of course! Anything to help the pretty lady," grinned Snotlout as he took the paper from Hiccup and strutted forward, not even looking what was on the paper. With a flourish, he put both papers in without any trouble.

"Ok, we've already found one loophole," sighed Hiccup, "I lied. That was my name on it. Apparently, asking an older student to do it for you works."

Many of the younger students facepalmed at that while Bagman looked sheepish. Crouch just looked angry.

"You know, this could be potential sabotage, too. Since Hogwarts is hosting the cup, it's easy for one of the older students from other schools to just ask the first year for his name, put his name on parchment, and chuck it into the goblet. Then, if it spits out the first year name, basically Hogwarts gets screwed."

The staff of Hogwarts paled at that though before glaring at Crouch for such an oversight. Maxime and Karkaroff quickly stood up and announced they would never have such intention, and any one of their students caught doing so would be expelled on the spot.

"Alright, any other?" announced Jack.

"I got one!" shouted Merida, pulling out her bow and arrow. She signed her name on the parchment, folded it, but it on the tip of her arrow, and shot it into the Goblet.

"Nice aim," admired Krum, looking at her with interest.

"Right, so projectiles works too," said Hiccup, "Any others?"

Then, there was a screeching noise, and Hedwig came swooping in. She flew around before dropping a parchment into the goblet before flying towards Harry.

"I just had my familiar put it in," shrugged Harry as Hedwig rubbed her head on his cheeks lovingly, "Seems to me there's a lot of loopholes you haven't considered. I think any owl post would actually do it, bypassing the age line."

"That's a beautiful owl," complimented Elsa.

"Can we see it?" asked Anna.

"Sure, just be sure to have some bacon for her," replied Harry as Hedwig flew towards the two sisters.

"All right, we got any more takers?" asked Jack.

Hermione thought about it before raising her hand. Jack called her out, and Hermione quickly wrote Fleur's name on it instead. After receiving a nod from Fleur, she used the Banishing charm and had the paper launched right into the Goblet.

On the teacher's table, they were all staring at Crouch and Bagman, the former getting redder and the other had the decency to look away in embarrassment.

"Any others?" asked Jack once more. Seeing there was no response, Jack shrugged, "All right. I have one more. For all those who don't have an owl post, don't want to ask an older student, or have bad aim, here's another way."

Jack took out his staff, holding it on his left hand while with his right hand, he pointed it at the goblet.

" _Aguamenti!"_

A sprout of water shot forward, hitting the goblet for a bit. Then, with his staff, he touched the water and instantly froze it and molded into a frozen tube. Then, he gently placed a parchment with his name on it and tapped it, sending it sliding down into the goblet.

"Well, that's all I got. Anyone who wants to send it down the magic tube is free to do so," chuckled Jack as he got off the stage.

"Thank you, Mr. Frost," announced Dumbledore, "I do believe some more security protocols are in desperate need of improvement if a few 4th years can actually outwit some adults who believed their plans were... foolproof. And perhaps you'll let me to some more than just an age line."

"Hey, don't look at me," waved Bagman wildly, "I was mostly in charge of the events! The security stuff isn't my cup of tea."

They turned and stared at Crouch, who was bypassing maroon and hitting critical in his temper and embarrassment.

"It seems... we will need to implement some more... security measures," said Crouch while grinding his teeth.

"I have a few ideas that might help," suggested Hiccup, waiving a notepad.

Dumbledore summoned it from his hands, looking into the notes before nodding, impressed with the design. Snape took a peek and had to admit, it would be hard to bypass all that security that Hiccup had thought of. Moody looked at the designs and complimented on a job well done.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

At the Beauxbatons carriage, Fleur, Anna, Elsa, and Flynn were discussing what had happened during lunch, speaking all in French.

"He can control ice just like you, Elsa!" whispered Anna, "He's a perfect match for you! It was meant to be!"

"It could be a coincidence," hissed Elsa.

"I have to admit, your little sister may be right," said Fleur, "You should ask him about his mastery over ice. Maybe it similar to your wandless magic with ice."

"Yea, it's very rare you meet someone so similar to you," commented Flynn, "You both have pale skin, blue eyes, and ice powers. You should take the chance to know him more."

"Not you too, Flynn," groaned Elsa, "Fine, then you have to talk to Rapunzel."

"What about her?" replied Flynn nervously.

"You were so smitten by her," teased Fleur, "I've never seen you so tongue-tied before when you saw her."

"No, no, I wasn't tongue-tied," denied Flynn, "I was just... surprised to see her familiar!"

"Liar," deadpanned all three girls at once.

"Oh look, there's Jack and the others," pointed Flynn, trying to get them off that topic.

"Huh. Hiccup really does have a Night Fury," commented Anna as she looked from the window.

"Is that a Firebolt that Harry has?" asked Flynn, "Wonder if he plays Quidditch."

* * *

"Feeling a bit better?" asked Jack as they were all ready to go on their usual ride. Hermione would be riding with Harry as usual, while Rapunzel felt like riding with Merida.

"Yea. I'll be happy when they put all those ideas Hiccup thought of," nodded Harry.

"Merida!"

They all turned to see Astrid, Kristoff, and Krum walking towards them.

"Whoa, you really do have a Night Fury," said Kristoff in awe as he saw Hiccup on Toothless.

"Is vat a Firebolt?" questioned Krum to Harry.

"Yea, my godfather gave it to me as a birthday present, saying it was to help make up for missing 12 birthdays. I play Seeker on the Gryffindor team," replied Harry.

"And scare Hermione half to death every single time you play," chuckled Hiccup, causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment.

"I admit, I vould like to see how you play," said Krum.

"I'd be honored to play against you, too."

"Perhaps a match sometime? Your best players of Hogwarts against our best players?"

"That would be brilliant! Maybe we could get Madam Hooch to be the referee!"

"Krum? Don't you think it's kinda weird how the best players of our school are actually here?" asked Astrid.

Kristoff took a thinking position before nodding in agreement, "You're right. I vonder if Headmaster Karkaroff did that on purpose."

"Well, they did mention about having other activities going on," piped Rapunzel, "They canceled the whole Inter-House Quidditch Cup, but the Triwizard Tournament can't take that much manpower."

"Maybe there will be an announcement about it," mused Hermione.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask when you wanted to do the dagger throwing contest," said Astrid.

"How about... the day before Halloween, on a Sunday? When there's no class," suggested Merida.

"Deal. Hope you're ready to lose."

"We'll see."

The two girls glared at each other for a bit before grinning and shaking hands before Krum and them left.

Harry noticed Hiccup staring at Astrid as she walked away and nudged him.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Maybe," replied Hiccup off offhandedly, "Any girl that beats up Snotlout is a plus in my book."

They all laughed before taking off into the air.

"Aww, Elsa, you missed your chance!" whimpered Anna.

"Is he... flying? He's not using that staff like a broomstick, so how is he flying?" gaped Fleur.

"Something to ask later," shrugged Flynn, "Let's just relax for a bit."

Elsa was staring out the window, watching Jack fly away. She sighed and looked down at her bracelet. The bracelet helped stop her powers from going haywire, but she couldn't depend on it forever. She had to learn how to control it. She looked once more and the fading image of Jack.

'Maybe you can help me,' she thought quietly.

* * *

Voldemort was on the chair, pondering about what he would do first once he regained his body. Maybe kill some filthy muggles? Kill some blood traitors? Torture the Death Eaters that had forsaken him?

"Master. You have mail," whimpered Wormtail.

"Read it to me," rasped Voldemort.

Wormtail relayed the message that was from the agent inside Hogwarts and about the new security details.

"Hmmm... So are possible obstacles... No matter. Have our agent proceed with the plan still. He merely needs to put it in and start the goblet before handing it to the old fool. That should trick him."

"You are so wise," said Wormtail, bowing to him.

"There is no need for that," scowled Voldemort, "Go and milk Nagini for me."

* * *

The days passed fairly fast, with Harry and the group starting to get to know Fleur's group and Krum's group. Ron was ecstatic to talk to Krum, although Luna had to reign him in sometimes. Harry and the others noticed that Jack would just stare at Elsa sometimes when she wasn't looking and would tease him about it sometimes.

Sunday, October 30th, arrived, and Astrid and Merida were outside, getting ready for their competition. A fair amount of students had come outside to watch, as did some of the Centaurs. They were interested in how Lady Sagitarrius would fair using knives.

"How are we doing this?" asked Merida, tossing her knife up before catching it.

"We'll just hurl them at pieces of fruit some of the boys will toss up at random," replied Astrid, "We both get 20 knives each. Whoever hits the most fruits wins."

"Sounds fair," nodded Merida, looking at her dagger. The handle on hers was colored red while Astrid's was blue.

"Need to warm up a bit?" asked Astrid.

"Yea, that would be nice," said Merida, "I'm not as good with the knife as I am with the bow."

"If you're half as good as you are with the bow, then you're still a threat," grinned Astrid as she practiced her throws for a bit, "I'm better with my axe. Daggers just feel too light for me, but it's something I enjoy."

The two girls hurled a few knives into a tree, getting a better feel for their daggers while Krum and Kristoff were setting up the stage. Krum conjured a stone wall while Kristoff was setting up the fruit baskets. The competition was set up that Krum and Kristoff would send fruits flying back and forth while the two competitors threw their knives to hit the fruit. The wall was set up so once hit or miss, it would bounce off the wall so nobody would get hurt. They would be tossing multiple fruits in at a constant pace and randomly. Of course, they wouldn't be giving Astrid the advantage. They both knew she hated such an act.

Lee was acting as a commentator again, with Ron next to him, learning from him on how he could capture an audience.

"Well here we are!" announced Lee, "An impromptu competition, but here we have the 'amazon' of Hogwarts going against from what I understand the 'amazon' of Durmstrang! These two girls will be throwing knives to see just how powerful and accurate that are with it! Who will win!? Find out now!"

In the crowd, George and Fred were going around, collecting bets. So far, it was an even bet between the two.

"Ready to lose?" asked Astrid, though with a light-hearted tone.

"Hope you have some salve for the burn you're going to get," replied Merida.

"You ladies need me to show you how a man does it?"

Both groaned as they turned around to see Snotlout with green knives, trying to muscle into the competition.

"Once you see my skills, you'll both be begging for me to-"

He didn't get to finish as he received a left straight from Merida and a right straight from Astrid, both fists impacting his face.

"I think we're going to be good friends," grinned Astrid as she watched Snotlout fly about 2 feet away before impacting the ground.

"I don't suppose we could use him as the target instead of fruits?" suggested Merida, causing Astrid to chuckle.

Kristoff heard that suggestions, and with a nod from Krum, transfigured the fruits into different sizes of Snotlout's head.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," grinned Astrid as she saw what her targets were.

"Are both competitors ready?" shouted Lee as the crowd cheered. Standing further away, at the stairs of the Hogwarts, was Karkaroff and Dumbledore. Both of them had decided to place a small bet of 2 galleons on who would be the winner.

"I think Miss Hofferson will win," bragged Karkaroff, "She's one of Durmstrang's best Chaser. I expect her to be able to go pro around the same age Krum was. One of the best sharpshooters I've ever seen."

"I wouldn't count Miss DunBroch out," replied Dumbledore, "She received the title Lady Sagittarius after winning her archery duel with the centaurs."

"Then it seems both girls will find it exciting," smiled Maxime, "It's a shame I don't have any students who can throw knives. It would have made a good event for all three schools."

They all winced when they saw Snotlout try to muscle in just to be punched away. Then they all laughed when they saw the fruits being transfigured into Snotlout's face. Dumbledore tried to remain stern, but Karkaroff was just flat out laughing that he couldn't help but smile. Maxime tried to scold him about proper conduct, but she failed to do it without the grin.

"Ready? Go!"

At once, Krum and Kristoff banished multiple targets across the wall, juggling as many as they could at once. Merida and Astrid began firing off their daggers as fast as they could. When they finished, Astrid had won by one point, scoring 14 points while Merida had 13.

"Best two out of three?" asked Merida.

"Sure."

They went again after summoning the daggers back, pulling them out of the targets before firing once more. This time, Merida managed to score 16 while Astrid had 15.

"Last one. Loser buys the winner Butterbeer?" grinned Astrid.

"Deal."

"Seems like you girls are having fun."

They both turned to the new source of the voice to see a man with bunny ears.

"Uncle Bunnymund!" shouted Merida before giving him a hug.

"Whoa there lass, slow down," chuckled Bunnymund before he was tackled by Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack, "Get off me you little rascals!"

After he got up, he introduced himself to Harry and the others before looking at the contest.

"Been awhile since I've had a bit of fun. Mind if I join you?"

At this, Merida threw up her hands and declared, "I give up! If you join, both Astrid and I will lose!"

"Is he that good?" questioned Astrid, looking at the Australian man. Surely he wasn't that much better.

"I think a demonstration is needed," chuckled Jack, grabbing the green knives and giving them to Bunnymund. He tossed them in the air for a bit, nodding at its weight.

"Alright boys. I want you to toss **all** the targets at once."

"All?" asked Kristoff. He and Krum had only been tossing about a quarter of their baskets at once.

Seeing Bunnymund nod, the two male did as they were told and tossed all the targets into the air.

 **THUD**

Everyone had to blink as Bunnymund's hands blurred as he threw all 20 at once and had them slam into not one, but several targets. The knives carried the targets into the wall and shattered the targets, letting the knives stick into the wall. To finish it off, they formed a V sign for victory, while the targets fell apart. In total, he had gotten 45 points, some smashing into multiple targets

"Ok, I can't even beat that," said Astrid as she regained her thought functions, "How did you do that?"

"Plenty of practice, lass," chuckled Bunnymund.

"Why are you here, though?" asked Jack.

"Ah, North wanted me to look over the security procedure to make sure nothing went wrong," chuckled Bunnymund, "He has his worries, too, and asked me to come."

At the stairs, Karkaroff and Maxime was staring at what had just happened.

"Did he use magic?" asked Karkaroff.

"I believe it was... as what the saying goes, 'pure skills'," chuckled Dumbledore.

* * *

The new security protocols had just arrived for the Goblet of Fire, too. After resetting it, Crouch brought it back to the stand, lighting the fire to signify the start of the tournament. This time, a glass box surrounded the Goblet of Fire, with a security guard inside it. To enter, one had to enter through a door first and close it behind him or her. Then, they had to sign their name inside the box before showing it to guard to make sure they weren't trying to put somebody else's name in it. After that, then they could open the small hatch door leading to the goblet and putting in their name. Once done, they would be branded with a temporary mark to show they had put their name in, and couldn't enter in the box again. Not even Polyjuice potion could disguise the mark.

The day past into Halloween. Harry had his usual ceremony for his parents, watching the boats he made sail away into the Black Lake before heading towards Great Hall, where the selection process would begin. Most of the students of age who wanted to enter had already done so. As the clock approached 8, the glass cage was banished to let the names come out.

The Headmasters or Headmistress of each school looked tensed as the time approached, Ludo Bagman looking excited, and Mr. Crouch... looked bored. Bunnymund was on the side, watching the event with a keen eye. He was staring at Moody from the edge of his vision. When Jack told him that something didn't seem right with him, he trusted the brat's instinct. That, and he wasn't the only Guardian here. Somebody else just hid themselves better.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," announced Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the flames attracting everbody's attention.

Suddenly, the flames inside the goblet transitioned from blue to red, shooting out sparks before a tongue of flame shot out, producing two charred pieces of parchment. Dumbledore's arm shot out, catching both of them with his right hand and holding it near the fire, which had turned back to its blueish white flames.

"The champions for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum and Kristoff Bjorgman!"

"Dang it!" shouted Snotlout, completely upset, but nobody cared about him and the crowd clapped and cheered the two champions for Durmstrang. The two rose from the table and walked towards Dumbledore, shaking his hands before shaking Maxime and Karkaroff and disappearing through the door into the next chamber, with Astrid cheering on her two best friends.

The goblet once again turned red before spitting out two more parchments.

"The champions for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "are Fleur Delacour and Elsa Arendell!"

The crowd cheered as arguably the two most beautiful females of Beauxbatons stood up with grace and shook hands with the Headmasters and Headmistress before also vanishing through the door.

"Woot! Go sis!" shouted Anna in excitement while Flynn chuckled and clapped politely.

Silence fell again once more as they turned their attention to goblet, waiting to see who would represent Hogwarts. The Goblet of Fire turned red once more and spat out two more names, powered by the flames.

Dumbledore grabbed them and announced, "The Hogwarts champions," he called, "are Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies!"

At this, both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table went into a frenzy as the two boys stood up and made their way up, grinning broadly before repeating what the other champions did and going into the chamber.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our six champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, his face frozen when he noticed the goblet turning red again. It shouldn't be possible! But sparks were flying out of it before it shot out another name once more.

"No," whispered Harry, terrified at what was to come. He thought with all the security, it wouldn't be possible to drag him in, but fate seemed to have other plans. As Dumbledore grabbed the paper and looked down, he stared at it. It was impossible. This couldn't have happened! Not on his watch, with all the additional security. But he had no choice.

He cleared his throat and read out — "Harry Potter."

Almost automatically, everyone turned to look at Harry Potter.

* * *

Moody's face turned feral, grinning with excitement, his tongue flicking out for a bit, but he quickly regained his normal looking face and was about drink from his flask when a hand shot out, grabbing his flask.

"Well, what do we have here?" grinned Bunnymund. Moody had been too distracted that he hadn't noticed Bunnymund sneak up on him.

Bunnymund took a sniff of the flask before frowning and called Snape over. Snape, noticing the sudden movement, went over before taking a sniff from the flask.

"Polyjuice," stated Snape, "But why would he need this?"

"Perhaps he's not who he says he is," said Bunnymund, looking at Moody suspiciously.

Moody gulped and stepped back. Now, everyone who had been staring at Harry was now looking at what was going on with Moody.

"So tell me. Who are you really?" grinned Bunnymund maliciously.

Mr. Crouch, who seemed to be unphased by all this, suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it to Bunnymund's back. Right as a spell was about to come from his mouth-

"Bad boy."

He felt something hit his neck and forced him into unconsciousness. Toothania smiled and went back into hiding.

"Alastor?" questioned Dumbledore, still holding Harry's name.

Moody grabbed his wand, pointing it at people, trying to dissuade them when he suddenly felt his skin bubble. The pain hit him like a train as his face began to morph back to his regular face. The magical eyeball popped out of his eye, only to be replaced with a regular one. The fake had to get the fake leg off just as the real leg grew in. They were now looking a a young man with shifting eyes.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior!" shouted Karkaroff, "He's supposed to be DEAD!"

"I'm not, but you will be!" roared Crouch Junior as he raised his wand towards a student, ready to take someone hostage.

Before he could summon someone, Dumbledore slammed 3 spells into Crouch, looking furious. He was mad at him. He was mad that Harry had somehow been forced to compete in this tournament. And finally, he was furious at himself for not noticing a fake Moody!

"Everyone. We will take care of this tomorrow morning. Please head back to your sleeping quarters immediately. Harry, come with me. We'll resolve this as soon as possible."

"What's taking them so long?"

Roger was looking around the chamber, wondering why it took so long for the staff to come inside. All the champions had been announced, right? So what was with the hold up.

The doors slammed open to reveal the staff dragging both unconscious members of the Crouch family.

"What iz wrong?" asked Fleur in interest and worry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to... the seventh champion!" said Bagman joyfully, grabbing Harry forward.

"This is no times for games, Ludo!" shouted McGonagall, "Harry has been entered somehow when we took all the precautions! Even the security guard says he never saw Harry even go near the goblet!"

"I think the answer will be from this punk," growled Bunnymund as he pulled out a potion from his pocket.

"I advise against using Veritasium that has been exposed to cold air. It loses potency, and I have seen you outside in the cold weather, with that pocket being furthest from the body," sneered Snape as he stepped up, "Might I suggest from my stocks?"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, "One, this is my personal stocks. More stronger than your average Veritasium, without all the hassle of temperature control. Two, it would take too long, and I don't want to keep on waiting. Three, my pocket has a warming rune stitched inside, keeping it in optimal temperature. I bet my name on that mine is better than yours, or I'm not Edward Aster Bunnymund."

Snape and Sprout's eyes widened at the mention of this name. He was a famous potioneer master and herbologist. Snape was a Potions Master, ranked in at least the top 25%, as well as being the youngest one to achieve his Mastery. But the undisputed champion was Edward Aster. Not much was known about him, except for the fact he didn't put his last name on the papers, stating he liked his privacy. Compared to other potioneers, he only sent out his reports and research once every four years, compared the usual demand of once every year. But his research would always be... explosive, hurling them forward in potions research. His papers were always leagues above all.

As for Sprout, she just knew that he kept his own plants that he used, rarely every buying any of them for stores or stock. He always stated he preferred to use his own, as he could trust it. Which meant that he had very rare plants growing in his place. Sprout's dream was to one day visit his place to see how he managed his plants.

"My apologies," bowed Snape, leaving the staff and Hogwarts students speechless at the sudden politeness of Snape, "I did not mean to overstep the boundaries. I was merely concerned."

"Eh, It's all right," shrugged Bunnymund, "Right now, I'm more interested in getting the truth out."

With practiced ease, he forced 3 drops into Crouch junior and Crouch. Both tried to struggle before they became glazed eye, unable to resist. Not even a counter-agent circling withing Crouch Jr. could fight Bunnymund's special version.

From there, Bunnymund lead the interrogation, having someone enchant a quill to keep track of the words. Dumbledore took this time to quickly alert the DMLE to come. After asking a few basic questions to verify it was working, Bunnymund asked the important parts, including where the real Alastor Moody was.

"How did you escape Azkaban and pretend to be dead?" asked Bunnymund as Amelia Bones came in from the floo just in time.

"My father tricked the Dementors," said Crouch Jr, "They can't see. I was dying, and so was my mother. So my father tricked them, having my mother take a Polyjuice potion of me while I took her. They only felt the same amount of people entering and leaving, both the same state of health."

"My wife," took over Crouch, "kept taking it to her dying breath. She wanted her son to live and to perhaps redeem himself. I placed him under the Imperius curse, knowing that he would want to become a Death Eater."

"All right, how did Harry's name get into the Goblet of Fire even after all the security measures," asked Bunnymund.

"My father didn't know that I managed to fight the Imperius curse. I overpowered him and placed him under the Imperius curse before I went and rejoined my master. After that despicable display, I had my father cast a Confundus spell on the Goblet, making it forget that there was three schools, and had him place Harry's name as the 4th school before handing the Goblet back."

"Your master?" asked Amelia, looking a bit pale.

"The dark lord. He-who-must-not-be-named. Our master, who will put all you blood traitors and muggles in their proper place!"

Everyone gasped at this revelation. Karkaroff looked sick as he rubbed left forearm.

"Alright, then you know where he is," grinned Bunnymund, not even looking scared, "Tell me. Where is he?"

At this, Crouch Jr. struggled, trying to stop from revealing his master's location. His left arm began to smoke and burn, causing him to scream in pain. Bunnymund saw it and shoved another potion into his mouth, stopping the truth potion as well as putting him to sleep.

"Guess that's it for tonight," sighed Bunnymund, "The ministry can take Crouch. I'll take Junior, and you guys have someone to rescue and nurse."

"Wait!" said Amelia, shaking from her shock, "We need to find out if You-Know-Who is really alive! We have to interrogate him and have him reveal the location!"

"Na, I got a friend who can do that faster," waved Bunnymund as he started to drag Junior away, "Plus, if you guys interrogate him, there's a chance you might lose the information. His little Dark Mark won't let him betray his master easily. Plus, you guys need to figure out how to solve Harry's problem. Toothania? Open it up."

Before anyone could do anything, there was a sound of an orb crashing and a portal opening. A green blur swooped in and took the two through the portal, closing as they went through.

"What? How? But-I'm so confused?" sputtered Karkaroff.

"Amelia, trust me when I say that they can be trusted," sighed Dumbledore, "Mr. Bunnymund is right, though. We need to solve how to get Harry out of the tournament. I must go inform Sirius of the news."

"I don't see the problem," shrugged Bagman, "Just put him in the tournament like everyone else."

"The problem, Ludo," hissed McGonagall, "Is that not only is Harry underage, he would have to compete by himself! You think this is entertaining! We'll see how entertaining it is after I throw you in the Forbidden Forest with nothing but your underwear!"

Sensing his life in danger, Ludo Bagaman retreated to a corner, shaking in fear. Most of the staff also thought it was prudent to take a step away from McGonagall and Bagman.

"Now we have that out of the way," huffed McGonagall, "Is there anything we can do to get Harry out?"

"You better!"

They turned to see Sirius entering from the fireplace, rushing towards Harry, "I will not have him participate if I can't help it. Where is the contract? I want to see it, and I want to have my lawyers to see if they can void it!"

"I don't think they can," piped Elsa slowly, grabbing all their attention, "I read the contract myself. It's pretty ironclad. Once selected, they have to actively participate. Harry can't just go in and say 'I give up'. He has to try."

"Miss Arendelle is right," whimpered Bagman from the corner.

"So nothing can be done?" growled Sirius.

"However," continued Elsa, "The contract can at least be modified to help Harry. We can void the 4th school and have Harry added into Hogwarts group."

"No!" shouted Karkaroff, "I will not have Hogwarts be allowed an advantage. My school will not agree to this!"

"Let her finish," sneered Sirius, looking at Karkaroff in distain.

"Thank, Mr. Black," bowed Elsa, "As I was going to continue, once Harry is included into Hogwarts group, we also amend it so each school will have its three champions. I would advise that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang choose a 4th year to finalize the groups."

"Why a fourth year?" sneered Karkaroff, "It's the British ministry's own fault for this. We should be able to choose who we want! I'd recommend Simon Jorgenson."

Behind his back, both Krum and Kristoff gagged at that possibility.

"Why, are you afraid?" stepped in Maxime, "That you need another of age person to win, rather then making it an equal competition? I'm sure my champions have someone in mind already."

"We do," said Fleur, "We choose Anna Arendelle. She is a fourth year, thus making this competition even."

Seeing his pride and school was being verbally attacked, Karkaroff bristled at this. He was not afraid! His school would win!

"In that case, we choose Astrid," piped Kristoff from the back.

"That seems fair," nodded Dumbledore, "Mr. Diggory, Mr. Davies, you do not mind having Harry Potter as part of your group?"

Roger seemed at bit peeved, but not voicing his opinion out loud. Cedric, however, was all for it.

"We accept," nodded Diggory, "It's not Harry's fault that he got shoved in, but I'm not willing to have him working alone."

"Excellent," joined in Bagman, "Then I'll get Barty's assistant on the job on modifying it. I believe his name was Weatherby."

"Then off to bed," dismissed Dumbledore, "We have a big announcement to make tomorrow, as well as modifying the events to include three people. Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, you'll tell your students about the new changes? Minerva, Severus, Filius, Pomona, I trust you'll make the announcement to your house tonight? I will tell everyone once again in the morning."

They all nodded and left. Sirius steered Harry towards the Floo, saying he wanted to be with his godson for the night. Dumbledore decided to allow it to let Harry have some time to regroup his thoughts.

* * *

Crouch Jr. groaned as he slowly woke up to see himself being binded to a chair. He struggled to get out, of the chair, but it was futile. Then, he saw darkness taking over the ground slowly.

"Tell me, what is your fear?" said a voice from the shadows.

Crouch Jr. glared before whimpering in fear as the light shined down to reveal just who he was dealing with.

* * *

The morning came for Hogwarts, and all the student eagerly gathered in the Great Hall to hear what would happen. Malfoy was already planning to discredit Harry as far as he could, preparing to create badges that would surely poke at him. Harry had come back just for all the students of Hogwarts to stare at him in either jealousy or anger. Luckily, the staff had been informed, so there was none from that side. All the champions were summoned to the front to stand.

"Attention! Attention!" shouted McGonagall, gathering everyone's attention to the front, "Last night was... very surprising to say the least. However, luckily, due to Miss Arendelle's efforts, an agreement was made that suited for all students."

Dumbledore stood up to take it from there, "Harry's name was entered by illegal means that none of us could prevent, as his name was put before we even received the cup. Nor did Mr. Potter ask to be in this tournament. I _advise_ all students not to think among the lines that Mr. Potter cheated his way in. Since we cannot take him out of the tournament due to the magical contract, we have found another way. Harry Potter will represent Hogwarts, along with Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies, creating a three man team. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have agreed to this, and have chosen their third member of their team."

"For my school," started Madame Maxime, "Fleur and Elsa have agreed to choose Anna as their third member, if she agrees."

Anna smiled and nodded, agreeing, while the rest of the students applauded at this. Anna walked forward to shake Maxime's hands before joining her team.

"For my school," coughed Kakaroff, "We thought long and hard, and decided that the third member for Durmstrang will be.."

"ME!" shouted Snotlout loudly, standing up and bowing to the crowd, "Thank you, thank you. I promise **I'll** lead Durmstrang to victory."

"Mr. Jorgenson," coughed Kakaroff, "Although I would agree that you would've made an excellent team member, you're not it. Both Viktor and Kristoff have chosen Astrid Hofferson as their third member to make it a fair competition, each school having a 4th year."

Durmstrang cheered as Astrid stood up to walk forward and joined the team, grinning with excitement. She was certainly happy that Snotlout made a fool out of himself again, as usual. Said man sat down, blushing at his mistake.

"Since we all have our competitors," continued Dumbledore, "Our Head of International Cooperation was supposed to announce the date of the task. However, as he as fallen ill and taken sick leave, I shall announce it. The First Task will take place on November 24th. The competitors will be tested on their daring, and so will not know what it is. Testing their courage to face the unknown. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests. That is all."

And with that, the students burst into talking, discussing at the possibility of the next task.

"Nervous, Harry?" asked Cedric, "I know you didn't exactly want to be in this, but well, you're in it now."

"Yea," sighed Harry, "But I suppose it'll be exciting, too. Not to mention I wont need to take the end-of-year exams."

"That's the spirit," laughed Cedric. Roger just remained silent as they all departed for their table.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, due to life and its problems, going have to put this story on hold for the while, until next year most likely. I only have enough free time to do one story, and even that's limited. And well since my other story is more priority... yea. Sorry all, but I promise to have the next chapter written by the new year.**


	16. Chapter 16 Year 4 November First Task

**New chapter and an A/N at the end!**

* * *

A few days passed, and a post was placed at every common room in each house.

 **Quidditch Tryouts! This year, Hogwarts will be having an all-star team to play Quidditch against Durmstrang and Beauxbaton all-star team! Think you have what it takes? Come see Madam Hooch on Wednesday for tryouts!**

"I'm definitely joining," grinned Harry as he joined the group in the library.

"You probably have the best chance playing as Seeker," said Jack, "Maybe Merida and I will try out for Chaser."

"It wouldn't be too bad," nodded Merida, "But I know there are other better Chasers than us. We can aim, but we're not as good as Harry is with a broomstick."

"If only I could ride Toothless in a match," sighed Hiccup.

"That would just be totally unfair," deadpanned Hermione, causing much laughter.

"Do you think I can join, though?" asked Harry, "I'm part of the tournament, would they let me try out?"

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Ron as he joined in with Luna, "Krum has to be playing for Durmstrang! They'd be stupid not to."

"I heard from daddy that they plan to make this an even match," piped Luna, "All chasers will use Nimbus broomsticks, Beaters a Comet series, Keeper a Cleansweep, and Seekers will use Firebolt."

"Why not all use the same broomstick from the same company?" asked Hermione, "I mean, I understand that they want to make this a fair game with nobody on a lower tier broomstick, but why so different?"

"Because of the different qualities," said Ron seriously, "I mean, it was cool during the Quidditch World Cup that they all used Firebolt, the said best and fastest broomstick, but I don't think it was wise after I thought about it. Firebolt is good for Seeker and Chaser, as they need the speed. However, Beaters need a sturdy broom that they can use to maximize the amount of strength they can swing the Bludger. Keeper don't need all that speed, but rather a fast side acceleration as well as being able to hover well."

As Ron kept going with detailed explanations, the group just stared at Ron until he finally noticed they had fallen silent.

"I mean... broomsticks... yea," blushed Ron.

"No, no, keep going," said Hiccup, "I just never thought you'd use so many technical terms. Quidditch really is your passion."

Ron nodded as they all left for their classes.

November 9th soon hit Hogwarts, and almost all of Hogwarts students were eager to try out.

"Well, Potter, today's the day I show everyone just who's the better Seeker," bragged Malfoy.

"Malfoy, didn't you try and fail for the past two years?" deadpanned Hiccup, causing quite a few people to snicker. Malfoy glared at him before walking off.

* * *

"So, who do you think we'll be playing against?" asked Astrid as she and Krum went to the stands to take a peek at the competing players.

"Vho knows?" shrugged Krum, "Perhaps Harry Potter himself?"

"Possible," nodded Astrid as she looked out the field, "Though he's a bit young to be competing with you in Quidditch, isn't he? Surely there are others older and more experienced than him."

As she said this, Harry managed to pull a horizontal Wronski Feint, slamming his opponent Draco Malfoy into one of the stands.

"Huh. Perhaps not," mused Astrid, snickering as Malfoy tried to get out of the stands.

Krum merely gave a careful observation, staring at Harry, knowing this one would be a worthy opponent.

As the day went by, the tryouts finally finished right before dinner.

"Whew! That's tiring," huffed Ginny, trying to regain her breath.

"You did pretty well," praised Harry, "You might have a shot, as well as a place in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team next year."

Ginny blushed, still trying to get over the hero worship and crush she had on Harry. She could clearly see the Hermione was the only girl for him, just as Harry was the only boy for Hermione.

"I don't think I made it," moaned Ron. He had a nervous breakdown at the beginning of the tryouts, especially with Malfoy taunting him. Luckily, Luna helped him out, but the damage was already done.

"Cheer up," said Merida, "Least you got some practice in. Keep working on those nerves, and you'll be the Gryffindor Keeper next year! Plus, there's still a chance you'll be the strategist for Hogwart's team!"

Ron nodded peacefully as they all joined up with their friends.

Lucius Malfoy was not having a pleasant day. Since he could not head to St. Mungo's Hospital, he was healing at home, slowly recovering all the broken bones he got. Suddenly, his wards flared to let him know that he had company. But it wasn't just any old company. Trying to look as pristine as possible, he quickly opened the door to reveal Wormtail, carrying Voldemort in his arms, along with Nagini.

"Lucius... my slippery friend," hissed Voldemort, "How have you been?"

"My lord," bowed Lucius, "I had no idea you were still alive. If I had known, I would have sought you out."

"Yet you ran when my loyal servant cast the Dark Mark," growled Voldemort, making Lucius twinge, "But no matter. I am a patient and forgiving man. I have much to plan. I have heard how those filthy muggles and mudbloods have brought in their detestable ways. Soon, I will purge them out, and show the world that it is magic that shall rule!"

Voldemort had been forced to move from Riddle Manor when he felt his link to Crouch Jr. in danger. He felt it was unwise to stay if he was compromised, as he was the Secret Keeper for Riddle Manor.

"Soon, I will have my rightful vengeance and my rightful ascension in this world," laughed Voldemort.

* * *

"Hmm. He was here, but he left."

Toothania and Pitch were at Riddle Manor once they had Crouch Jr. divulge the information they needed before turning him over to the proper authorities. After that, they went to see if they could stop Tom from trying to harm Harry.

"Shame. I had so much fun with his soul pieces," lamented Pitch.

"I'll have my network look into possible locations," said Toothania, "Want me to give you a lift?"

"No," drawled Pitch, "I have my own ride."

A black horse appeared before him with glowing yellow eyes as Pitch snapped his finger. With a wave, he got on and left.

"Hmph. If only he'd tone down that whole darkness theme," huffed Toothania before flying away.

* * *

Saturday had arrived, and the Quidditch auditions would be announced at supper. Harry himself went to the library to increase his spell repertoire. Hermione eagerly accompanied him to learn more spells while the others decided to take the day to fly with their familiars.

"Hey, Harry! Doing alright?"

Cedric popped up in front of their table and sat down with a couple spell books with him, "Looking to increase the spells you can do? That's a good idea. Tell you what, I'm better at Transfiguration, so I'll save you some brain power there. Anything with it, I'll probably be able to get. Hey, Rogers, get over here! Team Hogwarts meeting!"

Roger walked over with disdain before sitting down next Cedric.

"Hello," said Roger, a bit prideful, "Studying for the next task."

"Don't be like that," said Cedric with exasperation, slapping Roger on the head, "It was proven that Harry was forced in. Stop acting like he's a cheater. Tell us what your specialties are, as mine is Transfiguration."

Roger's gaze softened just a bit, but he still held his attitude, "I specialize in Charms. Anything with that subject, I can do it."

"I'm good with DADA," volunteered Harry, "I can help with that aspect."

"Well, then, we'll be counting on you," grinned Cedric, "Let's get to work!"

Soon, dinner arrived for them all, and the results would be announced by Madam Hooch.

"Thank you for waiting patiently. I'm glad that irrespective of houses or rivalries, the school was able to come together as one to form one team to face against the all star steam of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. To the individuals that make up the starting team, please come up and receive your jersey when your name is announced."

The jersey was a standard black Quidditch Robe with the Hogwarts emblem plastered on the right breast of the jersey.

"For the starting Keeper... Miss Emerald Rivers of Slytherin!"

A pretty female 6th year with long dark blonde hair stood up and walked up to the front, giving a few winks to some boys while Slytherin clapped in glee that one of theirs was up on the team. She lifted her jersey for the crowd to see, with the number 1 on, along with her last name.

"As the beaters are brothers, we'll just call them both up. The starting beaters are George and Fred Weasley from Gryffindor!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the popular twins stood up and bowed before running up to take their uniforms, numbered 2 and 3 with their last names stitched in. Hogwarts was united on this choice, as everyone knew the terrible menace that was the Weasley Twins on the Quidditch field.

"For the Chasers! First chaser Chambers Higgs of Ravenclaw! Second Chaser, Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor! Third Chaser, Tasmin Applebee of Hufflepuff!"

All the houses applauded with enthusiasm as the three of them stood up and took their place next to the starting team. Roger had decided not to try out, stating the tournament was more important. Each of them was given the numbers 4, 5, and 6.

"As for the starting Seeker, who will wear number 7...,... Harry Potter!"

The whole crowd cheered while Malfoy and McLaggen pouted and complained, forgetting that they had both been beaten by Harry by a wide margin.

Harry grinned as he walked up and held his uniform high. Hermione's face seemed to stand out in the crowd as she applauded with great enthusiasm.

"Now that we have our Hogwarts All-Star Team," announced Dumbledore, "It is only fair that we introduce Durmstrang and Beauxbatons along with them!"

With a flourish of his wand, the curtains that had been hiding the other teams vanished. Nobody even noticed the curtains until Dumbledore revealed it.

Standing the Durmstrang team was obviously Viktor Krum as Seeker, but Astrid as Chaser and Snotlout as Beater, along with a few others.

In Beauxbatons, Flynn stood as Seeker while Elsa and Anna were Chasers, standing with the rest of their team.

"The Quidditch Tournament will be round robin. Each team will play against each other once. The one with the most victory wins. In case of a tie, then the two teams will play against each other once more," announced Dumbledore, "The first match will be held on January 5th. The first matchup will be..."

Holding on the dramatic pause, Dumbledore summoned a box containing balls for each school before picking out two names, "Hogwarts vs. Beauxbatons"

The two teams glared at each other competitively, ready to fly.

"The second match," continued Dumbledore, "Will be held on March 22nd. The matchup will be... Durmstrang vs. Beauxbatons. As for the last match, it will be held May 1st, with Hogwarts vs. Durmstrang. Practice well, but remember, this is not only a competition but a way to form international bonds with others."

Between classes and practicing Quidditch, Harry spent the rest of his free time reading up spells and possible scenarios while communicating with Cedric and Roger. Malfoy tried to create some badges to diss Harry, but they were easily shut down by the other Slytherins.

Then came the Weighing of the Wands, which thankfully was peaceful. A rather fictitious writer by the name of Rita Skeeter tried to get a 1 on 1 interview with Harry, but Cedric and Roger blocked that attempt, along with the other champions. Rita skulked away and debated on how to spin her story

Soon enough, it was time for the first task!

* * *

 _November 24th_

Harry and all the other champions were pacing around or sitting in a giant tent for the first tournament. They had heard rumors of possible dragons and tried to recruit Hiccup to helping them all, but it was later confirmed that dragons were NOT the first task. It had been discussed before dismissed as a rather idiotic idea, using nesting mothers against the contestants.

"Psst. Harry!"

Harry traced the source of the voice to the edge of the tent and went near it.

"Harry, is that you?" hissed the familiar voice.

"Hermione? Yea it's me," replied Harry.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but much better than I thought. I don't have to go through this alone. Cedric and Roger are my teammates, and thankfully we get along together."

"Just concentrate. There will be others to prevent it from becoming dangerous. Harry... I...,"

Hermione stopped speaking and flung open the tent to hug Harry. Harry could feel her worries as she hugged him, and hugged her back, as if to draw strength and warmth from her. Unfortunately, such a scene was disrupted by a flash and the smell of something burning.

"Young love!" proclaimed Rita as she waltzed in, "How...stirring."

Beside her was her usual cameraman Bozo and her infamous green Quick-Quotes Quill, jotting down some notes. She began to harass the two until Viktor stepped in between them, being well experienced with reporters.

"You are not velcomed here! This tent is for champions... and friends only."

Rita glanced at at Viktor, as if pondering about something before Elsa also intervened, along with the other champions.

"Hmph. I have what I want already," scoffed Rita as she walked away, with Bozo ready to take another photo.

"Whoops," said Kristoff as he accidentally 'bumped' into Bozo forcing his camera to move away and miss his photo. He tried to take another when when Anna followed up, faking that when Bozo whirled around that he had hit her in the face. Before Bozo could dismiss it, he found himself staring at several wands pointed at him.

"You tried to injure a champion," growled Astrid, "That's enough to call for some... punishment."

Her wand lowered towards one of man's most prized possession, and it was enough for Bozo to run away. Rita scoffed and walked out of the tent, only to slip on some ice that somehow formed and fell on her rump. She looked rather frazzled as she stormed out with her rear soaking wet now.

"That's not going to be pretty," frowned Cedric as he watched her walk away, "Rita's been known to be vicious. Her last article was attacking the Ministry about the lack of proper security at the World Cup, especially about that giant muggle vehicle slamming into one of the Death Eaters. Says that they barely put anything to prevent muggles from getting in, which I know that's a lie. My dad was part of the group that slammed the area with Muggle-Repelling wards everywhere."

"That RV was actually ours," snickered Harry, "Merida's dad was driving it, deciding to help out the Ministry. He certainly made an impact."

"Vat was your friends'?" asked Viktor, looking impressed.

"I wish I could've gone to see the match, though," said Anna wistfully, "Both Elsa and Fleur were too busy to come with me."

Elsa and Fleur could only sigh as it was true. Fleur had been busy with her mother's side of the family while Elsa was helping the family business greet some important guests. She suddenly remembered about Jack and was about to ask Harry about him when Dumbledore and his entourage entered the tent, ready to start the tournament. Replacing Barty Crouch was Percy Weasley, who was looking proud to be here.

"Gather around champions. In a few minutes...," started Dumbledore before noticing Hermione was here.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?"

"Well, ummm..," stammered Hermione before apologizing and quickly left.

"Well, then, as I was saying," started Dumbledore once more before giving a quick overview of the first task that was to come.

* * *

"So how's Harry?" asked Rapunzel as she waved Hermione over.

"Nervous, but he looks better," said Hermione as she sat down before blushing when she remembered how tightly the two were hugging each other.

"Something we should know?" asked Flynn, sitting near them.

"Nope!" squeaked Hermione.

Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup just rose their eyebrows in doubt before shrugging and turning their attention back to the stage. Fred and George Weasley were walking around, taking bets as usual.

Everyone soon turned their attention back to the stage when they heard Dumbledore starting to make the announcement.

"Welcome, everyone to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament," announced Dumbledore, using the Sonorus spell on his throat, "Today, the champions will be undergoing a daring task of courage! As not to bore you, I will be handing the announcement section over to Hogwarts own Jordan Lee, Durmstrang's … Fishlegs? Is that right? It is? Okay, Durmstrang's Fishlegs, and Beauxbaton's Pablo!"

Both other boys were 6th years and got along with Lee Jordan as they went about explaining the rules.

" _ **So here we have it! The first task the Champions have to pass!"**_ announced Lee, **_"What are your thoughts on this, boys."_**

" **Well we don't know what the task is composed of yet, but Durmstrang has a slight advantage on this if it's based on physical ability alone. Though that's because I know my school champions' specs,"** commented Fishlegs.

" _Ah, but don't count us out,"_ mused Pablo, _"Though our champions may not seem like it, they are very physically fit. Fleur and Elsa are the top students in Beauxbatons, and if they lack any physical strength, they more than makeup for it in cleverness."_

" _ **Good to here, though Hogwarts isn't a pushover either. The Champions will have to face the task and collect the golden egg waiting for them! The egg's a huge hint on what's to come on the Second Task."**_

" **Of course, if they all make it, then the judges will decide who had the best showing. We have five judges here, one from each school, Ludo Bagman, and taking over for Bartimus Crouch, Percy Weasley."**

" _Well let's see who's starting first! Roulette, here we go!"_

Pablo spun a small roulette to see it land on Durmstrang's slot, letting them go first.

"Ready?" asked Astrid as they heard their names being shouted out to come.

"Yea," replied both boys.

"Then let's do this!" shouted Astrid as they went out, with the other competitors wishing them luck.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this rather short chapter.**

 **Sadly, I've run out of muse juice for this story. It's painful to say but I don't know where and when I'll get it back, not with most of the reserve going into my other stories. That, and I have no idea what to do for the first task, as I didn't want to dragons. I'll come back with an announcement whether or not this story will continue. I will, however, try to make it to the Yule Ball, since that's where I at least want to write it to. After that, I might just summarize everything else.**


	17. Chapter 17 Yule Ball year 4

**Some muse was restored, but in the end, I'm not going to go much detail about the first Task. Going to go more about the Yule Ball instead.**

* * *

Harry was pacing around, worried and excited about the first task. And of course, not forgetting about that warm hug Hermione gave him.

"Thinking about your girl?" asked Cedric, snapping Harry back to reality, "Don't worry, I'm thinking about my girl, too."

Roger merely bit his lip, not saying anything. It was perhaps the fact that he didn't have a girl waiting for him after this task. Harry chose not to respond but instead sat down. Durmstrang had finished, and Beubaxtons had already entered the arena for a while. Lee, Pablo, and Fishlegs had been making comments the whole time, saying how close or daring it was. Soon enough, they heard the cannon fire for Hogwarts to enter.

"Here goes," said Cedric, waiving the two up. The trio took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent.

The rest of the task was a bit of a blur for Harry. They had fought against a giant stone golem, one that had been prepared for each school. Harry was thanking whomever that he didn't need to do this alone. The three of them had fired different spells, trying to penetrate through its magical resistant hide when Harry came up with a plan. Roger and Cedric looked at each other and nodded, accepting the plan and luring the golem further away from the golden egg. Harry was hiding, casting the Lightweight Charm on his shoes and preparing to run.

"Bombarda!" roared Cedric as he aimed his spell at the golem's feet, causing it stumble for a second. Harry dashed out of his hiding space and ran as fast as he could and grabbed the golden egg. After grabbing it, the golem turned to prevent Harry from taking it to safety, but Harry hurled the golden egg as high up as he could, soaring over the golem just for Roger to catch it. Harry dashed away from the golem as it took two steps before trying to turn. Cedric fired another explosion spell to make it lose its footing before also running towards the exit. Roger had managed to catch the egg and booked it for the exit, too.

In the end, Durmstrang was ahead, though that was mainly due to Karkaroff being biased against other schools. Though Cedric and Roger were a bit peeved, Harry was just happy to be living, as he didn't sign up for this voluntarily. Rita Skeeter tried to get another interview but found her shoes frozen to the ground somehow. She glared and tried to find the culprit, but to no avail as a piece of cloth suddenly dropped on her head to block her vision.

"Nice one," grinned Hiccup as they passed by her flailing.

Jack merely whistled as he spun his staff back onto his back and give his familiar Baby a mini high five as the group quickly joined up with Harry.

The days passed by, and soon the students found themselves in the month of December, nearing winter vacation. Harry looked a lot more relaxed until he found out an unexpected task near the end of Transfiguration.

"I have something to say to you all," began McGonagall, "The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall."

"Now then —" Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is, of course, a chance for us all to — er — let our hair down. But that does NOT mean, that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders. Harry had been ready to leave when Professor McGonagall called him over, telling to wait after class. Curious, he told his friends to go on without him.

"Potter, the champions and their partners —" began Professor McGonagall, but Harry interrupted her. "What partners?" asked Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny. "Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

Harry's inside seemed to rebel when he heard that and quickly replied that he didn't dance, only to find out that since champions and their partners opened the ball, it was a requirement that he find a partner before dismissing him.

"What am I going to do!?" wailed Harry as he plunked his head down on the table in a study room. Around him was Hiccup, Jack, Ron, Cedric, Krum, Kristoff, and Flynn. They were all having a boys study group as well as discussing about grabbing a date for the Yule Ball. Roger had declined to meet up, saying he had something else to attend to.

"Relax Harry," said Cedric, "We just fought a magically resistant stone golem. I'm sure asking a girl is easier than what we just did."

"You're just saying that because you have someone," glared Harry, remembering how Cedric had said he had Cho.

"Er, well, you're also famous. Between you and Krum, both of you guys have a good share of girls," said Cedric, deflecting Harry's accusing stare.

"I don't vant fangirls," said Krum sourly, "Unfortunately, ze only girl I know really is my cousin Astrid."

"C'mon Harry, you already have someone," said Ron unexpectedly.

"Yea, who?" asked Harry looking up from the table.

"Hermione!"

"...," Harry immediately blushed crimson at this statement, causing all the boys to grin evilly.

"Ohoho, you have her in mind don't you," grinned Flynn, loving this juicy gossip.

"It's so obvious that even Ron caught on," said Hiccup.

"Hey!"

"Face it, Ron, you're a bit slow when it comes to social/relationship things," said Jack.

"Doesn't mean I'm that slow. Look at Crabbe and Goyle."

The boys paused for a bit before admitting that he had a good point.

"Fine, I like her. But how do I go about asking her?" asked Harry, "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Curiously, I thought the first job was to ask her out to the Yule Ball, not ask her out to be your girlfriend," pointed out Kristoff, causing Harry to curse at his slip up.

"Clearly, you need an example," said Flynn, dusting off imaginary dust, "Let a professional show you how to ask. I can make the first girl I talk to swoon."

He stood up and was about to walk out the room when he bumped right into Rapunzel, along with Hermione, Astrid, Merida, Anna, Fleur, and Elsa.

"Hello Flynn," chirped Rapunzel.

"... haba...drr...," Flynn found himself inexplicably tongue-tied as he tried to ask Rapunzel to the Yule Ball.

"What's wrong, Mr. pro?" shouted Jack, "Where's that smooth attitude?"

"Ohoho, Flynn unable to use his silver tongue?" grinned Anna, "That's a first."

"It is," agreed Elsa, "I wonder why? Perhaps a certain girl?"

"No that's nonsense," insisted Flynn, getting his nerves together, "I'm cool, there's nothing wrong. I was just... stretching! Yea that's it. Now I'll be heading back to the study group!"

"Vay to go," snickered Krum as Flynn sat back down.

"Shush, you'll see," growled Flynn.

* * *

A week later, and none of the boys had asked anyone out. They found it difficult as girls traveled in packs, making it harder to just ask one without their giggling friends. Harry and Krum did get offers, along with the other champions, but Krum refused them politely. Harry panicked and might have given a rude no, causing much laughter amongst the group. Hermione, however, was secretly glad that Harry hadn't said yes to anyone yet. Some of the girls were quite beautiful or cute, causing Hermione's heart to feel jealousy.

"I can't do it!" moaned Harry as he found himself in the same position on the same table once more.

"C'mon, just ask her already!" hissed Jack. Harry stubbornly refused when Hiccup came up with an idea and dragged Jack along with him, whispering in his ears. Jack grave an evil grin and the two boys dragged Harry into an empty classroom.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes Harry," ordered Hiccup.

"Err what for?" asked Harry.

"Just do it," sighed Jack, and Harry promptly closed them.

"Now imagine Hermione alone in front of you," said Hiccup, "Alone. Now before you say anything, we all know you want to ask her."

"It's really obvious, isn't it?" sighed Harry.

"Even Ron caught on to it," deadpanned Jack as he stealthily opened the door.

"Now Harry just take a deep breath," instructed Hiccup, "Imagine everything you want to say to Hermione. Just let it build up in your throat. Then let it flow out. Don't worry, she's not here."

Harry did so, letting it well up in his throat. Hiccup and Jack snuck up behind Harry and slapped him on the back hard just as he was about to say it, making it spit out like a waterfall.

"Hemione I really like you and want you to go to the ball with me as my girlfriend!" spat out Harry before opening his eyes to turn on Hiccup and Jack for doing that when he saw a shocked Hermione standing in front of him.

"Hermione? When'd you get here?" asked a now paling Harry.

At the back of the classroom, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were snickering at the prank they just pulled. Jack had sent Baby to fetch Merida and the others. When they came in, Merida and Rapunzel had forced Hermione to stand in front of Harry. Before Hermione could say anything, Jack and Hiccup had already slapped Harry in the back and all retreated from the place.

"Aren't you gonna answer him?" shouted Merida, seeing the two of them just looking at each other, now blushing crimson.

"I... I...," stuttered Hermione, unable to form words for once in her life.

Harry frowned and turned, ready to leave.

'Hermione doesn't feel the same way,' thought Harry, almost ready to cry when he felt her grasp his hand.

"What you said. Is it true? Do you really mean it?" asked Hermione, slightly trembling now.

"Every word," replied Harry, "I mean, if you don't feel the same way, I-"

Harry didn't get to say anything else as Hermione put her hands on her face and pulled him down for a kiss. Harry widened in shock before his eyelids lowered and his hands began to move to hug her, stroking her hair as he did so.

Jack and Hiccup whistled while Merida and Rapunzel clapped before leaving the new couple alone.

"That was mean," said Harry the next day as they were eating breakfast on a Saturday morning.

"Hey, it got you to confess," replied Jack, pouring some syrup onto his pancake, "Can't see what you're complaining about."

"True," said Harry giving a soft smile as he held hands with Hermione, who was sitting next to him, "But this just means that you guys have to come to the Yule Ball with dates."

Jack and Hiccup spat in their cups when Harry said this, coughing to get some air. Merida and Rapunzel quickly patted them on the back hard to dislodge any liquid that went down the wrong throat.

"What's wrong?" smirked Harry, "Surely asking someone out can't be harder than hooking me and Hermione together?"

"You could ask Daphne," suggested Hermione to Jack.

Before Jack could reply, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to look into the deep blue eyes of Elsa.

"Could I speak to you for a moment in private?" asked Elsa.

"Err, yea sure. Let me just finish this up," nodded Jack, taking a few quick bites of his pancakes. He grabbed an apple and stood up to allow Elsa to guide him to wherever she wanted to go.

"Well that's interesting," said Hiccup, raising an eyebrow, "Shall we just do our own stuff today? I need to do a full check up on Toothless's saddle anyways, as well as check to see if I can put some runes on them."

"The centaurs want to have another archer match," shrugged Merida, "I could go there and practice a bit."

"I need to take Pascal to see Hagrid," said Rapunzel, "He's been feeling sick the past few days."

"Guess that means we'll head to the library," said Harry, gesturing to himself and Hermione, "I need to study up some more spells as well as figure out what that shrieking noise the egg keeps making means. And I can't do it without my girlfriend."

They all nodded and split off to do their own tasks.

"The library, really?" asked Hermione as they were walking together.

"Isn't that what you want?" grinned Harry.

"Well there are some broomstick cupboards we could inspect," smirked Hermione.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

"So why did you ask me away?" asked Jack as Elsa led them to an unused classroom.

"About your ice," responded Elsa, "It's not just a regular freezing spell is it?"

Jack raised his eyebrow before responding, "Well... technically yes. I have mastery over ice spells a lot more than the regular wizard or witch."

"And do you have complete control over it?"

"For the most part, yes. The staff helps me control my powers better, but I can do some of it by myself," shrugged Jack as he lifted his hand, ice forming right on top of it to form a small ice rhombus. Elsa gazed in awe before shaking her head.

"Can you teach me?"

"Say what?"

Elsa breathed deeply before putting her hand towards the window and shooting a frost bolt from her hand out the window.

"I was born with something similar," explained Elsa as she breathed deeply, forming a sizeable snowflake, "But I have trouble controlling it sometimes. If I let my emotions out too much, they spiral out of control."

"But you don't seem emotionless," noted Jack.

"That's because of this ring," said Elsa, lifting it up for him to see, "It helps contain it. But I'm afraid that I lose it or it cracks, then I lose control. I've seen you without the staff before, and yet you seem like nothing is wrong. Were you born with this power?"

At this, Jack had to close his eyes as he breathed in deeply. Elsa immediately knew she had just asked the wrong question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"No, it's alright. You were curious to why someone had a similar power as yours. Though I'm not ready to tell you, I can say it was by other influences. Though my uncle can help you craft something stronger to help control your power. But enough of this depressing talk."

The two of them awkwardly stared at each other, trying to break the tension.

"Well... I guess that's it," said Elsa slowly, "Thank you for your help. I'll see you around."

Just as Elsa was about to leave, Jack grabbed her hand.

"Listen, I don't want leave with this awkward tension," said Jack before thinking about what to do before snapping his fingers, "You ever ridden the wind?"

"You mean flying?" asked Elsa, "I'm part of the Quidditch team, you know."

"No, I mean... it's easier if I show you!"

Jack dragged her out to the field with Elsa asking where they were going.

"Do you trust me?" asked Jack suddenly.

Elsa looked at him for a bit before remembering how Jack flew before and nodded.

"Well then, let's fly!"

Elsa had to swallow a scream as the two of them flew up into the air.

"How are you doing this!?" shouted Elsa.

"Like I said, we're riding the wind!" shouted Jack back, "Part of my power!"

"I can't do this!"

"Well I can't shoot a frost bolt like you did, but I'm thinking your powers are more based on ice purely while mine is based on the season winter! But who cares, let's enjoy ourselves!"

Elsa couldn't help but smile as they flew freely in the air, going around Hogwarts mainly. Elsa didn't want to tempt fate by going over the lake. She couldn't believe how much different it was from riding a broomstick! The two of them slowly dropped back down to the floor when lunch time was nearing.

"That was exhilarating!" beamed Elsa as they landed, "Can you do that all the time?"

"Well it's easier with my staff," admitted Jack, "But lately, I've been able to do it without, though I can only lift myself. Still, need the staff to lift another person up with me."

The two of them stopped at the Entrance Hall before noticing their hands hadn't separated since the beginning of the flight. The two of them stared at each other for a bit before finally letting go.

"I'll see you around," said Jack, raising her hands to his lips and kissing them before turning to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Elsa, "The Yule Ball! The champions are required to have a dance partner."

"Why Miss Elsa, are you asking me to the Yule Ball?" said Jack.

"If you don't want, then I won't make you. I can find somebody else," smirked Elsa as she put her hands on her hip and moved it to the side.

"Well, I have no reason to refuse then," laughed Jack, "I'll be your date for that night."

* * *

Hiccup was busy stitching some new runes he had made onto his saddle. He had a permanent sticking rune on the saddle along with some cushioning runes to make it safer for him to sit on, while also keeping his other safety features, such as a simple rope that was charmed to be unbreakable. One could never have enough safety, especially when flying Toothless.

"I told you, Snotlout! I. WILL. NOT. GO. OUT. WITH. YOU!"

 _ **POW**_

Toothless and Hiccup looked at where the commotion was to see Astrid stomping away from Snotlout, who was nursing yet another black eye.

"Dude, she's just not into you," said one of the Durmstrang students.

"Bah, she's just playing hard to get!" said a convinced Snotlout as he stood back up, "Wait up babe!"

Astrid groaned and kept marching, going right towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Having trouble with my cousin?" asked Hiccup.

"He just doesn't get it!" groaned Astrid, "I've told him, I'm not interested in him, and he won't listen!"

"Well you could always knock him out and hope he doesn't wake up till summer," suggested Hiccup, causing Astrid to snicker, "But if you want to avoid him, just stay over here for now."

"Ans how would that work?" asked Astrid, "Far I can tell, your cousin tries to bully you. Not much of a deterrent."

"Not with Toothless around," smirked Hiccup, "Dragons are his worst nightmare, and it doubles for Toothless."

"You named your dragon Toothless?"

"Show em why buddy."

Toothless nodded and opened his mouth to reveal all gums and no teeth.

"Huh. I would have that he would have-"

Toothless's mouth suddenly spouted teeth, causing Astrid to scoot back in surprise.

"Razor sharp teeth. I was right! Wait, he has retractable teeth?"

"Yep, that's why I called him Toothless the first time I saw him."

"That's weird but I guess it makes sense."

"Astrid! Come on, babe, you need a date for the Yule Ball don't you?"

Snotlout came waltzing into the area and smirked when he saw Astrid and Hiccup before freezing, seeing Toothless. Toothless growled at Snotlout, revealing his teeth while his eyes were narrowed.

"N-n-n-nice dragon," stuttered Snotlout as he tried to take a step towards Astrid.

Toothless growled louder before firing a small fireball right at the ground in front of Snotlout, causing him to cry and run away.

"I should stay here more if Toothless gets rid of Snotlout," giggled Astrid.

"Well I'm about to go on a test flight," said Hiccup, lifting the saddle and putting it on Toothless's back, "So no luck there. Unless you want to go on a ride with me."

"Really? Can I?" asked Astrid with a smile.

"Err it was a joke but sure," shrugged Hiccup, slightly blushing now as he sat on. Astrid quickly leaped up and sat behind him.

"Huh, these seats are softer than I thought. Cushioning charm?"

"Runes, actually. I just finished putting them on. Alright, buddy you ready?"

Toothless warbled and began to take a quick run before blasting into the air, soaring over the lake.

The two of them came back when it was already nearing dinner time, both a bit red from flying.

"You need to install heating runes," shivered Astrid.

"Sorry, my clothes are insulated. I forgot about you. Aren't you used to the cold, being from up North, though?" asked Hiccup.

"That and this are different," said Astrid through chattering teeth before a warming charm was cast on her.

"But it was still fun," nudged Hiccup.

"That it was," smiled Astrid, relishing the speed that Hiccup had Toothless fly at. It was just as fast at her cousin's Firebolt! Hiccup had to hide a blush as during the whole ride, she had clung on to him tightly, and he could feel her chest on her back.

As the two walked towards the Entrance Hall, Hiccup decided to just go for it.

"Hey Astrid, you know about the Yule Ball?"

"Yea I have to attend it. If I knew that, I wouldn't have been so eager to be a champion," huffed Astrid as she blew a strand of hair up.

"Well if you don't mind... Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me? Just as friends!"

Astrid blinked and blushed for a bit before coughing into her hand for a bit to clear up her throat as if contemplating something. Then she punched Hiccup in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" yelped Hiccup.

"That was for embarrassing me and not warning me it would be cold," said Astrid before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"And that's for taking me on a ride, getting rid of Snotlout, and asking me out to the Yule Ball."

"I could get used to that," chuckled Hiccup before presenting his arm like a gentlemen, ready to guide her to her seat. Astrid took it and entered the hall with him.

* * *

A few days later, Rapunzel was humming to herself while returning a library book when she ran into a scene.

"Back off Han! I told you, I'm not going to the Yule Ball with you!"

Rapunzel turned to see Han grabbing Anna by her wrist tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"Aw c'mon, we were dating last year. What's the harm in going to the dance with me? We could try to relight the spark up again."

"You cheated on me! There is no way I will date you again. You even tried to hit on my sister while you were dating me!"

"Well yea, have you seen me? It would be an injustice for the ladies if I focused on one girl."

"Let go!"

Han just gripped Anna's hand tighter when another hand clasped over his wrist.

"I don't think my date likes that, and nor do I," said a cold tone.

Han and Anna looked over to see Kristoff had intervened. For good measure, Kristoff added pressure in his grip, forcing Han to let go of Anna.

"Anna? You're going with this... oaf?" sneered Han.

Anna turned to Kristoff, the two of them gazing into each other's eyes until Kristoff gave her a conspiratorial wink with his left eye, away from Han's sight. Anna immediately understood what was happening.

"Yes Han, I already agreed to go with Kristoff to the Yule Ball," said Anna firmly, "Unlike you, he's a champion. So leave."

Han sneered and left just in time to see Rapunzel trying to walk away. Speed walking over there, he put his arm out to the wall, preventing Rapunzel from escaping.

"So beautiful, want to go the Yule Ball with me, Hans Fontana, most handsome man here?"

"Errr," said Rapunzel, trying to back away. Where was Pascal when you needed him!? Oh right, she left him at Hagrid's to recover.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" cooed Hans, drawing closer to her face, "Don't be shy. I don't bite. I'll give you the night of your life."

Rapunzel shrunk back, trying to escape, but Hans wasn't letting up. He was centimeters away from her lips when someone grabbed him by the neck of his robes.

"Okay playboy, that's far enough," stated Flynn as he tossed Hans away from Rapunzel.

"Flynn Rider," growled Hans as he got back up.

"That's me alright," said Flynn as he rolled his eyeballs, "Now scram. Rapunzel was clearly uncomfortable with your presence."

"Says you. We were just about to make it official, weren't we?" said Hans.

Flynn sighed, knowing that Hans would be pushy and stubborn before forcing Rapunzel to say yes, and snapped his fingers.

Fleur had been on standby when she saw what Hans was about to do to Rapunzel and followed Flynn's plan, walking by and turning her allure full blast, knowing she could easily protect herself.

Flynn halted for a moment before shaking it off, having been friends with Fleur for quite some time and building some immunity to it. Hans, however, was left a gibbering oaf and followed Fleur to the Main Hall.

"You okay?" asked Flynn in concern as Fleur led Hans away.

"Yea, better now," said Rapunzel as she began to breathe in slowly.

"What happened?" asked Anna, rushing in after feeling Fleur's Veela power being turned on full blast. She could tell when Kristoff's temporarily went into a daze.

"Hans was harassing her," said Flynn, "I stopped him, and now Fleur's luring him away. Hopefully into the lake so she can kick him in there."

Rapunzel had to stop herself from giggling at that image until she heard a familiar voice.

"WILL YOU GO WITH ME TO THE BALL!?"

"That's not Hans' voice," frowned Flynn.

"No, that's Ron's!" said Rapunzel, quickly running to the source. She was swiftly followed by the others.

They walked in to see a crowd with mixed reactions, Hans still drooling, Fleur looking a bit confused and shocked, and Ron slowly turning red. Poor Ron had been caught by the allure and blurted the first thing on his mind since he was still looking for a date. To be fair, it was what most of the males in the crowd was thinking, but only Ron had the ….. courage to speak silence stretched out until Ron's mind finally caught up to what he had basically shouted and run for it.

"Ron!" shouted Ginny and Neville, who had seen what happened. The rest of the Gryffindor fourth years ran to help him out. Familiar or not, they were the same year and he didn't deserve any ridicule that might come.

"Ah wait," said Fleur, lowering down her allure while calling out to Ginny.

Ginny turned to give her a scathing gaze, blaming her for what just happened.

"Tell him... that I am sorry for the situation. I did not intend to zis to happen. I was luring zis idiot away from someone else."

Fleur pointed to a still drooling Hans before giving him a sharp kick to the shin to emphasize it.

"And why should I trust you?" asked Ginny, narrowing her eyes. Even if her brothers were annoying, they were family.

"Ginny, she's telling the truth," said Rapunzel, coming into the conversation, "Hans was being too pushy, and I couldn't do anything until she and Flynn intervened."

Ginny gave them all a slight glare before dropping it with a sigh, "I'll pass on that message to him. Also, don't take his question seriously. He's got a girl who he's just blind to see right now."

With that, Ginny quickly ran off to help her brother.

"So..." started Flynn, "We still kicking this idiot into the lake?"

"Of course!" stated Fleur, causing the others to laugh.

A few minutes later, a shriek could be heard from the lake.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that!" wailed Ron back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Come on, Ron, it's not the end of the world," said Harry, trying to comfort his fellow roommate.

"I don't know why it even slipped out," sighed Ron.

"It's not your fault completely," said Ginny as she slipped in, "Fleur just told me it was by accident. She had blasted someone with her allure because he was being a jerk, and doing so made him a bumbling idiot. You just got caught in the blast. Admittedly, your the only one who voiced it, but I could see others were going to do the same. She sends her apologies."

"Well, least she doesn't hate me," breathed Ron in relief, "But Yule Ball is closing in! I don't know who to ask!"

"Ronald," said Ginny firmly, using his full name to show how serious she was, "You already have someone."

"I do? Who?" asked Ron in confusion.

"I'm not telling!" said Ginny hotly, "You have to figure out yourself!"

"Ginny! C'mon just a hint!" begged Ron.

"No!"

"Well, least he's better," murmured Dean to Seamus as Ron went to chase after Ginny.

Days passed, and Christmas was nearing. Ron was sitting alone outside near the shores, a bit envious as he saw couples coming together.

"What did Ginny mean?" thought Ron to himself out loud, "Someone I know? Who? Lavender? No, she's going with Seamus. Merida? Do I like her that way? Hmmmmm... Nope! Urrg this is so confusing!"

"Hello Ronald," piped a voice from the side.

"Hey Luna," replied Ron, not even turning.

"Something has you troubled?" asked Luna.

"Yea, just thinking about the dance. I don't have anyone to ask," said Ron as he finally turned to Luna.

"Hmm, really?" said Luna as she pulled her hair behind her ears.

"Hey wait. Luna, you're a girl!"

"A great observation Ronald."

"That means... that-!"

Ron found himself being silenced by Luna placing her finger on his lips.

"Yes Ronald, I would love to go the Yule Ball with you. And don't worry about that dress robe you got. Just give them to me, and I promise you I can make them work."

Ron just numbly nodded as Luna lifted her finger and seemingly glided away.

"YES!" shouted Ron, scaring quite a few people.

* * *

"So, have you already bought your dress robes already?" asked Hermione as she walked with Harry, hands clasped together, as they went through Hogsmeade.

"Not yet. Aunty Arianna, Ellinor, and Valka all suggested I buy mine after I get a date. The same with Sirius."

"Speaking of Sirius, have they got a date yet?"

"He and Amelia will be getting married in the summer. They've always wanted one and want to make sure me and Susan can make it. You're invited, of course."

"Mmm that'd be nice," said Hermione as she laid her head on his shoulders, "But we really should get a dress robe that matches my colors. My parents already bought me one when the letter came out saying we needed dress robes. It's periwinkle blue, by the way."

"Should I go with something with blue? Or a color that compliments it?" asked Harry.

"Mmmm, try something that compliments it," suggested Hermione, "Blue isn't really your color."

"I should've gotten Rapunzel to help out," sighed Harry, "She's usually good with the whole color scheme thing."

They went into Gladrags Wizardwear to look at some dress robes that had been brought in and had fun shopping through the store when they finally found one.

"You should wear this one!" said Hermione as she found a light emerald dress robe, "It goes with your eyes, and it fits together with my dress!"

Harry took a look at it and nodded in reply before purchasing it, but not before Hermione made him wear it to make sure it fit.

"How come you get to see me in my robes before the ball and I can't?" complained Harry for the tenth time.

"Because it's tradition," said Hermione with practiced ease, "Just be patient. You'll see my dress soon."

They kept shopping and found Hiccup and Jack with their dates, made some small talk, and left Gladrags.

"Hold up, be right back," said Harry, quickly diving into the Post Office. A few minutes later, he came out with a slight grin.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"Oh nothing," said Harry with an air of innocence, "Just some important business related to my family."

Hermione tried to pry, but soon forgot when he kissed her soundly.

Sirius was busy looking through his family affairs and shares when he saw Hedwig swooping in. Taking a break, he read through the letter, his grin growing wider and wider.

"So he's finally noticed her," laughed Sirius, "This calls for a celebration! But first, I'll get those gifts he wants so much."

* * *

Christmas was upon them, and Hermione yawned as she heard her roommates squeal about gifts. Figuring it was pointless to go back to sleep, she woke up along with the other Ravenclaws and opened her gifts. She got new books from her parents and friends when she noticed a rather long box that was from Harry that couldn't be a book. When she opened it, she gasped in surprise and almost dropped them.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Padma, hearing her gasp.

"Did you get a surprise gift?" asked Sue Li.

"Perhaps from your boyfriend?" suggested Mandy Brockhurst.

Hermione answered by slowly lifting the item from Harry's present to reveal ornate sapphire necklace that would compliment her dress perfectly. The necklace had several sapphires that hung in front of her neck.

"Oh that's so romantic!" gushed Lisa Turpin.

"That's gotta be expensive!" shouted Isobel Macdougal.

"I can't believe he bought something so expensive," gasped Hermione.

"There's gotta be a letter in there," suggested Padma.

Hermione rifled through and found two letters within. The first one was from Harry, to which she read first.

 _To me, you are my precious friend. No amount of jewels could ever amount to how much I value our relationship. Jewels may be expensive, but our bonds are priceless._

"Awww," said all the girls while Hermione was blushing crimson. She quickly went through the next one to find it was from Sirius.

 _Harry asked me to help out and we found one, though I may have upgraded it without telling him. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you two on your relationship. Words cannot describe how thankful I am that Harry has found friends and a girlfriend. I wish the both of you a great Christmas and have fun at the Yule Ball!_

"That explains that at least," said a dazed Hermione before thinking to herself just how lucky she was and how she was going to repay this.

Meanwhile, Harry had woken up in his bed going through his presents when he saw one from Sirius. He opened it to find... a condom. Harry immediately closed the box, blushing crimson as he picked up a letter from Sirius. He had been given the 'birds and bees' talk last summer, and so he knew what that was.

 _Don't do anything I wouldn't do! I don't want to be a grand godfather yet._

Almost chucking the gift into the trash, he remembered Sirius's love for jokes and took out his wand, pressing it on the letter.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," muttered Harry. The letter changed before his eyes and Harry quickly read through them.

 _I'm kidding, I'm kidding! The real present is the box next to the one the letter was attached to. Though it might come in useful if you play your cards right._

Harry opened the said box to see a broomstick servicing kit. After going through all his gifts, he looked at the condom... and put it secretly inside his school trunk.

As Harry went down to the Main Hall, he met up with Hermione, who gave him the biggest kiss in their relationship yet.

"Not that I'm complaining," said Harry, his glasses askewed, "But what was that for?"

"For that gift," whispered Hermione, "I'll wear it tonight."

For the rest of the day, Harry and the others enjoyed a snowball fight, joined in later by the Weasleys and Luna, Krum, Astrid, Kristoff, and then finally Elsa, Anna, and Fleur.

"Don't try to cheat now," grinned Jack towards Elsa.

"Like I would need to," sneered Elsa though in good nature.

The snowball fight went on until 5 o'clock pm, where all the girls announced that they would need to leave to prepare.

"But that's 3 hours away!" said Ron in disbelief. The distraction cost him a snowball to the head by his brother George.

"Sometimes, they need that long," advised Flynn.

"Speaking of which, who are you going with?" asked Krum curiously.

"I decided not to ask," shrugged Flynn, "I'll go to the dance and have fun. There's going to be some bad dates or some girl that went with a group. I'll just pick on off there."

"Brave words," said Hiccup.

"This coming from a person who's going to the ball with basically an amazon," replied Flynn, "Speaking of which, who are you going with Krum?"

"You vill be able to tell when the dance comes," shrugged Krum.

"Huh, now I think of it, I don't think Rapunzel or Merida have a date. If they did, they didn't say anything," piped Jack.

Flynn frowned before quickly excusing himself, saying he had something urgent to do.

Seven o'clock arrived, and the boys were preparing themselves for the dance. Ron was looking at a box that would contain his new dress robes that Luna had 'fixed'. Quite frankly, he was nervous. Though he liked Luna, she had a few weird ideas and designs, such as the bottle of Butterbeer corks or Radish earrings.

'Oh well, in the fray I go,' thought Ron as he opened the box. Seeing that it was deep velvet red, he lifted it up, almost closing his eyes as he did so. He opened them to see that Luna had indeed removed all the ruffs and cuffs neatly, and even got rid of any smell that might've lingered on it. Overall, it looked like the typical Hogwarts robes, merely fancier and red.

"Looks like Luna did a decent job," commented Harry as he was preparing himself. He was wearing the light emerald robe with a bowtie.

"Bloody hell she did," said Ron, "I'm lucky I've got a girl like her with me."

"Is that a confession?" teased Seamus, "The weird quirky girl snuck her way into your heart."

"Least she's a good listener," grumbled Ron.

"Wonder what she's going like," piped Neville, "I've seen and heard some interesting stuff."

"Well, in we go boys," declared Harry as they all finished up and went to the common room. Only Ron and Harry had dates outside the Gryffindors.

"Where's Merida?" asked Harry as he was about to exit the common room.

"I don't know," admitted Lavender, "She got her stuff and left real early."

All the boys arrived of the group arrived at the Entrance Hall first, waiting for their ladies. That was to say, Harry, Ron, Cedric, Roger, Krum, Kristoff, Jack, Hiccup, and Flynn were waiting. Harry, Ron, Cedric, and Roger opted for dress robes commonly seen in British culture. Krum and Kristoff were wearing the Durmstrang version, only in different colors. Krum was wearing red with a red cloak hanging off his shoulders while Kristoff chose a medium green one. Flynn was wearing a white suit and gray pants, with a white cloth going over his shoulder to his waist. Jack had gone with a dark blue suit and pants, while Hiccup went with a dark green tuxedo. Of course, the last of the three were asked why they weren't dressed in dress robes by others. They just replied that this was a formal wear and it had been accepted.

"You got a date?" asked Kristoff to Flynn, "What happened to going solo?"

"Well I changed my mind," retorted Flynn, "I'm allowed to do that."

"Hey guys, have you seen Astrid?"

They all turned to see Snotlout waltzing, his thumbs yanking on his pants, "I haven't seen babe today for a bit."

"Err Snotlout, didn't Astrid reject you?" asked one of the Durmstrang students.

"Na she's just playing hard to get. I'm sure she'll be excited that I'm here!" proclaimed Snotlout.

"Ooh here comes your dates!" said George as he walked by with Alicia while Fred had Angelina.

They turned to look at the stairs only to all have a simultaneous reaction. Each boy had their jaws dropped at the sight of their dates.

Hermione descended the stairs in her periwinkle blue dress, wearing her new necklace for all to see. Her usual bushy hair was now sleek and shiny, in an elegant knot.

"Hermione?" gaped Harry, unable to take his attention off her, "You look amazing!"

"You look good too Harry," blushed Hermione as she gave him a swift hug, "I got your present, but Sirius decided to combine his gift with yours and upgraded it."

"Wow," said Harry, looking down at her neck and with the unintentional glance at her cleavage, "It looks good on you."

Luna seemed to glide down the stairs, wearing a dark pink dress with layers. She wasn't wearing any of her quirky accessories, making her look like a normal girl. However, what surprised Ron the most was the chest. It was bigger than he thought. He cursed the Hogwarts robes for hiding something like this. He could see other boys halting and looking at Luna in a new light. Ron quickly hooked his arms around Luna, glaring at the others, telling them she was his. Luna giggled as he saw Ron standing tall, glaring and daring anyone to take Luna.

Astrid had a red-hot dress that went all the way down to her feet. As she walked down, Snotlout tried to cut in, only to receive a punch from Astrid as usual before getting kicked in the rear by Merida.

Merida surprised them all, wearing a red dress similar to Astrid before going up to Krum. Krum confessed that he had asked her when he saw her practicing her archery. Of course, his fan club was displeased, and one even tried to attack Merida. The attacker was promptly sent to the hospital afterward, dissuading all others from doing so.

 _Rest wears the princess dresses known to them for each movie_

"Wow you look good," said Jack as he looked at Elsa's french braid and light blue dress, noticing some snowflake motifs.

"You're not too shabby yourself," smirked Elsa.

Unfortunately, Roger was left slightly drooling but still cognizant of his surroundings as he hooked arms with Fleur. Fleur looked like she was slightly regretting her choice, but she took it with a stiff smile.

"Champions! Please get ready!" announced Professor McGonagall.

Ron, Luna, Flynn, and Rapunzel quickly said their goodbyes and entered in first, leaving the champions and their dates to breath in and get ready.

"How should we do this? Schools?" asked Cedric.

"That doesn't really work, as we have some champions with another champion from a different school," advised Elsa.

In the end, they just rolled a dice to make it easier. The order was: Hiccup and Astrid, Harry and Hermione, Fleur and Roger, Krum and Merida, Kristoff and Anna, Cedric and Cho, and finally Jack and Elsa.

"Champions, follow me," ordered Professor McGonagall.

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges and a few guests were sitting. The obvious head of schools was there, as well as Bagman. Percy had arrived in place of Bagman. However, a surprise guest had also come to sit with them.

"Bill Weasley?" asked Cedric in surprise.

"Cedric! Haven't seen you since you were a kid," chuckled Bill, "You were just a first year while I was in my seventh year."

"What brings you here?" asked Harry curiously, having met him back at the Quidditch World Cup, even for just a moment.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to have the wards in Hogwarts rechecked and making sure everything was working properly," answered Bill, "Says he check them before, but he decided to have a professional to do it. Claims that a breath of fresh air and new eyes could help."

As they all sat down, Fleur managed to snag a seat next to Bill and was eyeing him. She had absolutely no objection to the man and loved the dragoon tooth earring hanging from his ear. Best of all, he didn't even seem fazed by her beauty, unlike Roger, who was still gazing at her mindlessly. During dinner, she tried to throw some disparaging comments about Hogwarts to snap Roger out of his trance but completely failed as he just nodded his head in agreement.

"This is embarrassing," facepalmed Cedric as most of the Hogwarts students nodded with him. Though Fleur was beautiful, most of them could at least fight it enough to be cognizant enough of what Fleur was saying. Perhaps it was because Roger was sitting right next to her, and that distance could've been a factor. In the end, Bill rescued and restored honor by extending his arms over Fleur and giving Roger a light slap on the head, snapping him out of it for now.

* * *

The banquet continued for a bit, with all the students talking to each other until it was time to dance. Being the champions, they were required to open the floor before other people could dance. The Weird Sisters struck a slow tune first for them all to dance to. As they danced, Fleur gave a wistful glance towards Bill. Soon enough, the first brave soul to join them to dance was actually Neville and his partner Ginny. They were shortly followed by Luna and Rapunzel dragging their dates even though they said they didn't dance. They couldn't really refuse, though, and even found themselves enjoying it.

Of course, as there were highs, so were there lows. Malfoy attempted to spout out insults, along with Snotlout. They were swiftly caught by Hagrid, guided by Bill, and thrown out of the dance. Their dates stayed in the Ball, wanting to have a fun time. The champions all agreed to exchange dance partners, and Harry was dancing with Elsa while Hermione was with Krum, etc. Only Fleur opted to sit out as she had enough of her partner drooling over her once more. As Roger went to grab some drinks, Fleur sighed as she stretched out on the chairs. The Weird Sisters had struck a new song, one of her favorites, and she had nobody to dance with.

Suddenly, a drink was held out in front of her. Thinking it was Roger, she sighed as she accepted the drink.

"Thanks, Roger. Listen, I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to turn in early," Fleur said, ready to just go.

"What about one more dance?" said a very different voice.

Fleur looked up to see a grinning Bill Weasley standing in front of her.

"Oh my apologies," said Fleur quickly, trying to apologies and letting her accent slip through.

" _Don't worry. But I do hope you'll grace me with at least one dance,"_ said Bill in French with a slight accent.

" _You speak French?"_ asked Fleur in amazement.

" _A little. Being a Curse-Breaker, you tend to pick up a few other languages, bartering with other clients. So are you up for one more dance?"_

" _Yes, of course!"_

Fleur gave a radiant grin while unintentionally releasing her allure, causing quite a few boys to drool. Bill, however, seemed immune as he offered his hand to her and lead her to the dance floor.

Rita Skeeter was in her Animagus form as a water beetle, scouting out for more juicy news. She already got one from Hagrid about being a half-giant, but she wanted more. That little photo of Harry and Hermione hugging could be the next big hit! The Boy-who-Lived is now the Boy-who-Loves! And he fell for a Muggleborn to boot! Though that wasn't enough, she knew. It wouldn't grab the readers attention enough, merely irritate a few pureblood looking to send their daughters to marry Harry Potter and try to get their hands on the Potter fortune, and if possible, the Black fortune. As she snuck around, she saw Hermione dancing with Krum while Harry was dancing with Elsa. She, of course, saw them switch to other partners, but decided to 'forget' about that minor detail. She had the perfect story now! A love square was something her readers would eat up! Now she just needed a little more research, hope Bozo to snap some photos of this, and she'd be all set.

They all enjoyed themselves immensely as the night carried on. Even Roger, who was a bit salty that Bill had stolen his date, found himself dancing with another girl. Soon, midnight had arrived, and it was time to end the ball with one final slow song. All of them paired up with their original partner with exception of Fleur, who was still with Bill Weasley.

"Enjoy yourself?" asked Harry as he waltzed with Hermione.

"Of course," replied Hermione softly as she put her head on his chest. As the last note was played, the two of them came together for a kiss.

* * *

North was relaxing on his chair, tired from work. Because it was Christmas, his toy factory was extremely busy in not only making toys but actually sending them out to homes. Even the homeless shelters and foster care people got something. It was something he always did, no matter the expense. He heard a chime signaling an owl was coming towards him with mail. Acknowledging it, he went opened the window to let the owl swoop in to drop its letter. North summoned an elf to give the owl some food and water while he opened it to see if was from Dumbledore. He was requesting a meeting with the Guardians within the Department of Mysterious. He had spoken to the Head Unspeakable Saul Croaker, who wanted to know more about the Guardians as well as Horcruxes and offered to help locate Voldemort himself.

"Well, it's nice to get some help," chuckled North, "I'll have to call the others and see just how secure their place is."

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed the Yule Ball section. I'll have to see how much motivation I can get for the next few chapters**


	18. Chapter 18

**Double Post! Also putting this under completed now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh la la, I didn't know you went for older ones," teased Elsa during Boxing Day with Fleur blushing.

"He's not that old," muttered Fleur.

"Fleur, he's seven years older than you," piped Anna, "But he really does look good with you."

"I'll say," said Flynn as he walked in with blindfolds on. He had learned to do so in case they were changing or doing anything else, and the girls trusted him not to do anything stupid when he walked in. "That guy was pretty cool looking. Much better than Hans, and about on par with me."

"One, anyone is better than Hans, and two, wow that's a really high judgment on your part," giggled Anna.

"So Fleur, will there be wedding bells when you graduate?" teased Elsa.

Fleur went crimson as fire seemed to come out from her body, which was quickly chilled down by Elsa. Coughing to buy some time, Fleur attacked back, "What about you Elsa? You seemed cozy with Jack Frost during the Yule Ball."

"Ooh do tell," grinned Anna and Elsa began to blush.

"Only if you tell me about your date with Kristoff," replied Elsa, "And don't laugh Flynn, you have to tell us about your date with Rapunzel."

"Oh look I have to go," stated Flynn, immediately trying to walk away only to be blocked by a stubborn Anna. However, before they could do anything, they heard loud wailing coming from their Headmistress Madame Maxime. They quickly went to see her wailing as she read the Daily Prophet, written by Rita Skeeter. Her …. not so much a secret as it was obvious but still a secret... had been exposed, along with Hagrid.

Meanwhile, Harry and the others were trying to comfort Hagrid. They had met with Rita Skeeter during their trip to Hogsmeade and didn't like the glint in her eyes as she looked at Harry and Hermione.

"C'mon, you can't let her take you down so easily," said Hiccup, "Man up. Look, even your Terrible Terror is depressed."

It was true, as the dragon itself was moaning and trying to cheer Hagrid up. It nibbled on his beard, tugging him to get up. It was a quite sight if it wasn't for the fact Hagrid seemed to ignore it. It took Merida threatening to kick his half-giant ass and calling Stoick for help for Hagrid to finally respond.

As it approached New Years, the champions had all figured out what was with the golden egg. It had taken Astrid, who threw a temper tantrum at the egg's wailing along with Snotlout still trying to hit on her and her 'time of the month', to accidentally kick it into the water. She was sent to retrieve it back, only for her to hear the message. Krum and the others agreed to just hint about putting the egg in the water to the other team. They were friends, but they were also competitors.

* * *

"Swimming. Why did it have to be swimming?" sighed Harry as he sat in the library with Cedric and Roger.

"What's wrong?" asked Cedric, "Don't know how to swim?"

He had said this in a joking tone, but seeing Harry nod, he frowned before mentally going through a list of spells of what could possibly help. Roger intervened, suggesting Gillyweed for the competition. Having that problem solved, they began to decipher what the poem meant.

Back with Beauxbatons, Fleur and Elsa were hyperventilating. Flynn and Anna couldn't really blame them, as both had trouble with water. Fleur was a Veela, a creature of fire and air. Going into a cold lake would severely weaken her. For Elsa, she was afraid that her powers might spiral out of control and freeze the whole lake. It was something she had tried to avoid her whole life.

"Just keep calm, sister," said Anna, trying to comfort her, "You haven't had an accident in forever. If you panic, it'll only increase the chances for it."

"I need to speak with Jack," said Elsa, sprinting out the door all of a sudden.

"Well that was surprising," noted Flynn with a head tilt.

* * *

New years passed, and the first day of the Quidditch match with Hogwarts and Beauxbatons began! Lee Jordan and Pablo were doing the announcement for the match while Ron was actually at the bottom of the field with binoculars, pen, and paper ready to take notes. As the Quidditch players took their places, Madame Hooch came out with the box. The Snitch was released first, followed by the Bludgers. Finally, Hooch grabbed the Quaffle and with a declaration, began the game as she tossed it up!

The crowds cheered as the game went on, with both teams fighting their hardest. Durmstrang's team was taking notes on both sides, hoping to see what would give them an edge. It became obvious that Beauxbatons had a better chaser lineup, as Elsa was scoring like crazy with Anna and her other teammate as a backup. Luckily, the Weasley twins were able to dissuade several goals while allowing their chasers to score. The score was 70-30 in favor of Beauxbatons when Ron called for a time-out.

"Got any plans?" heaved Rivers, immensely tired of attempting to stop at least fourteen shots, half which she managed to block, "I can't last much longer. You need to get that Snitch, Potter."

Harry grumbled as it hadn't been easy for him either. Flynn was a bit bigger and boxed him out sometimes, and add to the fact their beaters aimed at him quite a bit.

"I got a good idea about their flight formations," said Ron, quickly scribbling into his paper, "They like to use Blitzen Ballet quite a bit, but Elsa is their main scorer. But that doesn't mean much as their other two chasers are just as decent. But I've deciphered the pattern they use, and got other patterns they'll most likely switch to."

The players blinked as they saw Ron present his findings and remembered the vital points of his plans before flying back up.

"What the?" growled Flynn as he dodged a Bludger from one of the Weasley twins, "They're reading our plays and backup plays like a book. How? Was it that kid? Damn, they got a good strategist."

With Ron's help, the score was 100-80 in favor of Beauxbatons, and both teams were fighting hard. 10 minutes later, Harry caught the Snitch, ending the game 150-270 in favor of Hogwarts. It was a close call, too, as Flynn almost caught it first if Harry hadn't literally jumped off his Firebolt, catching the Snitch right before Flynn. With it caught, his other hand shot out to grab his Firebolt that had descended down and regained control just before crashing into the floor. He was the hero of the game, but he got a lecture from Hermione about death-defying tricks.

"So think he's a challenge as a Seeker?" asked Astrid to Krum.

"Perhaps," nodded Krum, "Who knows how much he'll improve after this. But I'm more concerned about their strategist."

"You noticed it too? They weren't doing so hot until that time out. We have to hide our best games and when it's time, we're going to have to make sure we end it fast. Otherwise, we'll be completely read. One thing for sure, that strategist of theirs, Ron, is going to go far if he decides on becoming a coach or strategist for a team."

"Perhaps I should consider picking him up for Bulgaria's team strategist," muttered Krum.

* * *

Dumbledore was in the Department of Mystery with the Head Unspeakable and the others, waiting for North. A few Unspeakables scoffed at the fact that the said Guardians would be able to sneak in here. Some of them had heard rumors from other branches, such as the US version of the Department of Mystery, known as the Cabinet of Riddles.

"I doubt they can get through all this security," scoffed an unspeakable, "Nobody's that good."

"I would not underestimate them," said Dumbledore, "They have shown me time and again just how surprising they can be."

"And you can't give us any information?" asked Croaker.

"I swore an oath. Plus, I don't think they will come showing their faces. They like their privacy, so most likely they will be masked."

"I'll buy them a five-course meal if they somehow surprise us and get through all the security we've placed," scoffed the same Unspeakable.

"Ooh can we have Italian?" said a voice right behind him.

The Unspeakables whirled around to see Toothania waving at them, along with Sandy, North, Bunnymund, and Pitch. All of them except Pitch were wearing masks to disguise themselves.

"Your security stinks," scoffed Bunnymund, "I've had a harder time breaking into the US one and China's Hall of Enigmas."

"Let's just get this on the road," grunted North, "I've got stuff to do."

"Indeed, I have experiments I want to conduct, said Pitch, his fingers tapping against each other. The Unspeakables had to suppress a shiver when they looked at him.

"Dumbledore filled me in," said Croaker, stepping forward, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still alive, but weakened enough to be killed."

"Really, you prefer using that long name," scoffed Bunnymund, the others agreeing with him, "Just call him Tom. It's much easier."

"Ok...," said Croaker a bit confused but rolling with it, "So far, he remains missing though."

"I've narrowed down to a few locations," said Toothania, stepping forward and producing a map, "Let's get this over with and make sure the younger generation will have a bright future. No need to burden them with the older generation's problems."

* * *

As the Second Task approached, Jack was walking with Elsa when he gave her a bracelet.

"My uncle heard about your problem and with his friends, made this for you," said Jack, "It'll help control your powers. But you need to learn how to control it without any of these items."

"How can I?" sighed Elsa, "In the past, I was told to conceal, don't feel. My ice powers were temporarily under control until it spiraled out of control. It was due to luck the Fleur was able to approach me with her passion fire and put the ring on me, along with my sister who risked her life. I could finally act like a normal girl, but I have to keep a tight control on my emotions still. Occulmacy helped me a bit more, but I still risk losing control if I'm not careful, even with this ring."

Jack frowned at the advice about concealing and not to feel. It was completely opposite of what he was taught by his uncle. Instead, he was told to find his center, to feel what made him. Jack slowly took Elsa hand into his.

"Do you trust me?" asked Jack.

"... Yes," whispered Elsa.

"Close your eyes then."

Elsa obeyed as Jack slowly took off her ring. The effect was instant. Elsa started to panic as frost and ice began to spread beneath their feet. She tried to grab her ring, but Jack held her still. It was then that Elsa noticed that Jack didn't seem bothered by the cold, like her. She immediately tried to erase her emotions, but Jack stopped her.

"Don't conceal, don't hide your feelings. Find your center. Ask yourself, who are you? What makes you, well, you?"

Elsa was hyperventilating, but the sound of Jack's voice, the touch of his forehead touching hers while his hand was on her cheek was calming her down.

"Just calm down, and remember what I said."

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, gazing into Jack's eyes.

'I... am Elsa,' thought Elsa to herself, 'I have a sister whom I love. My friends, Fleur and Flynn, help me feel normal once more. They don't care about my ice powers, nor are they afraid. My family loves me. They all helped mold and create me into who I am today. Elsa Arendell! And Jack... helped me face this!'

The frost slowly stopped spreading all around them as soon as she realized this.

"Good," said Jack calmly as he tapped the ground with his staff, defrosting the area and letting the flakes float up into the air. To a person who was watching from a distance, it was beautiful. To Rita Skeeter, it was even juicer news. She had been hiding and had almost been frostbitten from the expanding frost. But this was so worth it.

Jack put the ring and bracelet on Elsa, promising her that with the two, she wouldn't lose control, but made her promise to learn how to control her powers without them. Elsa nodded in reply as the two walked back to the castle.

* * *

Just a day before the first task, Harry was with Hermione studying up some more spells that could be used in the lake. Hermione had suggested water making spell Aguimenti to propel himself forward, but when they asked Neville about more properties of Gillyweed, they found out that Harry would have fins and webbings to help him swim. They had all experimented with it for a bit, preparing for the task. Harry enjoyed it as it allowed him to make out with Hermione underwater without needing to breathe. They still kept it as an emergency spell and was going over Grindylows when Hermione was told by Fred and George the Professor Flitwick wanted to see her. Shrugging, she kissed Harry good night and told him to get to sleep early.

Harry yawned as he woke up the next morning, quickly suiting up for the task. He wore a red wetsuit he had bought in advance for the task. He had bought two more for Cedric and Roger in blue and yellow. As he went to the common room, where his fellow house was wishing him luck, he noticed Merida had been absent within the crowd. When he asked about her, Lavender and Parvati told him that Merida hadn't been in bed when they went to sleep, nor was she there when they woke up. Slightly worried, he quickly jumped down the stairs, hoping to find Hermione and the others at the meeting place they always met up. When he reached there, he was surprised to see only Rapunzel there, looking around for the others.

"Harry!" said Rapunzel in relief as she saw him, "Have you seen the others?"

"No, I was hoping you saw them," said Harry, panic starting to rise, "We should go to Professor McGonagall!"

"No need to worry, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, who had been walking by, "I know where they all are. Just eat and be ready for the task."

Feeling slightly more relaxed but still anxious, he quickly ate before descending down to the docks, where he met up with Roger and Cedric and gave them their wetsuits.

"Curious how Muggles are more advanced than we think," noted Cedric as he gladly took it when Harry and Rapunzel described what it did.

Roger was a little unsure but took it anyways. As he did, he asked if they had seen his little cousin, Tracy Davis.

"Now you say that, I was going to ask if you've seen Cho," replied Cedric, "I haven't seen her this morning."

"Nor have I seen any of my friends," noted Harry.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off upon all of them.

"You don't think...," started Roger.

"They couldn't have!" paled Harry.

"Let's go!" shouted Cedric as they all ran to the docks, eager to start it.

Each champion was at the hastily constructed towers that Harry was sure hadn't been there before. They all glanced each other, preparing for the dive. Krum and Kristoff were wearing swim trunks and a shirt while Astrid and the other females were all wearing one-piece swimsuits, though it didn't look like they offered much warmth to the cold weather.

"Now I wish I knew about those wetsuits," moaned Astrid as she asked what they had been wearing, "Too late now."

"Maybe we can transfigure some," suggested Kristoff.

Before they could do that, Dumbledore was already announcing the tournament. Each of the champions was given a headband that would reveal to the audience what each champion was personally witnessing so the audience wouldn't be bored, waiting for an hour and watching the lake.

Bagman took to the stage, eager to start the task.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on the sound of the cannon. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!"

In unison, all of them dived down. Hogwarts team quickly took the Gillyweed and let the process transform them before swimming forward, their flippers on their feet propelling them forward. They could see the other teams ahead of them. Krum and Kristoff had done an incomplete transfigured themselves into shark heads, swimming at a pace slightly faster than normal humans could perform. Astrid had ropes tied around both of them and to herself so they could drag her along while having a Bubble-Head charm cast on her head. Fleur, Anna, and Elsa also had the Bubble-Head charm cast on them while swimming steadily. Each of them had flippers that Fleur and Elsa had transfigured to allow them to swim faster. Grinning, Harry and his team swam past them, waving at them.

"Should we go faster?" asked Anna.

"No, better let them," replied Elsa, "They know this lake better than us. We can have them lead us to the mermaid village so we can save time instead of aimlessly wandering about. Fleur, are you doing alright?"

Fleur just nodded, a bit green from being in the lake for so long without going up. This was clearly her worst task, as she was a creature of fire and air.

"Just hope those mermaids don't do anything rash," muttered Elsa, knowing a Veela and merpeople didn't mix well. It was especially worrying since they knew Fleur's little sister was missing.

Astrid stared as Harry and the others passed by them before facepalming, forgetting about Gillyweed. She had used it in the summer, for Merlin's sake! Kristoff looked back at Astrid, shaking his head to ask if they should swim faster.

"No, better have them lead us," said Astrid, "Save your energy for swimming back."

"So any idea where to go?" asked Harry, a bit lost, "I just know there's a mermaid village somewhere near the middle of the Black Lake."

"No worries Harry," grinned Cedric, "Home field advantage. If you take Herbology as a NEWT class, you'll have to go down into the lake to collect some of the plants down here. It's why I suggested the Bubble-Head charm in the first place."

They quickly swam through the weeds, clearing away from the sea plants below. They all knew Grindylows resided down there and didn't want to deal with them. Seeing them clear the plant life, the other teams followed their examples. However, the distance between each group was slowly growing further and further.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" asked Roger, pointing towards a direction. Harry and Cedric paused before hearing what Roger had heard and nodded, putting up extra speed. They soon arrived at the merpeople village, quickly navigating through it to arrive at the center, where they saw 9 hostages floating in the middle with a stream of bubbles coming out from each mouth, guarded by 5 merpeople.

"Oh c'mon!" shouted Harry in frustration.

Floating there was Tracy, Hermione, Cho, Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Flynn, and another young girl and boy. Harry was quite close to four of them, though he admitted Hermione was the closest. So which one was his?

"Just take the obvious one and go," suggested Cedric.

"They won't make this situation dangerous for the hostages, otherwise that'd be stupid," added Roger.

Sighing and reluctantly agreeing, Harry began to try to untie Hermione.

"Harry, we're wizards," reminded Cedric as he drew his wand and severed the rope.

Harry facepalmed and did the same with Hermione's ropes as did Roger. As they began to swim up, Roger paused for a second and looked back.

"What's wrong?" asked Cedric.

"Cedric, remind me again. Are you taking History of Magic for your NEWTs?"

"No," snorted Cedric, "All Professor Binns does is drone on and on about the goblin wars, barely going into anything else. It's basically self-study or nap time for the most of us."

"Damn, can't ask you then," muttered Roger.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I just remembered something. It was in one of my side readings, but I read that merpeople and Veela don't get along. Something about a war between the two races. And we all know Fleur is one. But what about that little girl over there? Doesn't she look like she's related to Fleur?"  
The boys glanced at each other and noted that some of the merpeople did look angry, glaring at the girl while sharpening their spears.

"Err, anyone get the feeling if the time limit is up they'll charge at her?" said Harry nervously.

"We don't have much time left," noted Cedric, looking at his watch, "it took us 45 minutes to get here. It's a straight path upwards from here, but even then, that'll at least take us 5-10 minutes. Hopefully, they'll hurry up."

Unfortunately, one of the younger merpeople got impatient, and with a yell, charged at the girl, spear pointing at her. At once, all Cedric and Harry cast stunners at the merman while Roger cast the Impediment spell to make sure the momentum wouldn't carry over. The merpeople hissed as they began to surround them.

"Any chance we could do this peacefully?" gulped Harry, clutching Hermione closer to him.

The merpeople hissed, but before they could do anything, Krum came charging in, crushing one of the spears with his teeth. They quickly fled at the sight of the sharks,

"You guys alright?" asked Astrid as she pulled up with Krum and Kristoff. Krum looked at the ropes and tried to chew them off, only to get a quick slap from Astrid before she pulled out a knife from the strap on her leg, quickly cutting the hostages free.

"Who's he?" asked Cedric curiously as Kristoff grabbed the stranger.

"His little brother Sven," replied Astrid as she started to tug Hiccup up, "I'm glad Snotlout's not a hostage. I'd actually just say screw the points and leave him down here."

"Should we wait for Fleur and the others, just in case?" asked Harry, not feeling comfortable leaving Jack, Flynn, and the girl, "Those merpeople were anxious to take her out."

The others all glanced at each other while Cedric looked down at his watch.

"Time's coming close," noted Cedric, "And we're running out of time not by task, but by the Gillyweed time limit. Any longer and we could drown unless we cast the Bubble-Head charm. Not to mention I don't feel comfortable leaving the hostages down here either."

"There's only one choice then," declared Astrid as she looked to her team, who nodded in agreement. She used her knife to cut down Jack and the others, "We take them with us. We can head towards them and pass them their hostages. After that, it's every team for themselves."

"That's an idea I can get behind," nodded Roger.

They quickly tied the hostages to their waist as they began to swim back where they came from. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long before they encountered Fleur and the others.

"Oh thank ze heavens," sobbed Fleur as she grabbed her sister, introducing them all as Gabrielle, "I was zo worried. The Grindylows suddenly attacked us. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Elsa and Anna."

"No worries, let's just go!" shouted Astrid as soon as the hostages were passed over. Krum and Kristoff grinned and took off upwards, followed by Harry and everybody else. They were halfway up until disaster struck once more. The same 5 merpeople growled and hissed, trying to give chase. Sending several volleys of spells, they thought they had dissuaded them when they were attacked by Grindylows. The merpeople had provoked a huge school of them to attack them all.

"Let the hostages go up first!" shouted Harry as he let go of Hermione to watch her float up without harm. Getting the idea, the others did the same so they could form a defensive perimeter as they rose up in the air. However, Anna was grabbed and dragged down by the Grindylows.

"Anna!" shouted Elsa, swimming down as fast as she, Kristoff accompanying her. They feared the worst when even more merpeople showed up. One of the merman took aim and threw his spear at Gabriella. However, his throw was thrown off when the leader of them suddenly grabbed the attacker by his arms. Instead, it glanced off of Jack, but it was enough to awaken him.

"What the," said a startled Jack before he almost drank in water. Luckily, Cedric quickly cast a Bubble-Head charm to prevent him from drowning.

Jack took a good look at the situation and growled when he saw Elsa desperately trying to save herself and Anna.

"Jack go up!" shouted Harry, but Jack shook his head as he got out his trusty staff from beneath his robes. He never left it behind, even when asleep. He dove down right into the swarm of the fishes, seeing Elsa starting to hurl ice bolts everywhere, and with all his magical reserves, clapped his hands hard. From his hands, his whole body glowed as ice tendrils spread everywhere, some skewering the Grindylows, others sending them flying away. But it was enough to scatter them all.

"Jack?" said Elsa in amazement.

"Hehe, couldn't let them get to you," chuckled Jack before his eyes rolled up and he fell unconscious. Elsa quickly swam to him, holding him close to her body.

"We need to go now!" said Elsa as she began to swim up, with Anna being safe.

They all began to swim with all their strengths, fearing the merpeople would do something. However, instead of attacking, they all seemed to form a perimeter around them and started to act as guards for them, confusing them all. But they decided getting up would be more important. Towards the last stretch, Harry felt his gills disappearing, knowing time had run out. He gripped Hermione tightly and pointed his wand up to cast one more spell.

"Ascendio!" shouted Harry, and both he and Hermione shot up like a rocket, surpassing them all and flying out of the water and into the stands. Seeing his example, the others followed him, with Krum and Kristoff quickly turning their heads back to normal. As soon as they broke the water surface, all hostages except Jack were instantly revived. They were all quickly wrapped in towels and thick blankets to warm them all when Rapunzel unbound her hair and told them all to wrap some part of it on their hand. The foreigners mystified, they quickly obeyed as Dumbledore, who noticed it, quickly cast a Notice-Me-Not charm as well as conjuring a thick wall all around them.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and sung her song.

 _ _Flower, gleam and glow__

 _ _Let your power shine__

 _ _Make the clock reverse__

 _ _Bring back what once was mine__

 _ _Heal what has been hurt__

 _ _Change the Fates' design__

 _ _Save what has been lost__

 _ _Bring back what once was mine__

 _ _What once was mine__

At once, they felt their bodies warm up, as if Rapunzel's hair was given them warmth. Jack slowly opened his exhausted eyes to see Elsa staring at him with worry before hugging him to her chest.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again!" scolded Elsa.

"No promises," chuckled Jack weakly before falling back asleep. He was still magically exhausted from what he did.

"Don't scream," hissed Rapunzel as Flynn was about to scream in panic.

"No, no I'm not screaming," clammered Flynn, "I'm just wondering about the magical properties of your hair, has it always done that hahahah?"

Everyone gave a good chuckle at Flynn's attempt to look calm.

* * *

Dumbledore took down the walls before telling them that the merpeople that had ascended with them were apologizing for the actions of the 5 guards they had stationed earlier. Apparently, they had an intense hatred for Veela and could not hide it any longer. The Merchieftainess assured him that they would be punished, and they had acted as honor guards to ensure that there would be no trouble after.

Dumbledore and the judges had convened and had finally made a decision. In first was Hogwarts, followed by Durmstrang, and finally, Beauxbatons, as Harry had been the first to reach the finish line as well as Hogwarts being the first to reach the hostages.

As the champions and friends returned back to the castle, where they would be checked out by Madam Pomfrey first, they were discussing summer plans. Krum had invited them all to Bulgaria, but sometimes selective hearing kicked in. And for Rita Skeeter, it kicked in hard.

Days passed after the Second Task, and everyone was getting used to the school schedule once more when it hit Harry's group of friends hard. A magazine article written by Rita Skeeter depicted a love square going on with Harry, Hermione, Krum, and Elsa. How Hermione was playing with the emotions of Harry and Krum, and how Elsa seemed determined to steal Harry away. It was explosive, as Harry was the Boy-who-Lived, Krum the international Quidditch Star, and Elsa, the witch with ice powers and the daughter of a famous shipping corporation in France. And of course, Hermione, the smartest witch of her generation who was a muggle born. They all saw how Rita manipulated her words and placed them for readers to draw to their own conclusions that she wanted. In short, it made all of them angry, but Rita's article had done its damage. Pictures were included, starting from when Hermione hugged him to even selective photos of the Yule Ball where they had all exchanged partners for the dance.

Even though it was clear that Harry was dating Hermione only and that there was not an affair going on and added to the fact the majority of students had seen Harry with Hermione, it didn't stop them from second-guessing. Hermione started to receive threat letters, which escalated until Dumbledore halted them. Feeling bad, Jack and the others decided it was time to use their parent's lawyers.

Barnabas Cuffe, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet, was humming to himself. Sales had gone up after Rita had written the article, and he was content. As he entered his office, his whole day turned upside down when the top lawyers of DnD demanded to see him.

Rita was quickly forced to write an apology and the Daily Prophet had to issue a retraction or they would be sued. Cuffe thought about fighting it, but DnD showed him just how easily he'd lose.

* * *

 **On to the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19 The end

**Last Chapter!**

* * *

The weeks passed by all of them, and soon the match most of Hogwarts were eager to see arrived. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had finished with Durmstrang winning 300-90. It was now Hogwarts vs. Durmstrang, and Ron was eager to see how his strategies would work against Krum, the international Quidditch star.

As for the days leading it, Krum and Harry were respectable to each other, shaking hands and wishing each other luck, but with a grin on their face that said that one wasn't going to lose easily. The more annoying part was Snotlout trying to butt in once more and making threats. Thanks to the rumors from Rita, he had more than once tried to get Hermione or Elsa, sometimes both, to go on a date with him to show them what a real man was. He only stopped when he was sent to the Hospital Wing due to frostbite on his balls with injuries on his face that seemed to be related with birds clawing at his face.

As each Quidditch players took to the air, Madam Hooch was out once more to release the balls. After making a stern lecture about fairness, she released all the balls and started the game. At once, both Harry and Krum dived towards the ground, confusing the both of them until everyone realized they had somehow managed to keep track of the Snitch. Everyone held their breath as they realized this could be the shortest game ever until a Bludger came by, almost knocking both of them off their broom. They both dodged but lost track of the Snitch, causing everyone to release their breath. Though a short game that could make the records was interesting, they wanted to see an actual game.

The game continued with Durmstrang in the lead thanks to Astrid and her long-distance sharpshooting. However, the game seemed to get dirty as Snotlout almost smashed his beater bat into Harry's head, claiming it to be an accident.

"Forge, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked George.

"Gred, we're always thinking of the same thing," grinned Fred.

The twins flew towards Snotlout, and with both of their strength, smashed a bludger at the same time with their bat, sending it flying right into Snotlout's swinging arm and breaking it.

"That's for being an idiot!" shouted Fred as they flew by.

With Snotlout out of commission, the Hogwarts chasers were able to catch up, tying the game until Durmstrang got wiser and had Snotlout replaced. Fred and George surprised the crowd once more when Krum had seen the Snitch by flying beside him and literally juggled a bludger between themselves with Krum as the target.

"Dammit, Beater Beatback Juggle!" cursed Krum as he tried to keep track of the Snitch while dodging the Bludger, "But I've never had to deal with it at such close range!"

The Beater Beatback Juggle was to juggle the bludger between two beaters with the goal of making sure the bludger hit their intended target in the middle. However, it was classed as an A rank difficulty. And usually, there was at least a ten flyers width between a beater and the target on each side. Fred and George were doing it with only five!

"Must be because they're twins," thought Krum out loud before abandoning the Snitch to get out of the trap. The game continued, with the game slowly going towards Hogwarts. Ron, who had initially read Durmstrang wrong, was able to readjust and began to predict their strategies once more. The game was Hogwarts leading by ten points when Harry and Krum dived down once more, side by side. They dodged bludgers from both teams before going underground, to the side ditch that surrounded the Quidditch field. They weaved through the wooden pillars, trying to keep up with the Snitch. While they were doing this, Astrid had managed to land in another goal, making use of the distraction. When they both pulled up with the Snitch and chasing after it still, they were both almost touching the ground. The two of them looked at each other and acted simultaneously. They both leaped off their broom for the extra spurt of speed and shot their arms out. The two stumbled into the ground, causing everyone to gasp. When they finally stopped, their hands were grasping each other while having the Snitch right in between them.

"Who caught it first!?" shouted Lee, unable to tell. Nobody could tell and decided to let the flesh memory of the Snitch reveal itself. However, even that failed as it recognized both Krum and Harry, telling them all the Snitch had been caught by both at the same time.

"A simultaneous catch! That means both teams get 150 points. That means... tie game! I don't think anyone was expecting that!" announced Lee as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Nice game," congratulated Krum, shaking Harry's hand.

"Yea, you guys had us sweating," admitted Astrid.

"Personally, I think we only won because of Ron," said Harry, looking at Hogwarts students lifting Ron up in a victory throw.

"True. Tell your friend when he gets down that I vould be very interested in hiring him as one of the core strategists for the Bulgarian team when he graduates," grinned Krum before turning around to leave.

* * *

 _The end. Can't continue it anymore, sorry, so summarizing the last few parts. May come back in the future to finish this up._

 _Third Task begins, everything goes fine and dandy. Hogwarts wins the final cup, they all come back to the center._

 _Harry walks out just in time for Malfoy throws a well-timed portkey at Harry, portkeying him and his friends to Malfoy manor. Malfoy himself portkeys away. Portkey only worked due to the fact Dumbledore had to lift the anti-portkey wards for the Triwizard Cup. Luckily Guardians have triangulated the source back to Malfoy manor, North gets out his orb and smashes it to the ground. Guardians, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Hermione and all friends join in, though the ones under age are to stay back to provide support, no front line. Familiars also come._

 _Meanwhile, Harry is stunned and tied up, ritual goes off. Death Eaters are waiting for the revival of Lord Voldemort. Duel goes off, wands connect to form the golden dome. North and the others appear. Death Eaters subdued while Harry and Voldemort's wands are connected. Harry pushes hard and the golden spark pushes into Voldemort's wand. See dead people Voldemort kill. Lily and James Potter appear. They support Harry and thank the Guardians, Harry's friends, Sirius, and Lupin for taking care of him. They are slightly peeved by Dumbledore but forgives as he acknowledges his mistakes and naivety, begging for forgiveness. Harry breaks the connection and orders other to fire at will. 'By his hand', aka order, everyone chucks stunning spell or any sort of incapacitating spell. Voldemort lays unconscious, Pitch and Sandy grabs the body and drags him away to meet his final judgment by the boss, Man of the moon. Voldemort is never to be seen again._

 _Epilogue:_

 _Harry marries Hermione after graduating, finding successful careers. Ron and Luna break off during 6th year but get back together through some weird events, planned by Luna. Luna still works for Quibbler. Ron works as a strategist for Bulgaria for a while before going to Chudley Cannons. Miraculously puts the Cannons into top of league for 3 years before he retires to be referee/sportsman reporter for Quibbler._

 _Jack and Elsa get married. Hiccup with Astrid, etc canon couples. Merida and Krum DON'T get married, just remain good friends. Both find somebody else later in life. Sirius married Amelia, gets her pregnant. Horrifying that Sirius is a parent (haha!)_

* * *

 **Sorry ya'll, can't find it in me to write it out to the end. Ending this story here, with everythin summarized. Might come back in the future to write out the ending, but I don't think it'll happen. Muse for this story dried up. If somebody wants to write out the ending, though, just pm me.**


End file.
